NmC: Negima may Cry
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Dante has literally fallin' into Mahora! And to make matters worse, Limbo has followed him! How will Dante fight the demons and find his way in Mahora, especially during the Mahora festival? Find out here! DmC reboot/Negima. Sorry ladies, no yaoi! (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1 Breakout

NmC!: Negima may Cry!

**Hey all of you! It's Alito again! I've decided to make a Negima/DmC fanfic! The Devil may Cry I'm using is from the alternate one (Or reboot, whichever one you want to call it.) Negima Will be near the beginning of the Mahora festifal.**

**September 12 2012 note: I've changed Dante's age from 22 to 19 since 22 seems a bit too old for him. **

**The story Mahou Sensei Negima! And DmC: Devil may Cry Belong to their respective owner. If they were mine it would probably suck!** ¬.¬

**The first chapters not the best but it gets better as the story goes on. But that's not up to me, that's up to you to judge. Now then**

_**LET'S GO!**_

**CHAPTER 1: Breakout**

* * *

The city of Limbo. Quite the city with most advertisement being published. From its energy drinks, to its crazy midnight clubs spots. But this city has a few interesting tricks to be hidden...

Or in this case…Terrible deception.

And such terrible deception is mostly found in the down town section of Limbo, early that morning at The "Silver Sacks" bank. (1) it was doing it's normal buisness of cheating people out of their money and giving them more trouble then they needed. However, beneath the normality and simplicity of it all, stood an underbelly of evil.

And only one guy forced into that world.

Down the street from the bank stood a rather Punkish young man, simply leaning on one of the walls, arms crossed. He was dressed in a white tank top, faded brown jeans, faded brown combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and a faded black leather hooded parka with red interior and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm. He also had a red necklace on his neck that was glowing an eerie red today. The hood was over his head, thus making it hard to see his face, but his arrogant smile was more than visible.

"Are you sure about this?" Said a female walking with him to the bank. The young man looked to the right to see a young girl in her late teens. She wore a dull blue hoodie with graffiti paint covering her torso, acting as a second short sleeved shirt, black short short jeans, and black long boots. She had the hood on her head but you could still see her dark eye shadow and dull blue eyes like that of a female wolf. She also seemed to have short brown hair and a small star on her forehead.

"Oh, Kat. There's my favorite guide." the hooded man said, "Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to keep lookin' after me like some nanny. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

"I-I know." Kat answered with worry, "But...I just- -"

"Shhh." The young man whispered with his index finger on her lips. This instinctively made her cheeks grow red as her eyes never wavered from his. "We'll talk later."

The young man lifted his finger off her lips and he walked off to the bank itself. Kat looked as he was now off to the bank, praying that he'd be safe. "_Please spirits...keep him safe...as he journeys to hell._"

The hooded man happened to see someone drinking a certain drink and simply knocked it out of his hand, thus in a way saving his life, but in the process of looking like the bad guy.

"Hey!" The man yelled.

"You're welcome!" The coated man grinned. It was a pity actually. The poor man had no idea what he was ingesting into his body.

Suddenly the can morphed into a black ectoplasm fluid and started to flutter freely though the streets. It seemed everyone else had vanished from The coated man and without warning, the buildings began to implode on themselves while still staying in the air! Streets began to tear over and the very sky became an eeire red! However this young punkish male payed it no mind as he simply jumped on the cars and went on his merry way. Finally he landed back on the street and was now walking to the Silver Sacks bank, which was now distorted and gave the aura of pure evil.

He simply opened the doors as the setting was like any other bank; people getting their money, signing checks...or in this case their souls.

"Don't mind me!" the hooded man said as he continued walking in. He removed his hood, reveling his short cropped black hair, his dull peach skin, and his light blue eyes as well. He also seemed to have a small patch of white on the back of his head on the right as well. He smiled arrogantly at all of them, "I'm just here to deposit." He then reached for his waist as he pulled out two dual Desert Eagle-looking handguns and pointed them at the humans in line and within the bank in general! One black and the other grey; Ebony & Ivory. "Now take it!"

Suddenly the bank became as chaotic as it was outside as the area morphed into a devil's playground! The humans became strange skinny creatures with no faces but armed with blades. They also wore grey armor and were very marionette with their movements.

"Here we go." The black haired male said with a grin as he began spraying the demons with bullets as they were being shot countlessly! From there the black haired male put his guns back on his waste, and reached for his back. He then grabbed a long organic-looking claymore sword and commenced on swinging away! The sword was guard less and looked quite old but deadly; Rebellion. The coated man cut through each demon that came his way and destroyed the demons of their control over the bank itself! Finally, the black haired killer had completed his task and walked straight for the back room.

"Knock knock!" He yelled as he kicked the door open and saw before him a large room with money neatly set all over the place and golden bars as well. In the middle of this seemingly large room was a rather older man dressed in an expensive suit, siting in a comfortable chair and two beautiful women sitting with him in expensive short dresses.

"So you've arrived I see." Said the old man with a rather unsure look on his face. He was obviously dreading this day.

"What do you think?" The black haired male smirked as he leaned his sword on his shoulder.

"Heh. Well I don't know who you think you are coming into my place and giving me shit, but I ain't havin' it. Girls...kill." The old man said as the two women stood up. They gyrated their bodies a bit as their bodies transformed into that of mutated humanoid demons with wings and distorted faces and wings! Though their faces showed no emotions, their battle cries certainly did!

"You asked for it!" The male smirked.

The demonic women came soaring at him with their terrible screeches filling the room! The young coated man jumped into the air with them and swung at the demon creatures with a mix of brute force and style added to his sword style. finally, he was able to make short work of them by killing both with one Helm Breaker to the ground! the black haired male put Rebellion on his back again, and quickly pulled out Ivory and pointed it at the now demonized old man, who was in the process of trying to slash him when he wasn't looking.

"D-Damnit!" The demon said with an unworldly voice. It seemed it was frightened to the core of this young man that his voice trembled with a mix of fear and anger, "Who...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?-!"

"Ya don't know?" He said rather surprised. He grabbed the demon man by the collar and looked it dead in the face. He young man smiled almost evilly as he said menacingly, "My name...Is Dante. Tell your shit head buddies back in hell this; They'll all be as dead...as you."

Finally the young man named Dante pointed Ivory at the demons head and pulled the trigger, shooting three times as every bullet shot left a small light and the sound echoing through out the building.

Dante quickly ran through the back of the luxurious bank and burst through the back door, and was now outside the bank's alleyway, with the rain letting up a bit from when he walked into the bank. He quickly wall jumped from the alley and was now on the roof top of the neighboring building, over-looking the police cars now surrounding the bank.

"That went well." Dante smiled as his sword and guns vanished. "Should be use to this by now."

"Dante." Someone called behind him. He turned to see Kat again, who looked troubled. However Dante had a good reason why. "Thank goodness you made it."

"You're that worried? Come on, Kat. I've been doin' this for years. I'm use to it." Dante said reassuringly.

"I know, but..." Kat said with concern, "Sometimes I just worry that...well..."

"Worry about-what?"

"I-It's nothing..." Kat answered with a sort of surrender in her voice. Dante stared at her for a few seconds but simply shrugged it off and let it go before things got really awkward around them. He walked off from her. Kat stared at Dante as he walked away, she couldn't bare to tell him why she was worried for him. She could only keep her true words in her mind as she did; "_I just wish...I could do more to help you then just be your guide..._" Kat soon followed Dante off the edge of the building and both were once again in another alleyway.

"No need to get all worried." Dante said, getting Kat's attention. He still had his back turned to her as he said "I not leavin' anytime soon."

Kat stood there, thinking hard on his words, and he was right; Dante wasn't going to be hurt. She trusted him that he'd always be okay. For the order...and her. "R-Right." Kat smiled as the two ran away through the alleyway with Kat leading the way. The walls were all to familiar to Dante so going through it was no sweat...however as they ran, Dante stopped. Something had caught his eye...something unfamiliar.

"The hell is that?" Dante wondered as he walked back to what he had seen, only to be met by something out of the ordinary...at least for him anyway. at the end of a new alleyway, there was something glowing. He was about to call Kat to check if she knew what this was but suddenly there was rumble beneath his feet and his surroundings started to morph once again! the walls closed off and Dante's sword appeared on his back instinctively. He was within Limbo again!

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Dante groaned, "I just got out of this hell hole!"

Both ways were closing in on him and no other way to go out at all! The only way that seemed to be open to him was the alleyway that, in fact, had a strange pentagram or better yet, a sign of two feathers, a crest, and the word "Mahora" on it.

"Mahora? Forget it! I'm game!" Dante said as he ran straight for the pentagram as the walls began closing in on him. "Let's see, if Kat were here, she'd know how to do this magic crap!" Dante huffed. Suddenly the flow gave out as he was now sliding down the alleyway and was quickly heading for the pentagram!

"Ah fuck it!" Dante said with irritation as he pulled out his twin guns, E & I, and shot at the glowing pentagram with blinding trigger hands, hoping to break through it. However, he instead flew smack dab into it and suddenly…he soon as Dante had vanished the city quickly stopped breaking apart, and quickly rebuilt itself back together again, with the alleyway of the pentagram being sealed off once more.

Kat came running back to the alleyway after she noticed Dante was no longer with her. "_Dante, Seriously, stop going your own way around here or you'll get- -_" Kat's train of thought stopped when she came to the spot where she last saw Dante. There was nothing. No trace, no aura…no alleyway.

"What's going on here?" Kat mumbled to herself, she then called for him, "Dante?-! Dante! Where are you, Dante?-!" No sound of him was heard...nothing but the slowly audible sound of demonic eerie laughter filling the air, unbeknownst to those o fa normal existence. She felt a clutch of worry all of a sudden growing in her chest; both for the fact that one of her friends (or acquaintances) suddenly went missing, and the fact that she has to deal with the demons alone...again. Kat ran straight back to the order's hide out to tell its leader about this troubling news.

"_Dante…_" Kat thought with concern, "_Please…Where are you?_"

**Japan**

**Friday-6:33 a.m.**

The next day approached in Japan as the early sun was soon to rise, giving light to Mahora and the dorms. gazing at this glorious new day was a boy of ten with dark red or auburn short hair in a small pony tail and small round glasses, making note of his brown eyes as well. He was dressed in a dark green suit with a red tie and brown shoes.

"Well now, today seems like an interesting day." the boy said happily to himself. He looked at the sunrise in the horizon as he slightly covered his eyes but was still able to see the beauty that was Mahora academy in the horizon of the dorms. "My, Mahora always looks beautiful at this time of day."

"Oh, Negi." Said a female voice behind the boy named Negi. It was a teenage girl with long orange hair in two long pigtails and bells holding them up. Her eyes were heterochromia; green and blue, and she wore casual attire, along with an empty bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, Asuna-san." Negi said happily, "I see you're done with your newspaper job."

"Yep." Asuna replied, "It's tough, but someone's gotta do it. Anyway what're you doing out here so early?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the air is all. I must admit, seeing Mahora like this is quite an amazing sight."

"Yeah, it's pretty magical." Asuna replied as she too gazed at Mahora's sunrise, "I sometimes do this too."

"Is that why you're sometimes late for class?" Negi joked, but Asuna wasn't laughing as she pinched Negi's cheek.

"Not funny, Negi!" Asuna said with annoyance.

"OW! Okay, I'm sorry!" Negi apologized. Finally Asuna let go of his cheek and said, "I'm gonna go change into uniform. Can you wait here for me?"

"Oh, of course." Negi replied. Asuna then ran to her dorm while Negi stood and waited.

"Aniki, When're we gonna go for some breakfast, I didn't get to eat cause I slept late!" Said a male voice on Negi's shoulder; it was a white Ermine with black on the end of his tail. He was smoking a cigarette and exhaled. "Cigarettes aren't food, Y'know."

"I understand Chamo-kun, but we must wait for Asuna-san and Konoka-san." Negi replied politely, "Besides, I don't want to get on Asuna-san's bad side anymore."

"Yeah, whatever." Chamo replied, "I just want something to eat though. My stomach's growling like real bi- -"

Before Chamo could finish that sentence, there was the heavy sound of a thud, slamming on the side of the dorm building! This made Negi and Chamo jump as they turned that direction instantly!

"Wh-What was that?-!" Negi exclaimed as he chanted, "Mea Virga!" Suddenly in a small spark of light, a long wooden staff appeared in Negi's hand. "Let's go see."

Negi hopped on his staff and flew above the dorms, being careful not to be seen by his students. When he finally got to the side of the building, he slowly descended as he had finally seen what had fallen; it was a man. A young man at that! The man had black short cropped hair, wore a black coat with the union flag on his arm and dressed in a White tank top, black jeans and boots along with fingerless gloves and a red necklace on his neck.

"It's a man!" Negi exclaimed as he finally got off his staff and kneed down to get a better look at the man.

"Excuse me! Um, are you alright?-!" Negi said, shaking him. No response came from the man at all.

"Oh no! I need help!"

"This is bad, Aniki!" Chamo exclaimed, "We gotta go find someone!"

"Negi! Where are you?-!" Asuna yelled as she and another teen with brown long hair and brown eyes was with her, both wearing their school uniforms.

"Asuna-san! Konoka-san! Over here! Please help!"

Both the girls instantly ran to Negi's aid as they both saw the man laying on the ground.

"Negi-kun, who is this guy?" Konoka asked with concern.

"I don't know. I heard something fall, and I found him like this." Negi said.

"It's like he fell from the sky or something!" Chamo said. "We have no idea where he came from!"

Asuna got close to him and shoke him while saying, "Hey! Are you okay?-! Can you give us a name, please?-!"

Finally the man fidgeted a bit as he mumbled, "ugh…Dante…" But fell back unconscious.

"Dante? Okay, Dante! Just hang on!"

* * *

**Done! I think this turned out well. It's my first time using DmC Dante so I tried to get his character from all that's been shown so far. I admit I didn't try very hard with this chapter but I hope to do better with the next. I guess I'll be doing this, but I doubt I'll be able to go on with it, what with all the other fanfics I'm doing. Anyway, review weather like or dislike I guess.**

**BYEZ!**


	2. Chapter 2 Devil in Heaven

NmC!: Negima may Cry!

**What up guys? I'm glad that I got time to do this one. I feel this one needs a bit more work on it compared to my other fanfics. But rest assured I'll do this and the others. **

**So without further adou;**

_**LET'S GO!**_

**CHAPTER 2: Devil in Heaven**

* * *

"_Dante? Okay, Dante! Just hang on!" _

That was the last words Dante heard before drifting back to sleepvile. He was curious as to who that was and where he was going to be taken. He then assumed he was dead drunk again and was being taken home by some chick he was flirting with. He wondered what would be waiting for him when he woke up and how was he going to get himself out of it?

Meanwhile, the three finally got Dante into the nurses office, where sat a woman with brown long hair and glasses. She was wearing casual clothes with a doctor's coat over the clothes. She also had an impressive rack.

" Shizuna-san! Shizuna-san! Please help!" Negi called as she walked to the three, wondering why they were so frantic. Finally she figured out why; a young man was laying in one of the beds, unconscious.

"My goodness." Shizuna said suprised, "What happened?"

"W-Well…" Asuna didn't want to say he fell from the sky, that sounded insane, so she said; "He fell to the ground in front of us because…the sun was too hot! So we brought him here."

"It's raining now." Shizuna said pointing at the window as it really was raining.

"Weird. It looked so calm a few minutes ago." Konoka commented.

"N-Never mind that! We must help this man!" Negi said frantically.

Shizuna then got close to Dante and put two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's just unconscious." Shizuna replied with a smile of assurance. This was a sigh of relief for the three. "I'll keep him here for evaluation; see if he's okay enough to move around."

"Okay." Asuna agreed.

"Thank you, Shizuna-san." Negi said with a bow. Suddenly the door behind them opened, and in came a teenager with dull light blue short hair and hazel eyes. She wore the same uniform as Asuna and Konoka but wore a nurse hat on her head.

"Shizuna-sensei. Are you in here?" Called the girl as she then noticed Asuna, Konoka, and Negi. "Ah, Negi-sensei, you guys. What are you all doing here?"

"We found some guy who…fell unconscious and brought him here." Konoka said.

The girl looked to the bed for this guy to find they were right. It was a young man lying in the bed, and she also noticed that…he was actually attractive. Not in the Bishonen way but still hot none the less not a bad looker. "_W-Wow…He's pretty cute. I wonder how he got here though._"

"Ako-san, can you please handle the diagnosis of this guy?" Shizuna said with a smile, "I have a meeting I must attend."

"Wh-what?-!" The girl named Ako exclaimed, "Y-You're just gonna leave me here alone with him?-!"

"Don't worry." Asuna said, "We'll be outside. If he tries anything bad, just scream and we're in."

"W-What do you mean by scream?-!" Ako asked with concern.

"Good luck!" Konoka said happily as they all left out of the room, leaving an unconscious Dante and Ako in the room alone.

Outside the infirmary room, Negi chats with the two girls.

"So then, what's your analysis on him, Aniki?" Chamo asked.

"Well, I can't feel any magical aura around him, so he's not a mage. However I did feel something else from him…something bad."

"Bad?" Asuna said, "Like some sort of bad omen?"

"Yes…and no." Negi confessed, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something about him seems…odd. He has the energy and energy flow…as that of a demon."

"A demon?-!" Asuna exclaimed, but then looked around to see if anyone was listening, luckily, everyone was getting ready for their class and the halls were partially empty, "So you mean he's a demon?"

"That's not what I felt." Konoka commented, "In fact, I felt something different…I felt a kind presence in him…like that of an…angel."

"An angel?" Chamo, Negi, and Asuna said simultaneously.

Back in the infirmary, Ako removed Dante's jacket and hung it on a hanger rack. She was desperately trying to not check-up too much on the unconscious male as she was still a young girl, learning the things of adulthood. It was hard enough for her not to touch his chest and draw her finger down his torso, just to feel an actual guy's chest for the first time in her life. Finally, she had finished the physical check-up and was now about to move on to the real test of her adolesence. With an even stronger form of blush on her face, she lifted up his shirt to reveal he was pretty well toned, but also had quite a few small scars on his abs.

"S-Scars?" Ako trembled fearfuly. She knew right there that he was a fighter of some kind. A better word was a delinquent. Ako then pressed the stethoscope onto his chest to check his heartbeat. She heard his heart to find it was beating normally

"Good. His heart rate is...Wait...what's that sound?" As she listened, she could hear something else; it was a strange growling sound that made her spine run cold. Then with a loud growl of that of a beast, Ako backed away from the male as she dropped the stethoscope and had an expression of fear on her face!

"W-What was…?-!" She was about to say but suddenly Dante moved a bit and finally sat up in his bed, awakened . He scratched his head and groaned, "Ugh, last time I go out drinking late."

Dante looked around as he found himself, not in his trailer, but in an infirmary room. "Wait. How'd I…?"

He then turned to see Ako, who had a scalpel in her hand. "S-Stay away from me!"

"Or What?" Dante said as he pushed his shirt down and stood out of bed. He smiled a rather trickful smile as he said, "What're you plannin' to do with that, huh? Kill me? Can you?"

Ako started to shiver. She didn't really have it in her to just stab someone, let alone kill someone. She then dropped the scalpel and said, "Wh-What are you?"

"Who knows. Don't even know myself." Dante said, "Now answer my 20 questions; who're _you_?"

She was now sitting down against a wall in fear of what he might do if she didn't answer. She finally said,"A-Ako Izumi."

"Ako…Izumi?" Dante pondered, "Isn't that Japanese? Hold on, am I in…Japan?"

"Y-Yeah, you are. This is Mahora academy." Ako said more calmly.

"Mahora academy?" Dante tried to remember where he had heard that name before. Then it finally hit him, "That's right! The glowing pentagram had the words on it! Shit, I got transported to Japan…"

"T-Transported?" Ako wondered.

Dante thought this as strange, to just transport to Japan through alleyway pentograms...but Dante wasn't a normal "person" so he didn't worry to much."Oh well, I could always use a vacation." Dante said with a stretch and a smile. He then looked to Ako, who was a bit scared again as he walked to her. However, catching her off guard, Dante kneed down to her and put his hand on her chin so that her hazel eyes met his light blue ones. He was dangerously close as his lips almost touched hers. Then Dante said sultry-like "Thanks for keepin' an eye on me. Maybe I can do the same to you some time."

Ako turned completely red in the face at his quite handsome facial features and his eyes staring into hers so devilishly. "_H-He's...so close to me! I-I don't know wh-what to do! Is this how Foreigners are? H-He's so close...his lips are just inches away. I-If I stretch my lips out, or just get an inch closer...I-I could..._" She couldn't handle this at all. She had never really been approached by a guy like this before, and it was driving her crazy in her mind of purity! She may not have said it, but Dante could see from her dazed eyes, heavy blushing, and small panting that she was aching for it bad. She just wanted him to just take her there and now, not caring about the consequences. Ako was in his grasp, however Dante wasn't the type to do it with high school girls so he smiled slyly and said as he looked down, "By the way, nice panties."

Ako snapped back to normal as she sudenly realized her knees were hiked to her chest and her panties were seeable. She blushed of embaressment at such indecency and quickly closed her legs. "P-Please just forget you saw that!"

"Too late, Ms. Pure white." Dante smirked as he got up and put on his boots, along with his coat. Ako noticed that he had a bit of white in his hair, and was curious to ask, but quickly thought that would be rude. Plus she had no right to talk since her hair was silvery herself. Ako Finally got up slowly and watched as Dante looked around the infirmary, expecting something to happen suddenly.

"Um, what're you doing?" Ako asked.

"Nothin'. Just seein' if anything's in here." Dante said still looking around.

"What do you mean by "anything"?" Ako curiously asked.

"Well…" Dante was about to say but was interrupted when the door opened again. Asuna, Konoka and Negi entered the room to see the black haired guy was up again.

"Ah, you're up." Asuna said as Dante turned to the others that came in.

"Yep. I'm up. Not that I'm suprised. I usually wake up to high school girls in the morning." Dante said sarcastically, "So you guys are?"

"I'm Konoe Konoka. Nice to meet you." Konoka said, shaking Dante's hand.

"I'm Asuna Kagurazaka." Said Asuna with a smile.

"My name is Negi Springfield." Negi said with a bow, "It's nice to meet you, umm…"

"It's Dante, kiddo." Dante said with a smirk.

"…Dante-san. Okay." Negi said, "So then, what might you be - -"

"Now now. Don't you all have somewhere to be?" Said a male voice. It was an old man by the door who had a large head, long eyebrows, a long beard, and was dressed in monk clothes.

_"Whoa! Did halloween come early for this guy?-!_" Dante thought.

"Oh, grandpa." Said Konoka. "What might you be doing here?"

"I was going to ask all of you that." The old man said, massaging his beard.

"Oh no! That's right!" Negi exclaimed, "Class is today! We must hurry!"

"Oh crap that's right! Sorry Dante, we gotta go!" Asuna exclaimed as she Negi, Konoka and Ako ran out the infirmary. But before she was gone, Ako looked at Dante one last time before going with the other students.

"Why might you be here, Dante-san?" The old man said.

"You know me? How- -Oh, right. International terrorist thing?" Dante sighed.

"Yes, however I and the faculty don't believe you are a terrorist at all." The old man said with a smile.

"That's a first for me." Dante joked, "So does that mean you guys can see 'em too?"

"Yes. We see them too."

Dante sighed a sigh of relief. He's only come across a rare group of people who can see demons like him, "That's a load off my mind…Wait. Does that mean that there are some of those bastards here too?"

"You'd be correct." The old man said.

"Then…Oh, I get it." Dante smiled, "You're the one who made that portal and sent me here, right?"

The old man simply massaged his beard and answered, "I apologize but I'm not the one who sent you here. You appearing here was simple coincidence."

"Of course it was." Dante said, "I honestly wanted to have a little vacation time too. Only to find out I'm just a cheap little maid, used to clean up."

"I apologize." The old man said, "However, you don't have to worry about the demons during the day."

"Meaning?" Dante questioned with a look of skepticism.

"Meaning the demons cannot attack during the day, or take you into their world." The old man happily said, "You see, protecting this school is a powerful barrier, formed by the magic of the teachers, that prohibits all demonic and magical evil from entering the campus. However, the barrier weakens at night, thus giving demons a reason to come around. Though normal humans can't see them, they still have a negative influence on the humans here in Mahora."

"Guess that's where I come in, right?" Dante said.

"I guess so." The old man said, "You coming here may have been on accident, but it seems more like destiny."

"Destiny, my ass. Now before this job of heavy demon blood spilling get's to it's boiling point, I wanna ask two things." Dante said, "First: Can't the faculty here take care of the demons since you just said they have magic powers?"

"The demons are cunning. They slip through the teachers and still cause negative effects. However, from what I've seen on Rapture news- -"

"A bullshit brodcast, by the way." Dante commented with annoyance.

"Of course." The old man continued, "It seems the demons affect you the most. So you being here could bring them out in the open. And from what I've seen of you, you have quite the skills needed to kill the demons. Heck, maybe you could even defeat the evil magic that has been lingering around here with the others."

"Nice to see I'm considered badass somewhere." Dante said with confident look, "Now for my second question: You said 'evil magic', right? Don't tell me, you're some kind of magic user or something."

"Correct. I am a mage. The name is Konoe Konoemon, the principle of Mahora academy." Konoemon said, "This school is indeed filled with wizards and witches, however they are hidden from those who have no magic connections."

"Muggles." Dante said, to which the dean looked at Dante with confusion. Dante then said, "Y'know, Harry Potter?"

"Oh yes!" Konoemon said, "British wizards always did have their way of naming humans." The dean mummbled, "Now then, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to marry my granddaughter?"

Dante stared at the dean with a "WTF" face as he said, "Sorry, I'm not into being tied down like that."

"Fair enough." Konoemon said with a sigh of disappointment, "Now then, here's my second question."

"_If you tell me to fuck your granddaughter, I'll so rip off your beard and shove it up your ass._" Dante thought.

"My second question is; would you like to teach here?"

Dante looked at him like he was crazy. Dante? A teacher? He could barely remember Geometry. (Mostly because of being tortured by demons everyday) How could he possibly teach a class of students? "No offense but if I was a teacher, that class is gonna end up in Juvie." Dante joked.

"Well, there must have been one subject you were most efficient at?" Konoemon asked. Dante thought hard on that. The subject he remembered liking the most was P.E. so maybe that's the only subject he could possibly teach.

"I guess P.E. will do." Dante answered.

"Splendid. Now, I bet you'd like to meet your students now?"

"Sure, why not."

"great. Now let's go to Negi-sensei's class." The dean said happily.

But then Dante stopped and asked, "Wait. Did you say, Negi-_sensei_? As in teacher?"

"Yes I did." The dean replied, "Negi-kun is indeed the teacher of those three girls that were in here. Along with the other girls in his class."

"That kids a teacher?-!" Dante exclaimed in shock, "The kid's a freakin' genius then." Dante then curiously asked, "Wait. You said he teaches girls? What kind of school is this anyway?"

"Oh you don't know. Mahora academy is an all-girl's school."

Dante's eyes widended as he said, "No way! And he teaches high school girls?"

"Correct. 31 of them."

"Wow. He really is a pimp's worst enemy." Dante mumbled with a small smile.

Meanwhile, in the hectic class of 3-A, the female students were chating amongst each other silently while Negi was distracted, thinking about Dante's sudden appearance in Mahora. The girls were discussing and gossiping about certain things that have happened, pertaining to a certain new guy on the campus.

"Did you guys hear? There's some guy who came here from nowhere!"

"Really? Is he cute?"

"He's American from what I've heard and kind of dressed like a delinquent but doesn't seem like one."

"Wah! I wanna meet him so bad now! I love bad boys!"

Even Negi was curious about Dante as well as he over heard his students, making sure to scold them for not reading. (Even though Negi's too young to scold like an adult) He wondered was this "Dante" fellow even to be trusted, what with him having the energy of a Demon? However he also had the energy of an Angel too so what does that make him? Negi was curious about him to the point he couldn't get it out of his mind. "_The feeling of a demon...and an angel? Dante…What are you?_" Negi thought.

There was a knock on the door as Negi and the students looked to find the dean, Konoemon walk through.

"Mr. Konoemon? What might you be doing here?" Negi asked.

"Please excuse the inturuption Negi-kun. I'd like to introduce the class to someone." Konoemon said. Negi nodded and let him speak. Konoemon then looked at the class and said, "Everyone, please allow me introduce you to your new P.E. teacher. He's new here so please be kind to him as he teaches here. Please come in."

Dante walked into the classroom to find that the entire class was nothing but cute teenage high school girls, all with different hairstyles and different personalities. The girls stared at Dante as he said with a smile, "Hey there, girls. The name's Dante. I'm gonna be your new P.E. teacher for awhile. Guess you can say i'm gonna tourture you guys athletically. Nice to meet you all."

"Oh!" Said a student, "So you're the guy!"

"The guy?" Dante wondered.

"You're the one who came out of nowhere and appeared in Mahora!" Said another student.

"guess so. But I- -Whoa!" Dante was then suddenly ganged by some of the students who started to ask him a series of questions all at once!

"How old might you be? Please speak clearly." Said a blood red haired girl with it in an up do ponytail and green eyes.

"19. Sorry, but I don't do high schoolers." Dante replied like a smartass.

"Where did you come from?-!" Asked another girl with brown hair in a single long pigtail.

"Isn't that a bit personal?" Dante answered.

"What's your favorite color?!"

"Where's your coat come from?!"

"Why's the back of your head a little grey?"

"What's your favorite food?!"

"What's up with the necklace?!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Settle down! I'm not goin' anywhere!" Dante chuckled as the students calmed down and gave him a tiny bit of space for him to answer;

"My favorite color's red, my coat's obviously from England, I accidently dyed it that color (lie), my favorite food is pizza, this necklace is important but I won't go to into that, and no, I'm single." He said with a cool smile.

Some of the girls blushed and whispered to one another. He was a rare one indeed for the some of the girls, as they're use to most guys dressing more normal or formal. He was straight out of America and was part of the dark parts of it. But he did have that eye candy for those who are in to that bad boy stuff.

"So why are you dressed like that?" Asked a student who seemed to have a poker face while drinking a small juice carton, "Do you usually go out wearing that coat?"

"Do you usally drink coconut tamato juice?" Dante commented.

"Don't change the subject..." She added.

"You look pretty tough, aru." Said a tanned pig tailed blond student, who got into a fighting stance, "If you want, we can have a friendly sparing match someday, aru!"

"Ku-chan, a sparring match and a bloody battle are two different things, aru-ne." Said a Chinese student.

"Bloody battle? Now that sounds interesting." Dante said with a smile.

"Chizuru-Nee, Why do you think he's dressed like that? The look does look cool." Said a short brown haired girl with small freckles to another taller girl with long hazel hair and a beauty mark under her right eye.

"Don't worry, Natsumi-chan. Someday you'll look as good as most people." Chizuru said, "Maybe not now, but some day."

"Wh-What do you mean by that, Chizuru-Nee?..." Chzuru asked with heart brokenness.

"Now, Now, you all still have a class today." The dean said.

"Oh yes." Negi said as well, "Please return to your seats, you'll have time for questions later."

The class moaned along with Dante at the fact that question time was done.

"_Wait. Why're **you** mad?_" Asuna said in her thoughts to Dante.

Dante stood in the back of the class as he continued to view a normal day in class 3-A. He realized it was anything but peaceful when it came to something happening in Mahora. Weither it came to the talk of some festival preperations, to some looking back at Dante and him smiling back. But when it did come to actual work, they were pretty attentive of their teacher, even though he was just ten years old. But they still mangaed to be a very happy, and care-free class.

"_I'm gonna have my hands full, aren't I?_" Dante thought as a small chuckle escaped from him.

After the class was done, Dante was told by Negi that P.E. was tomorrow for 3-A and that it was a free day for him. With that in mind, Dante decided to go over to the Dean's office to talk a little more with him.

"Hey there old man!" Dante said with a wave and a smile.

"Well, you look happy." The dean said with a stroke of his beard. "So, how were they?"

"They're pretty wild." Dante confessed, "I wouldn't mind teaching them. The more fun the better."

"Excellent. Also, do you mind a festival?" The dean asked with interest.

"A festival? I haven't been to one of those in a while so yeah, I don't mind."

"Well you see, Mahora has a special tradition these times; The Mahora festival. It's done every year and is absolutely astounding."

"Really? When is it?" Dante asked with peeked interest. Just what the dean was going for.

"It's in a few days. Most have been getting ready since the beginning of the school year, and some have even been creating things for a year or two."

"That's some dedication." Dante commented with surprise, "Can't wait to see it….So…anything about the demons yet?"

"I had a feeling we'd get to that." The dean sighed, "It's just as I said in the infirmary; the demons are crafty things, and only attack at nightfall the most."

"That sounds like them." Dante said with a bit of deviance in his voice and an almost evil smile, "I bet those bastards made that portal to send me here, 'cause they know I'll tear the fucking heads off if I'm still in America."

"Y'know. That terrorist name for you is starting show the more I see you." The dean said with a playful smile.

"Heh heh. Guess so." Dante replied.

"Anyway, you do not need to worry about the demons all the time, Y'know. You may be a Demon/Angel hybrid and- -"

Dante's head jerked the dean's direction and he demanded, "You know I'm not human?"

"My, wern't you told?" The dean said in surprise, "The story of your mother and father is more special then you know. However, your mother is talked about quite negatively. Just as much as your father."

"I've noticed." Dante scoffed at the remembrance at some of the demons in the past that use to insult his mother.

"But back to what I was saying," The dean continued, "You may be a Demon/Angel hybrid, a demon killer, and the son of Sparda and Eva, but you are still just a kid."

I'm 19, Y'know." Dante reminded the dean.

"Exactly. You're still pretty young. You should at least have some down-time, right?"

"Believe me, old man. I've wanted that for a long ass time. I'll see how long it last this time." Dante smiled.

"Well no need to worry about that. You don't have to come back here every time a class is done. Look around Mahora for a while, get to know people."

"Yeah, I might. See ya later then." Then, Dante walked out the Dean's room. As he opened the door, he accidently bumped into someone; it was a man in his 30's with grey short hair and rectangle glasses. He wore a grey suit and had hazel eyes.

"Sorry about that, umm…"

"Oh, you must be Dante." The man said with a smile, "My name's Takamichi T. Takahata. Pleasure to meet you."

He held out his hand the two shook quickly before Dante said, "Nice to meet you too. I'm about to leave so…yeah."

And with that, Dante walked away from the room, while Takahata and the Dean talked.

"He's pretty special." Takahata smiled.

"Yes, but we must rely on him." The dean said with a grave tone, "He may be the only one…who can save us now."

* * *

**All done. This one was pretty quick but only because I redid this story long before I got on fan fiction so this stuff is already pre written. Anyway, Pearima will be coming on tomorrow so check that out as well. DMC5 reunion is on its way along with other ideas I might do.**

**BYEZ!**


	3. Chapter 3 calm before the storm

NmC!: Negima may Cry!

**He everyone! It's me. BAZING! So anyway, I thought I'd put up Negima May Cry chapter 3 in early since I was almost done making a few tweaks to it and now here it is. Well then, here's NmC: Negima may Cry chapter 3! Also there's not gonna be much action in this chapter but it's more a chapter of the sunset before the night hunt! **

**(NIN)=Yosuba talking since in the manga, she has no talking bubbles. **

**So without further adou;**

_**LET'S GO!**_

**CHAPTER 3: Calm before the storm**

* * *

Dante, not being used to just exploring, decided to take the Deans advice, and go take a look around the school campus for awhile and see the preperations for this festival coming up. The entire campus of Mahora was like an entire city or a down town that had nothing but students all around! He also saw people working on either putting up decorations, or wearing strange costumes. Hell, he even saw a giant robotic dinosaur walking down the street!

"This place is pretty wild." Dante said enthusiastically, "Almost as wild as…well not as wild as Limbo but pretty cool anyway."

People were also starring at him, but most were school girls. All looked at him as a delinquent due to the way he dressed and he was foreign. Most who walked by him kept their small space of distance, and some didn't even want to look at him at all, sucking their teeth in disgust at Dante for being a delinquent on a great day of Preparations. Dante, however, ignored all the looks he was receiving and was more focused on the campus.

"_Guess even here, I'm not too liked. Like I give a shit though…_" Dante thought.

"Humph. How expectable from a Yankee. Looking around like a lost child." boasted a female Scottish voice behind him. He looked to find it was a foreign young girl with dull blond long hair and blue eyes. She was joined by a teenage girl with light green long hair and emotionless green eyes with weird headphone objects on her ears. She also looked…like a very detailed android.

"Whoa. What's a kid your age wearin' a uniform like that for? Shouldn't you be in the younger grades?" Dante jested.

"For your information, I happen to be older then I look." The blond said with obvious anger.

"Oh, so you're just some old creepy lady dressin' in school uniforms. That's nice." Dante commented with a bit of American sass, which only added fire to Eva's annoyed flame. Dante continued as he gazed at the props being set up for the festival, "So, this festival thing looks pretty cool."

"Just cool? Is that all you have to say?" The blond sighed and demanded, "Drop the act."

"Act?" Dante said, "The hell you talkin' about?"

"I know quite a bit about you, Mr. Terrorist."

Dante started to get annoyed. Whenever he hears someone calling him his "famous" title, it always means something bad. "Of course..." Dante sighed in annoyance, "So, you gonna call the police on me or somethin'? I doubt they're gonna do shit to though."

"No…But…I can always send you on a one way Trip into Limbo's special hotspots…the one's where you'll never return from." the young blond said with a devil like smile on her face.

"Oh I get it. Don't tell me; you can go into Limbo too?" Dante said with skepticism.

"Like riding a bike; easy." The girl replied confidently.

"Well now, guess I'm not the only one who's ridin' this crazy bike, huh." Dante joked, but the blond girl simply continued from there, "Quite. I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell." She then turned to the girl by her, "This is my assistant, Chachamaru Karakuri." Chachamaru bowed lightly while Dante just nodded. Eva then continued, "I'm just going to tell you to watch out. You may have the dean and the school fooled, but not me. I hope you are something more than a messily little half breed."

"Guess everyone's just taking a guessing game of what I am." Dante said with a smirk. "Well you don't have to worry about me. I'm sure I'll be there to save your ass from the little shits that try to hurt you."

Eva could only sigh at Dante's jestering as she said "I swear you're just like how _he _was." Eva said.

"What, my dad? Seems like he's pretty popular these days. Or is it my so called "whore mother" that demons keep blasting into my ear." Dante asked.

"No…Someone else_..._Even that patch of white in your hair_..._Don't worry about it. Anyway, try not to get in my way."

"You mean _you_ don't get in_ my _way?." Dante said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Cocky. I like that." Eva said with her evil smile, "But tonight, you won't be the only one out there. So don't expect to get all the credit. I don't want to spill Angel blood, since I'm in enough trouble with Angels already."

"Master, please refrain from letting your competitive behavior get the best of you." Chachamaru asked with not much emotion at all.

"Che! Whatever." Eva replied, "Let's go, Chachamaru."

"Yes, master." Chachamaru replied. Chachamaru nodded and walked with her master by Dante. As she walked by Eva said this: "The exit is the main demon's head. Kill it, and you're out…" Then she walked away.

"Well isn't that helpful." Dante said with sarcasm.

Dante felt the early roar of his stomach and decided to get something to eat. Luckily for him, as he was walking around the park area of the campus, he found a streetcar restaurant. He sat on a seat that felt pretty comfortable.

_**(**_Hello, sir. My name is Yosuba Satsuki, and I will be catering you. What would you like today?_**) **_Said a girl at the stand. She had brown hair in to small pigtails and brown eyes. She was cutely plump and had a rather friendly and kind smile on her face. Something Dante hasn't seen in a while besides Kat. _**(**_Oh, Dante-san. How are you?_**)**_

"No need for the "san". It makes me feel old. Umm…" Dante wanted to say pizza but since the main thing on the menu was dumplings and other Japanese dishes, it was highly doubtful he'd get pizza. "I'll try one of the dumplings."

_**(**_Right away, sir._**)**_

While Yosuba was cooking, which was pretty fast, Dante thought of a strategy on how he'll be able to find demons? This was Japan, and Dante knew nothing about it except from what he's seen other kids talk about, or Otakus, or as Dante calls them, "The Virginity keepers." So Dante naturally presumed the demons will come to him, as they always do. But there was also the reason as to why he was all of a sudden transported to Japan and what could be the way to going back home...Not that he had much of a home to go back to. Dante got his pretty large dumpling, and a complementary drink.

After a large bite of the dumpling, Dante replied awe struck,"This thing's amazing!" Dante then swallowed the delicious dumpling, "Y'know, you could be a pretty sweet chief."

_**(**_Thank you for the kind words. I want to go to a great culinary college when I graduate from high school, so for now, I want to make my classmates here be my first, and most favorite customers._**)**_ She said with a smile.

"Got it. I'm sure you'll be fine." Dante said with a smile as he took another bite of his dumpling. Yosuba chuckled at Dante's smile with dumpling in his mouth.

"Thanks for the food." Dante said as he finished the dumpling and drink.

_**(**_No problem. I hope you have a good time here at the festival._**)**_ Yosuba replied with a smile.

"Thanks. You should be gettin' back to your dorm, it's almost dark." Dante added.

_**(**_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll just pack up first then head to my dorm._**) **_Yosuba said as she got all her stuff on a cart from ingridents to dishes and left over dumplings for her roomates. Dante knew this would take a while as the cart was full of heavy things and the sun was setting pretty fast. "At least let me help you out."

_**(**_Thank you. I would really appreciate that._**)**_

So Dante helped helped Yosuba push her cart into a garage, and helped her carry the remaining food, and mixing ingredients to her dorm room. They stopped at the front of the dorm building where once again Dante was getting stared at by the higher graded girls who were passing by to their own dorms. They assumed he was flirting with Yosuba, and thought he was quite scum for doing so, but then they noticed he was holding some of Yosuba's bags and instead looked at him with more admirable look since she was helping Yosuba out.

_**(**_Thank you for helping me this far, but I can carry the rest._**)**_ Yosuba said.

"Alright then." Dante replied as he handed her the remaining ingredients.

_**(**_Thank you again for the help. I probably wouldn't be able to get here this quickly if not for you…Also I hope you don't find this rude of me to ask but…have you been in fights before?_**)**_

"_You have no idea_." Dante wanted to say but instead said, "I got some battle scars. Why?"

_**(**_Well…You see Negi wants to learn more about martial arts, so I was wondering if you could teach a thing or two to him. A friend who works with me has been teaching him martial arts as well, but I say the more help the better. You seem like a guy who can keep up with him._**)**_

"Keep up? What is he, Bruce Lee?" Dante joked, imitating Bruce Lee's stance, getting a giggle out of Yosuba…Then Yosuba looked at Dante more clearly as she looked him in the eyes and noticed something. She could see a darkness within his eyes; a deep darkness that seemed imposible to get out of. _**(**_It's strange…Why do you look so sad to me, like you've been sad for a long time._**)**_

"You can say that, but I'm fine really. I just got a few things on my mind." Dante reassured her.

Yosuba knew that was a lie. She could see some form of sadness and regret in his eyes even though he smiles. **(**You're quite the interesting person, Dante… Good bye for now._**) **_Yosuba said with one last wave. Before she went into her dorm room, she said one last thing with a warm smile; **(**Also...Don't be afraid to talk to your students sometimes...We'll listen._**)**_Dante did a single wave of comformation and she was in her dorm room now.

"Cute girl. She'll probably make some guy happy in the future." Dante said as he walked away from her dorm room and down the block as he gazed upon the sunset of this seemingly peaceful day that was going to become a grizzly night. He checked around and no one was out side anymore.

"Just a few more hours…and hell can break loose." Dante said with a arrogant smile, but the expression turned into curiosity as he saw a student reading a book on a staircase. She had purple colored short hair and her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Magic to make the person you like notice you; first, gather a four leaf clover and place it in your left pocket, then repeat the person's name three times in your mind." She had just finished reading a book, and said to herself, "It looks, and seems easy enough."

"Trying to get lucky, are we?" Dante whispered into the girl's ear. Naturally she was surprised, and almost threw the book a random direction! Dante stood up again as the purple haired female student looked up at him.

"Y-you're the g-guy we met today…I-I'm sorry if I was bothering you!" The girl said frantically.

"Relax, bookworm. I'm not gonna do anything." Dante sighed. He knew a reaction like this was gonna happen with someone.

"Wh-Why does everyone seem to call me that…?" the girl sighed, but then stood up quickly, "W-Well I've enjoyed this talk, sir…P-Please excuse me!" She said even more frantically. Then she walked quickly away from Dante. She looked back to find Dante was walking behind her. The girl named Nodoka was worried even more now as she thought, "_Wh-Why is he following me?-! O-Oh no! He doesn't plan to- -!_" Nodoka Then played out scenes from those Criminal Justice books she once read and feared she wasn't going back to her dorm anytime soon. She was not very good with boys to begin with since she's such a shy person, but this was different. This was a man following her and she felt trapped. Finally with her courage she turned and said, "Please! I-I don't know what you want…but…"

Her voice trailed off as Dante held something in his hand and said, "It fell out of the book when stood up."

Nodoka took it to see it was a folded up piece of paper and when it was opened, it was the picture one of her friends drew of her and Negi on a white stallion, both dressed in white wedding attire. She blushed at remembrance of why she drew this picture; to get Nodoka to confess!

"Not a bad picture." Dante pondered as Nodoka once again blushed with Dante so close to her. Nodoka backed away a bit from Dante and mumbled, "I-It's nothing…"

"Really? Then you won't mind I say, "You, Negi, in the bed. Kissing, frenching and- -"

"P-Please stop!" Nodoka said as her face was completely red. Dante smiled as he said, "So Negi's the lucky guy, huh? Gotta give him props though. A girl as cute as you going for him? He's a lucky kid."

"I-I just…"

"But can I ask somethin'?" Dante asked, getting Nodoka's attention, "What do you see in him exactly to make you like him? He's just ten, and all."

Nodoka looked Dante in the eyes as she began to explain, "W-Well…H-He's smart…and kind…and honest, and just really cute…but…" Dante sighed, as he felt that the love she was feeling was normal teenage love...or just pedophile love. She then looked at Dante with a innocent smile and her blue eyes visible, "He has something that you wouldn't see in a normal ten year old boy. Sometimes he can even sound like an adult and take responsibility like a grown up as well…And that's why something about him is different from other boys. He's special…All he wants is for our class to be happy and do his best for them. Even if he's just ten, he's trying his best to be a great teacher…and that's why…I like him so much."

"Now that's a confession." Dante said with a smile, "Tell 'em that, and it's a done deal."

"Wh-what?-! I-I can't just- -!"

"Would you rather use cheap tricks to do it?" Dante said looking at the book in her hands. Nodoka also looked at the book as well and thought things through. She had just told her new P.E. teacher about her crush on her English teacher. If Dante were to say anything, Negi would be expelled as a teacher.

"W-Well…" Nodoka said unsurely.

"Come on. I'm not gonna say anything so no worries. If you love him that much, then maybe it's time you just say it. I'm no expert on love, but when you got somethin' on your mind, then say it." Dante said with his arms crossed.

Nodoka was unsure about doing that so sudden…however she then smiled and said, "You're right…I'll do it."

"That's what I'm talkin' about." Dante said with a smile. "Now, hurry up. Trust me from what I heard; you don't wanna be out here at night."

"Oh, Okay." Nodoka said as she walked to her dorm, but before she went on her way, she stopped to ask, "Dante-san?"

"No need for the "san". 'sup?"

"Tell me… Have you ever loved someone?"

Dante chuckled a bit at the question, "My situation of getting attention was different from yours…"

"How so?" Nodoka wondered.

"Because…No one gave a shit about me at all."

Then, Nodoka noticed the small pensive look on his face as he looked to the skies. Nodoka indeed felt bad for him. No one cared? She could hardly believe it. To think he's been alone for so long and has been on his own all that time…It made her confessional problems look easy.

"I'm sorry…" Nodoka said with a sad expression on her face as she looked to Dante.

"Don't sweat it." Dante said with a cocky smile, "I'm not dead right? So I made it this far. Like a hero in a book, right bookworm?"

Nodoka chuckled as she said, "I guess…" She then looked at Dante and said, "You know…at first…I thought you were a scary bad guy who only took this job to see young high school girls…"

"_That could be one of my reasons_ …" Dante thought in his head, hiding his perverted smile behind a poker face.

"…But now I see that, deep down…you're a really kind person with a bigger reason for being here; being the best as a teacher."

"Guess that's one way of putting it." Dante agreed.

"Well, I'll be on my way." Nodoka said as she ran back to her dorm.

"You are right about one thing..." Dante mumbled "I do have a bigger reason…You probably wouldn't believe me."

As he looked to Nodoka's direction…he suddenly felt a strange presence around the area Nodoka was walking. Those feelings were realized as Dante noticed something appear behind Nodoka without her even noticing; it was what he's been waiting for. One of those dreaded, armored, blade-armed demons from the Limbo city in America! THis one, however, was a darker black. Dante with a quick haste ran to the bastard and drop kicked the demon without Nodoka hearing a sound. She turned as she thought she heard something, but ignored it. Meanwhile Dante was now in a red skied manifestation of Mahora academy where the buildings were out of place and buildings seemed deformed. Dante grabbed the poor demon by the neck and held it in his arm like a bag.

"Well well." Dante said with his sadistic smile, "Look at this. Did the little guy want to come and have a little snack?" Then Dante grabbed one of his guns and pointed it at the poor struggling demon. It was screeching and yelling for it to break free but was unable to do so. The second Dante heard a door close, and Nodoka was in her dorm, he said "Well eat up, bitch."

As Nodoka finally closed the door and removed her shoes, she heard a echoing shot from outside that startled her a bit!

"W-What was that?" Nodoka mummbled. She didn't want to see for herself and simply put it out her mind. Outside, Dante looked up at the sky as the sun finally set and Dante's sword, Rebellion, appeared on his back, "Here we go again."

* * *

**Complete. Sorry this one wasn't so action packed but the next chapter will be! Promise! Anyway, DMC5 reunion will be coming soon so don't think I forgot about it. Anyway, that's all for this chapter and the hunt in Mahora will begin in chapter 4!**

**BYEZ!**


	4. Chapter 4 The hunt

NmC!: Negima may Cry!

**BAZING, folks! It's me again! I'm also here to come clean about DMC5: Reunion, but that's not until after this chapter. So then, here's NmC: Negima may Cry! **

**So without further adou;**

_**LET'S GO!**_

**CHAPTER 4: The hunt**

* * *

The night had finally come as the moon was half lite within the sky. Most of the teachers were outside, walking around the campus, preparing for the worst. Dante however, was within an empty dorm room on the first floor that acted as his temporary living arrangements. He was in the shower, washing his self as he thought about what would happen tonight.

"_Let's see…Now that I'm here these douchebags will probably start rippin' faces, lookin' for me._" Dante thought. He had just finished his shower and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he opened the door, only to find not only his bed thrown to the side and the windows broken, but also at least ten humanoid demons with blades attached to their arms waiting for him!

"Oh, no. I like opening my doors and having demons waiting for me." Dante said sarcastically as one demon was about to finally hack Dante in two, but Dante simply kicked it in the gut and it was sent flying from him along with the rest of them!

"Ha-ha, What?-!" Dante yelled challengingly.

Suddenly there was a very heavy rumbling under his feet as Dante jumped from his position as the ground started to push death spikes from the ground! Dante simply jumped into the air, towel off him, along with his stuff, as he started to dress himself while flying through his dorm room;

He slipped on his pants as he was flying, then landed and jumped to the side to put on his shirt and necklace. From there he jumped off the wall and flew to the other side of his room, where he slipped on his gloves while still in mid air and his hands went right for his handguns. Dante then jumped from that wall and jumped to the side he was at before, while shooting at the demons as well. Finally, he put one arm out as he flew into his hooded coat, and also, his feet landed into his boots.

With one final push, Dante put his guns away, Grabbed his sword that appeared on his back, and did an air-born stinger_**(1)**_ On the crowd of demons, thus pushing him out of his own dorm and the demons as well! They all landed to the streets of the dorms as Dante continued the fight from there!

"Alright then! This is more like it!" Dante said with an intimidating smile as he rested his sword on his shoulder, "Let's see some hustle, ladies!"

Three demon minions charged at him but he jumped high in the air, put his sword on his back, and grabbed his handguns to shoot at the three, with their ink-like blood all over the ground. Then Dante landed where more demons were around and charged at him.

"Wow! This is all you got? What a God damn disgrace!" Dante said with a cheeky smile as eight of them were about to pile on him but Dante Put away E & I and grabbed his sword, to which it turned into the giant scythe, Osiris, and Dante commenced on slicing the demons in a very focused and stylish way. More came from behind but Dante instantly transported forward in a white streak _**(2)**_ and his scythe turned into the red grappling hook to bring one of the bastards to him.

"Get over here, bitch!" Dante yelled but in his mind he said, "_Always wanted to say that!_"

From there, Dante turned the weapon into a sword again and he did a combo of sword attacks on the scorn demon till it broke apart and died. Suddenly more bladed demons surrounded him in a circle.

"It's called "space!" Dante said as he put his sword on his back and grabbed his handguns again. He then spun around while shooting the few surrounding him right in the face and chest and then in blinding speed, Dante jumped into the air and was upside down as he preformed Bullet storm _**(3)**_ and shot all the demons bellow him with a rain full of bullets. From there, he landed and even more appeared in the past demons place.

"Give me a freakin' break!" Dante said with annoyance. As he shot up all of them in front, behind, side to side all very fast. Finally they were all dead and gone.

"I'll just bill you for the energy I wasted." Dante said with a cocky smile.

Then suddenly from out of no were, demons showed up! Only this time, they had swords and shields on them.

"What is this? Lord of the rings?" Dante said as he grabbed his sword and it turned into the axe arbiter and he slammed the heavy axe into the ground and a shockwave broke the shield of one of all of them.

"Let's make this quick!" Dante said as he "Leroy Jenkins" charged at them with His axe now a sword again!

One did a downward strike on him but Dante swung his sword like a bat to lift it up in the air and jumps with it to do a three hit air sword combo on it, slicing it in a roulette swing!

Then Dante came down from the air with the arbiter axe and created a powerful impact upon landing, this killing the few demons that were around. Then he grabs the last clone with the grappling hook, and pulls it to him, where he then uses Osiris scythe to perform a propeller-like spinning attack called Prop shredder_** (4)**_ and cut up the knight in two.

"Ok, laters!" Dante said as his scythe turned into a sword. He placed it on his back and was about to walk away, when he noticed one last demon knight was left on the ground crawling away from Dante with quickness and obvious fear from how it was trembling..

"You're pretty tough for your level of demons…but this is where it ends…" Dante said as ran to it and stepped on its back. The demon screeched out in pain and fear as it struggled to move.

"Don't worry. This'll only hurt for a second." Dante said with a rather evil smile as he pointed the gun at the back of its head…"As they say in Japan…Sayonara."

…

…

…

_**BANG!-!-!**_

The demon had vanished and Dante put his gun away.

"Well, aren't you just a twisted fellow." Said a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see the young Vampire girl, Evangeline with her assistant Chachamaru. Eva was dressed in a gothic black school uniform, while Chachamaru was dressed as a maid. "Your title precedes you."

"I don't know whether that was a complement or an insult." Dante said with a smile.

"Take it as both." Eva replied, "You really are like your father. Always taking on challenges he knew was too difficult to do."

"Guess that streak was passed on to me." Dante said, "Not like I'd know, since I hardly know anything about the old man."

"If you ask nicely, I'll happily tell you all about him." Eva said with a deviant smile.

"No thanks. I'm afraid you might end up swallowing my "soul" if I accept that offer…Then again, you don't look like you have a big enough mouth for my "soul"." Dante said with a very bombastic smirk, which only made the chibi vampire blush and get annoyed.

"Y-You damn hybrid!" Eva yelled and was about to go for the kill but she was held back by Chachamaru, holding her arms as Chachamaru said, "Please master, control yourself."

"I swear, I'll bite your neck and take all your blood from your worthless body!" Eva yelled.

"Really, now?" Dante said as he then walked to Eva. He then got in her face, as the two were within kissing range and his lips brushed past her cheek and he whispered in her ear, "Go on, Vampire. Bite me hard."

This only made the vampire blush a bit more than before as she stopped struggling and was calmer now. Dante then backed away to see her expression of small bashfulness. "_Guess that sexual deviance title is startin' to look clearer now._" Dante thought with a smile.

"Y-You…!" Eva was about to yell, however it was avoided as the three were surrounded by even more demon minions! Chachamaru got into fighting stance along with Eva and Dante as they were back to back.

"You can rip my head off when this is over." Dante smirked.

"Oh, I will." Eva replied with an evil smile. And with that the three went at the demon scum for the entire night, hunting, locating, and killing. (With the occasional arguments and Dante getting flirtatious.)

As that night of search and destroy was done, the sun finally had risen and the hunting was all done.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, right?" Dante said but Eva could not even look him in the eye from all the flirting he had done with her. Since she was vampire, she's lived many decades of her life, but she has never been flirted on like this in a long time. The only one who has was Nagi Springfield and…_him._

Dante then yawned as he said, "Ahh man! I feel so tired. I don't think I can do that teaching thing today."

"Here." Evangeline said as she handed him a small vile.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"It's a special herb that will keep you from falling asleep while teaching."

"Wow, Eva. I never would have guessed you do drugs!" Dante said with sarcastic surprise.

"It's not a drug, you fool!" Eva yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Dante said as he opened the top and drank what was inside. A few seconds later, Dante felt as if all his tiredness had vanished instantly. He felt like a new man!

"Whoa! I feel great!" Dante said as he put the vile in his pocket, "Thanks."

"Master only gives the vile to those she really- -"But before Chachamaru could finish that sentence, Eva stopped her by covering her mouth.

"Never mind her!" Eva said quickly, "We must go! Now!" And with that Eva dragged Chachamaru with her and ran off with almost blinding speed.

"Well that was…new." Dante said with a confused look on his face.

"Um…Dante-sensei?" Said a female behind Dante. He looked to see it was one of the girls who helped him into the infirmary.

"I know you. You helped me into the infirmary bed. Ummm…Asuka?"

"Actually it's Asuna." Asuna said. But then she asked "What's with the sword on your back?"

Dante looked back and mentally cussed as he forgot to hide it. He quickly came up with an excuse and finally said, "It's…a prop! For a costume. Just seeing how badass it looks on me."

"Oh, cool." Asuna simply said.

"So what're you doin' out here?" Dante asked, seeing the empty bag with her.

"Oh, I was doing my normal newspaper routes." Asuna said, "I deliver newspapers early in the morning as a way to pay back for my staying here in Mahora."

"So like an eye-for-an-eye type deal?"

"Something like that. But still; why are you out so early?" Asuna asked with questioning.

This was starting to be a pain for Dante, so he simply made something up on the spot, "I was jogging."

"With those clothes?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah. It gets cold at night, so Y'know. Bundle up and stuff." Dante said with a smile.

"Oh, okay then. Hey, you're still gonna teach today, right? Can't wait to see how you do against my class." Asuna said with a wink as she went back to her dorm. Dante then made his sword and guns disappear as he looked at the early sunrise and said, "Here comes the real challenge."

* * *

**And over! That went well. Now then, I'm terribly sorry about DMC5 reunion. You see I kind of ran out of stuff to do for DMC and there was really nothing more I could think of for it. Writers block and all. I thought I could go on, but I couldn't. Sorry. Anyway, on a more positive note I'll be starting two new projects soon, so look out for those!**

**Now for those number explanations. (I thank shadowShikone for the idea)**

**Stinger is a thrust that Dante has done in every DMC game to date. It's a powerful thrust attack that pushes enemies away.**

**This is an evade move on DmC: Devil may Cry where if you hold the angel trigger, you instantly evade in a white haze.**

**Bulletstorm is a move featured in DMC2, DMC3, DMC4, and possibly DmC. It makes Dante go upside down in the air and spin while shooting downward. In DMC2 he just goes upside down and shoots.**

**Prop shredder is a move used in DMC3, DMC4, and DmC. It is a move where Dante spins his weapon in his hand like a propeller to shot enemies in the air.**

**Well, that's all there is! BYEZ!**


	5. Chapter 5 classes & revelatons

NmC!: Negima may Cry!

**Hey you guys! Alito here! I'm sorry to say that I won't be uploading this one for a while since I want to bring new projects up and do a bit more with Pearima. But don't worry, I'll definitely get to this at some point in about a week or so. Anyway, I'd like to thank Motomiya Hibiki-kun (Mahou Hitman Tsunayoshi) for inspiration to be able to describe a good Gym Teacher feel.**

**So without further ado;**

_**LET'S GO!**_

**CHAPTER 5: classes and revelations**

The sun had fully risen as the students of Mahora hurried to their classrooms in a large crowd. Some even wore costumes while going to class, still preparing for the festival that was coming soon. Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka hurried over to Mahora School. Asuna wasn't exactly happy, mostly because Negi accidentally sneaked into Asuna's bed while still asleep, as he always use to do that with his sister, and then accidentally kissed Asuna, which lead to Asuna punching Negi in head.

"Seriously, you stupid idiot." Asuna said harshly.

"I said I was sorry!" Negi pleaded "I was half asleep. Anyway, compared to this, have you asked Takamichi to go out with you during the school festival?"

Asuna's face then turned red as she said, "Oh…ah…Although I've always thought of…calling him about that…"

"What!-? You still haven't called him?" Konoka said with a bit of surprise and impatience.

"Is it true, Anee-san!-? That's seriously whack!" Chamo commented from Negi's shoulder.

"Shut up, you crappy little rat!" Asuna yelled.

"I'm not a rat, damnit!" Chamo argued but that seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as Negi said, "But Asuna-san, from the last time till now, many days have passed!"

"And the festivals approaching, this isn't good, Asuna." Setsuna added, which was just insult to injury.

"I KNOW! I KNOW! But even if I know, every time I hold the phone, my hand will always start shaking!" Asuna said as her hand literally was shaking as she tried to call him, "My heart is beating rapidly, that I can hardly breathe! I can't do it!-!"

"How unfortunate, want me to help?" Negi asked.

"No way!" Asuna immediately replied, "I want to do it myself so don't help at all! Besides, nothing normal happens when you help me!"

"I guess this is really important to you, huh Asuna-san?" Konoka said, "When it comes to you asking Takamichi out, it's as hard as trying to like Justin Beiber."

Asuna was only riddled with teenage fear of asking someone out for the first time! However, it seemed Negi had his own thoughts as he was more interested in the festival. "The festival begins the day after tomorrow; I'm really looking forward to it."

Asuna looked angrily at Negi as she said "Oh sure, you guys have no worries at all! Thinking this has nothing to do with you!-!"

"Eh! Why are you looking at me like that!-?" Negi said out of fear.

"She's pissed at you, obviously." Said a voice behind Negi to which he jumped a bit. He turned to see Dante running with them, "This school's pretty big! I would've thought this was a city for girls."

"Wouldn't you be in paradise then, Dante?" Konoka said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Dante said sarcastically, "Anyway, you guys better be ready for my class. It's gonna be pretty…brutal." Dante then smiled, but it was a bit…evil.

"_I have a bad feeling about that look…_" Setsuna thought.

Then out of nowhere, on the street of the campus Takahata pulled up by the six in a BMW. "Good morning, Negi-kun, everyone."

"Oh. Takamichi! Good timing!" Negi said, "Asuna-san has something she wants to….AH!"

Asuna was already gone, running half a block away!

"Damn, she's fast…" Dante said.

The students where now in their class of 3-A, where things were not looking up for the class itself, as they're still not done with their class event and preparations of Mahora festival!

"It's no good!-!" Yelled the brunette with a single Pigtail named Yuna, "We can't make it!-!"

"We won't make it in time!-!" Yelled Ako.

"AH! AH! At this rate, we'll never finish!-!" Ayaka yelled frantically as she scratched her blond long hair, "I told you guys we should have done this earlier!-!"

"Calm down Class rep, we'll be fine." Said a long haired girl pushing up her glasses while painting, "We must be calm at this point of time."

"ARE YOU CRAZY, HARUNA!-?" Ayaka bellowed, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO RELAXED!-!-?"

Unfortunately Dante was also dragged in to helping with this intervention, and was helping with the props. "God, is she always like this?"

"Only on these do or die situations…" Said one of the cheerleaders with black short hair, Madoka, "Usually when Negi-sensei's here…"

Then speak of the devil or wizard, Negi walked into the classroom. "Hello everyone. How's it going?"

"HORRIBLE!-!" All the students yelled simultaneously.

"Negi-kun, can you please help us out?" Asked a pink haired girl, Makie.

"I'd be happy to he- -"

"-NO! We can't let Negi-sensei help us!" Ayaka yelled!

"But I really can help though..." Negi said.

Ayaka ran to Negi, and held his hands together in her hands as if they haven't seen each other in years as she said, "This is your first time in the school festival, and a teacher shouldn't be helping us, you should be enjoying the festival as its being made."

"_What am I then?_" Dante commented in his mind.

"Well actually I don't mind helping." Negi said, "I mean, it's almost time for the festival and I figure as teachers, you all will need all the help you can get. Right, Dante-san?"

"Seriously, enough with the "san"." Dante groaned, but said, "And yeah, I guess I got nothin' better to do except help. By the way kid, what're you gonna do for the festival?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at Negi with that look on their face that just said "There's my chance!"

"_Yep, said something I shouldn't have…_" Dante thought.

Then the blond pigtailed cheerleader, Sakurako remembered about the events in the festival as she rushed to Negi and said, "That's right, Negi-kun! We'll be performing during the school festival."

"That's so right!" Said the girl with long violet hair, Misa, "You must come see us!"

"Dante, you should come too." Madoka said, "You like rock music, right?"

"Hell yeah, I do. But maybe if I have the time…." Dante replied.

"No fair, you three!" Yelled one pink haired little girl, Fumika.

"Our walking club is having a walk around the school time, so you have to come there!" Yelled a second pink haired little girl, Fumika, "You too, Punk-sensei!"

"Punk-sensei? Seriously?" Dante sighed with annoyance.

The next period had come and the class of 3-A were changed into their gym clothes as they waited for their gym teacher.

"Sooo…Where is he?" Said a student to one another.

"Who knows."

"Class is gonna start soon, so he better hurry."

"I wonder if he's one of those guys who choose to be late, and say something like "I got lost on the path of life."

"What? Ha-ha that sounds so corny!"

Meanwhile Asuna wondered herself where the P.E teacher was since class was about to begin. "_He wouldn't be late on his first day …would he?_"

While everyone was simply sitting and waiting patiently one student was simply leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, thinking to herself. This tan-skinned, long black haired female was not one to simply let her guard down, even to teachers. She could feel it; something was off about her newest P.E. teacher, and she wanted to know by any means necessary. "_Dante…I know that name but…where?_" She thought.

"Mana-san?" Said Setsuna who brought Tasumiya out of her own thoughts, "Is something wrong?"

"No, just thinking to myself. That's all."

"Is it about Dante-sensei?" Setsuna asked with concern. Tatsumiya looked at Setsuna and could see the slight worry for her Tatsumiya's well-being. Tatsumiya smiled and said, "Trust me. If something were off about him, I'd have put a bullet through his head ages ago."

"Uh…yeah." Setsuna said with a fake chuckle.

"So, this Dante guy came from America to help us with this "problem" we have here?"

"Yes. It's best we keep an eye on him in case of any suspicions."

"You mean _**I'll**_keep an eye on him."

Setsuna looked to her tanned comrade in surprise, "But- -"

"- -You already have someone to look after." Tatsumiya said, nodding her head to Konoka, who was talking with Asuna, "She is an important person to you and all."

"…Yes." Setsuna confessed. She then walked back to the crowd of girls, while Tatsumiya Mana continued her train of thought, "_Whoever you are, you're quite the interest, Dante-sensei…I guess I'll have to wait and find out who you really are…Or figure it out __**my**__ way._"

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" said Dante as he closed the door behind him. He was dressed in a short sleeved black shirt, dark red long sweat pants and grey running shoes. It wasn't noticed before but when he held the roster up, he had the sentence "One hell of a night, call us!" written on his right arm with, what looked like, lip stick.

"_Wh-Why…Why is that written on him?_" All the students immediately thought.

"Okay then, 3-A. I'll be your P.E. teacher here so let's not get too lazy just because I'm new to this teaching thing." Dante said, "Now for…Oh yeah, attendance."

It was obvious to them he wasn't the best choice for teacher. He first started by getting every name wrong, which embarrassed some students. From there he said straight out "I'm not gonna remember most of your names so sorry about that. After all, you'll all be drop-dead tired by the time this is all over." That alone let them know; He's gonna teach in an odd way.

Dante could honestly say he was never good at names, but what he lacked in that, he made up for in knowing a person, and he could easily tell who was the untrained and who were physically badass. "Okay then. I'm gonna put you through some physical witness training. I plan to see which are physically ready for my training, and who needs a bit more help in getting there. So I don't expect most of you to finish this training, so let's just see what you got."

Finally with the blow of his whistle he smirked and said devilishly with an almost deviant smile, "Let the torture begin."

"_He finally said it. He called this torture…" _thought some of the students in worry and safety for their well-being.

The training started with a small jog around the gym…If you call 20 laps "small" that is. From there it was a tiny 50 push-ups, along with 50 sit-ups and finally one last jog around the gym, this time with dumbbells in their hands. The training was almost finished as there were still a few finishing their laps. Most of the students were drop-dead exhausted from all that training. Even the ones that were physically stronger were starting to get exhausted.

"Okay!" Dante said as he cracked his knuckles, "That was a good warm-up. Now let's get serious."

"TH-THAT WAS WARM-UP?-!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay! That's it!" yelled a brunette ponytailed girl with glasses, panting from exhaustion.

"What is it now? You've been complaining the most, Chisumae." Dante said with a bit of annoyance.

"IT'S CHISAME!-!" Chisame yelled, "and seriously, what's up with all this freakin' Sparta training, huh?'

"Heh heh, Sparta…" Dante smirked to himself.

"Answer me, damnit!" Chisame insisted.

"I don't see the big deal in a little warm-up. When I was your age, I did twice what you're doing. I had to run almost 20 miles, and do 300 push-ups."

"_You're not human!_" Everyone thought.

The last few were finally done and were tiered to the point of just falling to the ground. Dante looked around to find one last student running; it was Ako who was about to collapse.

"_Th-This is too much…!_" Ako thought as she panted heavily, "_My body…I feel…so tired…To think…I'm the co-captain of the soccer club…But this is too much…! Can't run…anymore…_" Ako was finally through as She closed her eyes and was about to fall down to the ground. She could only wait as she felt the impact of the fall…only to find herself unable to. She opened her eyes to find she was still not to the ground and her body was being held from falling completely.

"You okay?" Said a familiar voice to Ako. She stood up to find Dante helping her from falling.

"Y-yeah…" Ako said as she stood up on her own. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem…Ako." He whispered in her ear. The breath of his voice was a jolt for Ako as she felt her body tense up a bit and her face burn brightly.

"Okay class!" Dante said, "That's all the time we got I guess. I'll see you all some other time."

"H-Hai…" Some of the students responded lazily. It was like they went through hell. Some have never even sweated that much in their lives. After everyone was gone from the gym, it was just Dante and Ako.

"You okay to walk back?" Dante asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Ako replied. "I-I just…need to…" Her words trailed off as she stared at Dante, eye to eye. She could have looked away and walked with the rest of her class, but she couldn't. She could feel something keeping her there, as she blushed lightly. His eyes caught her attention as they seemed to be a light blue color she had not seen before. "Y-Your eyes…they're…so…cool." She then got closer to his eyes, and closer to his face. Ako's eyes were almost in a trance -like state as she then closed her eyes and her lips were getting closer to his.

"_She can't be serious. Oh God, she is._" Dante thought. He wasn't really in to high school girls nor was he even into her. Yeah she's cute, but not enough to steal her young virginity over, that and go to prison.

"Whoa there." Dante stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders to which Ako's eyes shot open. He smiled with a wink and said, "Trust me. You don't wanna do that with me."

Ako snapped out of it as she blushed so bright that her entire face almost went red, "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!-! I-I just- -"

"Shhhh…" Dante whispered as he put a single finger to her lips, "Just…change. Go to class."

"O-Okay…" Ako replied weakly. She did so as she walked away to her classroom. After she was out of the gym and in the hallway, she felt her entire body burn up, and her heart racing. She didn't want to leave him; she just wanted that moment to last longer. "_What's happening to me…_?"

Later on as day became night, Negi found himself having so many people booked for him to go with, that his entire book of clubs to hang out with was piled on top of one another!

"Wh-Wha- What should I do!-? M-Maybe I'll give up the tournament!"

"Do that, and Eva will rip you a new asshole." Chamo said.

"Oh, THIS IS HORRIBLE!-!" Negi panicked, "At this rate I'll have to split myself up, but that's impossible!-! Looks like I got work to do…"

"Compared to this Morning, you have more problems than Asuna does." Konoka said jokingly.

"Asuna, please work harder." Negi said, looking to Asuna.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Because with what you have to deal with, it's not much compared to me." Negi said with a smile, "So to even things out, you have to work harder than I do."

"I-I know that, idiot…" Asuna said with a small hint of blush on her face. Negi may not have known it, but he's definitely a deadly weapon to females. Asuna walked out the dorm room, deciding she needed some fresh air for a change if she was gonna do this.

"Asuna, you're going out? Curfew's at nine." Konoka called from inside the dorm room.

"Yeah, I know. It's just for a bit."

Asuna was away from the dorms and within the outside space where she held her cell phone in her hand, trembling a bit. She finally mustered up enough courage to flip her cell, and call Takahata, "_Okay…here I go…_"

However, before she could even open the phone, an explosion happened right beside her that nearly made her jump! "Wha-What the hell was that!-?"

After the dust cleared, she saw these weird baby-like monsters flying in the air with small wings and, what looked like arrow guns in their hands! At least 10 of them had appeared and they looked atrocious!

"What the hell are those!" Asuna blurted out as one was about to fire it's arrow right at Asuna! "Shit!"

However, before it could shoot, a bullet shot through its head and made it explode in black ink! She looked to find out that the bullet came from Dante's handgun!

"D-Dante-sensei?-!" Asuna exclaimed in shock! Dante looked to see who said his name, and was surprised to see it was one of his students! "You!-? What are you- -"

"Dante-sensei!" said another female voice appearing by Dante, "There seems to be more near the world tree. Let's hurry and- -"

"Mana?-!" Asuna exclaimed again. It was indeed Mana wearing proper gunwoman attire and two Uzis in her hands. "What the hell?-!"

"Asuna Kagurazaka? Why're- -" Before she could finish that sentence, she, and Dante jumped out of the way of the incoming arrows that were shot at them!

"Tough little shits!" Dante hissed as he shot at the two demons, then went to the skies to deal with them.

"Whoa! He's good!" Asuna said as she watched Dante swing away with his sword.

"I'm guessing you can see them too?" Mana said as she stood by Asuna, which made her jump a little again.

"Stop doing that! And what are these things anyway?-!" Asuna demanded, but she was interrupted by the swarm of demons appearing. This time they were the regular group!

"Now's not the time for this, I guess." Mana replied as she ran for the demon hoard and began swiftly killing the demons with skillful gun-kata and quick reflexes. Dante had just finished the last baby demon and looked to see Mana taking care of the demon guys on ground.

"Hey! At least let me have some fun!" Dante said competitively.

"Try and keep up then!" Mana replied back.

"You're on, gun girl!" Dante said as he put his sword on his back, grabbed E & I handguns, and began performing gun-kata moves as well. Soon both the gun wielders got into it as they both preformed skillful gun-kata that you could only see in movies. Bullets flew at every enemy with preciseness and speed.

"These two are monsters…" Asuna said to herself. Suddenly more appeared, but this time, they surrounded her with their vicious chainsaw arms!

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Asuna said with annoyance as she pulled from her pocket a card that had her picture on it with a large sword. "Adeat!" Asuna summoned a sword sized Harisen with the words "Bellatrix Sauciata" written on the tip of the blade. She focused her power flowing through her body to give the weapon more power and soon, her harisen magically became a large single bladed sword! It was the same sword of the card! "Okay! Let's go!"

Asuna swung her sword with not much experience but enough to kill off the demons that came her way.

"Well, well." Dante said as he and Mana finished off the last demon, "Look at her go. So she can see 'em too?"

"Yes. She is quite a special kind of girl." Mana replied as they both just stood there and watched her like two parents watching their kid.

"Special? What do you mean by that?" Dante asked curiously.

"Let's just say she has power that she doesn't even know exist." Mana replied.

"Hey! While you guys are playing parents, can you get over here and help me already?-!" Asuna yelled to the two gun happy team.

Dante sighed as he grabbed rebellion and said, "Oh jeez. Looks like she's still got a lot to learn."

Dante joined Asuna as both sliced, and diced threw every single one of them one by one! Mana also joined in as the three were killing demons left and right. Not one creature from hell was safe when the three had their eye on them. Soon, they were all gone, and the three were at ease.

"Phew…it's over…" Asuna said as she made her weapons disappear while panting, "Now then; explain!"

Dante put his sword on his back and looked to Mana. She shrugged and Dante then replied, "I don't exactly got the time."

"Don't give me that bull crap!" Asuna yelled, "Answer my questions: What were those things, what's up with the guns and sword, what happened to those "monsters", and…and…!"

Dante took a deep breath, because he knew this was gonna be a long talk. "Okay, I'll tell you the truth, but you gotta keep it to yourself, and don't say any questions till I'm done, got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay…here's the deal." Dante began, "I'm not who you think I am. Truth is…I'm a demon killer."

Asuna looked at Dante as if he had just said something strange. Which he pretty much did either way. She looked to Mana and she simply nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah." Dante continued, "Anyway, I was the kid of an Angel named Eva and the Demon Sparda. Something happened and I lost them. I pretty much grew up in a shit load of institutions, orphanages, those fucked up correction facilities, and foster homes, but these were mostly run by demons too, so…I got tortured…a lot. I was the only one who could see them and the only one they could hurt physically and mentally. One of the reasons I hate demons so damn much. So I decided to fight 'em and I've been doing that ever since. A few days ago I met a girl named Kat and she's told me all the shit these demons have been doing. So now it's pretty much my job to kill 'em all. Finally a few days ago after a mission, I was trapped and had no choice but to go through an alleyway that had "Mahora" on a pentagram, and now I'm here. And that's about all I feel like telling you."

Asuna could only stare at Dante with shock and awe. To think, this man, her own teacher, had such a rough and vengeful life all within him. "W-Wait a second! Th-This is just too much…So…you're not human at all!-? That's something totally out of the park for me!" Then Asuna remembered something, "Wait! You said you were the only one who could see the demons… So why the hell could I?"

"Good question." Dante pondered himself, "You don't look the type for being able to see the bastards."

"As I've said, she's special." Mana commented.

"Special my ass." Dante replied, "If she's special, then I must be a freakin' pagan of special."

"Anyway!" Asuna said in order to catch their attention, "You've told me all this, but what about your own parents?"

"Not much to say about my parents since I don't really remember them." Dante said, "They do always get mentioned by the demons I fight every now and then."

"I see…Man, this is so freakin' strange… I can't believe I'm hearing this...wow, oh wow." Asuna said to herself. She had never seen a Demon/Angel hybrid before and this was the best way to do it.

"Yes, but remember, don't tell anyone." Mana said before Dante could.

"Got it. Oh, but aren't you gonna ask about the- -?"

"- -The sword? I already know its mage powers." Dante replied, to Asuna's surprise, "I know it all; the magic, the school, everything. Don't worry; one of my friends was a magician too. I won't tell anything as long as you don't, deal?"

"Deal, Mr. Demon Killer." Asuna winked, "So what's next?"

"There are some more of these creatures lurking around so we better kill them as well." Mana said looking off in the distance.

"Then let's get going!" Asuna exclaimed with excitement running that way, unable to be stopped.

"Jeez, let me call the kid to tell him, Asuna's fine." Dante sighed as he and Tatsumiya ran after Asuna before Limbo really gets dangerous. Unfortunately for Dante, Asuna wasn't the only ears present in the conversation on Dante's life…

"N-No way…What's going on here!-?" Nodoka exclaimed.

**All done. So then, this will not be uploaded for a while since I'm trying to get Pearima up a bit more. Not only that but other projects I'd like to do in the future. So that's about it, please vote on which girl do you think Dante should be with or better yet something interesting happens with.**

**Well, that's all here! BAZING LATAZ!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Date

NmC!: Negima may Cry!

**Hey there all of you! It's me again. I've been working a lot of Pearima that I probably won't be done with its next chapter for a while, so until then, I've just finished this chapter to tie you all over. This one's pretty long though and it took me an entire night just to finish it too (I was almost done by that time. Sorry if there are some errors in it as well.)**

**So without further ado;**

_**LET'S GO!**_

**CHAPTER 6: The date**

The time of day was within the early afternoon within Mahora academy. The preparations for the Mahora festival was almost complete from the looks of the entire campus; giant floats were strapped to buildings and decorations were being hung all over the place. It was truly a sight to see with people helping each other out with the finishing touches and finalized events that are to take place.

Dante was simply walking, hands in his jacket pocket, as he gazed at the students helping each other out with their props or costumes that they'll be parading in on the day of the festival.

"Damn! This place is lookin' pretty badass right now." Dante commented, "Can't wait to see it done."

"Oh, Dante-kun!" Yelled a female voice from behind Dante. He turned around only to be suddenly surprised by a tight hug! He looked to see it was one of Negi's students; Sakurako Shiina. She was also accompanied by the rest of the cheerleaders; Misa Kakizaki and Madoka Kugimiya. All three wearing stylish casual clothes. "We found you~!"

"Oh, it's you three, ummm…Mira, Madaka, and Sakariko." Dante said completely wrong in the wrong order as well.

"It's Misa!"

"Madoka!"

"And Sakurako!"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. So what's up with you three?"

"We were looking for you Dante-san." Misa said while pointing to him. Madoka then added "You see, we, the students at 3-A, have come to know all our teachers here, including Negi-kun. You on the other hand are not the same as other teachers." And finally Sakurako said, "So we thought the best way to get to know you is by hang out with you. What do you say?" Sakurako asked still holding Dante from behind.

"This would be easier to answer if you got off me, Saku…Sa...ku…" Dante racked his head on remembering her name until he came to a solution; "You know what, I'll give you the nickname, Sakura instead. How's that?"

"A nickname? Just for me?-!" Sakurako said with delight, "Wow! That's so nice of you."

Even though Sakurako was happy, Madoka and Misa just looked at her with shock and awe!

"_I-I don't believe it! She already got points!_" Madoka exclaimed in her thoughts.

"_The "I-can't-remember-your-name-so-here's-a-nickname" trick! Touché, Sakurako!_" Misa thought with a bit of competitive agitation.

"So Dante-kun, are you doing anything right now or not?" Sakurako asked kindly, but also impatiently.

"Ummm…naw not really, Why?" Dante replied to which Sakurako did a victory gesture and wrap her arms around Dante's while she said, "Yatta! So then, if it's okay, do you think you could go on a date?"

"SAKURAKO!-!" The other two cheerleaders hissed. The term "date" was the worst word to use. Especially to a teacher who's still new in Mahora. The better term could have been "let's hang out" or something like that, but hey, that's Sakurako for ya; bold and confident.

"Sure. I'm game." Dante replied with a smile, "It's not every day I just get to walk around. Especially when it comes to walking around with three hot looking girls."

"Oh Dante-san! How ecchi of you!" Misa said with a blush and a sultry smile on her.

"I didn't think you were like that! Naughty boy!" Madoka smiled.

"Bad, Bad~!" Sakurako also said with a teasing way.

A lot of people were looking his way and giving him the dirty eye, some because the cheerleaders were half his age and others because he was able to hang out with three hot cheerleaders at the same time. However, Dante honestly didn't care. He's been given the death glares from people for years from being called an International terrorist by Rapture News, so this wasn't that different. "_Plus, going on a date with three girls isn't so bad._" He thought but then he thought of something else, "_Wait…If I am an international terrorist, why haven't I been captured yet? Guess I should thank the magic people for that_."

The four first went outside Mahora into the city by bullet train and made their first stop into a restaurant and sat at a table by the window. At their table, Sakurako said first, "I'll be ordering!"

"_Uh oh…_" Her cheerleader friends thought. When the order came, it was a platter of, what Dante thought, were regular melons, cut professionally on a plate.

"I knew it. Bitter melons buffet again." Misa commented to Madoka with a giggle, "Dante's in for a surprise today."

"It's best not to say anything." Madoka said with the same giggling.

"Here Dante-san. Ahh~" Sakurako said as she had a spoon with a spoon full of bitter melon in it.

"_Like hell._" Dante thought. He wasn't one who liked to be fed like a dog, however he noticed three guys sitting across from his table. All three stared at Dante with burning jealously and just wishing they were in Dante's position right now with those hot cheerleaders. Dante then smirked a bit unintentionally and simply did as Sakurako asked. He ate the melon on the spoon as the boys looked even angrier with him. While the girls talk among themselves about whether Dante liked the melon or not, Dante simply smiled a troll smile as he looked their way and thought, "_U mad?_"

They could hear it. They could hear the troll remark he made in his mind. It was as if it was ringing within their heads, which only pissed them off even more so then possible.

"How is it?" Sakurako asked, snapping Dante back to the girls.

"Oh it's cool. It's not that bitter."

"Alright!" Sakurako cheered. However, Madoka and Misa thought differently as they simply sat there, watching Sakurako cheering for victory.

"I-It's just a melon…Nothing more…" Misa repeated to herself.

"Then again, some Gyudon would have been good to feed him too…" Madoka also said to herself.

"Oh look!" Sakurako said as she was looking at a small kitten that had white fur, walking by the window. "Aww! It's so cute!"

"It also has no owner." Madoka said sadly as she saw no collar on it. "It doesn't have a home…"

"Poor guy…" Sakurako said sadly, "I'd love to take him in, but I don't think I could take care of it as well."

"We'll help you do it!" Misa said confidently.

"Yeah. We'll help you take good care of it, right?" Madoka reassured her. Sakurako agreed and said, "Yeah!"

"Huh? Dante-san?" Misa noticed Dante get up and walked to the counter to talk to the cashier woman. She nodded with a smile and went to the back. She came back out with a large bag and gave it to Dante, to which he walked out of the restaurant and out to the kitten. Outside Dante kneed down and stared at the kitten, to which it stared back. It was as if the two were having a conversation of whether the cat trusted Dante or not. Finally Dante whispered, "Hey little guy...You're like me, aren't you. Just tryin' to make it out here, in this fucked up world. Well here's a reward for ya, trooper."

Dante took from the bag, a small bowl and a bottle of milk and poured the milk into it. The kitten slowly edged to the milk and finally drank from it as it allowed Dante to pet it a bit, as he said, "Don't stop fightin' little guy. You'll get there."

The three cheerleaders stepped outside with him and also looked at the cat while Sakurako mostly pet it.

"It's so adorable." Sakurako said happily.

"Wow, that's actually nice you Dante-san. I would have thought you'd ignore the cutie and walk on." Misa teased.

"Heh, that's messed up." Dante replied, "Anyway, the cashier said she's seen this little guy all the time and has wanted to find it and give it a good home with her. Looks like this little guy got a wish to go home."

Sakurako took her eyes off the cat and stared at Dante. He was honest with what he said; she could feel it in his eyes. Sakurako had seen a side of her P.E. teacher she never thought she'd see at all. It was compassion that she in fact loved as a quality in a guy, and seeing it in him with that honest smile actually made her blush. "_Wow…So this is Dante-kun's…compassionate side…It's so cool. So this is Dante's soft side._" She thought with a smile.

After the cat had its fill of milk, it was taken to the cashier, who promised to take good care of it. The four were simply walking outside while Sakurako could hardly look at him without remembering that look and that smile without blushing, "_Oh no! I'm blushing aren't I?-!_" She thought while smiling, "_I can't help it though!-!_"

"Hmm…I wonder if they sell pizza around here though." Dante questioned. Instantly Madoka's eyes gleamed as she found a way to totally get to Dante's good side. "You're in luck! I know just the place!" Madoka said with confidence. Madoka then dragging Dante by the whist as she said, "It's not too far from here!"

"Hey! It was still my turn!" Sakurako groaned.

"Your time ran out." Misa said as they both ran with Madoka and Dante.

"No way!" Sakurako groaned of sadness again. She had just seen Dante's compassion that she was a sucker for, only to get it taken away. The next place was a newly added pizza restaurant that was pretty Brooklyn-looking with a five-star feel to it and packed with other people. Dante had ordered what the cheerleaders wanted and each one had different toppings on it. While eating they laughed and the cheerleaders talked about why they cheered, or at least the fake reason that they do it, which was to get boys with their sexy skirts, which Dante almost believed if not for Misa saying that was a joke. The four were done with it as Dante said, "God, I loved that. Feels like forever since I ate pizza."

"I bet you feel right at home then, huh?" Madoka said.

"Yep. Thanks for taking me here. Now I know where to go for pizza I if need it." Dante said with a smirk.

"No problem." Madoka said with appreciated smile on her. However her cheerleader friends saw what she was doing.

"_She went for his stomach._" Sakurako thought.

"_It's because he said he liked pizza and that was just the perfect target!_" Misa thought as well.

"Oh excuse me, I should ask what's taking the waiter so long for the bill." Madoka said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll pay. I got a bit of money from the teaching so it's on me." Dante said as he got up.

"Thanks, Dante-kun!" Sakurako said happily. Dante then walked off to the counter while the girls talked among themselves. "Wow. I don't know about you two, but I feel like he's more than just a teacher!" Misa said to her friends.

"I know! He's just really cool." Sakurako also said happily, "It's too bad he's older then us though."

"Well he is cool and all, but…he's just not the kind of cool guy I'd want him to be."

"What do you mean?" The two asked simultaneously to Madoka to which she explained, "It's just…yeah he's cool and does dress like a bad boy, but there's just that edge I'd like to see of him, Y'know? Something that just says he takes nothing from nobody. Something like that. Other than that, he is a great guy."

"You have such high standards, Madoka!" Misa teased.

"Yeah! Dante-kun could be that if the situation called for it!" Sakurako huffed.

"O-Okay okay then!" Madoka said trying to calm down her energetic friends," I need to go to the restroom for a second." as she got up and was about to walk to the restroom, she accidently bumped into someone's back. "Oh, sorry about that."

The guy turned around, dressed in casual clothing along with his two other friends, and smiled at Madoka along with his friends too. He rubbed his finger on her chin and said, "Well hey there, cutie. You're looking pretty hot today. How about it? Want hang out with me and my friends for a drink?"

"Ha! As if." Madoka said brushing off the guy's hand, "If there's one thing I hate the most, it's being flirted on by show-off jerks like you. But I would appreciate it if you'd please move and let me through."

"Ah come on, babe." The other guy said as he grabbed Madoka's whist, "It's just one drink."

"Let go of me jerk!" Madoka said. Misa and Sakurako stood up and were about to help their cheerleading friend but Madoka had already made the first move as she swung her hand at the guy but he caught it and was now angry as he said, "Ah, you shouldn't have done that, you bitch!" The guy was about to bring his hand back and was gonna slap her. Madoka closed her eyes as she was about to feel the hurtful pain!

"Hey, asshole!"

Her eyes shot open and the guy stopped himself from hitting her as they saw Dante behind the guys that were harassing her. He had his arms crossed, and had quite the deadly cold glare in his dull blue eyes, "Why don't you and your punk ass friends go circle-jerk to dumpster porn or somethin'. Otherwise get your fuckin' hand off her."

This naturally pissed the guys off as one got angry and said, "Huh? Who the hell do you think you are bro?"

"Your prom date, retard." Dante said with a cocky smile and rude sarcasm, "Now either let her go and walk away or…" He then had the smile of a psychopath ready to kill, as he cracked a single fist and said "…get more than a fist in your face."

The three wanted to fight, but the look on Dante's face made them reconsider that. The pure look of a wild animal, just waiting to kill its prey was practically shrouding him like a dark aura. They could feel his glare even if they were to turn around and that by itself was enough to make them not want to mess with this guy. He wasn't play acting at all, he was serious about that threat, and they knew it.

"Wh-Whatever man!" Yelled the one that had Madoka's wrist but let it go, "Let's get out of here!" and with that the three guys where quickly out of the restaurant.

Madoka stood there, a bit shaken up from that but thought, "_That just now…That was it…! That was the edge I wanted from him! The way he used his intimidation to scare off those jerks, and can yet protect those in need his own way while…taking nothing from nobody! OH MY GOD, I found it! His dark tough guy side!_"

"Damn cunts." Dante mumbled to himself. He then went to Madoka with a concern look and said, "Sorry I was gone long. You alright?"

"Y-Yeah.' Madoka replied.

Dante smiled assured of her safety and said, "Good. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you three after all."

All three suddenly turned red at his words just now. Dante noticed this and thought, "_Shit. Shouldn't have said that…_" The three snapped out of that and suddenly Misa took him with her and said, "D-Dante-san! Come with me!"

"Wait, what?" Before Dante could ask, he was dragged out of the pizza place with the other girls following in surprise.

"W-Wait, what're you doing?-!" Madoka yelled.

"My turn!" Misa said.

"NO WAY!-!" Both Madoka and Sakurako groaned.

Misa dragged Dante into a designer store, where he was forced to endure the choosing of clothes for him. Each one was way too different then the next; Misa chose clothes of someone cool, Madoka choose the tough guy look, and Sakurako chose clothes for a sensitive look, and well…He looked a mess.

"Uh…" Dante tried to talk but was too distracted by the strange mixtures of different styles all in one outfit on him. "Why don't I just pick my own look, alright?"

"Fine then." Misa said, "But let it be something handsome, please?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Dante said lazily as he took some of the clothes from a certain rack and went into the changing room to try it on. When he finally came out, he was dressed in a black shirt, under a very nice black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black street shoes. The cheerleader's eyes widened at the sight of him in such nice clothes that they could only say, "Nice!" However, Misa thought something else of him, "_He makes it work so well. But he's a bit far from the Johnny type like love... Maybe a little push would do it_"_._

"Thanks. Not a big fan of clothes like this though." Dante confessed.

"That's too bad." Sakurako said with a wink, "You would've had all the girls around you in those clothes."

"Yeah, but I don't believe in that "rich clothes" crap." Dante said with a dismissive wave.

"Oh, Dante-kun~" called Misa with a sultry tone. The cheerleaders and Dante looked her way to find Misa was posing while dressed in quite a skimpy looking outfit of a mid-drift corset, a short skirt, and thigh length socks with black heels. "How does it look?"

"_She cheated us!_" Madoka and Sakurako thought with jealousy! Dante simply said, "Looks cute. But you got a lot to learn if you plan on flirtin' with me." Dante said with a sultry tone as well.

"Well then, when it comes to style, we got it!" Said Sakurako as she and Madoka dressed to impress as well. Sakurako donned the school girl look and Madoka donned the boy type look. "How about that?"

"Oh no…I fell off the chair~" Misa said as she once again posed while laying down and revealing her panties. This surprised her cheerleader friends that she'd go to that length!

"I fell too~" Sakurako said as she fake tripped and flashed her panties.

"I did too~" Madoka said, posing on the ground as well. All Dante could do was massage the bridge of his nose and think, "_God this looks wrong. If only they were older._"

Misa then got up and her eyes glittered on a new dress that was up and she instantly went to it and said, "Oh! This would be perfect!"

"A skipper sounds better, right?" Madoka said holding a skipper shirt.

"Yeah, but it should be more fancy." Misa commented.

"You should totally use the ribbon for that one." Sakurako complimented. The three were now talking amongst themselves as Dante viewed their small huddle of clothes to wear. "_I swear, these girls are something else._"Dante was able to change back into his original clothes and leave the store with a few new clothes to wear for awhile. The day was starting to become the afternoon as Dante said "Oh shit! I gotta go!"

"Go? Where?" They asked.

"Back to Mahora. There's something I gotta take care of, so do you guys mind walking back on your own?"

"No problem." Misa said, "But before you go, can you lean down for a second?"

Dante raised an eyebrow at that request as he was use to these girls now, and he knew something was up.

"Oh don't worry. We won't do anything bad." Sakurako reassured her.

"Fine." Dante said as he leaned in closer and the three made their move. Each one kissed his cheek, nose, and other cheek as quick as they could! Dante slowly stood upward and said, "That's some thank you."

"Just a little appreciation." Madoka said with a smile.

"Thanks for showing us a great time, Dante-kun." Sakurako said with a wink and smile.

"Guess we'll see you later." Misa said with a sultry smile on her face.

"Heh, yeah maybe." Dante said with a smile, "Later!" And with that he ran off to Mahora again and was gonna get ready to fight again tonight. By the time he got to Mahora campus again, he had made it before the sun even started to set and continued on to his dorm room. He closed the door behind him and sat on his bed, thinking of what to do now. However, it was hard to think when you just got through with playing baby sitter with some high school cheerleaders. "Guess I should've said something cooler before I left."

_**TIME; 7:29 P.M.**_

Dante had woken up from his nap in his bed, shoes kicked off, gloves on the shelf, and jacket off. He looked to the window to see it was almost night time as he felt his long day was something he'd only get to experience once in a while, but at least the festival tomorrow will be worth all this fighting tonight.

"_Now that the festival is gonna start soon,_" Dante thought to himself, "_I can actually have some fun…I could…finally …for a while be- -_"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The sudden knock on the door startled him a bit as he stood up and walked to it lazily. He opened it, only to be met by the cheerleaders again, only three things were wrong; One, they're clothes were cut up a bit. Two, they looked like they had seen ghost. And three, One was missing. "D-Dante-sensei! Please help us!" Madoka said frantically.

"Please! It's Misa! She needs you!" Sakurako also said with impatience.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down!" Dante said trying to calm them down, but to no avail. "Just one of you, tell me what's happened."

Madoka decided to talk since Sakurako was on the verge of tears, "We were all walking back to Mahora, when we were attacked by these guys! We tried to fight but they messed with us! They cut our clothes a bit and wouldn't let go of us! I was knocked out along with Sakurako, and when we woke up, the guys were gone…and so was Misa…This flyer was all we found from one of the guys dropping it!" She handed Dante a small paper that said, "_**Yami no Pit.**_"

Dante crushed the paper in anger and frustration as he said, "Alright. You guys go to your dorms, I'll go get her."

"Are you sure?-!" Sakurako said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Yeah. Just wait here."

The cheerleaders looked at Dante with a bit of hope as he went back into his dorm and put on his gloves, boots, and coat again. Without them seeing, He put his handguns, Ebony and Ivory in his back pants just in case. He walked back to his door way and saw the two were worried and frightened. Dante, not being good at comforting people who were scared, simply said, "Hey, don't worry. I won't come back here till she's safe and sound with you guys again." He then smiled and said, "Just trust me. I _am _your teacher after all, right Madoka, Sakura?"

"Y-Yeah." They agreed with weak smiles.

"Good. I'll be back soon." Dante said last. He then ran off, out of Mahora campus and on a bullet train into the city. By the time he arrived there it was already night time and had contacted Mana that he would be late for the hunting and to go no without him. Dante followed the paper's address as it led him to a small club that looked exclusive and like a rave. Dante ripped up the paper and walked to the door and was going to go in, but was stopped by a bouncer as he said, "Hold on there, man. You're not getting in here. Not on the list, not getting- -" But before the bouncer could finish that sentence, Dante smacked him in the face and the bouncer was flat on the ground, unconscious! Dante grabbed the register board and wrote "EAT SHIT" In big bold letters and dropped it on the unconscious bouncer. Dante then smiled as he said; "Now I am."

Dante stepped into the club and was greeted with flashing lights and people dancing to, what sound like, Japanese party music with everyone doing dance moves that you'd see in an American club. Dante simply walked around the club looking around for Misa in the flashing lights and darkness of the club. Finally near the bar, he had seen five dudes taking shots and a teenage girl with long hair sitting with them and appeared to be trembling a bit. That was definitely Misa! "Bingo."

Dante walked through the crowed to her, but felt odd. He felt as though he wasn't getting any closer to her at all. Suddenly the crowd disappeared and the club suddenly became more colorful and twisted around! "God damnit! Not Now!" Dante complained while his sword Rebellion appeared on his back. Suddenly, the demons appeared again and surrounded him like animals ready to pounce!

"Shit! I don't have time for this! Better use that." Dante said as he closed his eyes and seemed to be focusing for a few seconds. He finally opened his eyes, grabbed his sword, and stabbed it into the ground with great force! Without warning, the entire area turned a dark grey and white as the demons were thrown into the air and were slown down in time! Dante, however, was fine but instead, his hair was a pure white color, his pants were now pure black along with his shoes, and his coat was pure red.(1) "Let's rock!"

Dante first used the Osiris scythe to crowd all the demons surrounding him into one area and from there he used his sword to swing the monsters into the air and him going up with them, and swinging away at them with increased speed and power, ending the combo with a roulette spin. From there he used Osiris again to swing a fury of quick combos, while raking up the other demons appearing below him. He then used the Arbiter axe to send a powerful sonic blast at the demon crowd in front of him. From there, he jump-canceled (2) on one of them and used his guns, Ebony & Ivory, to do "Bulletstorm" (3) on the enemies below him. Finally, he slammed to the ground with his fist and created a large aura-like tornado that destroyed the remaining demons left.

When Dante stood up, the power going through him subsided and his hair was black once again, and his clothes were turned back to their original colors. "Phew. That wasn't so long." Dante said to himself, "The demon connection here's pretty damn weak. Way stronger at the school. But why though? Is there something there that's makin' the demons go crazy? Guess I'll find that out later…Cause first, I got a girl I gotta get from here."

The area Dante was in had lost its colorful spark and the club became dark and light flashing again. Dante's sword vanished and he arrived back at the club as if nothing happened. Dante then walked through the crowd to the bar as the guys were talking, "Yo! This party's pretty wild…right, cutie?" One of the guys said as he put a hand on Misa's shoulder, to which she only gave him the death glare at his hand just going on her shoulder like that. The guy then said, "Ah come one, babe. I'm only teasin' ya. Maybe you and I can get together later and, Y'know…" His hand was getting closer to her breast as she could feel his dirty hands on her skin. She desperately wanted to run, or slap the hell out of the jerk, but it was hard to do that when a gun is pointed at your rib. She closed her eyes tight as she braced herself for his hands to slip through her bra and endure his sick pleasures. She just wanted to go. She wanted to see her friends again, cheer for her friends at their tournaments and be able to live a normal high school life. "_That's all I want…I just…I just want to go home…Please…Someone…please…Madoka…Sakurako…Negi-kun, anyone...! Dante-san…!_"

Suddenly, there were two sounds that were heard, one of which she was scared to death to hear; the sound of something hard slamming into the table, and the sound of a gun's silencer going off where her ribs were. The guy's hand was removed from her chest and that cold feeling went up her spin as she expected the worse. She slowly opened her eyes to take a peek at what had happened, only to open them wide and see that the jerk that was holding her there had his head slammed into the table very hard. She saw hand on the guys head and saw that the hand belonged to the person she never thought she'd see! "D-Dante-san!"

"Hey there." Dante said with a smirk, "Sorry I'm late."

She looked to her ribs to confirm the sound of the gun going off was real. It was…however, there was no blood on her at all, but instead on Dante's hand!

"D-Dante -san…! You're hurt!" Misa exclaimed gravely.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be good." Dante reassured her, "Let's just get out of here."

"B-But what about- -!"

"- -The others? You mean them?" Dante pointed at the other two thugs who kidnapped her as they were also knocked out on the bar with blood on their faces and one with his arms tied behind his back. "They weren't shit. So, you ready to go now? I got time." Dante joked, trying to calm her.

Misa could only giggle as her fear slowly vanished, "No, let's go…I was…getting bored here anyway…"

The two exited the club and went back by bullet train, waiting till they stop at Mahora. Hardly anyone was on the train as Dante and Misa sat anywhere. Misa looked off into the night, recovering from what she had experienced. She could feel her body tremble at what she had gone through, and her fear that she wouldn't ever see her friends or class again. It was a lot to take in at the time and it was having a hard affect on her now. Her chills suddenly disappeared as something wrapped around her body. Misa looked to see it was Dante's coat wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to Dante, who simply looked to the window on the other side of the train. Misa knew what he was trying to do, and smiled at him for it. She proceeded to rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes, drifting to sleep, as her last words in her mind were, "_Guess he really is what I love…the Johnny type._"

The two had finally returned to Mahora's dorms as Dante put the coat on Misa and carried her back to her dorm while she was asleep, (dodging the occasional demons trying to kill him.) Dante looked for the dorm with the cheerleaders' names on it until he had found it. Dante knocked and the door shot open as both Madoka and Sakurako looked frantic, but that slowly turned to joyous relief as they say that their friend was okay and unharmed.

"Oh God, Misa!" Madoka said with relief.

"She's okay!" Sakurako said on the verge of tears, "Thank God, she's alright."

"Yeah, well she's sleepin' right now, so let her rest awhile." Dante said as she took her to their couch. Dante sat her on the couch and removed his jacket from her as Madoka put a blanket on her.

"I'm guessin' you girls wanna sleep by her?" Dante said putting his coat on.

"Yeah, of course we will." Sakurako said as Madoka replied, "We're her friends. We won't let her off that easy."

" 'Kay then, I'm off." Dante replied warmly as he walked out of their dorm, but before he could go Madoka called, "Dante-sensei."

"Yeah?" He replied with inquire. He turned to find he was hugged tightly by both Madoka and Sakurako. "Thank you…Thank you so much." Madoka whispered with a shaky voice.

"Yeah…We really do…W-We don't know how to repay you…" Sakurako said while a bit choked up. Dante saw they're worried, yet thankful feelings and replied with a smile, "Don't have to. That's just what I do."

Later that night, Dante, with guns and sword on him, had finally made it to the closed school, were he saw, not Mana, but Takamichi standing there, waiting for him to show. Dante stopped as he got to him and said, "Hey, it's you." Dante called to the older male. Takamichi smiled submissively as he replied, "Yes, it's me."

"So you're my new help tonight? You sure about this, though? Wouldn't want you droppin' on me now." Dante said with obvious over-confidence that was edging the white suited male on.

Takamichi detected the challenge and replied, "Let's just say you won't be the only one having fun…Also," His tone then changed to an appreciative one, "I saw the two girls go to your dorm…You saved one of the girls that was captured by thugs." And finally he smiled kindly and said, "Thank you."

"Well there was no way I could leave them." Dante replied with a smile, "After all…I had a date."

**Finished. This one was pretty damn long, huh? Well any who, I just had to get this one up after all so here it is. Don't worry; Pearima will be on its way as well. I also have some other plans in store like the Rurouni Sparda story and more.**

**Explanation time!**

**This form he went into is his Devil Trigger-like form where he looks like the old Dante.**

**Jump-Canceling is where you jump on an enemy while in mid-air and do continuous combos.**

**Bulletstorm is where he spins in the air and shoots the demons upside down.**

**That's all here! LATAZ!**


	7. Chapter 7 Haunted houses and deja vu

NmC!: Negima may Cry!

**Hi guys! Alito in the HOUZ! (Yeah I said that.)**

**Anyway, this will be the next chapter of NmC. I've added something extra to this but it won't play a very large part until later on. Also I'm almost done with Pearima so don't worry about that.**

**So then, here's NmC: Negima may Cry chapter 7**

**WARNING: Do not read at night if you are easily scared.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So without further ado;**

_**Ikuze! (Let's go!)**_

**CHAPTER 7: Haunted houses and déjà vu**

* * *

The next day had finally come, and that day was the beginning of the one and only MAHORA FESTIVAL!-! Planes were flying in the morning of the first day as everyone gazed at them in magnificence! A giant balloon parade went through the streets with confide, and people dressed in cosplay, to dress up costumes! Out of the two, Negi was the most excited about all of this from Dante, as they both were walking with the library expedition club; Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna, who were all dressed in dark long dressed and maid-like hat. "Wow!" Negi exclaimed excitedly, "So wicked! I didn't know the festival would be so big!"

"Gotta say, it's really somethin'." Dante said looking around, "It's a lot to take in."

"The total number of people comes to about four-thousand people for the third-day period. " Yue explained, "After all, it's a school-wide event in a school city event. This means a huge commotion with lots of activities in three days non-stop in a high jinks "spree-among-all-sprees". The reason is that the festival is put together by the academies all over the world. This is a famous event after all. It's predicted that over 40 million people will visit Mahora academy over these 3 days. However the festival is pretty large that it last lounger."

"It also allows us to dress up in anything we want during the festival; it's really cool to see what people might wear." Haruna explained happily.

"So that's why people are really talkin' heart to their costumes." Dante commented, "Which explains why that guy in the pony costume got so pissed off at me for commenting on it."

"The festival is a place of fun. It's full of excited students ready to show their events." Yue explained after a sip of her strange flavored juice, "The guest from the East have come to hear the news of the festival itself, bringing their whole family at times which increases every year. In the past, Mahora has been affected by society, and has become more business rather then events. About 20 billion and 60 thousand were made in one day."

"20 billion?-!" Both Dante and Negi exclaimed in shock. Just when they thought they knew everything about Mahora academy, something new is discovered!

"There are also companies and older students that make a couple million from the festival. " Yue continued, "However this festival is to encourage independence as a response to internationalism…"

"_Million?-! Let me find those students then._" Dante thought pondering about that kind of money.

"Here." Nodoka said handing Negi a guide, "This a guide map for the festival."

"Thank you, Nodoka." Negi thanked as he looked into the guide with surprise at how much was going on, and only on the first day too! It was like a theme park, and Negi was even more excited! "Wow, this is incredible!"

Nodoka then looked to Dante and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Dante looked at her and she could see her eyes had a mixture of fear and curiosity. Dante wondered what's got her so vexed and why is she just staring at him like that?

"Ummm, is there a problem?" Dante asked Nodoka, to which she her eyes widened and she mumbled, "You…you said that last time…" She, in an instant, snapped out of it and said, "N-No! Nothing at all. Here's your guide, Dante-san."

"Thanks…also one last thing." Dante said as he whispered, "Did you tell him yet?"

"Eh?" She at first said, but then realized what Dante meant by that as she blushed instantly, "W-Well I-I kind of…Asked him out."

"Really?" Dante said with a hint of astonishment. He then pated her shoulder and smiled contently as he said, "Good goin', bookworm. Knew you had it in ya."

"Y-Yeah…" Nodoka smiled dreamily. She had gotten support from Yue and Haruna, her two best friends, but she was pleased that she also got support from Dante as well. Even though what she saw last night was questionable, she felt she shouldn't tell Negi or anyone about it yet until she could talk to Dante alone about it…Than again, being alone with your 19 year old Gym teacher does raise question and possible misunderstandings.

"Hey, Dante-san!" Negi called merrily.

"Again with the "san"?" Dante mumbled with a perturbed tone.

"Let's go to our student's class first!" Negi excitedly asked. Dante could only smile at Negi's enthusiasm and simply agreed. They all went to check out the rest of the 3-A class and see what events are going on with them. They noticed the long line and went on to see what was up. As they got there, Negi noticed the entrance of his class as the line's reason.

"Hey! Negi-kun! You made it!" Called one of his students. He was met with Yuna dressed up as a cute Neko girl, one of the Narutaki twins as a spirit of a pond, and Sakurako as a Succubus like Morrigan from "_Darkstalkers._" (1) (Dante's idea.) The entrance looked of a mixture of gothic castle entering, mixed with kid-like props. (The gothic castle entering also Dante's idea.)

"Check it out! We finished it!" Yuna said with enthusiasm.

"Because of you, 'the heart beat' and you Dante-kun 'the muscle', the haunted house is a complete success!" Sakurako said winked.

"Wait! Don't tell me that only girls are in this one!" Negi said with slight worry.

"Every guest has a girl as their partner." Sakurako explained in jest, "Every touch is 500 yen!"

"_Hmmm…_" Dante thought with an unsure look on his face, "_Not sure if friendly joke…or future gold digger._"

"Come on! See it for yourself, Negi." Yuna said exhilaratingly while pushing Negi in.

"Oh yeah! Dante-kun, come with me!" Sakurako merrily said as she grabbed Dante's arm.

" 'Kay then." Dante replied as the two went into the haunted-looking entrance first. A few seconds later, Negi also entered the room. He was met by three of his students and different looking creepy doors; Ayaka dressed in an England-like dress in front of a British castle door, Makie dressed in a Japanese Kimono in front of a sliding door, and the upper pigtailed brunette, Akira Okouchi in a black sailor school uniform in front of a modern door. All three said chillingly, "Welcome…to the 3-A haunted house."

However, two of the students had quite the wicked thoughts in mind…and by wicked I mean odd.

"_Please Negi-sensei, come this way!_" Ayaka thought with quite the devilish look on her face.

"_Negi-kun! Negi-kun!_" Makie chanted with a sadistic look in her eye that would make a lion quiver.

Akira was the only one, who seemed rather mellow.

Negi was about to choosing Akira's door, but suddenly Ayaka's door creaked open and Dante popped his head out slowly without the others noticing. Dante may not have said anything, but the expression on his face just said "_somethin' bad's gonna happen if you don't get in here_." Negi felt a chill down his spine and sweated a bit, swallowing the lump in his throat at the consequences of choosing the wrong door. Dante simply did the smallest of nods to his door and Dante slowly went back into it, closing the door slightly. "I-I'll choose class rep's door…" Negi replied as if he was frightened a bit.

"Right this way. ~" Ayaka said happily as Makie was disappointed that she wasn't chosen. Upon entering, Negi is met with a dark gothic downstairs of an old castle. It was slightly visible as the outside seemed like it was raining, giving small light into the old."

"Wow! This is amazing!" Negi said with a mix of excitement and apprehension. Ayaka giggled at Negi's cuteness and her victory for him choosing her, "Why is there so much space?-!"

"Now is not the time for that, Negi-sensei…" Ayaka said with solemn in her voice, "For now, we must focus on being quiet."

"Eh? Why?" Negi asked fearfully.

"Because…this castle is the home of…Vlad the impaler."(2)

Negi's blood ran completely cold as he was slightly trembling. "D-Did you say…Vlad the impaler?"

"Yes. The one and only. Vlad III, Price of Wallachia and member of the house of Drăculești. But more commonly known as…_Dracula._"

Suddenly a blood curtailing female scream was heard within the castles walls. It made Negi jump as he said, "W-What was that?-!"

"Oh no! He's awake!" Ayaka said fearfully, "Negi-sensei! We must find somewhere to hide!"

"R-Right!" Negi replied with a fearful tone as well. The two ran into the living room where it got a bit darker than usual.

"It's kind of dark in here. Is there a light sw- -eh?" Negi looked to the floor to see what he stepped on. He was shocked at his discovery! It was Ako, dead, on the ground, her skin pale, with a long pole through her chest and blood on the ground! Negi nearly shrieked of fear as he backed up from the body. "C-C-CLASS REP!-! A-Ako is…! Is…! "

"Please calm down, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka frantically assured him, "We must stay calm or else- -!" She suddenly stopped as she was stricken with fear at what she saw behind Negi. Negi was almost frightened at what he was gonna see, and so he turned slowly to find another student, Natsumi's dead body hanging by a noose!

"OH MY GOODNESS!-!" Negi exclaimed! Suddenly there was then the sound of heavy footsteps on the roof of the living room as they were getting closer to the stars which were close to where Ayaka and Negi were!

"Oh no!" Ayaka exclaimed with whisper, "He's getting clo- -" Suddenly Ayaka was cut off as the sound of a blade could be heard cutting something. Negi turned to see Ayaka's body on the ground and her head on the ground with blood all over her face! "C-Class rep!-!"

Suddenly there was a hand print on the window in blood. Then more appeared on it as they multiplied! Negi ran where a sign told him to run to! He ran into a dark area as the sound of the window in that living room broke and mutterings of agony and despair could be heard from behind him!

"Negi!" Yelled a familiar voice to Negi. It was Dante, dressed in 1800's attire of a simple black vest, white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks and shoes.

"D-Dante! Thank goodness!" Negi frantically said, "I was so scared!"

"It's alright, kid. Just follow me." Dante said reassuringly.

"Thanks Da- -" Negi was about to thank him, but Negi was then filled with trembling fear as Dante's eyes turned a glowing blood red and a very evil smile was his expression as said, "Just follow me…_ Follow Vlad into hell._"

Negi was even more scared as he shrieked, while running to a light that was the exit! Negi jumped out of it and bumped into someone. "Oh Negi."

Negi looked to see Asuna and Konoka. Asuna was dressed in a sailor school uniform, while Konoka was dressed as a witch in a white robe and a white witch hat. "A-Asuna-san!" Negi said with trembling fear in his voice, "Th-There was hands! A-And class rep was…! A-And Dante-san was- -!"

"Did I hear "san" again?-!" Dante shouted from the exit of the house so suddenly that Negi jumped and said, "I-I'm sorry!" Unfortunately, that wasn't the worst as Negi's hands accidently went somewhere he didn't want them to be.

"Y-You little brat…!" Asuna said menacingly as Negi quickly let go of Asuna's breast, but it was too late since Asuna's hand was already charged up. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?-!

The sound of that hit was echoed all over the school building.

Later that day, Negi felt absolutely exhausted from all the scares he endured. It felt as though he was completely drained. He was joined by Asuna, Setsuna (who was wearing the same uniform as Asuna) Konoka, and Dante as they walked around a bit. Dante was wearing the same coat, but was now wearing a black short sleeved shirt, dark grey jeans, and black combat boots. Courtesy of shopping with the cheerleaders yesterday.

"Are you sure you're not needed at the haunted house, Dante-sensei?" Konoka asked.

"Naw. The real guy showed up already and he'll be takin' over. But the girls did say compared me, he wasn't as terrifying."

"I-I agree…" Negi said with not much energy. But that changed as he remembered his long schedule at hand, "Oh yeah! That's right! I've got work to do!"

"Yeah, Aniki!" Said Chamo on his shoulder, "You made a promise!"

"Ah yes. That date with bookworm, right?" Asuna said with a cunning smile.

"I hope your hormones are in check." Dante added with the same cunning smile.

"It's not like that! It's not a date!" Negi exclaimed!

"But isn't that at the last day" Konoka asked, to which Negi replied, "Oh, she said it was alright that today would…be…" Suddenly Negi nodded his head a bit and looked as though he was gonna fall. Luckily Dante was able to get him before that happened, allowing Negi to get back up again. "You okay there?"

"Y-Yeah…" Negi replied with exhaustion.

"You're obviously tired." Konoka said, "You should rest a bit. A ten year old can't stay up all day. It's best you go to the nurse's infirmary for a while and take a nap."

"I'll go there too." Dante said, "I'll keep an eye on him…" But before he could finish that sentence, Dante yawned and massaged his slowly growing headache.

"Maybe you should go and rest too, Dante." Asuna suggested.

"Naw, I'm fine." Dante objected.

"We insist." Setsuna added, "You work hard enough here. You deserve a little sleep every now and then."

Dante wanted to say something, but quickly yawned again. That was an indication that he might as well do so and nap a bit. They all went to the school infirmary where Dante removed his coat, took off his shoes, and got in one of the beds with Negi in the bed next to his. He also heard Konoka tell Setsuna to stay with them till they wake up. Setsuna obeyed and the door closed.

Dante turned over a bit to see Negi removing his suit jacket, undoing his hair, and removing his glasses, and getting in the extra bed next to Dante's. Setsuna and Chamo were sitting on the left side of Negi's bed with Setsuna was now wearing fake cat ears on her head. Dante also looked to notice Negi having a rather strange pocket watch in his hand. "Hey Negi, what's up with the pocket watch?"

"O-Oh…" Negi said, "It came from one of my students named Chao-san."

"Oh cool. Remember, just for a few hours…" Dante said as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Understood. You two have a good nap, then." Setsuna said with a bit of disappointment. She had honestly wanted Dante to stay awake so that she could question him about where he came from and who he really was. But it seems she'll have to wait for those answers.

"So will I…" said Chamo as he laid on Negi's bed as well. Dante shot his eyes open and looked to Negi's bed in exhausted bewilderment, "…Man, I must be tired…The rat…just…talk…" Then he drifted off to sleep.

"R-RAT!" Chamo argued, but Negi intervened as he too slowly drifted to sleep, "Forget it, Chamo…*Yawn* we'll tell him…you're…an…ermine…"

Then both Negi and Dante were out…but unfortunately Setsuna also drifted off to sleep, and so did Chamo…time passed until it became night time within the small infirmary and after hours of sleep Negi finally awoke!

"Whoa...huh? Why is it dark all of a sudd- Eh?" Negi checked his pocket watch to find it was not in fact a few hours they were sleeping, "E-Eight O'clock!-? At night!-?'

From Negi's panicking, Dante, Chamo, and Setsuna woke up slowly. Dante however woke up irritably as he mumbled, "Who the fuck's makin' all that noise?"

"Oh bugger! I overslept!" Negi panicked, "Wh-Wh-What should I do now! I still need to see how everyone is doing! There's also the pre-tournament I need to get too! There's so much I need to do!"

They all looked at the clock as well! They were all shocked as hell! "Crap! I forgot about the- -Oh, shit!" Dante exclaimed, "That pre-tournament thing!-! The hunting too! Aw man, no fuckin' way!-!"

Negi jumped out of bed, panicking like crazy about sleeping too late! Setsuna tried to calm him down, but that wasn't working either! "Wh-What do we do, Setsuna-san!-?"

"N-Now, now! Let's be calm about this, Negi-sensei!" Setsuna tried to reason, but she herself felt awful about the situation they were in, "Oh, I'm so sorry I overslept! Normally this doesn't happen to me!"

"Bro, bro! Your date with Nodoka, too! You totally missed that too!" Chamo reminded Negi, to which he panicked even more!

"Ahh man! That's right!" Dante also reminded him.

"B-But that was after noon at 4 pm!" Negi exclaimed as he put on his suit jacket, tied his hair again, and put on his glasses, while crying a bit! Dante also put on his shoes and coat as well! "M-Maybe there's still time! To the meeting place!"

"It's too late, Negi-sensei!" Setsuna gravely admitted, "Knowing Nodoka…she was waiting there for hours!"

Suddenly there was the sound of screaming coming from outside. They all looked outside to find not a joyous event, but a horror that was beyond words. The entire festival was nothing more but flames and the bodies of corpse were everywhere! The night was not of happiness but of dark flames and demonic creatures roaming around the area!

"W-What are those things?-!" Negi exclaimed.

"Shit!" Dante cussed as he made his sword appear on his back and ran for the door.

"What is this?-! What's going- -!" In the heat of the moment, Negi grabbed his pocket watch and accidently pressed something on the watch. Suddenly, without warning or even a second thought, the room all of a sudden started to spin! Dante, Negi, Setsuna, and Chamo were totally caught off guard from all this spinning of the entire room, except the floor for some reason! Then just as it started, the spinning stopped just as strange, and mysterious! It was suddenly morning again!

"Wh-What just…!" Dante said but his words trailed off as he looked at the clock and suddenly his eyes widened, "Uh…guys? Look at the clock..."

They all looked at the clock to find the strangest sight; it was ten O'clock in the morning…again.

"Eh?" Everyone replied. Dante, Negi, Setsuna, and Chamo all ran outside the infirmary to find it was sunny all over again! People were alive walking around, things were up, and running, and the planes that usually signal the beginning of the Mahora festival came out again, and did that whole planes show again! The Mahora festival has started! The four all retreated into a café to talk things over about this mysterious event taking place!

"Okay…" Dante said breaking the ice, "So…what the hell just happened?"

"I don't think that's what we should be discussing here." Chamo noted.

"Chamo-kun's right!" Negi added, "What was that fire? And why were people dead on the streets?-! And what was with that sword on your back too?-!" Negi addressed Dante in a serious manner as he said, "It's time you tell me your real purpose here."

"You never knew? Wait, you saw 'em too, right?" Dante whispered, "So does that mean you're…a mage?"

Negi reacted with shock and almost falling out of his seat, "Y-You know?-!"

Dante looked to Setsuna who had unsure eyes. Was now the right time to tell Negi about what he does at night? It was bound to be found out sooner or later, and Dante didn't see a problem telling Negi.

"I guess I was right on the mage thing. Don't worry too much. The old man's told me this school's loaded up the ass with mage teachers." Dante confessed.

Negi was a bit relieved to hear that. His secret is still safe for the time being, "Thank goodness…" Negi quickly put that out his mind and addressed the previous issue, "Now then, please tell me your reason for staying here for so long. I don't mean to be rude, but those creatures seem to have shown up when you got here."

"That'll come later." Dante said, "First let's talk about how it's morning again, then I'll say all that's gotta be said."

"Well…I think I got a pretty good idea what being morning is all about." Chamo explained as they listened. "Aniki, take that watch thing out of your pocket. The one Chao gave you." Negi took the strange-looking pocket watch from his suit jacket pocket and put it on the table for Chamo to see. "Hmm…It's really strange…Apart from this thing; there isn't anything that can roll back time…"

"Did you just say roll back time?" Dante repeated in disbelief.

"S-So it's really true…" Setsuna confirmed.

"I don't know anything about science, so I don't know the reason." Chamo said curiously, "But from the looks of it, this is probably the real thing."

"Okay, first off; this sounds like major bullshit to me," Dante said, "and second; Science isn't exactly Star Wars level to come up with this."

"I don't believe it either." Setsuna agreed, "No matter how powerful the magician is. Something like this can't be possible or even be done."

"But Chao from your class did…" Chamo reminded them, "and time did roll back."

Then Negi stood up franticly out of confusion! "Hey! What are we all talking about!-? That thing!-? Rolling back!-? Please explain this more clearly!-!"

"Don't have a cow, kid." Dante said, "You're only makin' yourself look even more immature."

"Y-Yeah, but- -!" Before he finished that sentence, Negi bumped into someone by accident. It was Nodoka Miyazaki again, who was dressed in the long black dress and maid-like band on her head.

"Ne-Negi-sensei! You guys- -!" Nodoka stared at Dante in questioning because of the fact that she found out why Dante is really in Mahora and that he was in fact dangerous after all. Nodoka has done this before, or will do this again, and once again Dante noticed this and was confused as to why again.

"Ummm, is there a problem?" Dante asked, as he his eyes widened and he turned away from Nodoka to get into his thoughts, "_Wait! Is that what she meant when she mumbled, 'you said that before'? No way._"

Dante finally snapped out of his train of thought and looked at Nodoka again, to which she simply replied, "O-Oh. There's no problem..." She tried to look less conspicuous and turned her attention to the others. "Anyway, Negi-sensei weren't you…I mean, you were at…"

"No No No!" Chamo quickly intervened, "It doesn't matter Nee-san, we're gonna go back now!-!"

"Er…yes…" Nodoka accepted. She, for an instant, looked at Dante again, as he was; once again, confused for the reason she looked at him. Then she looked away and walked away.

"What's wrong, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked.

"Don't ask, just watch." Chamo replied. The Four then followed Nodoka from behind other buildings like secret agents following the perp. She finally stopped walking when she reached the last people they expected; Negi and Dante! Another Negi and Dante, along with Yue, Haruna, and Chamo on Negi's shoulder!

"I-Is that me!" Negi replied in shock.

"What the hell?-! Another Me!" Dante said in shock as well. "What's goin' on here?-!"

Setsuna then brought the others to the back of a building as she explained her thoughts, "I don't know the detail but…This is…a spell that not even the magic world can achieve."

"_Can't even find shit like this in Limbo_!" Dante thought.

"S-So…This thing…" Negi trembled trying to get the words out, "Is it really a-a-a…Time…?"

Dante finally said it, "Yep. A time machine."

Then Negi finally understood and was completely amazed at the discovery! "WHA-A-AT!-? A TIME MACHINE!-?"

"Negi-Sensei, not so loud!" Setsuna hissed.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just I've only seen things like this in movies and books! This is a real time machine!-?" He pulled it out again to examine it. "It's so small!" Then Negi clutched the watch in excitement and awe! "If that's the case, I want to go to Dinosaur land!-!"

"Still a kid at heart…" Dante sighed, "But do you think somethin' like this should be just held on to so loosely."

"I'm questionable about that as well." Setsuna said, "After all, this machine seems very suspicious."

"Truth is, no matter how smart Chao-san might be, a time machine is way beyond human technology right now." Chamo intrigued, "It surpasses every genius and for her to just give it away like this…"

"What are you talking about?" Negi said happily as he twirled around with the pocket watch, "How can you not trust your student? And with this our problems are solved!"

"Why are you spinning, pussy feet?" Insulted a familiar female Scotland accent. It was Evangeline dressed in a white Lolita outfit. She was accompanied by a small doll-like robot in a small hat and a small Lolita dress.

"M-Master!-!" Eva exclaimed with a jump.

"Master?" Dante repeated, "What kind of weird stuff are you doin' to the kid?"

"Shut it, you goon." Eva insulted.

"Master has no time to waste with a slob like you." said the small doll with small knives in her hands.

"_Of course, even the doll talks…_" Dante thought with an irritable expression.

Eva turned to Negi and almost demanded, "Now tell me why you are so jumpy?"

"I-It's nothing!" denied Negi, Putting the pocket watch behind him. However, all that did was make Evangeline that much curious.

"Hiding it is just going to raise my curiosity, you know. Is it something powerful?" Eva asked as her eyes practically screamed manipulation of said power, "Hurry and let me see it. It's not like I will **take advantage **of it."

"Your stuff is master's stuff, and her stuff is her's. **Now give it.**" said the small doll menacingly. Their very presence was that of pure wrong intent and twisted results from said intent. Negi was over-whelmed by their evil that was hiding within them and was even about to give in. However Negi's view of Eva was blocked as Dante stood between them.

"What do you want?" Eva rudely asked. Dante stared at Eva for a few seconds with a stern look on his face. Eva felt a bit uncomfortable with that stare she was receiving and felt as though he was X-raying her, seeing her naked or something. The second she thought about him X-raying her, she felt self conscious, as if he would insult her for having such an undeveloped body. It made her face go red just thinking of the embarrassing things he would say about her young body. "WH-What is it?" She asked a bit nicer.

Dante then slowly looked to the skies and his face had perplexity written all over it. He then shouted, "Demon!"

"What?-!" Eva exclaimed as she turned to where Dante was looking and got ready to fight, only to find…nothing was there. Not a single demon in sight. "Wait. There's no- -!" Before she could finish that sentence, the four she was interrogating were no longer there! They had pulled a fast one on her and she fell for it, hooked lined and sinker. "What?-! Gone?-!" Eva's anger rose, "Just like that _other_ fool! That…! Damn…!-! BASTAAAAARRRDDDD!-!"

Later on, they had all went hide out in a small alleyway passing, away from the open.

"That was close." Negi panted, "Thank you for that…"

"No problem." Dante boasted, "I like messin' with the little brat."

"You mess with her? Where do you possibly come from to be able to do- -?" Suddenly Negi remembered the other burning question of that night of Mahora in flames, "Oh yes! That's right. I still have that issue that needs to be discussed."

, "You're not gonna let that go are you?" Dante said. Negi wasn't lifting his gaze as he was determined to figure out what that was all about with Mahora up in smoke and flames. Dante sighed and said, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Okay then… here's the story."

Dante explained how he is a demon killing vigilante and how he's been killing demons that normal humans can't see. He also explains that his sword was a memento from his father and it had the ability to appear and disappear on his back. "And that's the story."

"W-Wow." Negi said in awe, "So…there are demons in Mahora?-!"

"Pretty much." Setsuna explained, "But they only show up at night. The barrier around Mahora is weakest at night, which explains why Mahora was up in flames."

"And it looks like that time machine is the ticket to killin' them now before they cause trouble." Dante nodded to the watch in Negi's hand. Negi looked, then at Dante, then back at the watch. He had never thought that demons could actually be in Mahora. He thought he could take care of all his students safely, only to find out that demons have been terrorizing the night, and he wasn't even told about this at all by anyone. Was it because he was so young? Was he not experienced? He didn't know, but he was sure on one thing; "I want to protect my students no matter what. I want to help."

"Negi-sensei, are you sure?" Setsuna feared.

"Yes. We've fought demons before on the Kyoto trip, so this shouldn't be any different." Negi reminded Setsuna. It was memories she preferred not to remember since that was the night she almost lost her dear friend, Konoka to an evil which, all to revive an ancient demon. Thank God Evangeline and Chachamaru were there to kill it, or that would have been it for all of them. "Ok. You're right, we have fought demons before."

"Right." Negi looked to Dante in patience for his final verdict. Dante simply replied, "If you think you can keep up, then sure."

"I can. Thank you, Dante." Negi bowed.

"Okay. Now that that's been settled, what are we gonna do now?" Setsuna restated, bringing attention back to the time traveling pocket watch.

"Well!" Negi grinned with delight, "Now that we have all the time in the world, and until night time, why don't we take a look around, right? See more of the festival!"

"And your schedule?" Chamo reminded him, to which Dante replied, "Well it _is_ a time machine, so he can just rewind time to do the stuff he missed before…"

"Exactly!" Negi assured them. But Dante continued and said "…But it could be a bad thing to use too."

"Eh?-! Why do you say that?-!" Negi feared.

"It's not like we have a manual to teach us how to use this device." Setsuna noted.

"I think it would be best if we find Chao first and ask her for some info." Chamo suggested to the anxious ten year old.

"I guess…" Negi admitted with realization. He let his child self get the better of his judgment and decided; "Okay! Let's find Chao first."

"Wait you guys." Chamo added before they all were about to run off, "It's not a good idea that we walk around dressed like our past selves. And Evangeline might even see us again. We must go into disguise!"

"Hey. There's a costume shop." Setsuna pointed at the costume shop that was crowded with a line to the entrance. After what felt like hours of waiting, the four entered the store and Chamo personally picked their costumes for them. Negi came out dressed in a cute white fluffy bunny suit. However, Setsuna's costume was the most unusual for her as she was dressed in a bunny suit, except hers had a bunny ears headband, a sleeveless mid-drift fluffy bunny top, fluffy bunny mittens, Fluffy bunny panties with a bunny tail, and knee-high bunny boots! Negi had no problem, but Setsuna…She didn't take it well… "Chamo! What's the meaning of this!-?"

"Don't worry, it's just a costume." Chamo assured her, while wearing bunny ears on himself, "And quite a good one too."

"My stomach's showing!" Setsuna yelled.

"Trust me, it's not as embarrassin' as what I'm dressed as…" Dante commented as he was radically dressed different from the rest.

Dante's disguise was a red dress shirt, under a white suit jacket, black long pants, brown gator dress shoes, sunglasses, and a black fedora on his head.

"How is that more embarrassing then this?-!" Setsuna complained refering to her ridiculous outfit to his...well...pimpin' outfit.

"Well…It's…um…You're right, yours is just sad." Dante confessed, which didn't make Setsuna any happy, "Anyway, now that there's time to spare, I'll be walking around for a while."

"Hold on Dante." Setsuna warned him, "We should keep be careful too. Don't run into yourself or it could spell trouble."

"Ah, I not worried. I should be sleepin' in that hospital by now."

"Let's also hope that no one from where you came from knows you're here too." Chamo added, "I mean, wouldn't that be a weird thing to explain as to why you're dressed like that."

"Well lucky me." Dante said, " 'Cause I'm not the type of guy who has a lot of fri- -Whoa!" Sputtered Dante as he accidently bumped into someone who seemed in a hurry to go. "Watch where you're runnin' there."

"Oh sorry about that, I was just- -Huh?-!" interrupted the person that ran into Dante. The person was a woman around the same age as Dante with blond long hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in quite the skimpy-looking white dress and heels. Her eyes sparkled as she got a good look at Dante under glasses and hat. The blonde's hand made its way slowly to the haat and snatched it off of Dante's head as she gleamed even more while blushing as well! "D-Dante?-! Is that you?-! Oh my God! I can't believe it!" she squealed like a fangirl as she grabbed Dante by the arm and held on to it.

Dante was mentally cursing as he said with an annoyed tone, "Oh, it's you…Amy."

"Dante, who might this be?" Negi asked.

"Ugh…someone from where I came from…"

* * *

**Finished. This one was pretty long too. Well at least I was able to bring in another character. Can you guess who she is? Well she just happens to be a character from the new DmC game, but she's just a side character from what I've seen and we don't even know her name so I call her Amy. Hint; She's at the club level. Pearima will be on its way soon, so no worries. Please check out Rurouni Sparda sometime and tell me what you think.**

**Time for explaination**

**1.)Darkstalkers was a game by Capcom that had something to do with a succubus named Morrigan. Don't know much about it though sorry.**

**2.)Vlad the impaler was a guy who impaled his enemies and has been said to drink their blood too. He was given the name "dracula" by some.**

**That's all here! LATAZ!**


	8. Chapter 8 Tough chick & Date night

NmC!: Negima may Cry!

**Hi guys! Alito in the HOUZ! (Yeah I said that.)**

**Anyway, this will be the next chapter of NmC. For this chapter, something else has made its appearance in Mahora during the festival, but you'll have to wait and see who it is.**

**So then, here's NmC: Negima may Cry chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So without further ado;**

_**Ikuze! (Let's go!)**_

**CHAPTER 8: The tough chick and date night**

* * *

"Ugh. Will you stop following me? It's fucking annoying." Dante complained as he tried his best to walk fast away from the blond beauty, Amy. Even the disguise wasn't enough to fool her so he said "fuck it" and dressed back in to his coat and casual clothes.

"Oh come on, baby! We haven't seen each other in a while and that's how you act?" Amy said persistently, as she finally got to Dante's arm to wrap herself around it, "Besides, you looked good in that outfit. Were you trying to play the part of a pimp? Either way I don't mind playing with you tonight." She said sultry as her breast purposely brushed on to Dante's arm. Dante tried his hardest not to enjoy this, since he's been down this road before.

"Get off." Dante demanded, brushing her off him, "If you wanna play, do it back in Limbo city. I don't have time for your shit right now."

"Humph! Same old Dante. Always a tough nut to crack." Amy said.

"You'd know since you've been crackin' my nuts all day." Dante argued. "Don't you have some felchburger to screw with back in limbo?"

"Hey, come on. That was in the past." Amy negotiated, "This time it's different. Promise."

Dante really didn't want to deal with this annoying girl. They had one fling and she ended up cheating on him with some douche. Dante didn't feel like being made an idiot out of again. "Yeah, sure." Dante said sarcastically but in his mind cursed his bad luck for having to be with this girl, "_God, why me…_"

"Hey. Do you mind we stop here?" Amy asked, pointing at the small infirmary building. Dante was a bit against going in since this could be the hospital his past self was sleeping in now, but was lucky to find that it wasn't. It was another infirmary building that was a different color as well. "Come on!" Amy said excitedly as she pulled Dante into the building. She pulled him into an empty room with no one else in it with them.

"I'm guessin' you wanna do more than just rest." Dante noted as Amy close the door's window with the curtain and locked the door behind her. "You'd be right." She said in a sultry manner. She got close to Dante and put her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his chest, "I just want to be with you again, Dante. I mean it. My life's been empty without you and back home's no better. I just…I just want someone to hold again…someone to be with."

"And you think that "someone" is me?" Dante scoffed as he pulled her arms off of him, "Please, like I haven't heard that line before."

"This time I'm serious." Amy whispered slowly as her lips got closer to his. "I really do want to be with you again…Just give me one last chance…" The breath of her lips were brushing onto his and enticing him even more. "I promise I'll do better this time…I- -"

"Shhh…I know." Dante replied as he rubbed her cheek gently to move her blond hair off her cheek. Slowly he leaned in to press his lips on to hers as she closed her eyes in anticipation to feel the one she loves hands all over her. She waited…and waited…and waited? Her eyes inched open, only to open them widely and see that Dante was gone, nowhere to be seen! "Dante? Dante?-! GOD DAMNIT, DANTE!-!" She exclaimed as she went out the infirmary to find him again. Meanwhile, Dante came from behind the curtains of the second bed on the other side, smiling deviantly for getting the jump on Amy, "Heh heh, same old Amy…"

Meanwhile, within the middle of Mahora's festival, Nodoka stood in the center of the festival, waiting for Negi to arrive for their date. She had her hair in an up do pony tail, and wore a spaghetti strapped white beautiful dress, and white heels. She also had a flower necklace and carried a small purse as well. She held her small purse in suspense, her heart skipping beats, and her body trembling a bit…She then calls Haruna, and Yue for a little help.

"Y-Yue, Paru (Haruna) are you there?" Nodoka called on her cell phone.

_["Yeah, I'm here, but we may have to go for a while so do your best."]_

"What!? By myself?-!" Nodoka exclaimed with worry.

_["This is also a rare chance for developing. I expect a kiss from you."] _

Nodoka got red in the face from the very mention of kissing, "I-I can't do that!"

_["Stop acting like you don't want too! You can do this, Nodoka!"]_

Nodoka started to get nervous and was trembling so much, that she teared up a bit. "B-But my heart is beating really fast, Yue! I feel I might faint!"

_["At times like this, you should practice how you will approach him."] _

"R-Right…imagining…imagining…" She imagined and…let's just say things got…intimate in her shy, little head…So odd that she blushed extremely! "NO, NO!-! It's a lie, A LIE! I don't want that to happen! O-O-OK! Calm down, calm down!"

_["Oh, by the way, I heard the legendary world tree will have its effect starting from today! I also heard that it doesn't have to be a confession, even a kiss works, especially a "DEEP KISS" will have twice the effect!"]_

Then Haruna hung up…leaving Nodoka with the enticing, erotic X-rated image of her frenching Negi, all wet and seductive…Then she blushed and freaked out even more!-! "NO NO NO NO NO NO!-! How can I be thinking of such dirty thoughts!-? Especially on a date!-!"

"Date, huh?"

Nodoka turned around to find a young American woman who looked in her twenties who said that. She had black shades on, covering her eyes, dark brown shoulder length hair in an up do pony tail and a pink highlight on her left side bang. She wore a white dress shirt, and a pink tie, under a black fax fur hooded jacket, a black short skirt, red long boots, and a small scar on her left cheek. She was smoking a cigarette and smiled at Nodoka kindly. She may have been smoking, but she was really beautiful, and Nodoka noticed this as well. "I guess a girl can dream, right?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! Did I say something to offend you?-! If so I'm really sorry!" Nodoka begged and bowed in apology.

"Slow down there." Her voice was clear and smooth. "No need for the apologies. I should be the one saying sorry since I'm the one getting in your business."

"Oh. I don't mind!" Nodoka waved assumingly, "I-I mean…"

"Shhh. There there, pretty girl." The shades wearing woman said, "If you want to talk, I'd be more than happy to listen."

"Really? A-Are you sure you won't be bored?" Nodoka asked.

"Not at all." The woman said sitting her down on the edge of the fountain, as she put out her cigarette. Nodoka slowly started to explain as she seemed troubled, "Actually…I could use someone to talk to. It's just…whenever I see him, the one I'm going on this date with, I always find myself…bewildered. Sometimes I can hardly look him in the face…What if something happens this time and…and I freeze…What if I choke?"

"Don't forget to breathe…" The brunette said with a smile to Nodoka's cute expression of wonder, "If he's the one that you really care about, and he's the one you really want to be with even though you get nervous around him, then I'm sure everything will work out in the end. You shouldn't worry about the small things such as this. These days, there are worst things to worry about then dating problems. I should know, with the line of work I do…" She had a pensive look on her face as she said that. It made Nodoka wonder what line of work she does. She came back to reality and continued from where she left off. "Anyway, don't be too worried about it…" The brunette pated her head lightly, "just do your best, and don't chicken out, okay?"

Nodoka gazed at this woman and heeded her words carefully…Nodoka nodded and smiled brightly as she replied, "Okay. Thank you very much for listening to me."

"No problem." Then the woman got up, and said, "Well, I'll leave it here then. The rest is up to you, 'kay?"

"Okay then." Nodoka replied with a natural smile. The woman then walked away and was about to go off her own business, but before she did, Nodoka felt it was rude to just let her go without knowing who she was; "P-Please wait!"

"Yeah?" The brunette shades asked.

"W-Well…Can you tell me your name? Mine is Nodoka Miyazaki."

"Nice to meet you, Nodoka, but sorry. Now's not the time to introduce myself...But I can assure you of one thing;" She smiled confidently with a wink and said, "I'm one hell of a lady."

Nodoka wondered what she meant by that But the woman continued, "However there is something you can do for me."

"Yes?"

"If you see a guy with black hair, a black long hooded coat and a sword on his back, let me know, alright?"

"O-Oh, okay." Nodoka nodded.

"Great. Thanks a lot." She smiled. "Later." The woman finally walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Nodoka was lost in her mind of thought as she remembered the way the woman described the guy she was looking for, "Black hair? A black coat, and a sword on his- -?" Nodoka couldn't finish that sentence as she just realized who matched that description, "C-Could she mean Dante-san?"

"Could she, indeed…Possibly, Nodoka-san."

"Yes…Eh?" Nodoka was surprised to see Negi right there behind her! Negi was wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt under a black sleeveless vest, brown long jeans, and converse shoes. He also wore a white cap on his head. Nodoka was extremely flustered from him coming out of nowhere like that!

"Did you wait long? I'm so sorry I was being late." Negi apologized.

"N-no. I just came here a few minutes ago." Nodoka said, "You look very nice, and that hat looks really cool too."

"Really? Thank you. But you look really cute yourself, Nodoka-san." Negi smiled. It was that pure and honest smile that always made Nodoka blush.

_***MEANWHILE IN SOME BUSHES A FEW STEPS AWAY.***_

Haruna and Yue spied on Nodoka and Negi from afar to see how they would hit it off. "Fufufu…They're both so shy…" Haruna snickered.

"They do look good together." Asuna noted.

"Still think it's weird that she's like, what; fifteen?" Dante noted.

"Do you think it's a bit much though, Se-chan?" Konoka asked her black haired companion, Setsuna.

"No. The hat is a good touch, Ojo-sama."

Yue was completely caught off guard on how Asuna, Konoka, Dante, and Setsuna just arrived without warning or much sound! However, Haruna seemed as though she was expecting them, "Good timing you three. Hey Asuna-san, Dante mind if I ask you two something?"

"Suuure…" Asuna said with un-easiness,

"'Sup?" Dante asked.

"Be honest here; is there a chance for Nodoka to find happiness? Will he and Nodoka be able to be together? Better yet; what's _your_ relationship with Negi-kun, Asuna-san?-!"

Asuna reacted defensively on that question, "What the hell kind of question is that!-?"

"You are, in actuality, both of you, are Negi-kun's guardian." Referring to Asuna and Dante, but was talking straight to Asuna, "Surely you have some small feelings for him, right?" Haruna said with a dark smile that just spelled trouble.

"Of course not!" Asuna exclaimed in embarrassment, "The kid's ten-years-old too! No way would he understand love at his age! It's way too early for him!"

"Oh! There on the move!" Konoka announced. Negi and Nodoka continue their date as they walked to the library part of the festival with the others followed them within bushes and behind buildings. (All except Yue since she had her own work to do) Strangely enough all they pretty much went to was anything that had to do with a book. Whether it be a bookshop or a book fair. Nothing to big was happening between them at all; no romance, no holding hands, no kissing. Just a normal little look around.

"They've been in this book place for an hour and a half now!" Asuna complained, "God, I really can't understand book people at all…"

"Well they are young and all." Dante said, "Doubt they'll do anything like _that_."

"I think it's cute. It's nice to just walk around a bit and enjoy others company." Konoka said, "Right, Se-chan?"

"O-Oh yes! Right!" Setsuna timidly said.

"This isn't good." Haruna detected, "That won't cut it Nodoka…"

Meanwhile in the book store, Negi and Nodoka were checking out the many books that were in the fair from fictions, to dramas. "Cool! The protagonist in this story is a wizard too, Nodoka-san!"

"Oh. That story is really good. I recommend it, sensei…" Nodoka quickly blushed as she gazed upon Negi's lips…Thinking how soft and young they were. She quickly snapped out of it, and tried to keep herself in check! Unfortunately she showed this by freaking out a bit.

"Are you ok?" Negi asked, noticing Nodoka acting strange.

"Y-Yes, yes! I-I'm fine! I-I'm gonna find a good book!" Nodoka looked on top of a bookshelf, only to find a book alright, however…a book called "Kiss: the 100 ways to do it" (Courtesy of Haruna) doesn't exactly sound like a book of "good". Nodoka only got even more flustered and quickly put the book away from both her and Negi's sight!

"What book is that?" Negi curiously asked only to be met with Nodoka's brash flustered emotions, "NO! No! It's nothing!" However, in thoughts it was more then something; "_No! No! I won't think about kissing or frenching! That's not right at all!_"

She calmed herself down enough to approach Negi again, but noticed he had his attention to another book that laid on another bookshelf, reading it with curiosity.

"What are you reading?" Nodoka asked.

"This book was open, so I started reading." Negi replied. Nodoka looked at the page Negi was reading, only for her eyes to open wide in shock as Negi was in fact reading a "special" book once again. "Did you know that a "French kiss" and a "Deep kiss" are the same thing?"

"_OH! MY! GOD!-!_" Nodoka yelled in her head.

"But what's the difference between a deep kiss and a normal-"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Kissing is an adult thing! Kids shouldn't read those!-!" Nodoka insisted.

"Whoa! Okay! I'm sorry!" Negi squealed in surprise.

Meanwhile behind some bookshelves steps away from the freaking out, the stalkers of this date were disappointed at the results.

"Oh man. I guess my love books just made it worse!"

"No shit…" Dante and Asuna thought. Meanwhile in the book store, things were getting out of hand as Nodoka thought, "_Oh God! All I can think about is kissing right now! If sensei finds out about me thinking this, he'll hate me for sure!_"

Suddenly without looking, Nodoka accidently tripped on a stack of book, and toppled on to Negi. When Nodoka got herself back together, she realized the position she was in; she was on top of him and their faces close to each other, so close they could feel the warmness of each other's face, creating that classic eechi situation of "_**oops! I tripped.**_"

"Whoa! Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Haruna said from the bushes.

"Wow. That kid's good." Dante noted.

"S-Sorry…" Nodoka mumbled as her lips were getting closer to his..

"N-No…I'm…" His words trailed off as both stared at each other, blush visible on their faces and both, starring in each other's eyes.

"Well, what are you doing, Negi-sensei?" asked a sudden female voice that was just a bitch slap to Negi. Both him and Nodoka looked to see two females standing over them; one with blond long hair dressed in a Mahora upper-class uniform, and the other with hazel colored hair in shoulder length pigtails and wearing the same uniform as 3-A's class.

"N-no! Hold on!" Nodoka flusteredly said as both got up instantly to try and explain!

"Yes! Please!" Negi tried to explain, "Th-This isn't-"

"While everyone is on the lookout for confessions, you're dating female students? What, you think you're a special case? Well I, Takane D Goodman, will not allow it. Although the effects will reach 120% at the last day, it's now on 80% on the first day. Don't you think this is a bit careless of you?"

"W-Well…I-I-" Negi tried to explain, but was interrupted by Takane again, "No matter. This is a dangerous place to be in right now. Right, Sakura?"

Then the hazel haired girl named Sakura took out a strange cell phone-like item as it blinked like crazy when she pointed it at Nodoka! "This girl's level is through the roof! She's in the state of confessing at any moment!"

"Nodoka was confused by what was going on, but Negi intervened by standing between the girls and Nodoka, "Wait a minute!"

"Sensei, get away from her! It's dangerous!" Takane warned as she grabbed Nodoka by the arm and yanked her away from him! "You must come with us."

"Wait, I said!" Negi insisted, but it only fell on deaf ears.

"S-Sensei…!" Nodoka begged. Negi was in a difficult and troubling situation! Will he disobey or agree? What was he to do?

"Negi! Bookworm!" called a familiar male voice, running to the scene.

"D-Dante!" Negi said as Dante without warning, hit Takane on the back of the head without much effort, causing her to let go of Nodoka.

"Now, Nodoka!" Negi said as he grabbed Nodoka by the arm and they both ran from the scene!

"Hey! Wait!" Takane called and was about to run after them, but Dante stood in front of the two from letting them escape! "It's called a date, babe. Let 'em have their fun."

"Dante!-!" angrily called a familiar voice that was once again, a bitch slap to Dante's ears. It was once again Amy, running to Dante from afar, looking as annoyed as ever.

"Ah, fuck me." Dante sighed as he made a run for it, going the same way as Negi and Nodoka. Meanwhile behind some bookshelves steps away, the others notice Negi's escape with Nodoka.

"This is bad!" Setsuna said, "We have to follow them!"

"R-Right!" Asuna also said, "Let's go with Dante!"

Farther away, Negi and Nodoka ran so far that they almost reached the main café building, quickly getting as much distance from the two girls as possible. Nodoka began to feel tired from all the running as she panted, "N-Negi-Sensei! I-I can't run anymore!"

"Sorry Nodoka-san, hold on tight! _Canticum Proelio!_"

"Wait! What!-?" Then Negi grabbed Nodoka bridal style, and jumped extremely high into the air soaring over the buildings themselves. Nodoka was amazed at Negi's leap as Negi simply looked at her and smiled that adolescent child smile as time seemed to stop…They finally landed on top of a building that looked like a café rooftop and Negi put Nodoka down as she was still amazed at what just happened.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Nodoka-san!" Negi apologized, trying to make right of what's transpired.

"It's okay…Who were those girls though?"

"Just acquaintances of mine…" Negi answered feeling embarrassed and ashamed that he ruined their date, "I-I really am sorry! I wanted to make your date special, but I just messed that all up for you! Please forgive me!"

"N-No, no! It's okay, really!" Nodoka assured him, "It's just good that Dante showed up just in time…"

"Well how about I make it up to you…Whatever you want, wherever you want to go, I'll take you there. Anything you want, I'll do."

"Anything...?" Nodoka blushed deeply at the thought of being able to do anything with the one she liked. It was something she didn't prepare for and something she didn't exactly see coming. Such a question had her in an unfamiliar position in her mind, but she knew full well what she wanted deep down; "Th-Then…What…What I want is…I want to kiss you, Negi-sensei…"

"Of course you can—Wait…What?"

As soon as Nodoka uttered those words, the giant tree in the middle of Mahora started to glow heavenly amongst the night sky…This was not good…not good at all…

* * *

**And done. Glad I got this done and over with. Now time to explain just who the hell that woman that Nodoka was talking to was. Well just so you know, it wasn't a character from the DMC reboot, however she is going to be someone important later on. I can't call her an OC though. Also Amy as you probably figured out is the same angel stripper from the DmC comic-con "Rave Club" gameplay, but she was never given a name, so I just called her Amy. Whelp, that's all for now. Be sure to check out my newest fanfic; "Guns and Chainsaws" featuring Lollipop Chainsaw, and DmC.**

**That's all here! LATAZ!**


	9. Chapter 9 Kiss crazy Negi

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**Here's the next chapter of NmC. For this chapter, Nodoka's wish is about to come true for her, plus a special new weapon for Dante that's been shown before will be used, and finally, an alliance that could spell trouble for both Dante and the others of Mahora.**

**So then, here's NmC: Negima may Cry chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**CHAPTER 9: Kiss crazy Negi**

* * *

Negi was lost for words at the request he was asked, from his own student no less. He couldn't believe what he was even hearing right now; Nodoka…wanted to kiss him? Nodoka had just gotten wind of her own words as well, and also couldn't believe what she herself had said. She turned red in the face, embarrassed of letting her thoughts get the better of her!

"_AH! O-O-Oh God, I-I can't believe I just said that!_" Nodoka mentally yelled to herself, and then actually flustered her words, "S-Sensei! P-Please forget everything I just said; in fact it was a joke! P-Please just forget it all!-!

"O-O-Oh no I-It's alright! I-I mean- -Eh!?"

As Negi was trying to make sense of all this, a bright light quickly caught his periphery. He quickly turned that direction only to find it was the magic tree, glowing magically bright for no apparent reason!

"Wh-what is—huh?-!" Without warning at all, a giant light with gusting wind, blasted around Negi as quick as ever!

"Negi-sensei!-!" Nodoka cried out to, but it was too late, the light had taken him completely! He was already far gone! Finally, the light faded away just as quickly as it came as all was calm now…however Negi then felt…different than usual and looked different as well.

"N-Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked fearful of what could have happen.

"Understood." Negi muttered.

"Eh...?"

Negi finally lifted his head as his expression completely changed; he now had a dull smile that seemed like he was a lifeless puppet. No emotions at all, just that fake smile as he stared at Nodoka. He then spoke in a creepy sultry tone as he said, "What type of kissing style should I use...Is "FRENCH" style okay?"

A shockful expression was plastered on Nodoka's face at Negi acting so strange all of a sudden! She indeed wanted that kiss but not while he's acting so strange now! "W-wait a minute…P-Please Negi-sensei...N-no!" But Negi grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him. She tried her best to resist but to no avail, their lips were only inches away as they got closer and closer.

"_N-No…!_" Nodoka thought, "_ Th-This isn't Right! This isn't what I…!_"

"What the hell're are you doing to bookworm!-?" yelled a familiar female voice as Negi was forced to break Nodoka from him just to dodge the strike from a fan-like sword. Asuna , Setsuna, Chamo, and Dante also came just in time as well!

"Looks like he dodged." Dante muttered to himself.

"Negi, you idiot! What the hell're you doing to bookworm all of a sudd—! Wait, Negi?"

Negi said nothing at all; however that lifeless smile was still his permanent expression as he snickered a bit in a trance.

"What's up with him?-!" Dante said, "It's like he's bein' controlled or somethin'!"

"It must be the magic tree's affect! It's taken over him!" Setsuna revealed.

"_Magic tree?-!_" Nodoka wondered in suspense.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Chamo complained on Setsuna's head, "Already the first day, and the magic's this strong?-! Plus I think Aniki used "Song of Battle" which only increased it!"

"Wait. Magic is the reason Negi's actin' like a sex offender?" Dante asked, "Why's magic possessing him like that?"

"Because Nodoka probably confessed to him." Setsuna answered and quickly went to Nodoka with questioning, "Nodoka-san, quick, tell me; what did you say to Negi-sensei to make him act that way?-!"

Nodoka instantly remembered her confession to wanting to kiss Negi, and even thinking about frenching him no less. It was too embarrassing to even say, "I-I can't say!"

"Bangs, we gotta get outta here!" Dante insisted.

"What about Negi-Sensei!" Nodoka objected, "I-I can't leave him!"

"Come on!" Dante argued, but Nodoka only backed away as Dante offered a hand, "Don't worry. I'll handle it."

"No! Y-You can't kill him!" Nodoka denied. Dante wondered what she meant by that, but finally she confessed, "I-I know! I know the real reason why you're here…Y-You hunt demons, right?"

Dante could only stand there, shocked that such a sweet girl could find out about his dark and ugly reason for being in Mahora! He thought only those who were around magic knew about it! "H-How did you- -?"

"Please move, Dante-san." Negi asked as he suddenly appears in front of Dante and Nodoka! Dante didn't even notice him at first on account of Nodoka's revelation!

"Negi, knock it off, kid!" Dante ordered, "You're possessed and now you sound like Mr. Rogers on cocaine! It's time to wake up!"

"Fine. If you won't move…I'll make you!" Negi said as he simply lifted his hands and black ink swirled around him from beneath his feet. Finally as the ink split into five people beside him, they formed what Dante feared they'd become; they were the variety that were completely red, but also had swords and shields again; it was those bastard demons again!

"Oh great!" Dante groaned as his sword appeared on his back once again. Nodoka was even more fearful as she was feeling an aura of dread, and a sword appearing on Dante's back.

"Wait! W-What's going on?-!" Nodoka asked fearfully, "What are you guys looking at?"

Dante turned to Nodoka and realized she can't see the demons at all. "_Forgot she's still human._"

"Dante! It's those demons again!" Asuna warned.

"Naw, Ya think?-!" Dante said with sarcasm.

"But why?-! Why can Negi-sensei summon them?-!" Setsuna almost exclaimed, "Could it be because of the world tree's magic?"

"Whatever it is, staying here won't make it better." Dante ordered, "You two take lover girl, and get outta here!"

"Please, let me assist you." Setsuna suggested, but Dante stopped her and said with a cocky smile, "You must not really know me then, do you? Now get goin'."

"R-Right! Chamo, stay with Dante!" Asuna asked the ferret.

"Aye aye!" Chamo replied as he jumped on Dante's shoulder. Asuna grabbed Nodoka bridal style and leaped to other buildings along with Setsuna while Dante and Chamo stayed behind.

"This is a good opportunity to try _those_ out." Dante smiled with malice.

"Those?" Chamo wondered. Suddenly, Dante's fist vibrated and small red aura flowed around them. Chamo was intrigued by what was gonna happen and so was Negi; however the demons knew full well what he was doing. Finally, without warning, his fist transformed in to large ash colored demon fist that glowed a small red fiery aura. "Time for a little Eryx ass kickin'!" (1)

Dante sprinted at the first demon closest, did a heavy haymaker to its face, making it stumble a bit. From there Dante did a fury of boxing punches and brutal combos till it finally died and disappeared. Without hesitation, a second one came at him, sword arm ready, but was subdued by a quick and powerful uppercut to the jaw! From there, Dante simply waited a bit and at the right time, kicked the demon in the gut and sent him flying, dying in the process. Dante then jumped into the air and used his grappling hook to bring one of the demons to him, to which he gave it a good punch to the face and it was sent to the ground! However it was still alive as all three remaining demons surrounded him at the bottom and had their respectable weapons ready.

"Oh no you don't!" Dante said with a devilish grin. Finally he cocked his fist back, and landed quickly with a powerful punch to the ground that sent a strong shockwave around the roof! The rest of the demons were split in two and were destroyed as their black inked blood splattered all over the floor. "Might wanna start givin' up, kid."

"Oh I will…Once you are defeated." Negi said as he rushed to Dante with quickness. Negi then busted out in Chinese martial arts, using each attack as if he'd been training for years!

"I know this stuff…" Dante thought while trying to block Negi's strikes, "He's using Pa kua Zhang, and Pa kua ken too. His teacher must be somethin' else for someone his age to master it! Not surprised, Negi. Still is it alright to even call you a wizard anymore?"

While Dante was distracted in his own thoughts, Negi took that opportunity to snap his finger in front of him and flash a small light, blinding Dante's sight!

"D-Damnit!" Dante hissed as he covered his eyes from the blinding light! Slowly the light faded away and Negi was gone! "Wh-What the hell!-? Oh great, he's gone!"

"Quick! He's after Nodoka! I'm sure of it!" Chamo quickly noted.

"Right!" Dante made his gloves vanish and his sword appeared on his back again, as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to where Nodoka, Asuna, and Setsuna were! Meanwhile the three are stopped as they reach a dead end on top of a café roof with chairs and seats!

"Looks like a dead end." Setsuna confirmed.

"Now what do we do now!-?" Asuna panicked.

"A-Asuna-san, Setsuna-san…" Nodoka timidly said, " I-I'm so sorry. Things are this way because of me…"

"What are you saying? It's not your fault. It's that idiot Negi's fault. But don't worry, Dante can handle it." Asuna assured her.

"Speaking of Dante-san…Nodoka-san, how did you know Dante-san's true goal here?" Setsuna asked.

Nodoka was at first hesitant to respond to that, but she finally said, "I-I overheard him, Mana-san, and Asuna-san talking about his past…" Asuna looked at her with shocked eyes at how she had completely heard all that was said that night, especially after Asuna promised not to let anyone know. "…S-So…is it true? Are there really demons in Mahora?-!"

"Yes, but they are different then the demons that we know." Setsuna explained, "These demons seem to be invisible to human beings and appear to torture and hurt the human race…but tonight, the magic barrier that protects the school from evil is weakened and demons are roaming around…and…" Setsuna had just remembered the scene at the hospital, the flames, the corpse, she refused to let that truly happen, "…But don't worry. Dante-san can handle all that. What we must worry about is the world tree glowing so suddenly."

"That's right!" Asuna remembered, "Tell us, bookworm. What did you say to Negi to make him act like that?"

Nodoka grew red on her cheeks at the very thought of what she had to Negi, that she was starting to steam up, "N-No…I didn't say much…But suddenly, Negi-sensei was surrounded with light and…" Then Nodoka thought to herself as she wondered if it was a good idea to tell them about her confession to Negi…she whispered to them… "A-Actually…I-It's…" She whispered so weakly and quietly that the two couldn't hear at all what she had said.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Asuna said. Then she mumbled the words again, this time a bit louder…Asuna and Setsuna heard it all…Then both exclaimed, "WHAT!-? D-DEEP KISS!-!-?"

Suddenly out of the blue Negi had appeared with the same deviant smile on his face! "Sorry for the wait…Nodoka-san."

"Hold on, Negi! " Asuna exclaimed with blush on her own face.

"Negi-sensei! Please calm down!" Setsuna warned, but Negi kept walking to the three while quietly humming himself.

"Here he comes!" Setsuna warned.

"Ah, so you're the one causing all this crap, huh?"

Everyone looked to the rooftop, as the loud sound of bullets was being sent to Negi! Negi however jumped out of the way just as the bullets sank into the ground. Negi landed and looked to the roof to see who his attacker was.

It turned out to be a single M1911 handgun being held by quite a beautiful woman. "Sorry about that. I don't usually pull guns on kids, but I do when those kids are demon summoners." The woman took her black shades off and revealed her beautiful eyes; however both were of separate colors of red and blue. Still dressed in the hooded jacket, the skirt and the boots, it was really her.

"Ah! It's you!" Nodoka pointed out. It was indeed the same pony tailed brunette woman who talked with Nodoka earlier.

"Nice to meet you again, Nodoka." The woman said putting her shades on her forehead. She jumped from where she stood, and landed with the three girls.

"D-Does that mean that-" Nodoka was about to say, but was stopped by the woman and she finished for her, "-Yes, I'm like Dante. I too, am a demon killer."

The three were baffled, seeing one strange demon killer was enough, but two now?-!

"_Amazing…_" Setsuna thought, "_Her presence alone is so powerful…What is she? Could she really be human?_"

"You must be Setsuna." Said the woman to the black haired swordswoman, "Mr. Eishun has told me about you when he asked me to come here."

"M-Master Eishun did?-!"

The woman nodded to her answer. Setsuna would never have thought her master, the one who taught her the sword art, Shinmeiryuu, would call a demon hunter here even though they had one already. The brunette woman looked at Asuna in a jubilant way.

You must be Asuna Kagurazaka." The woman said to Asuna.

"Y-Yeah!" Asuna responded.

"I heard much about you…Of course we can discuss that later. For now, let's get ready." The woman pulled out a second handgun and had those both pointed at Negi, who was also in battle stance.

"Oh…Alright then!" Asuna said confidently. She quickly pulled out her pactio card and said: "Adeat!"And the giant harisen appeared in her hands once again!

"Huh? That's a pactio card." The brunette woman noted with interest, "I haven't seen one of those in a long time. Who's the one that gave it to you?"

"Him." She pointed at Negi as he was now closer to the woman while she was distracted! Negi punched but the woman simply knocked his hand out of the way and grabbed his arm. From there she used an arm grappling move to throw Negi away from her! Negi landed but was unable to move out of the way of the ponytailed brunette's assault. The woman used trained gun-kata to block and strike Negi while he used his Chinese Kenpo skills to block and strike as well. Both did not let up at all and using their skills swiftly. Finally at the woman's last strike, Negi moved behind the gun toting girl and hit her on the back, causing her to stumble a bit but able to get her footing back! "Tricky little bastard."

"Leave it to me!" Setsuna announced as she charged at Negi and fought him on her own, displaying skillful martial arts skills as well. However they were still no match for Negi's Chinese kenpo! "_Amazing!_" She thought, "_He's still using the Pa Kua Zhang and Pa kua Ken! Along with other martial arts he is very powerful indeed! Impressive, Negi-sensei!_" Setsuna was about to finish him with one last punch but Negi countered that attack and hit Setsuna on the side of her neck, subduing her enough to go past her and to Nodoka! He simply walked to her and the others with a dark, maniacal look in his eyes as he said slowly and insanely, "**He he he**…**Here I come**…**Nodoka-chan.**"

"Oh my freakin' God!" Asuna shrieked in uneasiness.

"H-He's the kissing terminator!-!" Nodoka fearfully exclaimed. "What do we do?-!"

"_This is bad! Really bad!_" The brunette gun girl thought without patience, "_Where are you when we need you?-! Shit! Where are you, Dante?-!_"

Meanwhile rooftops away from where the action was, Dante was jumping from building to building to find where Negi and the other's went and fast!

"Who would have guessed the power of the world tree could do this!" Chamo gravely noted.

"Y'know, you keep talkin' about this "World tree" stuff. If you're talkin' about that giant tree over there, then maybe you should start tellin' me about it." Dante demanded, looking at the huge oak tree on the horizon.

"The world tree has existed here ever since the school was made. Now it's acting out of control!"

"You mean that's why Negi's actin' weird?" Dante glanced at the white ferret on his shoulder, "Because of the world tree?"

"Exactly." Chamo explained, "You see, this year at the festival, whenever someone confesses to the one they love, a spell is put on the person receiving the confession. The effect is that they will fall under the spell and do what the confessor wants them to do, without fail. The magic tree is actually where a lot of wood magic builds up, and the tree grants wishes from that magic."

"Seriously? So it grants any kind of wish?" Dante said stepping off another roof top.

"Not really." Chamo continued, "It only grants wishes that involve true love, such as a confession. But it turns the one given the confession turns into a slave to his or her request, like what Negi has become! To be able to do this, the magic tree needs a larger substantial source of magic, like a small piece of magic or even-"

"—A magic barrier." Dante finally realized it all, "That's how the demons keep comin' in, and that's why the barrier get's weak at night; the tree's chargin' up the barrier's magic! So that's why I'm - -!" Before Dante could finish his words, he suddenly felt a strange rumbling around him that was all too familiar! Dante stopped as he grabbed his sword, Rebellion and stood his ground. Finally, the buildings started to morph around him and create strange forms, floating in the sky! The very ground had descended below him, and the skies became a dark red above. All human life vanished, including Chamo as Dante was once again in the dreaded Malice of Limbo! "Just fuckin' perfect."

Meanwhile in the real world, a dark feeling came upon a snow white haired pale ghost girl as she looked to the skies and saw that they were slightly dark red in the moonlight.

"What's wrong Sayo?" Asked the red haired reporter, Asakura.

"N-Nothing." Said Sayo as a response, "I-I'm a bit worried about this…Maybe you should reconsider."

"No worries. We'll be fine, besides it's only her." Asakura assured her ghostly friend. Asakura was always known for getting her and Sayo into dangerous situations, but this one seemed the shadiest of situations they've ever been in. As they got to the dark ally, there stood the person they were told to meet within the shadows…

"Kazumi. Thank you for coming, arune…" Said the black haired Chinese girl, Chao Lingshin. "Glad to see you've finally decided to join me." She then nodded to the dark alley and called, "She's here…"

From the pitch black darkness of the walls of this suspicious alley came forth another figure. Her appearance was that to be compared to as a rose; beautiful but with thorns… "Excellent. He'll love this… Now our plans shall be complete. Begin phase 2, won't you dear Chao?"

Chao could only smile mysteriously at such a kind request, especially a request for what was in store, "It shall be done immediately…Ms. Lilith."

* * *

**Finished. Anywho, now that that's done, I probably won't be doing much of this because of school and all, so don't expect much from me this time around. Hopefully as time goes on and I'm free I'll work on this stuff soon. Also, did you guess who this girl with the guns is? If so, she's not in the game, but in a way, she's an OC of her.**

**Now for questioning time!**

**The Eryx are the newest weapons shown in DmC at gamescom 2012. They're like Ifrit and are gauntlets used to punch enemies and hard doors. (They also look like hulk hands LOL)**

**That's all here! LATAZ!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Red Mask & the Tough Lady

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**Time to do more NmC! For this chapter, Dante is fighting more than just demons and limbo, Negi's still kissing insane and who really is this mysterious brunette woman? Find out here in NmC Negima may Cry chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**CHAPTER 10: The Red Mask & the Tough Lady**

* * *

"Now then," Dante said looking around the limbo-fied Mahora festival, "Where's the party guest?" Then he removed his guns from his holsters and said, "Good thing I brought my own snacks."

Then Dante turned around as he pointed one of his guns right into the mouth of a large claw-handed demonic creature with grey fur and pulsating red eyes.

"Eat up, bitch!" Dante smiled with malice as he pulled the trigger and shot the poor evil creature right In the mouth! It let out a ferocious yell and suddenly, more appeared from nowhere, coming at the black haired demon killer with vicious speed and anger!

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Dante said confidently. He pulled out his second gun, and commenced with shooting the rest of the demons with agile speed and skill. He was shooting in front of himself, behind, sideways, and ended it with a spinning move while shooting off rounds like crazy. All the demons or "Rages" (1) could only be pushed back or being killed with their blood splattering all over the rooftop. Finally they were all dead and gone as Dante put his guns away.

"Now for the rest of the way." Dante said to himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop with the roofs caving in quickly with every step he took! Just one wrong step and he would have been done for instantly!

"Limbo ain't givin' me a break, huh?" Dante smiled, "Jeez. Where's Kat when you need her? Oh well, I don't like shit bein' too easy anyway—Huh?-!" Finally the roof Dante stood on indeed closed in on itself and formed a giant claw, grabbing Dante and forcing him into its grasp!

"Shit…" Dante cussed as he was now surrounded in complete darkness and could hardly see his hand in front of him. "Now what?"

"_**Come closer…boy."**_ A chilling voice suddenly filled the air as the entire dark realm transformed and lit up a bit for Dante to see where the hell he was now. He turned out to be in a large lobby. It was slightly seeable, with many checkout counters and a very high leveled roof. The scale of it all seemed to present a sort of luxurious location and only the most fortunate in business or some other work ethic were allowed to step into the very presence of it. The windows, which were planted above the checkout counters, were the only source of actual light with only the sound of rain, hitting the windows rather brutally.

"What the hell?" Dante was confused as to how he ended up here all of a sudden. Usually when he's In a Limbo-fied area, it's a parody of the original area he was in, but now he has been taken to a 360 level of an area. However now was not the time to sit and think about it, now was the time to take action, and he needed out of this strange place and fast before Negi causes more trouble while being possessed. He walked casually along the lobby while keeping an eye on everything.

"Damn. How the hell do I get outta this place?" Dante said to himself.

"_**Leaving so soon?"**_

Dante quickly turned around to the dark voice, and was met with a red flash, blurring Dante's vision and forcing him to cover his eyes! After the flash had vanished Dante's eyes finally got adjusted to the darkness of the room again and standing before him, was not a human at all, but rather a human looking creature. He wore a black long coat over a black suit with a red tie and black leather gloves. He also wore a dark red metal mask that looked like a Guy Fawkes mask but red and covered his whole head. He was obviously older and taller than Dante and had a sort of darkness about him.

"Who the hell're you?" Dante said, "You don't look like someone from around here."

"_**Smart boy."**_The red mask said, _**"I'm just here to test you. That's all."**_

"Really? How's that?"

"_**Easy. Survive."**_

The red masked man suddenly pulled out dual handguns and shot at Dante with quick trigger fingers, but Dante jumped out of the way and grabbed his guns to shoot at this mysterious coated guy. The two ran at each other and preformed gun kata, being careful not to waste the bullets. Dante was having trouble keeping up with this masked man and was starting to have bullets slightly grease his cheek! Dante finally jumped back from the masked gunman and was on the defensive.

"_Whoa. This guy's good._" Dante thought, with a small panting. He also noticed that the guns this coated man was using looked slightly similar to his in color. He then smiled mischievously as this was only making him battle crazy. "_Time to stop messin' around._"

The red masked man shot at Dante again, but Dante dodged out of the way just before the bullets could reach him, and once in the clear, let off his own rounds at the coated mask. The red masked male simply side stepped from the bullets' path and charged his guns with his red aura sending off powerful blast at Dante. Dante decided enough was enough as he put his guns away, and grabbed Rebellion to swing the bullets out of his face. The bullets ricocheted away from him with every swing of his sword till they were gone completely or cut in half.

"_**Not bad, kid. But you're not the only one who knows his way around a sword."**_ The coated man said as he reached for his back and within a small spark of light came a long claymore sword with a demonic dragon design going on with it! The mysterious man ran at Dante and Dante did so as well. Both clashed blades, creating a small crater from the impact! From there the two, with blinding speed, fought with swords ringing and streaks being left in the blades' wakes! With a heavy uppercut from the coated man's sword, Dante was sent into the air and flew with him. From there they switched to aerial combats as Dante did many roulette spins to try and catch the masked man, but the masked man simply dodged them while doing his own assortment of aerial attacks. Both clashed swords with great quickness and combo successions. Both finally clashed with strong force shattering blast, thus pushing them both back away from one another! They both landed and were now a distance from one another.

"Not bad...For some V for Vendetta-lookin' mother fucker." Dante panted with a smirk, whipping the sweat off his chin, "Guess I should've ate that extra pizza after all."

The coated red mask chuckled at Dante's bantering even in a serious fight, _**"Heh, even in a serious fight like this, you still know how to have a sense of humor. Not bad…So then, time to give you one last test, hope you're ready boy."**_

The red masked man brought his sword back in a baseball swinging position. The blade of his sword was gathering red electronic aura that seemed to be alive within the blade itself. It seemed that this mysterious masked was planning to end this battle here and now. And it seemed he wasn't planning on holding anything back at all.

"I gotcha." Dante smirked. Dante decided this was the time to end it all. And there was no better way to do so then by transforming Rebellion into Arbiter. Dante held it back as dark red aura was intensifying around his battle axe and a powerful force growing in it so much that it was vibrating in his hand.

It was silent as the two stared each other down in a darkness of anticipation growing in each of their hearts...

Finally the two swung their weapons at the same time with a heavy blast! Dante slammed his giant axe to the ground creating a red shockwave that was heading right towards the masked man's powerful swing, which created a sonic blast heading right towards Dante's attack! The two powerful force waves made contact, leaving wreckage to the entire area and trembling throughout the entire room itself! Finally destruction ended with a massive explosion that destroyed half the room and the roof itself imploding on itself!

As the smoke cleared and the rest of the lobby had been reduced to rubble ash and fire, all that was left were the two males, standing their ground as the rain washed away the fire gathering around the two. However, Dante seemed to be panting more hard from using up all that power for that "Tremor" attack that he could hardly stand without the support of his sword to keep him from collapsing.

"_**Well now, you're not half bad there, boy-o." **_The masked man said with amusement putting his sword on his back,_** "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were some kind of freak of nature. Luckily I didn't hit you too hard though, otherwise that would have been bad."**_

Dante was lost for words. He couldn't believe that this strange masked man didn't even use the peak of his power to defeat him at all. And to make it worse, Dante used up all his power just to defeat this guy, only for him to just have been playing with him all this time! This annoyed Dante to the highest degree.

"So you mean to tell me…" Dante begrudgingly said as he was starting to stand more up, "…That while I was fighting to the death, your ass was just playin' around?-!"

"_**Don't take it too badly, kid." **_The coated man sighed, _**"After all, it's been a while that someone actually pushed me to use half of my power. So you can consider yourself lucky."**_

"Gee thanks." Dante smirked, while putting his sword on his back, "And I guess almost getting killed was the consolation prize?"

"_**I like to consider that**_ _**more of a mercy killing."**_ The coated man said back in a bantering tone, _**"Anyway I'm done here. You seem to be able to handle yourself…You'll need to for what's to come."**_

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dante asked with solemn in his voice.

"_**You'll find out soon. Until then, I'll be keepin' an eye on you. And who knows; maybe I'll join in on the fun too. Oh, and by the way, I took care of those little demons for you while you were dealing with those Rage things. Be a good boy and say thanks. Adios kid. " **_

Finally the coated man vanished into thin air, leaving a small red spark in his wake.

"Weird…" Dante muttered.

"…nte…ante…DANTE!-!"

Suddenly with one final blink of his eyes, Dante found himself suddenly being called by Chamo on his shoulder, "Sheesh man! What happened to you?"

Dante looked around to find himself back in Mahora again and the festival still in full swing at night. The tree was still glowing, and the malice seems to have vanished from Mahora, leaving it to be its normal festival mood again. The sword and guns had disappeared off his person and any small scars he received had vanished.

"I-I'm back?" Dante muttered with astonishment, "What just…happened?"

"Back? Where'd you go?" Chamo asked, "You were talking about the magic tree being the reason the force field was down and then you just suddenly stopped talking and stood her for a few seconds."

"A few seconds?" Dante repeated, making sure he heard right, "How the hell's that possible?-!"

"Anyway, we don't have time to stand around man! Negi's still possessed by the tree's magic, so let's hurry!" Chamo impatiently reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it!" Dante replied as he brushed off what had happened and continued on jumping from rooftop to rooftop once more. While searching for Negi and the others, he couldn't help but be haunted in his thoughts of that strange masked man. Everything he said seemed to be some sort of warning to Dante, which only made the situation worse for him. And that world, why was he not wet right now even though it was raining there? But the biggest thing going around in Dante's head was what he said about what's to come. "_That guy…What did he mean by that?_" Dante thought, "_And better yet…why does he seem so…familiar?_"

Meanwhile at the café roof where most of the action was taking place, Negi was still possessed and is on the attack against Asuna and the brunette haired woman!

"Oh man! This isn't good!" Asuna grunted.

"Oh come on now." The brunette said encouragingly, "You're not done already, are you?"

"As if! Adeat!" Asuna yelled. Negi knew what that meant and made a quick move to trying to stop her by kicking her away, but Negi's kick was blocked by Asuna's summoned harisen sword just in the nick of time. Then Negi did a front flip from his kick and did a downward kick at Asuna but she blocked that as well. After Negi landed, he proceeded to bust out the big guns and go straight for Chinese Kenpo attacks! Asuna tried to hit Negi with the harisen but he jumped out of the way in time before she could get a clean shot!

"_Possessed by magic, huh?_" Asuna thought with a troublesome tone, "_But he's seriously strong! The fact that this pervert Negi wants an adult kiss even though he's only ten just gets under my skin…"_

"Asuna-san!" Nodoka called, "Please be careful!"

"Don't worry, Asuna-san! I'm back to normal now, I'll help you!" Setsuna said, now able to fight again.

"No." Asuna said, "Leave this to me. I wanna handle this on my own. Don't worry bookworm! I got your back!" Then Asuna said something that she will regret saying later;

"I wont let your lips be taken! Even if it means going through my lips first!"

Everyone there was…confused. Did she want that to be the case or what? Suddenly the tree glowed a tad bit brighter than before as Negi looked as though a jolt went through his body…Then his deviant look returned as he simply said, "Very well. I shall kiss you then, Asuna-san."

Asuna could only stand there, dumbfounded at what she has gotten herself into all of a sudden. "Wh-What?-! N-No! That's not what I meant! I mean that you have to take me down first before you attack the others…"

"I see…take you down while kissing you?" Negi's fucked up logic everyone!

"W-Wait a minute!" Asuna protested. "I-I didn't mean- -!"

"Oh, so that's all he needs?" The brunette said putting her guns away, "He just needs to be kissed?"

"It's more than that!" Asuna fearfully said, "Did you not see that terminator face on him! If he kisses someone, he'll use tongue! He needs to be French kissed in order for him to turn back or he needs to do it to someone! Who knows what will happen if he does! What if-! What if he kisses bookworm to the point she suffocates and dies!-?"

"S-Suffocate?-!" Nodoka was even more terrified. Being kissed to death by the one you love is an ironic way to go.

"Wait! I'm the one he's trying to kiss now! Oh crap,_**I'M**_ gonna be kissed to death!" Asuna said with a frightened expression and tone to match. However, the brunette only sighed at how this was dragging on for so long. She had better things to do at this time. "Y' know what? I'll do it."

The three girls had their mouths slightly a gaped at the words this hot ponytailed woman just said! She was going to suffer through possessed Negi's tongue of death?-!

"Let's get this over with." The woman said as she ran top speed to Negi!

"Se-Chan! Asuna-san!"

"You all were here?"

The three girls looked to see the two people they really didn't need to see on all the times possible!

"O-Ojou-sama!-?" Setsuna exclaimed in surprise to see her chocolate hair colored friend.

"P-Paru-san?-!" Asuna exclaimed to the manga artist.

"Hey, there you guys are!"

Everyone looked to the roof of the café rooftop entrance to see Dante, landing to the floor level of the café with Chamo on his shoulder. "You guys…al…right?" Dante's words trailed off as he was too distracted with what strangeness he was seeing before his eyes along with everyone else.

They all saw the ponytailed brunette woman on top of Negi on the ground. It seems she was able to subdue him and keep him on the ground while apparently straddling him. Then the bi-eye colored female put her hands on Negi's cheeks as she got closer to his lips. "Here it comes, handsome."

Then the brunette pressed her lips to Negi's and kissed long and hard! Everyone simply watched in aversion at what they were seeing, but for some reason, they just couldn't look away! Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, she quickly slipped her tongue in and was now French kissing him, to _**his **_actual surprise! Everyone just stood there with mouths half open and lost for words at how far this brunette just went. Some even wondered if this was even aloud to be done!

"_Oh God, this is wrong._" Dante face palmed, "_Yep…were gonna get bad reviews for this one, aren't we, Alito?_"

Pretty much Dante. Pretty much… T_T

After about ten minutes but what felt like hours, the sunglassed brunette stood up rather victoriously as she wiped the remaining spit from her chin and whispered, "Victory!"

"You're _all _fucked up…" Dante sighed in annoyance to the brunette's behavior. As for Negi, he was slumped on the ground and seemed…unconscious. Suddenly, a small light came from his body and disappeared instantly. Dante, Setsuna, and Asuna noticed this light and looked right for the tree to find it was back to normal once again.

"Well…The tree is okay…" Setsuna noted.

"Y-Yeah…" Asuna weakly said.

"That was easy." The bi eye colored huntress said happily while walking to the others. Or more specifically…to Dante. She smiled as she stood before Dante and said, "Well well. It's been awhile, hasn't it Dante?"

Dante could only smile at how she just shows up out of nowhere, frenches a poor possessed ten year old, and just says hi to him like she did nothing wrong...She was just as Dante remembered, "Yeah…It's been awhile, hasn't it, Lady?"

Later that night, after Negi regained consciousness, and Asuna smacked Lady in the head for doing the nasty on a ten year old, Negi was told all about what happened, which only left him in shock. "I-I was possessed?-! I'm so sorry! I may not know what I've done, but I promise I'll do anything to make up for this mistake!" Negi apologized while bowing to everyone.

"Ah, don't sweat it too much, kid." Dante assured him with a pat on the back, "You were all exorcist possessed but its all cool now." He then turned to Lady, "That aside. Everyone, I know you've been dyin' to wonder who this is so I'll introduce her. This is- -"

"Lady. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Lady intervened as she smiled. But she was just met with weak smiles and comically sweat drops from everyone. Could it be that she completely forgot that she straddled and frenched a ten year old boy right in front of them?

"Oh. You too." Negi kindly said with a bow, "Oh! Let me introduce you to my students. This is Asuna Kagurazaka..."

"Hey there." Asuna waved.

"Nice to meet you." Lady replied.

"Nodoka Miyazaki…"

"I believe we've met before, right Nodoka?" Lady smiled with a wink.

"Y-Yes."

"Haruna Satome…"

"Heyo! I love your outfit. Are you cosplaying?" Haruna said eye-balling her school girl look mixed with a hoodie.

"Uh…Yeah, sure..."

"Setsuna Sakurazaki…"

"It's an honor to meet you." Setsuna bowed.

"Same to you." Lady also bowed.

"…And Konoka Konoe."

"It's very nice to meet you." Konoka said with a smile.

"Oh I know all about you." Lady smiled, "Your father's told me all about you."

"So, now for a more serious question." Haruna said clearing her throat, "Now then…WHY THE HELL WAS THIS LADY PERSON KISSING NEGI-SENSEI?-! Does no one find that weird?-! Better yet, what made Negi-sensei turn into this "kissing monster" I heard so much about anyway?-!"

"Oh. Its ma- -" Dante was about to say, but quickly before he said the whole word, Lady came from behind, and covered his mouth, which caught him by surprise! "Dante! Ixnay on the magic say! "

"Why do you care?" Dante whispered back, breaking free of Lady's hand.

"Because, it has something to do with what's going on with these demons showing up." Lady said. She took Dante back while the others were distracted trying to fool Haruna from believing in magic. "You see, it seems someone is planning to use the magic barrier around the school campus during the Mahora Festival and that world tree over there to act as an offering to a great demon. They say that with those two elements gone, it will be a simple matter to bring forth a powerful demon that will bring danger and catastrophe to the world if summoned."

"Oh great. So now this place could turn into demonvile for real?" Dante sighed, "Is there anyone who could be behind all this?"

"No one's been reported yet…however I have my assumptions on who could be the person responsible, but I can't prove that without facts." Lady said as she walked to the café's door, "I wanna go to the library to search for some info. You coming?"

"Naw. I'm good." Dante said as he looked to the others who seemed to be laughing with one another and by the look of Negi's face, he was just told how he was turned back to normal. For some reason he felt almost sorry for them all. To be part of his world so suddenly was something he didn't think would happen to anyone that was a normal human. Even though he didn't care too much for them, or most humanity in general, these students and their teacher were different, and he at least wanted to make sure they were safe to fend for themselves. Lady followed Dante's gaze at the students and said, "Don't worry. We'll be able to save them."

"Hmph. As if I care."

And with that, Lady went off in search of more info, however she could hardly think of the first place to go at all. She stood below the café, within the crowd of people, looking around for what she could possibly do next now that she was there. "Now…where to start?"

"Excuse me, do you need help?" A young female voice called to Lady from behind her. She turned around to see a young girl no older then fifteen with black short hair in two pigtailed buns and brown eyes. She wore Chinese styled clothes and was Chinese as well. She smiled kindly as she said, "Ni hao! My name is Chao Lingshin. I noticed you were looking for something, arune. Need some help?"

Later that night, with all the confusion and strangeness finally gone, Negi and Nodoka continued their date on the top of a pyramid-like stairway as the moon shined in the skies. This seemed to be the perfect place for lovers to gaze at the moon and the stars as their date comes to an end for the night.

"I'm sorry things didn't go as well as it should have…" Negi apologized.

"No it's okay." Nodoka assured him, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, well…I still said I'll do anything to repay you."

"It's fine…Look it's starting!"

The pyramid staircase over-looked a large ocean and a light show had appeared before them on the water's surface. It was absolutely breathe-taking with the many colors that streamed through the water surface and pictures that formed from the lights as well. It really was like something out of a Walt Disney theme park.

"Wow! Using fire to make pictures in the water! How on Earth do they do that!-?" Negi said with amazement in his eyes. Nodoka could only giggle at her professor acting like the kid he was. It made her happy to see him smile. His happiness was her drug that she got lost in.

"Negi-sensei?" Nodoka asked resting her cheek on her hand.

"Yes?"

"Right now…is there anyone you like?"

"Huh? Well I like everyone in my class." Negi replied honestly.

"No not like that. I mean…When your heart beats really fast when you're with someone…Have you ever had that kind of experience…Like say for example, Asuna-san?"

Negi blushed and panicked a bit! "W-What!-? I have no feelings like that for my students!-!"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!" Nodoka apologized "It's just…I really do like spending time with you like this, Sensei." Negi looked to Nodoka as she stared at the fireworks display, " I've been a klutz, I was always shy around guys, I was a wreck…But then you came along, and every day I've started to feel better, smarter, and stronger." She then looked at Negi and smiled, "You've grown as well, Sensei. You have the same job as your father and hope to find him one day no matter what…" She then looked down as she had a hit of sadness in her voice, "I'm sorry about your sad past…" But then that sadness turned to confidence, "But despite that you still try hard and do whatever it takes to be successful. To try hard and to never quit…That's…" She then smiled honestly as she said, "…That's what I really like about you, Negi-sensei."

Negi was in awe of Nodoka's confession that she said once again. He was impressed that this girl really did care for him so much.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Saying this out of nowhere…" Nodoka apologized.

"Oh no…I really do appreciate all you've done to help me. It's a lot of pressure in times, but at least I have a chance to go on…Thank you, Nodoka-san."

"Oh…You're welcome." There was a silence for a few seconds as the light show was getting too it's finally… "May I ask, this is a safe area, isn't it?"

"I guess…What is it that you- -" Before Negi could finish that sentence, she leaned in…and kissed him…Negi was taken aback at such a gesture of affection, especially from a girl like Nodoka as the finale of the show started and after ten seconds it ended and so did the kiss…Then she held his hands in appreciation. "Negi-sensei, you've made me so happy today. Thank you for a wonderful time. That is the apology from you!"

Then she ran away, leaving Negi befuddled in a stated trance of…well unbelievement or mind-blown!

As she ran off to who know where, she pasted a certain black haired black coated demon killer, who happened to be ease dropping into Nodoka's little bold scene.

"Not bad, bangs." Dante said to himself, "and to make sure you stay happy with the kid…I guess I'll keep on fightin'...But mostly for my own reasons."

* * *

**Done here! I gotta say, this one was…a bit too far even for me. However I found it to be the best way to get all random now and then. Anyway as before I probably won't be doing much of the fanfics until next weekend. Plus with this hurricane coming my way, I doubt I'll be doing much writing for a bit so sorry about that. But I hope to do more on Pearima though so you'll just have to wait for more of NmC.**

**Explanation time!**

**(1) Rages are the new creatures in DmC. They're kind of like chupacabras to me but they get more powerful the more you fight them.**

**Anyway that's all! SEE Ya! ~**


	11. Chapter 11 Past and Present

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**And here's some more NmC! This chapter deals with a bit of complicated things with Dante's past, and present. Not much fighting involved but it's more an interesting read to see.**

**Side note: I recently changed the first chapter of this fanfic and also changed Dante's age to nineteen since it seemed to fit better. This shall not change anymore after this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 11: Past or Present**

* * *

After some small killing of demons from the alleyways of the Mahora festival, Dante continued his walk around, hoping to find some magic users to talk to about the tree. Figuring out why the barrier fades at night has just been discovered and he felt he needed to talk to someone who was involved about all this.

"Now where's that old man right now?" Dante wondered referring to the dean. "Gotta be around here somewhere."

Dante continued walking, when suddenly he came across one of Negi's students standing alone, leaning on the wall. Dante quickly remembered that it was the same girl who helped him wake up from when he first transported to Mahora.

"Hey there, Ako." Dante said with a smile. She looked up at Dante and did something he didn't expect…she started to tear up. She then started sniffing and wiping her tears. Dante's eyes widened as he was caught off guard at what she was suddenly doing in front of him.

"H-Hey. You okay?" Dante asked with concern. Ako wiped her tears one last time and now held a furious expression. "You don't know?"

Dante was even more confused. How could he possibly know why she's so irritable all of a sudden? "No, I don't. Mind fillin' me in?"

"Why bother…" Ako replied bitterly. Then she exclaimed, "Why bother come check up on me…WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND THAT!-!"

And with that Ako bolted off from Dante before he could even say a word. "Hey wait! Ako!" Dante called but she was long gone. Dante was now completely lost for word at what Ako was talking about. Did he do something wrong? He didn't remember anything that was considered his fault. "What did she mean by "new girlfriend?" What's up with that?"

"Dante!" Called a anger filled voice behind Dante. Dante sighed irritably at that recognizable voice hers.

"Look Amy, I really don't have time for- -" Before Dante could finish that sentence, he was met with a painful jolt on his cheek. The jolt was confirmation of a slap that hit Dante's cheek so hard, that it became red. "Ow! The hell Amy?-!"

"I get it…" Amy expressed with kept in rage, while looking down, letting het bangs cover her eyes. She also seemed to tremble a bit as well. "I understand, okay…I know I'm not the most honorable person in the world…I know our relationship has been up and down…I get that…but…!" She jolted her head up and looked at Dante with tear filled eyes and anger mixed with sadness. "…Why do you always have to run from me when we're so close?-! Don't you love me anymore?-! Is that it?-! God, why can't you ever tell me why you always run from me?-! Don't you care about me at all?-!"

"What?-! Amy, come on!" Dante said holding her shoulders as if she'll run off, "I may not feel that way about you, but that doesn't mean I don't care! I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Dante quickly regretted those words. He didn't care if Amy knew about the demons, but he didn't want him telling her about them, just for her to get too wrapped up in Dante's world and her end up getting killed. Plus her usefulness wouldn't help much.

"Get hurt?-!" Amy exasperated, "From what?-! What's gonna hurt me Dante, huh?-! What was out there a year ago, that you had to run away from me there, and what is it now?-!"

Dante opened his mouth, but the words halted and he could no longer look Amy in the eyes with honesty anymore. Dante slowly let go of her shoulders as his right hand slowly drifted off her arm and away from her. "Sorry…" Dante quietly said, "But…You wouldn't understand."

That was the knife in the heart that completely ended it all. Amy was devastated, mortified, as if the oxygen in her throat had run out. Her tears intensified and she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Fine! If you want me to go, I'LL GO!-!" Amy yelled one last time, as she just walked away, walking out of Dante's life once again, unknown whether their paths will meet again.

"Guess this is goodbye…again."

Though he had felt bad for letting Amy go again, what he was now wondering was Ako. Why did Ako run away from him while saying something about a new girlfriend?

"Ugh. All this is hurtin' my head…better go find Negi."

Dante ran off, hoping to find where Negi was so he could help shed light on all this. Luckily, He found him on top of a stairway, accompanied with Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna. Dante simply leaped from where he stood and landed right behind Negi, to which everyone jumped at his arrival!

"O-Oh Dante!" Negi breathed out, "Where have you been?"

"Oh, Y'know. Here and there." Dante sighed. "Crazy shit's goin' on here."

"You're telling me!" Asuna exclaimed, "It's not every day you just think "What would it be like if I could do that over again"…! B-But now…Now I actually can!" Asuna exclaimed as she held up Negi's pocket watch for all to see.

"You told her?" Dante whispered to Negi.

"Well she was bound to figure it out at some point. Here and Konoka." Negi replied.

"I-It's so small though." Asuna questioned while examining it further.

"I'm still getting use to magic and all, but this is quite a shock!" Konoka expressed.

"S-So this really is a time machine?-!" Asuna excitedly asked Chamo who was on Setsuna's head.

"Well like I said Ane-san, its science, not magic…" Chamo noted

"Whatever! If this is a time machine then I know what I want to do!" Asuna said with upheld excitement, "I want to go to America during the Industrial revolution!"

"Why the hell do you wanna go there?" Dante questioned.

"It's because there were a lot of handsome, old men back then." Konoka answered.

"What, she has a thing for older men?" Dante asked.

"Pretty much." Negi answered to Dante.

"_A pedophile's God send…_" Dante thought with a sigh.

"Anyway, the important thing right now is to keep a look out at the festival." Chamo reminded everyone.

"Oh, that's right." Asuna remembered.

"Not only that, but the manual for it says we can only go back about 24 hours using magic." Chamo confessed which disappointed Asuna and Negi for different reasons; For Negi it meant no going back to the dinosaur age that he wanted, and for Asuna it meant no Industrial Revolution.

"Wait a second." Dante whispered to Chamo, "What about the whole burning of Mahora back in the infirmary? What'll happen now?"

"Apparently in the manual, when you've altered something from the past, your past self vanishes and all that remains is you. It's a bit confusing for me, so I don't think about it a lot." Chamo sighed. Chamo continued his explanation, "Anyway, first, set the amount of time. The further back we want to travel, the more magic it'll need. So no using it as much as we like." Negi set the watch to earlier in the day.

"Wait. If one person's magic lets you go back 24 hours, does that mean you can go back further if there are more people?" Konoka asked.

"Yeah, and what about me?" Dante added, "I'm a hybrid, so will my powers do anything?"

"Hmmm…Nothing in the manual about that." Chamo wondered, "Anyway, let's give the watch a go! Everyone hold on to Aniki."

The girls and Dante did so as each grabbed his shoulder. Finally Negi pushed the button on the top as the clock started to tick. Suddenly the world around them became distorted and bleached of color! The world around them began to spin and the sun started to rise again! Finally the spinning and distortion stopped and they were finally back in the color filled Mahora festival from the beginning again!

"Wow! It suddenly became daytime!" Konoka said with amazement.

"Did we really go back to the morning?-!" Asuna said with disbelief.

"Yes. It was a success!" Negi replied.

"Yes, well next time we use it, we should probably go in a more private area." Setsuna noted, seeing some people looking their way.

"Y-Yeah…eh? Hey guys, where's Dante?" Asuna wondered. They all looked around to find Dante was nowhere in sight.

"Where could he have gone?" Negi wondered.

_**TWO MINUTES EARLIER**_

Within a nearby tower on the first day of Mahora, the young guns girl, Mana, dressed in a white sun dress and a jacket, was unloading her equipment she had carried with her. She pulled from a long bag,L115A1 Long Range Rifle, and was putting it together. Suddenly a blinding light appeared in front of her and she instantly grabbed her two handguns, getting into stance. The light faded away and Mana's defense lowered as what appeared before her was none other than her suspicious P.E. Teacher/devil hunting partner, Dante.

"Well that was trippy." Dante sighed, taking in his surroundings, "Wait. Where am I?"

"Nice to see you again, Dante-sensei." Said Mana as Dante finally noticed her presence.

"Mona? What're you doin' here?"

"First of all; it's Mana. Secondly; I should be asking you that." Mana asked putting her guns away, "You just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, here in front of me."

"Did I? Weird. Wonder where the others are?" Dante mumbled.

"Anyway if you don't mind, I'd like to continue what I was paid to do today." Mana said as she pulled out her larger rifle and finished putting the silencer on it. Dante raised an eyebrow as to what she was doing with a weapon like that and no demons to be seen or sensed at all. Finally she stood at firing position and looked into the Telescope sight as if to aim at something.

"Wait. What're you- -?" Before Dante could finish his question, Mana pulled the trigger and a bullet was sent away at the sound of a swipe. Dante was shocked and quickly looked to the direction the gun was pointed at. It was pointed at an innocent teenager who was now on the ground in front of another high school girl!

"Mana! What the hell?-!" Dante exclaimed!

"What's the matter? I just stopped him from confessing is all." Mana said.

"Confess?" Dante wondered why she'd shoot him for a confession. He then remembered what happened when Nodoka confessed to Negi and how he acted like a kiss crazy lunatic. "Still! How the fuck is killin' 'em gonna make it better?-!"

"Kill? Oh no. These bullets are tranquilizer bullets. They don't kill." Mana assured him. Dante then let out a sigh of relief, "Oh. That's alright then."

"But in order to make sure they don't confess near the world tree, which is the ideal place for a confession, I've decided to put poison in each bullet that paralyzes their nervous system."

"Aaaand now it's fucked up again." Dante restated, "So how many has it been?"

"Seven as of now." Mana gravely replied.

"Oh great…" Dante sighed. He had enough comment about this strange school, now he's seen the strange underbelly of some of its students. Suddenly far off in the distance at a building, a small light formed at one of the levels of the building's roof. The flash vanished and what appeared were Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, and Chamo all together.

"Oh. There they are." Dante noted.

"I'm guessing you were with them first?" Mana said putting her gun back in her long suit case.

"Yeah. But I ended up coming here before them which is weird." Dante said putting his hand on his chin. "How _did_ I get to the past before everyone else?"

"I don't know. Maybe something about me is connecting us." Mana said with a smile, "Maybe its love."

"Please." Dante smirked, "If I was in love with you, I'd have some explain' to do to Chris Handsan."

"Still quite the bantering, I see." Mana smiled, "Anyway, I better go see to Negi-sensei. I'm sure he's trying to prevent confessions as much as I am."

"You go on ahead then. But before you go, you got anymore of those confession stopping guns? Handguns especially?" Dante asked.

"Of course." Mana replied. She nonchalantly lifted her skirt, (showing her presumably black panties) and had holsters strapped around her thighs. She pulled out dual IMI Desert Eagle handguns and presented them to Dante. "Here you go."

"Forget Chris Handsan, I'm going straight to prison with no trial…" Dante sighed as he took the handguns and put them on his back waist.

"Good luck, sensei." Mana replied with a rather slick smile as she was putting the guitar case on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you too." Dante replied. Mana finally jumped off the edge and went to Negi and the others, while Dante decided to head out as well as he jumped from the tower, and landed on one of the building tops. From there, he jumped off there to the ground where the parade was still going full force. He made sure to stay out of the loose crowd less he be seen by anyone. "Never been one to stay hiddin' from people, but that's time machines for ya…"

"Found you!" Yelled a voice behind Dante. Dante instantly sighed and felt his patience being slipped away from him. He turned around to see it was the blond beauty that he left in the infirmary today. (or hi s past self) "I've been looking for you for ages! How could you just leave me like that?-!"

"Swear to God, Amy. I don't have time for this shit right now." Dante said as he walked away.

"Hey! Don't ignore me like that!" Amy argued, "Seriously Dante, why do you avoid me so much? What have I ever- -? Okay ignore that part, but really, can we at least be together for today?"

"Not now!"

"Come on. Just this one time! I promise after this, I won't bother you anymore, okay?" Amy begged.

"Amy. Out of all the times I could have time to deal with you, now isn't one." Dante argued, "So leave me the hell alone!"

Amy felt betrayed. She felt as though she had been stabbed by a rusty knife and couldn't recover from it. She started to look down in sadness and visibly was starting to just fall apart. She started to sob, trying to keep her tears in and it soon turned to small crying. Dante was caught off guard at her suddenly pulling a trick like this in front of everyone. And what was worse was that the death glares he was receiving from passer-by's weren't making it any better. Dante was sick of hearing Amy's excuses and crocodile tears, to be with him, only for it to lead to her either cheating on him or she starts to become annoying to him. However Dante also had to be on the lookout just in case some people decided to confess to the ones they love. Plus he definitely didn't need her confessing anything to him now, otherwise he'd start going on a kissing rampage and might end up doing more bad then good. "Ugh…Okay!" Dante finally caved in, "Y'know what? Fine, one day with you and then you leave me alone, alright?"

"Yes!" Amy cheered, as her tears quickly vanished and she was happy once again. She latched on to Dante's arm, "Let's go!"

Dante sighed. "Sometimes I hate bein' the good guy…"

The first stop was to grab a bite to eat at some tayaki stand, where Amy put away at least three of those suckers without problem. Dante was amazed at her appetite to be able to eat that much and still be as fit and slim as she was. "Damn girl. Do you ever eat?"

"S-Sorry." Amy said with red on her cheeks, "I try and watch my figure so I don't gain weight. In fact after this, I'm probably gonna do pushups, sit ups, a small jog, and have a salad…and purge."

"What was that last one?"

"Nothing!" Amy quickly said, "L-Let's keep going! I wanna see more of the festival!"

The rest of the day was like any other date would be. They played a few games, saw some amazing sights, and went on a lot of rides. From there it was eating ice cream, and being amazed at the cool costumes. Dante didn't want to admit it, but he was actually having fun with Amy. Even though she did cheat on him countless times and even steal money from him as well after their one night stands, he'd figured out that he'd rather have Amy as a friend then anything more. They seemed to get along better as friends, and since there were not many demons around to ruin anything, today actually felt as if he had no worries at all. Maybe today was actually gonna be a good day.

The two finally stopped at the Mahora Park where they just sat and relaxed in the sun.

"Wow. That was a pretty good day, don't you think?" Amy asked Dante.

"It was alright." Dante confessed with a straight face, "Got to see more sights around here."

"Yep…" Amy said. There was a small pause before Amy continued, "Dante…Do you hate me?"

"What?" Dante was taken off guard by this a bit, "I don't hate you."

"Then tell me this…" Amy took a deep breath and looked at Dante, "Why did you leave Limbo?"

Dante jolted his head to Amy to which their eyes met. Amy looked serious in her question and desperately wanted answers. "Amy…"

"Why did you go?" Amy asked again, "Is it…Is it because I cheated on you? Is that why?"

"No." Dante said as he looked away from her and simply looked in front of himself, "I didn't leave because of you. I left because…" He paused. He didn't want to reveal that he was transported to Japan through an alleyway wall, Amy would think he's nuts. "…I just needed to get away from it all."

"Heh, well…It sure doesn't want to get away from you." Amy answered with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"I mean the police are everywhere in Limbo, looking for you." Amy explained, "They've got security camera's everywhere, and clubs have been shut down too. Pretty creepy though. It's like a ghost town there…Dante?"

Dante stared off into space with a troubled expression on his face. He seemed to have found an interesting and troublesome detail in Amy's words. "_No…_" Dante thought, "_Wait a second…So the demons aren't the reason I got transported here?-! If demons have been lookin' for me in Limbo city, then why haven't there been any police after me, or television broadcast for my arrest?-! Somethin's not addin' up..._"

"Dante!" Amy called snapping Dante back to reality.

"O-Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Guess I got a bit distracted." Dante said while rubbing his head.

Amy giggled a bit as she said, "You always use to do that." She then looked off in front of her as she reminisced, "I remember whenever you woke up at night, you'd go to the roof of your trailer and look up at the stars at night…" Her cheeks became a slight red, "…You'd stare up at the sky…you really did look hot when you were in deep thought…" She started to edge closer to him as her hand slowly reached his thigh. This definitely caught Dante's attention as he gazed into her eyes; she was obviously aroused for him by the way her face was getting closer his. "It was that expression…the way you looked…That's the look I desperately wanted you to look at me with…" She started to whisper to him, "I know you're not exactly Mr. Perfect, but…I refuse to believe what anyone says about you…" Her lips were now inches away from his. Dante slowly closed his eyes, anticipating for the lip lock he had been use to. No rational thought popped into his head at the time and no words could form. It was nothing more but this moment and now. "That's because…I- -"

"D-Dante-sensei?-!"

Dante's thinking quickly came shooting back to him from hearing his classroom name! He backed away from Amy as both looked in front of them to see that a young teenage girl called out to him. And what was worse was that it was in fact one of Negi's students!

"A-Ako?-! Dante exclaimed. Ako only stood there and stared at what she was seeing before her eyes. It was so heart wrenching for her that she could do nothing but allow tears to gather up in her eyes. However Ako simply smiled and said in a trembling voice, "O-Oh…Dante-sensei…I-I was—I-I mean..." She quickly bowed to her sensei as she said, "Please excuse me!" Then she ran off from the scene as the tears finally took over her.

"Ako!" Dante called as he got up and tried to reach out for her, but she was too far already to turn back. Dante slowly put his arm down as he looked at Ako run away from him. He didn't know immediately why, but he felt as though he had hurt her bad. Really bad.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked him with worry that she did something.

"I don't know. It's like she- -" Dante's words froze in his mouth. He had come to a realization as to why she got mad. It was staring him right in the face, and he didn't even see it! He mentally punched himself in the face and dashed off after her without a word to Amy!

"Dante!" Amy called as she grabbed Dante by the arm. "Where are you going?-!"

Dante looked to Amy, then to Ako. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place here. Go after Ako to explain himself, or stay with Amy to restart things, but also put her at risk. He chose.

"Let go Amy!" Dante yelled as he shoved her off him, and ran off. He could hear Amy yelling his name, but didn't bother to turn back. All he could focus on was finding Ako to set things right. He looked all over the place for her as he was mentally cursing himself out for doing what he did; "_Damnit!_" He thought, "_How could I be so fuckin' stupid?-! That's why Ako yelled at me about havin' a girlfriend! That's why Amy got angry at me and left! It's my entire fault! Fuck!_"

Dante finally found himself in the middle of Mahora's world tree area, looking around for any sign of Ako at all. Nothing of her could be seen within the small crowd of people! However, he did find something strange. Why so many people would be gathered here all of a sudden. But it all made sense when he heard them all in the corner of his ear.

"Um…Kisara-san…Th-the truth is…I-I…!"

"Tamaki-kun…The truth is that..I…!"

"Hanamichi san! The truth is that I- -"

"Not this time!" Dante whispered as he quickly reached for his tranquilizer handguns from Mana and without warning, shot in every direction, hitting each and every person in this crowd, as all flew away in different directions off the ground. Each one fell to the ground, unconscious as Dante ended his shooting in a cool pose.

"Phew. That was close." Dante sighed as he put the tranquilizer guns away. Unfortunately, now he had to explain to those watching why he just got two seemingly real looking handguns, and shot everyone around him, because on lookers were staring his way.

"Don't mind us! We're just making a movie!"

The crowd slowly gathered applause from the false words of this young high school girl. She touched Dante's shoulder as she said, "Seems like I've saved you this time."

"Heh, this time Mana." Dante smirked.

"Dante! Mana-san!" Called a certain British boy's voice. Negi came running to them as he was now relieved to see Dante was okay. "Thank goodness you're okay, Dante."

"Yeah…I am at least, but…" His words trailed off as he still thought about what he did to Ako. He knew that Ako was developing something foe him, and he felt stupid for encouraging that to this point. And Amy, how he just left her is probably why she slaps him and yells at him in the future, or better said, later.

"W-Wait a minute! That's right!" Negi exclaimed, catching Dante's attention. "You shot all of those people!"

"Movie everyone! Movie!" Mana said again as everyone simply continued with what they were doing on their own time.

"Oh don't sweat it. Ms. Tans-a-lot over there gave me these, so they're just tranquilizers." Dante assured Negi.

"Tans-a-lot?" Mana mumbled with a rather irritated expression for being insulted like that. "I should shoot your- -!"

"Tatsumiya? Is that you, two hands?"

The sound of that male voice quickly made Mana turn her head in disbelief! Her eyes widened as she was met with the last person she'd ever think she'd see again. Dante, Negi, and Chamo (On Negi's head) also noticed Mana's surprised expression as well. This person really caught her surprise.

"Nice to see you again, kid. Gotta say, I missed you." Said this middle aged man. He had light and dark brown short hair and hazel eyes. He had a bit of a scruffy chin of hair and was dressed in a black leather jacket over a blue buttoned up shirt, black long pants, and black shoes. He smiled coolly to Mana. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah…" Mana said, "I remember…Raccoon city."

* * *

**Complete! I guess this one used time well for the plot. So Dante is now looking of Ako, a new guy appears, and it seems to be someone Mana knows. For those who are wondering who this mystery man is, I think you've got a good hint. ;) Any who, I hope to get more up while doing other fanfics!**

**That's all! SEE Ya! ~**


	12. Chapter 12 The Mahora Tournament

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**Glad to finally be finished with this chapter! I gotta say this one took a long ass time just to re-read, re-write and finish finally! My fingers are exhausted! I do apologize if some words are misspelled or just strange I'll fix em as I go on! Now then, this chapter features the tournament finally and a few other interesting thing! Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 12: The Mahora Tournament!**

* * *

"Raccoon…city?" Negi repeated in confusion, "Where have I heard that name before…?"

"Bingo, Raccoon City." Said the brunette haired man, "Back then you were a little pipsqueak. Look at you now."

"It seems you've changed also, Leon-san." Mana smiled, "You've certainly gotten older from when I last saw you."

"Hey, that's what age'll do to you." Leon smirked, opening his arms for Mana to get a good look at his aged body, "Makes you look more handsome with time."

"Handsome? Please." Mana giggled, "You're not all that good looking anymore."

"Really now?" Leon chuckled, "Well what I lack in looks…I make up for in skill."

"Really…"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

Before anyone could make a sudden move at all, Mana and Leon suddenly had handguns pointed at each other's foreheads by the other! However, it seems another set of handguns also joined in on the Mexican standoff, pointing at the side of both their heads!

"What do you think you're doin', boy?" Leon asked Dante who had Ivory dead set on his temple.

"I don't think shootin' each other is a good "hello" starter." Dante said with a grin, "So why not just sit and have some drinks, and get a proper fight goin'? Or go guns blazin', either way, I get to have some fun too."

"Drinks?" I'm underage." Mana reminded Dante.

"Underage? Ha! You didn't tell him, did you?" Leon eyed Mana. Dante also looked to Mana with questioning eyes, as she simply looked down from both of them. She finally backed off of Leon and her gun hand rested on her side just as the other two's gun hands have.

"I-It's nothing." Mana stated looking up at both of them, "And Leon-san, that's not exactly nice to bring up my past like that. You know I'm fifteen, remember?"

"Uh huh, guess it slipped my mind." Leon said, sounding awfully suspicions to Dante. Just what did Mana have to hide from Dante, and what did this Leon guy mean by referring to Mana's age? Was she actually older then fifteen? She certainly looks older.

Leon put his gun back in his hoister and stretched out his limbs a bit. "Whelp, I better get going."

"You're leaving?" Mana asked with a hint of suspicion.

"There's somewhere I gotta go right now. Apparently, I've been called by some dean of this school to come here."

"To do what?" Dante asked with questioning.

"Who knows. But the Dean asked for me to come to Mahora as quickly as possible, so I hoped on a plane, and now here I am. I remembered that Mana goes to this school as well, so that was a bonus. But I'm really running late. Excuse me."

"Of course." Mana said, smiling kindly towards Leon, "It really is good to see you again."

"Same to you too." Leon smiled back. "Till later." And with a small wave to Mana, Dante, and Negi, Leon was on his way, mixing with the crowd of people once again.

"Mana-san, who was that man?" Negi asked.

"An old friend." Mana quickly answered.

"Really?" Dante questioned. "_How _old a friend?"

"As I've said before; it's not good to meddle into other people's past." Mana shot to Dante.

"Who said I'm meddlin'." Dante smirked, "I'm just curious. That's all."

"Curiosity can get you killed, you know." Mana warned him.

"Then curiosity better bring it on." Dante replied.

Mana could only giggle. Dante really was something to behold in heart. Though he lacked the social inequity of a normal human being and yes, he is quite the raggedy dresser, he cares quite the heart to make a choice and never look back no matter how bad her decision was…it reminded her of herself when she was still young. "Well then, I'm sure you'll be ready when it comes. Negi-sensei! We still have a job to do with the confessions, so let's get to it!"

"Y-Yes, Tatsumiya-san!" Negi replied with a sailor's salute and poise. He then walked off a bit from the two and looked around for any trouble with Chamo accompanying him.

"What's that all about?" Mana questioned to Dante.

"Guess you scared him drill sergeant style." Dante replied with a chuckling smile, "Not surprised since you must have that affect on little kids."

"Just because you're my teacher, doesn't mean I won't kill you." Mana threatened with a knife pointed at his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha." Dante sighed.

"Good…now then, about that curiosity…" Mana put her knife away, and from her bra area of her dress, she pulled out a small card that was rather familiar to him. It was a card with a picture of a young Mana with guns in her hands, wearing a black dress.

"Is that…?" Dante wanted to say, but Mana stopped him with a finger to his lips. She smiled with a wink and whispered, "Please don't tell Negi-sensei yet. It seems too early to talk about adult stuff with him."

Dante moved Mana's finger and said with a smile, "My lips are sealed."

The day started to drift off into the ever changing night as everyone had prepared for what special event was to happen for them. After an exchange with Yue and a small explanation to her on the time machine, Negi was sitting in an outside food court with her to talk some more.

"Sorry you had to spend your money on dinner." Yue apologized.

"No, it's okay." Negi assured her, "The tournament was being postponed so I still have plenty of time. Plus, you look really tired. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, don't worry…" Yue assured him, "I'm just fine. Please don't worry about it."

"NEGI!-!" From behind Negi came a frantic young boy, running to the two! This boy had black spiky hair and brown eyes as well. He wore a black school uniform of Japan oriented style and also had pointy dog ears on his head.

"Oh! Kotaro-kun. Don't worry; I've been informed about postponement of the tournament. Don't worry." Negi said with assurance.

"That's not important right now! " Kotaro exclaimed, "The world tree glowed! Did ya see anyone around here confess to the one they love?"

"Confess…" Then Negi remembered that he used the time machine watch to go back one day to the first day of the Mahora festival, and he just remembered that at this time was the time he was under control by the magic tree and turned into a kissing maniac!

"O-Oh! Don't worry about that at all Kotaro!" Negi quickly said to him in a sort of panic of words, "I-I'm sure- -Oh how do I put it; everything will solve itself!"

"Oh really...Well since ya say it like that, ya probably right." Kotaro simply agreed. Negi was actually grateful that Kotaro was so simple minded and battle crazy, otherwise he'd be more questioning about Negi's strange answer. "So then, let's sign up for the tournament then."

"Negi-Sensei, you were talking about the tournament. What's it all about?" Yue asked.

"I think it's the preliminaries to the real martial arts tournament." Negi answered her while handing her a pamphlet, "Ku-sensei won last year!"

"Ku-Fei did?" Yue said, "That's odd, because the tournament Ku-Fei won was in the Autumn Sports Festival. I don't remember a large tournament during the school festival. In fact, looking in this pamphlet, the prize money is only 100,000 yen.(940$) So yeah, it's small."

Both were disappointed greatly from such news. But no one was downright pissed off more than Kotaro was. "You've gotta be kidding! Explain, Shorty!"

"I'm gonna ignore that Shorty insult…" Yue ignored, "Anyway, the festival's history is really long. It's normal for other tournaments like quiz tournaments to have more than about 1 to2 million yen. (About 24,000$) In comparison, this tournament seems small. Don't get your hopes up to fighting someone strong."

"WHAAAT?-! Awww! No way!" Kotaro groaned loudly. If there was one thing Kotaro loved, it was fighting strong people. To be denied a challenge was like being denied air for him.

"Of course there are bigger tournaments around here if you look around a bit." Yue assured them.

"Kotaro-kun just signed up for the first one he saw…" Negi said meekly.

"Well excuse me! I didn't know how big this festival was!" Kotaro yelled in embarrassment.

The three continued on to the tournament, even though the location was changed when they got there…Finally they made it to the tournament place at Tatsumiya shrine, only to find that it was filled with a shit load of people, crowding around the entrance way! About hundreds of people were packed into the small sign in walkway!

"Whoa! This sure doesn't look like a small tournament!" Kotaro said with a bit of excitement returning to him.

"Oh, Negi." The three turned to see Dante walking to them. "Looks like you made it."

"Yes. Good to see you, Dante." Negi replied, but Kotaro seemed to be rather…observant of Dante.

"So…You're Dante, right? " Kotaro asked.

"Yeah, and?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you looked strong enough to last in this tournament." Kotaro smirked pretentiously.

"Believe me, kid. I was about to say the same damn thing." Dante smirked arrogantly. Bith seemed to have formed a rivalry right then and there that sparks began to clash between their minds eye.

"Um…Dante?" Negi asked, getting Dante's attention, "What is this all about?"

"I plan on enterin' the tournament." Dante said with hands in pockets, "I figured why not, so now I'm about to sign up to this one."

"All right! Now there are even stronger people in this!" Kotaro was absolutely giddy at such results of strong fighters participating, "I'm so glad I signed up!"

"Hey look. What's up with that crowd over there?" Yue was referring to the bunch of people gathered near the wall with a poster on it. The gang squeezed their ways through only to discover it was a poster of the prize money to be won for the champion of the tournament! It was…

"1-1-10,000,000 yen!-!-?" Kotaro, Negi, and Yue exclaimed at the same time.

"H-How did it even get to this amount!" Yue feverishly wondered!

"Oh yeah." Dante remembered, "That guy told me about this. He said that the tournament got bought out by someone, and he or she was gonna be runnin' it. Their first decree was to merge all the tournaments in the festival into one event. So this is like one huge martial arts tournament."

"Come on, bro! Use your magic and you'll so kick those poser's asses in no time at all!" Chamo yelled droolingly that dollar signs could be seen in his eyes!

"What part of "not allowed to using magic with humans watchin'" do you not understand?" Dante sighed. But then something came into Dante's head, "_Hmm, Guess that means Demon and Angel powers are out of the question, huh?_" Dante thought.

"Hey Negi! You guys!" Walking to the five were Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna who also seemed to be there for sign-ups.

"Oh, Asuna-san!" Negi happily said.

"Sup' Pig tails? You enterin' too?" Dante wondered.

"You know it!" Asuna thumbed up, "We just came from patrolling the place too. Also Dante-san, there seems to be less…"things" happening." Asuna quickly replaced. She noticed Yue and Kotaro were giving her confused glances, but she knew that the revealing of demons was a bad thing to do.

"Yeah, I know." Dante replied. He did find it odd that hardly any demons were around as of now, but it must be from that masked man who told him that he was taking care of the demons in the real world.

"Do you really have to bring that up?" Negi groaned just thinking about demons, but replaced it with exciting news, "Anyway, Asuna-san, did you hear?-!"

Negi gave Asuna a folded paper of the prize money that could be won from the tournament. "A knockout tournament, huh...WHAT!-? 10,000,000 YEN!-!-? No way!-!"

"That's a lot of prize money for one tournament!" Setsuna said with such astonishment, but not as much as Asuna though!

"W-Wow! I-I don't know I mean…" Asuna pondered, "This money could really help with my tuition fee and daily essentials…"

"Well I'm feelin' pretty hyped about this. This'll get pretty crazy when it starts!" Dante said with a grin of excitement on his face.

"Then it's settled! We're so gonna enter that tournament and take the prize money, no problem!" Kotaro declared, "Not that I really care about the money, I just wanna fight some strong people! I'm so hyped up for this!-!"

"I guess I'm in this now, huh?" Negi chuckled.

Everyone continued to the sign-in place and the last minute competitors signed in to compete! Everyone who signed up was now cluttered into a very large space filled with four wooden stadium grounds! Then from the main shrine building came the announcer who was going to announce the tournament; Kazumi Asakura, sporting a one piece sleeveless leather dress with white heeled boots and white long skin gloves! She spoke into the microphone so that everyone could hear! "_**Students of Mahora and visitors alike! Welcome! Welcome to the resurrection of the Mahora Martial arts tournament! Thank you to those who have gathered on such short notice!-!"**_

The crowd roared with excitement for the beginning of the tournament!

"Asakura-san?-!" Negi exclaimed, "So she'll be the announcer?"

Setsuna took a closer look on the poster…Only to discover something astonishing! She then ran to Chamo who was on the head of Yue. "Chamo! We got a problem!"

"What is it?"

Chamo looked at the paper that Setsuna was holding that she got from someone passing them out…he saw it too! "N-No way! The person in charge of this tournament is…"

"_**Now let's start with an opening speech from the person who brought us this glorious event! The most popular student, Miss Chao Bao Zi herself…"**_

Then _she_ came from the large door in a Chinese style overcoat! It was…her!

"_**Chao Lingshin!"**_

The others were completely in awe that Chao was the one who bought the tournament rights! Not only that, but she was actually THAT rich from the beginning?-!

" _**I would like to thank the people who signed up…**_" Chao said on a microphone of her own, "_**The reason I decided to start this was simply because…No matter inner or outer of this world, I want to see the strongest of them all! That's my reason! 20 years ago, this tournament allowed many people from different worlds to meet and compete against each other, but because of small video cameras and technology changing drastically the tournament has shrunken from the time it's come about…But now I intend to bring the Mahora martial arts tournaments back to its former glory!"**_

The crowd screamed like a football stadium would as bits and bits of confetti rained about the area!

"Could this really be her intentions?" Setsuna wondered.

"I'm not sure…" Chamo replied with uncertainty of his own.

"If the money is from the profit of the Chao Bao Zi then it's possible…" Yue reminded everyone.

"Wow. Guess she was richer then she looked." Dante mumbled to himself.

"Oh! I'm not sure about this…" Negi reconsidered, "Maybe It's not too late to resign then…"

"You can't be serious!" Kotaro protested, "And you call yourself a man! How can you not be excited to fight when you yourself said you enjoy it?-!"

"W-Well I…"

"_**Oh! One more thing!**_" Chao mentioned, "_**25 years ago when the tournament was popular…a foreign boy acme to the academy and dominated this very same tournament! His name…was Nagi Springfield."**_

Negi's attention was suddenly on lock…The second he heard about his father, he automatically took attention off all other things, and only focused on the fact that his father was also in the tournament as well! And judging by the years count, he was also ten years old as well when he first entered the tournament!

"Nagi Springfield?" Dante questioned, "Is that Negi's dad?"

"_**So all of you work hard to get to the same level as him!"**_

"N-No way! Wasn't that Negi's father's name!-?" Yue reminded everyone.

"Is that really true!-? I should go and see for myself!" Setsuna stated.

"Whoa! What do you think Negi...Negi?" Asuna called to Negi but he seemed to be distracted at the moment as he was secluded in his own thoughts; "_M-My father…he entered the tournament…and won...And he was the same age as me…!-!_" Negi then bawled his fist and grew significant confidence then he ever thought he had before! This was something he needed to do, not only for himself…but for his father.

Dante smirked at the conviction the kid was showing right before his eyes. "Oh yeah, He's so in."

The night continued as each competitor had to pick a number out of the box provided.

Well, looks like I'm not fighting you, Ku Fei." Mana smiled, holding up a small tab.

"Lucky me, then, Aru!" Ku-Fei smiled.

"Looks like I'll be taking you on as well, Mana." Said a familiar voice to Mana's ears once again. She turned to find Leon also in the tournament as well. "Try not to go easy on me, 'kay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Mana smirked.

"_**TO PASS THE MAHORA MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT PRELIMINARIES, THE CONTESTANTS WILL BE SET IN GROUPS OF TWENTIES AND WILL ENGAGE IN A BATTLE ROYAL! THE LAST TWO STANDING IN GROUP A THROUGH H PROCEEDS ON TOO THE MAIN TOURNAMENTS!-!"**_

Ku Fei was making all eyes turn to her as she demonstrated her skillful Chinese Kenpo upon her batch of opponents, defeating all her opponents without ease! Hurling all the men twice her height and age!

"_**WITH THE STRENGTH OF A FULLY-BORN GORILLA, KU-FEI EASILY DEFEATS HER OPPONENTS AND IS THAT MUCH CLOSER TO THE REAL TOURNAMENT!"**_

"So not funny, aru!"

"Ha ha ha." Mana chuckled, "Guess Ku-Fei was victorious."

"Yeah, but looks like I wasn't…" Leon struggled to say after getting slammed to the ground by Mana. "That was still a cheap trick you pulled with the puppy eyes trick…What's worse is that I actually fell for that…AGAIN!"

"Yep. Lucky me." Mana smiled.

"_This_ time…" Leon smiled as well.

Meanwhile on the side lines2 Negi was ever impressed with Ku-fei's style of Martial Arts. "Amazing! As expected from Ku-Sensei!"

"Sensei?" Dante over heard, "So she's the one who taught you martial arts?"

"Oh, yes. I studied it before you arrived here, Dante." Negi told him.

"Badass. You'll need that for this kind of tournament." Dante smirked.

"Negi, it's almost our turn. Eat the tablet so we can look like teenagers." Kotaro commented as he put the pill in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm not eating mine." Negi decided.

Just before Kotaro swallowed it, he was able to catch it in his teeth. "What?"

"Well after hearing about my father winning the tournament at only ten years old like me, I feel I want to follow his legacy in doing so! Besides I already signed up as I am now." Negi confessed.

"Hmmm…In adult form, our power would be further…but forget it now!" Kotaro stuffed the pill in his pocket, "Fighting as we are now make it even more challenging! But Negi, remember, I'm not gonna lose to you!"

"Same to you!"

"Don't forget about me." Dante smiled, "You two're gonna have to deal with me too, Y'know."

"Right!" Both decided!

Meanwhile on the stage of Ku-Fei and Tatsumiya notice some of the competitors getting beat by a guy from the kendo club with a wooden sword! The crowd was mad at how he can be able to use a weapon! But Asakura said:

"_**The rules state no projectile and bladed weapons, so wooden swords are okay! And unless the weapons are guns or arrows, throwing stones or ropes are also okay!"**_

"That won't be a problem." Ku-Fei bowed. Then within seconds, Ku-Fei appeared at the young kendo student and punched him dead-in the stomach through his armor guard!

"_**There is no major advancement if you use weapons. This has just been decided."**_

The crowd felt and the rest of the fighters felt a bit…uneasy now of just what kind of tournament they were getting themselves into. Meanwhile at the next tournament grounds, the rest were looking a bit butterflied in their stomachs for their turn to come.

"Man, suddenly winning millions is looking harder than ever!" Asuna sighed.

"No worries. We just need to try our best is all." Setsuna calmed Asuna, "Though it's gonna be a bit hard to fight without a proper weapon…"

"To tell you the truth, I'm surprised you're entering this too." Asuna said, "Any particular reason?"

"Mostly to investigate." Setsuna whispered to Asuna, "If anything happens, it would be easier to move a participant. I'm worried Chao-san has become…"

"_**LOOK! SOMETHING'S GOING ON IN GROUP E AND GROUP! AHH! LOOK AT THIS! LITTLE KIDS!"**_

Negi and Kotaro stepped to the stadiums that they were suppose to go too. Kotaro looked just as confident as ever, while Negi bowed to his opponents as a martial artist would.

"_**THEY LOOK LIKE THEY GOT LOST AND ACCIDENTLY WOUND UP HERE! THE STADIUMS ARE FILLED WITH LAUGHTER AND SMILES BUT IT CAN'T BE HELPED!"**_

Kotaro was mixed in with the same people as Kaede Nagase. Kaede had short dark grayish brown hair and a long pony tail that stretches to her ankles. Her eyes seem closed and her skin tone is slightly tan. "Oh, Kotaro-kun, right?"

"Whoa! It's you!" Kotaro feared. She and he fought once before when he was still working for an evil bunch. To be fighting her again took him by surprise. Meanwhile Negi was in a crowd of older, stronger looking people!

"Mayyybe I shouldn't have signed-up…" Negi mumbled.

"Hey, kid." A random tall and muscular man called to him with a deep voice, "You sure you're up for this? We won't be responsible if you get hurt."

Negi looked him dead in the eye and bowed the Chinese bow as he said kindly, "Thank you. I will do my best."

Suddenly they all laughed at him in that way you would laugh if you see a kid do something unexpected…

"They're laughing…" Negi mumbled.

"Can't be helped…You should boost your magic power before going in." Chamo suggested.

"True. Cantus Bellax." Negi whispered as he charged his magical energy within him.

"_**NOW THEN! LET THE MATCH OF GROUP B, BEGIN!"**_

They all charged at Negi first in order to wipe out the easy ones!

Negi had finally gathered all his magic energy and thought the chant in his head while performing the move! "_Ha-Kyoku-Ken! Hachi-Dai-Shou-Shiki!_" Negi first knocked the large man's hand down, and from there aimed for his chest! "_Zetsushou! Tsutenpo!-!-!_"

Then Negi pushed the guys back with an epically skillful punch to the guy's stomach! Sending him flying!

"_**A-AMAZING! THE CHILD TEACHER JUST THREW A GUY 10 TIMES HIS SIZE IN TO THE AIR! WHAT EXACTLY WAS THAT JUST NOW!? WAIT! SOMETHING'S GOING ON AT GROUP E'S PLACE!"**_

Meanwhile Kaede was going shadow clone and soloing all the other competitors with ease!

"Like hell I'll lose now! Take this!" Kotaro declared as he did the same and created seven shadow clones as well!

"Not bad…But…" However, Kaede did at least 12 shadow clones! They all said simultaneously, """You've got much to learn."""

"Awww!" Kotaro groaned.

Group C featured Asuna using her harisen, Setsuna using hand-to-hand combat!

"**THIS…! THIS SIDE HAS TWO GIRLS IN SAILOR UNIFORMS CONTINUOUSLY BEATING THE CHALLENGERS! IT REALLY IS SURPRISING! THIS REALLY IS AN UNPREDICTABLE TOURNAMENT- -! **_**WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT FOLKS! "BLACK COAT" DANTE IS STARTING HIS ROUND OFF WITH GREAT STRENGHT IN ONLY AN INSTANT! HOW'S THAT FOR STYLISH!-!"**_

Dante was indeed making fools out of his opponents! Dante had been using a mixture of street brawling and a style that resembled Brazilian martial arts! He was kicking everyone's ass while not even breaking a sweat. Finally the few were defeated and laid out on the ground with bruises all over them.

"Well that sucked." Dante sighed, "Thought you guys were suppose to be strong. Sad."

"_**WOAH! CHECK OUT THE ACTION AT GROUP F! AMAZING!"**_

Everyone looked at that stage to see that Evangeline and Takahata both were left standing while everyone was just knocked out!

"Sorry. Get more training next time, okay?" Takahata smiled kindly.

"You're way too soft, Takamichi." Eva huffed.

**MEANWHILE AT GROUP C!**

"A-Amazing!" Setsuna said with amazement.

"He's just too cool!" Asuna squealed!

"He'll be a tough one." Dante smirked, "After all, I did hunt with the guy.

Meanwhile in group B, Negi was dominating the competition and defeating all who challenged him! Negi felt confident that he could actually get through this! "Yes! Almost there!"

However, that victory was short lived when he felt a sudden blast hit the side of the face by, what looked like a blast of power!

"What…What was that!-?" Negi wondered with disorientation.

"Long reach I presume." Replied a mysterious voice. Negi turned to find a man in an all white robe and the hood over his face…He seemed rather mysterious just as his voice did, and yet…familiar.

"Who are you?" Negi asked.

"Better keep an eye on the target." The cloaked man warned.

Negi looked in front of him to see who it was that hit him. It turned out to be a man in an all black coat his hood covering his face! He seemed about the height of a young adult but a bit taller.

"Whoa! I-I feel something strange with this one…Such a strange feeling…" Negi mumbled. It felt as though great power was surrounding this black coated man and nothing but aura was the result of his formation. Negi stood his ground, but still trembled a bit at such great power surrounding him.

Meanwhile on the side lines Dante stared at the black coated man the most after his round was done. "That aura…I know I've sensed it before, but…where?"

"So that's how he was going to come. He almost scared me a bit."

Dante's eyes widened at the very sound of that voice filling his ears again. He quickly turned his head to find that the voice did indeed belong to hers and hers only! Her hood was now off, showing off her short brunette hair and her blue eyes now noticeable.

"N-No way!" Dante exclaimed. "What're you doin' here?-!"

"Why else?" Kat replied, "We came here to take you back to Limbo."

"We?" Dante repeated.

"Yes." Kat answered, "Me…and the boss." She pointed right to the black coated man on the tournament grounds, which made Dante quickly look to that direction!

"You gotta be shittin' me…!"

Meanwhile the fight between Negi and the black coat male was really heating up as both were skilled fighters in kenpo! Negi was keeping up very well with this black coated man's movements but even so, the coated man seemed ahead of the young boy's skills!

"_Bugger! He's good!_" Negi thought rationally, "_I might even lose…No! I can't lose…I want to be as strong as my father! I have to win!_" As Negi was about to have a clear shot in the black coat man's gut, Negi punched him alright…but he punched only the coat but not the man in it! Then he heard a pair of feet landing behind him and quickly turned around to find the young man within the coat itself!

"Well now. Thought I could hide myself a bit longer…" Said the young man to Negi. This young man was an odd yet elegant looking man dressed in a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side along with blue enterer. There was a blue band on his left bicep and blue scroll work on the upper left back of the coat as well. He wore white gloves, blue dress slacks, and black leather shoes.

"_**AMAZING! THE GUY IN THE BLACK COAT TURNED OUT TO A SUPER HOT GUY!"**_

Half of the girls in the crowd absolutely squealed like fan girls for this rather handsome young man! However, Asuna and the others noticed something…familiar about this man. Though his silvery white short hair was brushed back, his eyes...those light blue eyes...

"W-Wait…!" Asuna mentioned, "Are my eyes messed up or…!"

"N-No…! I see it too!" Setsuna said as well. "C-Could it be?-!"

Setsuna quickly looked to were Dante stood, to see that his eyes were also widened, but quickly turned to a rather malice smile as he stared directly at this young man.

"So he actually came here to me…" Dante smirked, "…Guess we really are brothers."

* * *

**Done! That was LOOOONG! But I'm glad I'm done. Now then, I think we all know whose coming next into Mahora! I just hope more on him is revealed. I'd like to add more to my new knowledge of DmC! Anywho, glad I can get to the Tournament, and I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys and your reviews and encouragement to keep me going! Thanks a lot for your support and keep reviewing so I can get better with your help!**

**That's all! SEE Ya! ~**


	13. Chapter 13 True Goal

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**I had some extra time and thought "Hey why not?" This will continue on with where the last chapter left off. Dante's brother has come, but what will that mean for Dante!-?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 13: True goal**

* * *

After a rather small battle of skill, it seemed as though the preliminaries for Negi's group was over, and all that was left were the other groups to finish. While that was going on, Dante took the two new arrived guest of the festival to a more secluded place in an alleyway to talk.

"Took your time to get here didn't you?" Dante questioned. "I mean jeez, four days, and now you decide to show up? You're gettin' rusty, aren't you Vergil?"

"It wasn't our intention to be late." Vergil answered, "Just because we're a top secret organization, doesn't mean we can pin-point anyone's location within a matter of minutes."

"Guess you got a point there." Dante agreed, "You could have at least called me."

"You have a phone?" Vergil inquired. If there was one thing Dante lacked, it was a cell phone. The phone he's been using in Mahora was a simple cell phone given to him by Mana, and even that wasn't too reliable with travel talking.

"Whatever. Anyway, good to see the gangs all here again. Good timing too. Y' see, there's some demons here that are- -"

"-We need to go, Dante."

Dante's words were frozen down his throat from the words his older twin brother spoke. Those words were replaced with the most knowledgeable response;

"What…?" Dante replied.

"Now that you're gone, the demons have been free to roam around, and have been causing a muck." Kat explained, "They've become more aggressive, searching for you desperately."

"It seems as though neither the demons in Limbo nor Mundus are the ones that sent you here." Vergil said, "It was Lilith."

"Lilith?" Dante repeated so that he heard right.

"Yes." Vergil confirmed, "Lilith sent you here on her own desire, and has some twisted plan set up without word to her master. What this plan is, we don't know, however we are certain it has something to do with this school and you. This is why we need to get you out of here as quickly as possible."

"We have to move quickly." Kat added.

Dante was caught in a difficult choice. He could leave now and deal with the demons once and for all in Limbo and set things right…but…He still had them to look after. He knew that the choice he makes would make a large difference in due time, so he had no choice but to go with his gut on this one…had made his choice; "…No."

Vergil stared into his brother's eyes with startled sky blue orbs. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm not going, Vergil." Dante repeated, "I'd rather stay here for a while."

"What?-! Why?-!" Kat desperately asked.

"I just…gotta handle things here. That's all." Dante reasoned.

Vergil rubbed his temple in annoyance at his younger brother's foolishness. "Dante…" Vergil looked back at him, "You can't afford to stay here any longer. While we stay here, messing around, Limbo is getting stronger with each passing day. I'm sorry, but you can't stay. We must leave."

"I told you, I'm not going!" Dante irritably said, "Demons are here too, Y'know."

"You think I don't?" Vergil replied with anger in his voice, "I know all about the demons. More than you do. I've seen all that the demons can do and all that they're capable of! I know that they're everywhere in the world. But in order to stop them, we need to head back to Limbo!"

"And what about the people here, huh?-!" Dante shot to the two, making Kat jump a bit, "What about them?-! They're humans too, so they gotta count for somethin'!"

"These people are just a small picture to the rest of humanity, Dante!" Vergil shot back, "What do you think you could actually do here?-! So you kill a few demons here and there in this place, that's nothing compared to what Mundus has, ready to be sent all over the world and enslave the human race! And then what?-! Are you gonna travel all around the world and kill every demon out there?-! By that time, the world will be reduced to nothing!" Vergil tried to calm himself down and regain his composure with a deep sigh, and continued, "Look Dante, I know you want to save them. I know this…but you must understand; this is war. And in war, we must think rationally. Mundus is in control right now with his businesses. As such we must defeat them in order to weaken him."

Dante couldn't strike another argument. In a way, Vergil was right. No matter how many demons Dante fought in Mahora, it wouldn't make much of a difference to the rest of the world. Would he doing what he was doing here change the danger that's going on all over the world? And what if he does decide to go with Vergil and Kat…what will happen to Mahora? Will they be able to handle all this by themself? Dante's been through stuff that would eternally scare those girls and their young teacher…He didn't want them to go through the shit he's seen.

"Sorry bro, but I ain't goin'." Dante answered, "I know it may not mean a damn thing to you, but these people here actually need me. More than the uptight assholes back in Limbo city. There, people couldn't give a shit if I live or die Vergil! But here, I'm actually cared about! I'm not look at like—like-!"

"-Like a monster." Vergil finished for him. He seemed to somehow know what his brother meant by the way his tone sound rather understanding, "I see…I guess I can understand where you're going with this. You want to feel at least a small ounce of caring. After all, you've never known that feeling in such a long time…" Vergil was silent for a few seconds, contemplating on something. Finally he gave his order. "Kat."

"Yes?" Kat answered.

"I want you to set up the task force to patrol the streets of Limbo city. Also have them call me if anything seems out of the ordinary with the demons."

"And you?" Kat asked.

Vergil smiled to Kat. This was a surprise to her. She's not use to seeing him smile at all. "Simple." Vergil said, "I'm going to make sure this one doesn't get into too much trouble."

Dante looked to his brother with wide eyes. Was Vergil really gonna help him out this time? Was this really going to be what Vergil's decided? Either way, Dante was a little happy that this was the case. He hadn't really got to spend much time with his brother, so this was as close as he could get.

"Understood." Kat smiled with a bow. "Please excuse me." She covered her hood on her head and slowly walked deeper into the alleyway and slowly was vanishing right before Dante's eyes. He never did get tired of Kat's strange magic that she learned from the man standing next to him, aka, his brother.

"So then, where do we begin?" Vergil asked.

"Well, since we just beat the preliminaries, the best we can do is go check and see who fights who." Dante suggested with his arms over the back of his head.

"Well, guess we must start somewhere." Vergil shrugged. Dante walked off to the tournament grounds once again, with Vergil right behind him. However, as they walked something odd caught Vergil's eye that made him stop. Within the large crowd, he could have sworn he had seen brown hair in a pony tail accompanied with some pink hair dye.

"Lady?" Vergil mumbled, "Isn't she suppose to be with the Task force?"

"What was that?" Dante asked looking back at his brother.

"Oh, nothing." Vergil calmly replied, "I hope you don't mind I look around a bit."

"Look around?" Dante questioned putting his arms down.

"I might as well." Vergil smiled, "after all, we must protect these people too, right?"

"Oh. Alright." Dante said, "Try to hurry it up. The line up's gonna start soon."

"Understood." Vergil replied. Dante walked off to the shrine of the tournament again, while Vergil's smile dropped into an expression of concern. He had to take action.

Without a second thought, Vergil walked his way through the crowd to where Lady seemed to be walking. He made sure to not attract any attention to him, nor give away his location. To make sure he wasn't noticed, he made sure to swipe a black fedora hat that was on a sleeping man's head without anyone noticing. He continued to follow her as he was lead outside the view of humans and in the back pathway of a few buildings with a few tables and chairs, and an overview of the ocean. On the other side seemed to be another event going on as well. Finally He had seen that she was actually following a young Chinese girl with black hair in Chinese buns.

"_It seems she's being lead somewhere._" Vergil thought while hiding behind the side of a building. "_The question is…where?_"

Before he could answer that, he noticed that the walking had stopped for the two. What was even stranger was that suddenly, Lady was nowhere to be seen! It's as if she disappeared in an instant with no trace of her at all!

"Good…" Chao smirked as she mumbled to herself, "It seems that the oldest of Sparda's sons has arrived, arune."

Vergil knew that was his moment to show himself. He figured that hiding was unnecessary anymore and simply walked out of his hiding slowly. "So then, it seems I've been discovered."

"You're not a very hard man to notice, arune." Chao said mysteriously, "In fact, you're practically easy to find in a crowd. Look for the one with darkness in his heart."

"Are you sure I'm the one filled with darkness?" Vergil claimed as he removed the hat on his head and threw it to the side. "Enough with these trivial games. Where is Lady?"

"Oh she's fine in my little dungeon." Chao reassured him, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to her where she is…After all you have much more pressing matters to worry about."

"And that is…?"

"Nothing too special…" Chao smiled rather mysteriously, "After all…your mother _did _seal her away."

Vergil had heard enough. He was still calm but on the inside he was angered to a high level. He brought his hand out in front of him and ground the very ground shot up a long O-katana! Its handle was black, its sheath was also black and the hand guard was round and metallic colored. He brought to his waist and stood in drawing passion with his legs still standing straight.

"So be it. I will admit, my brother will not like that she's been taken." He said threateningly, "However, if I kill his vengeance now, he won't have to know."

"A bold statement. However I will not be your entertainment this time." Chao smirked. She slowly lifted her hand into the air and quickly flicked her wrist. Before he knew it, Vergil was suddenly surrounded by strange creatures that wore tattered Chinese outfits and demonic oni mask. They also had sharp claws petruding out of their cufflinks and their legs shrouded in their long coat bottoms. "I'll leave you with this parting gift. Be sure to say thanks. _Zaihui!_"

Before Vergil could even move, Chao then disappeared in a small blast of light that slightly blinded Vergil's eyes! The light then subsided and Chao was nowhere to be seen! Not even a trace of her was found. However, the demons were still there, and they were ready to dislocate, and discombobulate any and everything in their paths.

"Damn girl." Vergil grunted, "It seems I've been left behind."

The demons charged ravishly at Vergil with thirst for blood! However Vergil stood his ground, being as calm as ever in the face of demons. The demons all ganged up on him as Vergil simply stood there, their shadows covering the single katana carrying man. Vergil finally looked up at them with cold eyes of complete detests. "Foolishness."

Finally, all of their clawed arms had fallen to the ground and had left very steep marks into the ground and making the clanging noise be heard all throughout the pathway. It seemed as though they had hit…but they were wrong. Vergil was not there! Where could he have gone? However, the demons knew exactly where he was as the sound of a blade being sheathed was eerily audible from behind them.

"Oh pitiful demons lost in your dark lust for sacrifice…" The sheathing had stopped at Vergil's words. "May you know…my vengeance."

The sword had been sheathed…there were none left standing…

**Tournament grounds:**

**7:32 p.m**

"**WELL DONE EVERYONE! THE 16****TH**** PERSON TO GO THROUGH TO THE MAIN TOURNAMENT HAS BEEN DECIDED! THE MATCHES START AT TOMORROW, 8 A.M! RIGHT AT TATSUMIYA SHRINE'S TOURNAMENT STAGE!"**

Everyone who entered looked the podium where Asakura would reveal who fights who.

"**WELL, THE RESULTS OF THE TOURNAMENT FOR TOMORROW'S MATCHES WILL NOW BE REVEALED!" **Asakura stood by a large board that had covered half the podium behind her.

"God, where's Vergil?" Dante mumbled, "He's gonna miss this. Ah well, I tell 'em about it later."

Asakura finally reached for the curtains and quickly pulled it off! **"AND HERE THEY ARE!-!"**

Almost everyone was shocked at the match ups chosen! And boy, were they shocking.

**1st round: Tanaka vs. Takane D. Goodman**

**2****nd**** round: Sakura Mei vs. Kaede Nagase**

**3****rd**** round: Dante vs. Asuna Kagurazaka**

**4****th**** round: Negi Springfield vs. Takamichi T. Takahata**

**5****th**** round: Kotaro Murakami vs. Vergil**

**6****th**** round: Setsuna Sakurazaki vs. Ku-Fei**

**7****th**** round: Evangeline A.K. McDowell vs. Daigouin**

**8****th**** round: Ku: Nel Sanders vs. Mana Tatsumiya**

"E-Eh?-!" Negi exclaimed, "Can it be?-!"

"N-No way!" Asuna exclaimed also, "I-I don't believe it!-! I-I'm fighting Dante?-!"

"Even though there's not much time, wanna start training?" Kotaro suggested.

"This may not be so good, aru!" Ku-Fei gravely mumbled.

"Looks like you're fightin' the big leagues, huh Mana?" Said Leon patting Mana on the shoulder.

"Maybe, but I don't mind." Mana replied, "Besides, there's something interesting about that Ku: Nel. I intend to find out how strong he really is."

"So I'm fightin' bells, huh?" Dante said. Asuna quickly looked to Dante with worry in her heart.

"D-Dante?" Asuna asked, "Y-You're not gonna go too hard on me, are you?"

"Aw, don't worry kid." Dante assured her, "I'm not using my full power anyway, so you'll be alright."

"R-Really?-! Phew, that's a relief…"

"But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna give up either." Dante smirked, "You better be ready tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yeah!" Asuna said with fire in her heart now, "I'll do my best."

"Oh. I see the choosing has already begun." Said a familiar voice to Dante that came walking to the small group.

"Vergil, where the hell've you been?" Dante asked, "You missed the grand unveilin' of who's gonna fight who."

"Sorry. I was just getting so caught up in the events that I couldn't make it back in time." Vergil apologized.

Vergil then noticed that he was being stared at. He happened to see the Asuna, Setsuna, Chamo, Konoka, and Negi staring at his face intently.

"Um…Something wrong?" Vergil asked.

"See?-! I told you!" Asuna confirmed.

"I kind of see the resemblance…" Setsuna inquired.

"Yeah, I'd say they're about the same." Konoka agreed.

"What are you all talking about?" Vergil finally asked.

"Well it's just that…you and Dante have some…similarities to each other." Negi informed him.

"Why wouldn't he?" Dante carelessly stated, "He _is _my twin brother after all."

Though this didn't seem that big of a deal for him, Dante noticed the gaped mouths he was receiving. He wasn't too surprised since this _was _a guy that looked almost like him.

"T-Twin…?-!" Asuna started.

"B-Brother?-!" Konoka finished.

"I see." Setsuna said as she approached Vergil, "So you really are Dante's brother, correct?"

"I am." Vergil replied, "Though I think it's rather obvious who the oldest is."

"How do you know I didn't pop out first?" Dante argued.

"Anyway, my name is Vergil." He said with a small bow, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for looking after my brother for so long."

"What am I, a toddler?" Dante mumbled.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Negi said with a small bow as well, "My name is Negi Springfield. These are my students."

"Hey there." Asuna waved.

"It's very nice to meet you." Konoka bowed.

"Likewise." Setsuna added.

Vergil couldn't respond right away. He was too busy trying to comprehend what Negi had just said. "Hold on. Negi, was it?"

"Yes?"

"You said they were your "students" didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh yeah. You don't know." Dante added in, putting an arm over Vergil's shoulder. "This little kid here is the teacher of all these girls."

Vergil couldn't say a word. He did carry an expression of amazement and confusion. The factors could probably stern from the fact that his brother just told him that this cute British kid was a teacher. And from what he's heard from Mahora, a teacher of all girls no less.

"Wow. That's…something." Vergil meekly said.

"It's somethin' alright." Dante snickered. "So, you better get crackin'."

"On what?" Vergil asked, getting his brother's hand off his shoulders.

"What do ya think?" Dante smirked, "Trainin'."

"Training?" Vergil questioned, "How exactly will there be training in such a small amount of time?"

"Shit, good question…" Dante wondered, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Wait!" Negi entered in, "I think I might know a place."

"Really?" Kotaro now took interest, "Where?"

"Well…It depends if she says yes." Negi pondered.

"She?" Everyone asked.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**6:12 a.m.**

The sun shined brightly within the sky, giving an early rise of a summer day. The ocean water created a blissful feeling for the young ten year old boy, sleeping in a small bed under a small patio that carried a roman architecture. Negi had finally woken up from his little bit of sleep with a yawn and a stretch. He was now all rested up and was able to walk out to the beach with Chamo joining him, still a bit groggy himself.

"Hey! Negi-kun!" called Konoka.

"Oh! Good morning!" Negi replied. He walked out to see Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna all dressed in one piece swimsuits1 Kotaro was dressed in a short sleeved hooded jacket and swimming trunks. Dante was wearing black sweatpants and a grey tank top. He also had Rebellion in his hands to show he was probably training with Kotaro.

"Oh Negi! You're up!" Kotaro called. "This place is awesome!-!"

"It's so great that we have Eva-chan's resort to use!" Konoka happily said.

"Yeah. Especially with that whole night festival goin' on and everyone was partyin' until 4 in the morning." Dante remembered. It was quite the event with class 3-A and Dante. Everyone sung and danced and Dante tried to get Vergil to dance…well…you can guess how that turned out. Vergil was introduced to everyone as his older twin brother and well…you can imagine how 3-A reacted to this handsome young man dressed in riches introducing himself.

"Well at least there wasn't alcohol there." Konoka noted.

"I'm surprised you could keep that kind of energy without alcohol..." Dante questioned.

"Thanks to this resort that stretches one hour outside into one day, we're the only ones that have had a whole day to spend until the tournament!" Kotaro cheered, but the remembered, "That's right Negi! It's really cheap of you to start resting now!"

"Well I have my job as a teacher, so it's quite hard to stay up too long." Negi replied.

As this small hour/day was going, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka decided to get a little fun into the resort by playing volleyball and enjoying the sun before the tournament.

"Jeez, they sure take it easy." Dante sighed. "Oh well, that's alright!" He looked back at Negi and Kotaro, pointing rebellion at them. "Alright guys! I'm gonna work you two ragged fightin' me, got it?-! So don't pussy out on me!"

"Bring it on!" Kotaro confidently exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm ready!" Negi bowed honorably.

Negi closed his eyes, focusing all his magical power into his body, creating a strong burning magical aura around him!

"Guess he's all powered up, huh?" Dante witnessed.

"And without any incantations either." Kotaro noticed, "Its looks no different from a concentration of Ki."

"To me it's more Angel or Demon powers." Dante deduced.

"Oh yeah, that's right! You're a half demon half angel, right?" Kotaro remembered, "That's still crazy though. To think demons are here, and I didn't even notice!"

"Trust me. Since you're fightin' my brother, you'll get your demon fighting." Dante warned him. "So about this magic Negi's doin'. What's up with it?"

"Guess that's my cue, huh?" Chamo said on Kotaro's shoulder, "Well you see, magic power and Ki are really different. Both refer to the energy that resides in an infinite variety of living things, but magic is spiritual and collects natural energy from the atmosphere and brings it under control of one's body. Meanwhile Ki is eternal burning of one's soul that resides in everyone. This is why magic is spiritual and Ki is physical in power categories."

"Huh…I have no idea what you're talking about." Kotaro answered.

"I kinda get it." Dante said, "The Ki thing is something anyone can do. So maybe I should give it a shot some time…Wait. Isn't my Demon and Angel powers from my Ki or some form of Magic?"

"Well let's forget all that!" Kotaro suggested, "Negi! How long can you hold that for?"

"A good 30 minutes." Negi answered.

"30? Then you should be fine." Kotaro was happy to hear.

"But against master, I can only hold it for five." Negi confessed meekly.

"Master? You mean Eva, right?" Dante asked. "Damn. She's got you on a tight leash."

"So wait! That's not all you've got?-!" Kotaro wondered.

"Nope! There's more to me then that!" Negi confidently proclaimed which sparked interest from Kotaro and Dante.

Negi then stood in front of the ocean and concentrated his magical energy to form small lightning balls around him.

"What's that all about?" Dante asked.

"He's releasing his magic arrows." Chamo informed Dante, "Though it's nine, it's important to get a charge up of ten seconds."

"_Sagitta Magica Serial Lucis!-!_" Negi thought loudly! Suddenly the lightning balls behind him shot out all at the same time, creating nine missile-like shots of magic that blasted from behind him all the way out in the ocean!

"Damn!" Dante grinned, "Didn't know the kid had it in 'em!"

"Hmmm, not bad, but I'm not losing!" Kotaro arrogantly proclaimed, "Air fang eight multi-shot!" Kotaro then released a barrage of punches in the same direction as Negi's arrows. It seems the two were having a sort of competition with each other in proving who was better.

"Damn! These kids…" Dante laughed.

"They are quite energetic, aren't they?"

Dante looked to the side of him to find the chibi vampire, Evangeline, wearing a white one piece swimsuit as well. In her hands was also a long object wrapped in cloth.

"What, showin' how curvy you are for me?" Dante smirked, making Eva stare daggers at him, but also made her blush.

"For your information, I have no reason to show anything for you!" Eva raged.

"Yeah, okay." Dante boasted, "Can't help it though. Bitches just love me."

"Always with the cocky attitude…" Eva smirked arrogantly, "Anyway, I've come here to give you something."

Dante turned to the young vampire, "Really? What?"

"This." She threw his way, the clothed long object. Dante planted Rebellion into the ground and opened the clothed object to find it was a long wooden claymore sword. The handle was wrapped in red cloth and a hand guard was placed on it.

"What's this for?" Dante asked.

"You certainly can't use that old sword to fight in this tournament." Eva informed him, "After all, humans aren't demons."

"Really? So hard to tell the difference these days." Dante said with obvious sarcasm.

"Anyway, it's a specially made magic activation tool for your hybrid blood. You can now be able to channel all your Demon and Angel blood into it and do all your attacks you would normally do with that sword. However, you can't transform it obviously so you'll have to rely on your swordplay. The same could be said for your guns."

"Yeah, I got that." Dante agreed. "Wow. This is pretty nice of you."

"All to make sure you don't lose." Eva smirked mischievously, "I want the pleasure of ripping you limb from limb myself."

"Really now?" Dante smiled rather flirtatiously. He then got behind Eva and placed his hands on her shoulder. He bent his knees to get his face to hers. "Cause the way I see it, you want to rip somethin' else off of me." Dante then placed a single kiss on her neck, which she reacted by blushing loudly and squealing! Not of sexual frustration, but of sheer invasion of her personal space! She tried to do a round house kick behind her, but Dante was able to jump out of the way before she made contact.

"Watch the temper, babe!" Dante joked, "You could've killed me!"

"Oh I wish I would have…" Eva mumbled bitterly. "Anyway, I also came here to inform you that Vergil wants to talk to you."

"You call him by his name, but not me?" Dante questioned.

"What can I say; he's a better version of you." Eva grinned.

"Whatever…" Dante begrudgingly said as he walked off to the top of the tower, where Vergil was waiting. It was rather bright at the top as Vergil was sitting as a Japanese samurai would; in deep meditation as he sat looking over the ocean. Vergil was dressed in samurai orientated dress robes and his katana, Yamato, sitting beside him. Dante walked up to him, waiting for a response or he would start.

"The sun is nice out here." Vergil said without turning to Dante or even opening his eyes. "It reminds me of those times mother would take us to that park."

"Come on, you know I wouldn't remember that." Dante reminded him, "I lost a lot of my memory remember?"

"Yes. I know all too well." Vergil replied finally standing up and looking out at the ocean. "You've forgotten so much, that it feels like I'm talking to a completely different person. Maybe I'm just being too sentimental."

"I know you didn't call me up her just to talk about the past." Dante figured, "If you got somethin' to say, then say it."

Vergil let out a deep sigh, and slowly turned to Dante. The look in his brother's eyes seemed to be a mix between concern, and his normal stern expression. It was like looking into a mirror for Dante. "Tell me. Have you ever heard of a Demon named Abigail?"

"Abigail?" Dante repeated. "**'**Kinda demon name is that?"

"I thought as much." Vergil explained, "You see, a long time ago, our mother was in a brutal rivalry with a demoness named Abigail. Abigail was a terrible demoness whose sole purpose was to cause carnage and destruction for all of the human world, and the Angel world. Hell, even the demon world if she could have. Our mother and Abigail fought timelessly with one another to see which was the strongest. In their final battle, Abigail defeated our mother and was to claim her victory. However she was able to get the upper hand on Abigail by putting a seal on her power when she was drunk with victory. Mother finally put an end to her and the world was safe from that demoness's wrath." Vergil sighed deeply at what he was going to say next. "After much research and a lot of reading from Evangeline's books, I've discovered something very troubling."

"Which is?" Dante inched him to reach a point to all this.

"You see…" Vergil began, "…Abigail is in Mahora."

Dante's eyes widened with concern and shock! "W-What?-!"

"The final battle between our mother and Abigail was here, in this school's campus, 7000 years ago." Vergil said, "This is where she sealed Abigail's power."

"So that's why all these demons have been appearin' around here." Dante estimated, "That's why the force field of Mahora gets weak at night and that's why that magic tree is startin' up!"

"This is also the reason Lilith is here." Vergil confirmed, "She wants that power for herself. Though Abigail isn't as powerful as Mundus, she is still a threat to be reckoned with. And if she's released from her sealment…"

"…Mahora and all the people here are dead!" Dante finished, He was suddenly filled with anger in his heart that he didn't find this out sooner. It tore at him that he didn't be able to deal with this when he first got here and not now. "Damnit! How'd I not see this shit?-! I-I should have- -! Fuck!-!"

"I know it's a lot to control." Vergil calmly said, "But we must do this carefully. For all we know, Lilith could be anywhere right now."

"Then we might as well drop out of the tournament and go take care of this now!" Dante suggested.

"No. We still don't know Lilith's next move." Vergil assured him, "Besides, Lilith probably doesn't even know where to find Abigail's seal. We're fine…for now."

"Guess so…" Dante agreed as both looked off into the ocean and looked at Negi and Kotaro training together and getting ready for the tournament that was coming up. Asuna and Setsuna also trained with swordsmanship to get ready as well. They also both noticed Evangeline trying to lift Dante's sword that he left there, but was having difficulty doing it, what with it being only accessible to those with the right blood.

"Come on then." Vergil said with a competitive smile. "We've got a tournament to win."

Dante smirked arrogantly as he replied, "Yeah. Let's hit the jackpot."

"Jackpot?" Vergil repeated.

"Yeah." Dante replied walking away, "I at least remember that."

Vergil could only stand there as he watched Dante walk away. He smiled and mumbled, "Yes…you did."

* * *

**Done here! And not a moment too soon, I got to go to sleep today. Anyway this was shot, but the fanfic was long. See you guys later!**

**That's all! SEE Ya! ~**


	14. Chapter 14 The Mahora Tournament Begins!

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**Finally we get to the part I've wanted to go to since the beginning of this fanfic! The Mahora Tournament! Now we can get into some interesting fights to see! So then, let's get right into it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(HI)= **Announcer (Asakura) talking

**(Hi)=**Commentators

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 14: The Mahora Tournament Begins!**

* * *

The sun peeked out of the clouds, insuring a glorious sunny day today. Of course the sun had to be bright, since the tournament of tournaments in Mahora was beginning! Everyone who signed up and was allowed to enter walked into the grounds through the front and was ready to go. On-lookers and audience were starting to grow with each passing minute till there was hardly any room left for anyone to even sit it was so packed. Through the front entrance, Kotaro and Negi walked into the tournament grounds, well rested and ready to take on anything. Though Kotaro donned his normal black school uniform, Negi however took on the look of a long hooded cloak and his staff wrapped in bandage on his back.

"You're going out like that, Kotaro-kun?" Negi asked.

"Yup!" Kotaro replied, "Student uniform is my battle costume. But are you gonna be ok though. What with being discovered and all."

"I just thought of entering in the tournament in the same clothes my dad did." Negi smiled, "And if it gets bad, I'll remove it. Anyway, I'll buy drinks for us."

"Okay then. See you there." Kotaro waved. Negi walked off for the drinks while Kotaro joined Asuna, Setsuna, Vergil, and Konoka at the entrance of the shrine. Setsuna and Asuna were back in their sailor school uniforms, Konoka was dressed as a witch again, and Vergil was in his normal attire of a black coat.

"Hey there." Asuna greeted, "Where's Negi?"

"He went to go get us drinks." Kotaro pointed while all five walked into the tournament audience grounds, "I'm sure he'll be back in time."

"I hope so. The tournament will begin soon." Setsuna warned.

"Well Negi seems like a responsible young man." Vergil assured, "Which is more then I can say about that slacker brother of mine."

"By the way, where is Dante-kun?" Konoka wondered looking around.

"No idea." Vergil shrugged, "He said something about getting pizza."

"Wait!" Asuna remembered with sudden worry, "The nearest pizza place is in the city! He doesn't plan on going into the city and coming back in time, does he?"

"Trust me. Dante may be hard headed, but he is not one to break promises…I think." Vergil assured them. "Truth be told, Dante was a "My way or the high way" type of guy, and even back in Limbo, he'd always do things his own way."

"You sure know a lot about your brother, huh?" Setsuna noted. "It's as if you two have been through so much together, even though you've told us that you recently found him a week ago."

"Yes well, that's what demons do to you. They take you apart…but it's up to you to put yourself together again." Vergil said with discontent, "Especially when all you've cared about was taken from you…and you were too young to do anything."

Tension grew in all of them. Seeing this poised young man almost lose his cool seemed rather frightening to them. It was like if Eva were angry, which would be catastrophic.

"You're parents…" Asuna said, causing Vergil to turn back and stare at her. All stopped with Vergil looking her dead in the eye, holding a look that just screamed how-did-you-know-that.

"Y-Your parents were killed by demons. At least that's what Dante told me." Asuna quickly said. Vergil lifted his gaze and looked into the distance. Vergil had always kept that part of his life a secret from others and never told a soul about it. But for Dante to just explain it from what little Vergil told him, all he could do was form a light smile. "I see." Vergil said, "So then…He's able to share such a story with others…He truly is growing."

"Wow. Dante never had parents?-!" Konoka worried, "That's so sad. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have my parents."

"It's not all bad." Kotaro replied, "You get used to it. I mean I have and so has Negi, Vergil, and obviously Dante."

"E-Eh?-! Then, you don't have parents either, Kotaro-kun?-!" Konoka worried even more.

"Well, A half of the dog tribe and a human half get abandoned as a child." Kotaro said nonchalantly. "It's obvious; I don't fit in with neither the humans nor dog tribes. I didn't have anyone to call friend, even back when I was smaller. I use to scavenge for food and took various bad jobs."

He looked back to find that all four of them were staring at him with different emotions at the time; Asuna looked rather worried for the poor guy. Konoka showed the most by shedding tears for him. And Setsuna was amazed how much he's lived through. Vergil shared the same look as Setsuna of quandary of how he seemed to come to peace with his issues.

"That's a pretty heavy past you're telling." Asuna noted.

"Yes it is." Vergil added, "You too, know what it feels like to lose all that you thought you would have till birth, only for it to get ripped away from you, simply by your mixed blood. Quite in fact that sounds like Dante entirely."

"Guess so..." Kotaro shrugged. Vergil could see so much of Dante in Kotaro. The sheer determination to do things his own way, and the will to live and fight the odds against him. It was like looking at a younger version of him.

"Everyone!" Called the British boy, Negi, carrying drinks for everyone. He also happened to be accompanied by the black haired demon killer, eating a single pizza. Dante was also dressed in his normal hooded coat attire. "I found Dante! And I've brought the juices."

"Hey guys." Dante said, too busy enjoying his still hot pizza. "Are we late?"

"No. The tournament hasn't started yet." Setsuna assures him while receiving her drink from Negi.

"Alright then." Dante replied with a bit of relief. "Guess I'm still in this."

"Oh yes. Something concerns me, Kotaro-kun." Negi brung to Kotaro's attention while giving him his drink as well.

"What is it?" Kotaro wondered, sipping his juice.

"Well…In the tournament, we're equal rivals." Negi explained meekly, "You've taught me so much as well. Is there a reason for you to help your opponent?"

Kotaro looked at Negi like he was saying something strange. However Kotaro realized that Negi has lived a sheltered life so he couldn't understand Negi's confusion. "You really wanna know?" Kotaro smirked. "Well…"

"Cause you two are friends!" Asuna giddily interrupted along with Konoka!

"It's so obvious, Negi-kun! You two are the best of friends!" Konoka cooed.

"What?-!" Kotaro outburst angrily. "He is SO not my friend!-!"

"Oh bullshit, you guys are so close you might as well be gay." Dante remarked with a grin.

"I don't think they're _that_ friendly…are you?" Vergil asked politely.

"We're not friends and we're not that way!-!" Kotaro yelled, pointing at Negi in anger, "He's my RIVAL!-! R.I.V.A.L!"

"Is that what he calls it?" Setsuna mumbled.

"It's written as "rival" but really reads "friend"." Asuna told Konoka.

"Aww! They are friends!" Konoka cooed, "Like a young Dante-kun, and Vergil-kun!"

"Us? Friends?" Both the twins simultaneously replied. They then looked at each other stares of total disapproval and disagreement; Dante and Vergil were as close as a wolf and a lion. Though they were brothers, they only recently found each other, and a few weeks aren't enough to cover years of separation.

"Besides, the fight would end quickly with Negi's inexperienced skills alone. The situation called to help." He then turned to Negi with a smirk on his face. "I wanna fight the stronger Negi in you. That's why we're rivals. And because we're rivals, I'll have to wait till the finals to fight you."

Negi also smiled with a bit of confidence in his voice. "Yes! I'll do the best I can!"

"_**TO ALL PATRONS WHO'S ATTENDING THE MAHORA FESTIVAL, BEGGINNIG FROM 8.A.m, THE MAHORA MATIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT WILL BEGIN IN TATSUMIYA SHRINE SPECIAL ARENA!**_"

"That's us." Dante noted, finishing off the last of his pizza. They all followed the group of fighter that were being lead out of the audience part of the grounds and were place on the entrance of the true stadium of the tournament. It was a large square shaped platform that stood over a small river of water circling it and it connecting to the grounds where the fighters would enter. Since the tournament wasn't to start until later, the five wanted to see all who were entering. With Konoka going off to the audience, Negi, Kotaro, Setsuna, Asuna, Dante, and Vergil all headed for the contestant preparation room to see everyone who'd be entering.

"Um…Excuse me." Negi mindfully said.

"Yo. What up?" Dante said with alert of his arrival. Both Dante and Negi stood before the others who were stationed in the small room of the training area. They both noticed Ku Fei, Kaede, and Mana, all saying hi to the two. Another martial artist deep in training, the same hooded man as before, others that didn't provoke interest, and two in black hoods.

"Well now, good morning, you two." Said the voice of Takahata walking to them. He was dressed in all white suit and seemed to be as calm as can be, while still holding a nice smile.

"Takamichi…" Negi greeted kindly.

"Ah! G-Good morning!" Asuna flustered and quickly bowed in his presence!

"Takamichi? " Vergil repeated, whispering to Dante.

"He's a teacher here." Dante replied, "Pretty strong from what I've seen."

Takamichi got a good look at Negi and noticed a fire burning inside him. He could feel Negi's confidence was very hot within his eyes. "You seem more confident from yesterday. That's good to see. You've grown quite well since then, Negi-kun."

"Takamichi." Negi announced with confidence burning, "I'm going to really try my best. I won't lose to my father…So please Takamichi…Don't hold back on me!"

The room became silent as all eyes focused on Negi's bold words to the strong teacher. Dante was impressed with how much bravery Negi had to go up to a strong guy like Takamichi and demand him NOT to hold back. Even Dante himself would have a hard time beating Takamichi if not careful.

"Hehe…Negi-kun…you really have become a young man." Takamichi smiled, "But that's not something to get worked up for. Because you are you and your father is your father." He then went to Negi and whispered, "But I think we should hold back a little bit. If we seriously go at it and our magic is exposed, that would be a problem."

"Oh! You're right!" Negi remembered. As Negi felt he had made an error of forgetting something as important as that, Asuna took a chance to ask him about what he knew. "T-Takahata-sensei, Negi's father…Do you…know about the Thousand Master?"

"Hm? Ah…Yeah, I know of him." Takamichi said. "I am a mage as well."

Asuna looked up at Takamichi at a loss for words. Though, she wasn't all to surprised since almost everyone here is a mage so why not Takamichi. "So you're a mage too?-! W-Wow! I didn't know that. Though I'm not too surprised…"

"Thousand Master?" Dante wondered, "Who the hell's that?"

"From what I've heard he was a master wizard in a magic realm." Vergil pondered, "He was said to be the masterer of 1000 spells and ended a very large war on his own with his small band of people. He's about as big as our father, Sparda within the magic world."

"Ah. So Negi's the son of a legend." Dante grinned, "Wonder if he has to deal with revenge takers."

Takamichi turned his attention to Vergil, seeing as they've not been introduced properly. "Oh. You must be Dante's brother, correct?"

"Yes." Vergil kindly replied offering his hand, "My name is Vergil. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Takamichi smiled while shaking Vergil's hand. "My name is Takamichi T. Takahata. I'm a teacher here at Mahora."

"I see." Vergil replied putting his hand down, "So then, you too are fighting this battle against…them?" He made it a point to whisper, so as to not attract unnecessary attention.

"Pretty much." Takamichi replied with a whisper, "And I've heard much about The Order. I've recently heard that your organization and the Magic council have made arrangements in the past."

"You'd be correct." Vergil confirmed, "The dealings with the magic world are very beneficial to our cause."

"Wow. Who'd have guessed big bro Vergil had connections." Dante grinned, "What's next; speed dial number of the MIB? Is Will Smith available for a chat?"

"But still, that's really cool." Asuna said with admiration. "To think that the magic world and this demon hunting organization could work together to reach a common goal."

"I'm rather impressed you know of the mages." Takamichi said to Asuna with wonder, "How exactly did you find out about all this?"

"I saw Negi do magic when he came to Japan." Asuna confessed.

"I-It was after my first day…" Negi noted almost shamefully.

"Eh?-!" Takamichi exclaimed in surprise, but shrugged it off as relief, "R-Really? Well I figured it was gonna come out to someone…In fact, this is good for us."

"What do you mean?" Asuna wondered.

"Well- -"

"**GOOD MORNIG CONTESTANTS!"**

Everyone turned to the front of the room to see Asakura4 as energetic as can be, and Chao, calm and unfazed, even under Vergil's glare, announcing the beginning of the tournament.

"**Welcome and thanks for gathering! 30 minutes from now, the first match will get underway. Now then, let's get to the rules here! Taking place in a 15m x 15m arena, each battle will end within 15 minutes. In the situation where the victories cannot be determined in the allowed time, it'll have to be a vote from the audience. A defeat is determined by being down for 10 seconds, out of ring for 10 seconds, or giving up."**

While the discussion of rules continued, Setsuna, Vergil, and Takahata had a small discussion.

"Takahata-sensei..." Setsuna whispered to Takamichi, "You joined the tournament to observe Chao-san too?"

"Yes. For now at least. She requires special attention." Takamichi whispered back.

"I believe there's more to this girl then meets the eye.' Vergil inquired, "Is there something you're not explaining to us, Mr. Takamichi?"

"Of course not. Besides…" Takamichi smiled, "…I'm more into the match with Negi-kun." His expression turned to seriousness, "However, Chao Lingshin is quite the mystery."

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked with skepticism.

"Her history, before transferring into this school 2 years ago, is completely untraceable." Takamichi confessed, "Even to us, who hold the power of magic, can't get anything."

"So it seems we're dealing with a girl who has no trace of history on her, no indication of where she truly came from, and absolutely no back story on any family tree." Vergil pondered, "It's as if she was completely fabricated out of thin air."

"Does Dante know about this?" Setsuna asked.

"I do now."

They all quickly turned to see that the black haired Demon killer had been listening to their conversation this whole time. Vergil felt a bit surprised he didn't sense him, his own brother, listening to them all this time.

"So the Chao girl's got no history on her, huh?" Dante wondered, "Think her file's been wiped out?"

"That's not too far from the truth." Takamichi replied, "In fact; that's exactly what we've considered."

"Heh, I just thought of something funny." Dante smirked, "What if the reason there's no file on her is because she's from the future, and she came to the past all of a sudden?"

"Now's not the time for jokes, Dante." Vergil said, "What are the odds of that being truth?"

After what felt more like an hour, the tournament was finally ready to go! The audience was packed with cheering people big and small, gathering around the big stage on such a glorious sunny day.

"**TO ALL THE AUDIENCE, THANKS FOR WAITING!" **Asakura said energetically, thus getting the crowd so hyped that they cheered!

"**STARTING NOW, WE WILL BEGIN THE FIRST MATCH OF THE MAHORA MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! THE FIRST ROUND BEGINS; TAKANE D. GOODMAN VS. TANAKA!"**

The two fighters stepped on to the stage, and both stood ready to fight. One was a rather large man with light green long hair, and shades on. He was dressed in a leather jackets, slacks and boots. He had a sort of "Terminator" vibe about him.

The second competitor ripped off her robe she was hiding in and revealed to be a girl with long blond hair dressed in a lolita nun outfit and black stockings as well. The crowd cheered loudly and excitedly for the tournament to finally begin!

"Eh?-! That's-!" Asuna exclaimed!

"That's the blond haired girl that stopped me and Nodoka from out time together!" Negi said with surprise.

"Oh yeah, that blond chick." Dante remembered, "She can fight?"

"Come on, Onee-sama! Don't be careless!" Called the other hooded girl in a robe. Her hood was off to finally reveal a brunette with pigtails and brown eyes.

"That's Sakura!" Asuna revealed. "She's in another class!"

"Why is she and Takane in this tournament though?" Setsuna wondered.

Takane looked confident in herself, smirking with fire burning in her! "Fufufu! Finally, I get to show my full power!" She turned to Negi and co. and pointed directly at Dante! "Dante-sensei, even if you panic after seeing my abilities, it would be too late to surrender!

"Huh?" Dante said flatly.

"Witness my full power, and understand your place!" She claimed confidently, "For when we battle, you will fall before my awesome might!"

"Uh…Okay?" Dante said with an eye brow cocked.

"Now then…!" She then pointed at Tanaka, "You there, giant muscle person! With some half-hearted combat techniques, you won't defeat me unless you take this seriously!"

"Very well." Tanaka said in a robot like voice. "Begin with initial movement. Max power."

"Eh…?"

"**AND NOW, LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE MAHORA TOURNAMENT…BEGIN!-!"**

Without hesitation, Tanaka opened his mouth and suddenly, a strange item appeared from his mouth! It was like that of a camera but rounded and popped out of his mouth.

"The fuck is that?' Dante commented.

"Is that a…?" Asuna was about to say, but her words were halted when the terminator reminiscent man shot a large death ray from his mouth and zoomed right at Takane!

"Oh crap!" Takane exclaimed as she barely dodged the blast by an inch! From there Tanaka was shooting beams all around in order to shoot the poor girl. The audience thought it as strange that a large man would start shooting lasers from his mouth and questioned whether they were seeing things or not.

"**WOW! TANAKA'S SHOOTING BEAMS FROM HIS MOUTH! AMAZING! BUT HOW IS HE DOING THIS?-!"**

"**It's actually the newest robot."** Said a voice from the commenting box. It was a teen girl of Negi's class with her hair in two pigtails and her forehead fully visible. She also wore glasses and had a sort of giddiness in her voice. **"It's our new robot ordinance in experiment with the engineering club machine designation T-ANK-Alpha 1, also known as, "Tanaka-san."**

"**It's a robot?-!" **Exclaimed one of the commenters who was a male with black Japanese Mohawk hair.

"Ah, he's my brother then."Commented Chachamaru to herself who also sat in the comment box.

It seems as though everyone agreed with the fact that it was a robot and continued cheering for the fight.

"Wow. Human's aren't too bright, huh?" Dante sighed.

"It's best they stay to their ignorance." Vergil muttered. "I'm going to go get a coffee. It seems young Negi, and his friends have also gone off to the same place. You want anything?"

"Naw, I'm good." Dante replied looking at the fight still. "Apparently blondy out there wants me to see her "awesome might" so I'm pretty much stuck here."

"Suit yourself." Vergil shrugged as he walked off, leaving Dante to watch the fight even though he knew who was gonna win.

Meanwhile in another direction of the tournament, Negi, Asuna, and the others decided to get themselves some down time before their fights, and getting a bit of training in.

"Wow. It seems like something exciting is going on at the tournament grounds." Negi heard while sipping his tea.

"Yeah, well we're gonna head back to the tournament grounds first." Asuna said. "You should head back soon."

"Ah, yes." Negi agreed. "I'll come by soon. I've asked master Ku to train me a bit more and she's waiting."

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit to see how you look." Kotaro said.

"Alright." Negi replied. And with a wave, he was off to the area where Ku-Fei waited. Meanwhile, Asuna, Setsuna, and Kotaro continued to the tournament, where the action was. However, they met up with a certain white haired man as they went.

"Oh. I see you all are enjoying yourselves before your fights?" Vergil asked.

"Yeah, we are." Kotaro smirked, "You're Vergil, right? Dante told me you're pretty strong."

"I'm not one to boast." Vergil replied with a smile. "I just wish for us to have a good fight."

"Actually, I'm fine with fighting you right here." Kotaro proclaimed balling his fist. "If you don't mind."

"W-Wait a second…!" Asuna tried to stop but felt it useless. Once Kotaro wants to fight, there's no stopping him.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't want you to get tired." Vergil warned him. But words seem to fail as Kotaro stood in front of Vergil. Both didn't make a single move, both stood absolutely still. A full minute passed between the two, before a flash appeared in front of both and sparked the very air in front of each other as well. Kotaro was seen with his fist to the side of his head, as if his punch was ricocheted back. It also seemed to be smoking as well.

"W-Whoa…!" Kotaro sputtered. He could feel it; the power that Vergil was packing. He, admittedly, felt a bit intimidated with Vergil's very stance of power he had, but at the same time, his adrenaline was pumping, making his heart almost beat out of his chest.

"Interesting. It seems you have quite the strength." Vergil admired. "I look forward to seeing how strong you truly are." And with that, Vergil strolled right past them, and off to the vender to receive his coffee.

"**A GOOD FIGHT IN VAIN, SHE'S FINALLY CAPTURED!"**

Within the fight between her and this robotic being, Takane was finally captured within a fire that was set off by a wire with an ignition rod on it! Takane was inflamed in fire and there was no way she could get out! All that was heard was her scream of fear within the flames!

"Onee-sama!-!" Sakura called fearfully and frantically with tears streaming down her eyes.

"**Unfortunately, she's okay. There's no threat to her life." **Commented the glasses girl, Hakase.

**What do you mean "unfortunately?-!"" **exclaimed Don, the announcer.

Finally the flames died down, revealing Takane still standing, with smoke still present around her. "D-Damnit…!" She hissed, "I don't know about robots or whatever, but I won't stand for this any longer!" Finally the smoke cleared and Takane stood confidently with a pointing finger at her opponent! "Now I'm angry! Now you'll see my…true…power…?"

Takane's words trailed off from a strange feeling. She felt a sudden chill on her skin and her stocking felt as if they weren't even on…or her panties…or anything for that matter. She then realized with overly-embarrassment that she was either; A.) Standing proudly and just was so chilled with goosebumps that she felt cold or; B.) Her clothes were burned off her, leaving only a small bit of clothing left on her body…It was B.

No one said a word. Everyone stayed completely silent, unable to process what just happened. Especially on the first tournament day.

"Guess this is her "awesome might" she's wanted to show me." Dante muttered with a joking tone.

Takane could only stand there, completely embarrassed of what has befallen her. Finally with sheer instinct, and a shit load of embarrassment, Takane bawled up her fist as black ribbons formed around her entire arm. She then instantly teleported from where she stood and with all her power, tears, and her scream of embarrassment, she gave Tanaka a powerful right hook and sent the robot flying into the air and right into the ocean!

"**T-THIS IS A HORRIFIC HIT! TRULY ANGER OF A MAIDEN!-! THE ROBOTIC CONTESTANT TANAKA IS NOT SURFACING! WHAT A REVERSAL OUTTURN! ONE…TWO…THREE…"**

"He ain't comin' back up." Dante smirked.

"Ah, Dante." Vergil came walking to Dante with coffee in hand.

"Oh, Vergil. You missed it." Dante chuckled.

"What did I miss?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That." Dante pointed at the tournament grounds…Vergil instantly spit out his coffee.

"**TEN! TANAKA IN UNABLE TO RETURN TO THE STAGE IN TIME!" **Asakura took Takane's hand and lifted up in victory. **"CONTESTANT TAKANE WINS!-!"**

Unfortunately Asakura was only making it worse as she still prevented Takane from leaving the stadium, and the crowd was desperately looking for their cameras in time.

"N-NOO! I CAN NEVER GET MARRIED!-!" She cried as she ran off the stadium.

"**W-WELL…THAT'S ONE WAY TO START A TOURNAMENT…ANYWAY, DON'T GO YET FOLKS, WE'VE GOT PLENTY OF FIGHTERS LEFT TO SHOW YOU A GOOD TIME! IN 5 MINUTES, WE SHALL BRING FORTH THE NEXT FIGHTERS! KAEDE NAGASE VS. SAKURA MEI!"**

* * *

**Done here! Sorry there's not much of a fight, but don't fret! The next chapter features Dante vs Asuna! That's gonna be interesting! Alright then, that's it. Also, I want to know what costume should Dante and Vergil wear. I was going for a few ideas, but I don't mind hearing ideas from you guys. Just PM me on it, and don't forget to review!**

**That's all! SEE Ya! ~**


	15. Chapter 15 Dante vs Asuna

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**Finally we get to the part I've wanted to go to since the beginning of this fanfic! The Mahora Tournament! Now we can get into some interesting fights to see! So then, let's get right into it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(HI)= **Announcer (Asakura) talking

**(Hi)=**Commentators

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 15: Dante vs. Asuna!**

* * *

After the previous tournament first round had finally come to an end, the second round was a rather short one to the point that it only took a few seconds for it to end. This fight of course was Sakura Mei vs. Kaede Nagase, which shouldn't have even been called "versus" at all. Kaede simply swung her hand at Sakura and Sakura was sent flying right into the water bounds. Unfortunately Kaede had to go in and save her from drowning due to her not being able to swim at all.

**WELL THEN! THAT WAS A RATHER SHORT ROUND, WASN'T IT FOLKS? WELL THEN, LET'S CONTINUE, SHALL WE? OUR NEXT ROUND IS AGAINST THE OUR MOST AWAITED ADVISERIES TO BATTLE! I KNOW THESE TWO PAST FIGHTS HAVE BEEN QUICK AND RATHER…UNIQUE, BUT REST ASSURED, THIS NEXT TOURNAMENT WILL BE THE BEST ONE, LET ME TELL YOU! IN 5 MINUTES WE WILL BEGIN THE THIRD MATCH; DANTE VS. ASUNA KAGURAZAKA!"**

The crowd cheered and roared loudly, as their anticipation was starting to overflow! The tournament was definitely turning into one of the ages!

_**Backroom**_

Within the changing room of the tournament competitors building, Asuna had been changing out of her sailor school uniform and was stripping herself of her skirt within the dull lit room. Though she felt excited to be in the tournament itself, she still had a bad feeling about who she was fighting. To her, Dante didn't seem like the type of guy who'd go easy. She had only seen Dante fight once and that was the night she found out about demons and his brutal past. Asuna's heart beat rapidly in her chest, as the anticipation of fighting such a strong competitor was a bit nervous about it.

"Hey, bells. You there?" Said a muffled voice from through the walls that made Asuna jump.

"O-Oh Dante!" Asuna blurted out, "Y-Yeah, I'm here!"

"Hey. I just want you to know that you don't have to be worried. I'm not usin' my bag of tricks to fight, Y'know." Dante said through the wall. It sounded as if he was snickering a bit while saying that.

"I-I'm not worried at all!" Asuna exclaimed. "In fact, I'm really pumped about all this!"

"Really?" Dante sneered with obvious sarcasm from the sound of his voice.

"Yeah really!" Asuna replied, "I trained a lot with Setsuna so I think I'm ready to handle anything!"

"_Actually, I only trained with Setsuna for a few weeks!_" Asuna frantically thought.

"Good to hear." Dante said, "Also, don't think you gotta go easy on me. I want you to really fight with all you got. Don't pussy out on me, got it?"

"Yeah, I know!" Asuna smirked sounding cocky, "I'm really gonna fight with everything I got…But…" Asuna felt her confidence slip away and her voice became solemn in Dante's ears. "…Also I want something from you too."

"Like?"

"If I do beat you…I want to know…everything."

There was a few seconds silence between the rooms and not one person said a word.

"You sure about that?" Dante finally asked, "Trust me; what I've seen is enough to make you wanna hang yourself or drive you mad."

"Maybe you forgot, but I've seen worse." Asuna said, "I've fought some strong demons, Y'know. It was back when my class went to Kyoto and one of my friends got captured by some which. She summoned demons and she sent them on us like dogs. It was pretty-"

"You think so, huh?"

Without warning or any indication of him announcing himself, Dante quickly opened the door to Asuna's changing room! Asuna stood absolutely still, piecing together what's really happening or if he was doing this for real. Finally the pieces fit and she turned a dark shade of red! Not only at the fact that Dante had opened to see her just in a floral corset, matching panties, and white stockings with Garterbelts, but also the fact that Dante was completely shirtless, and wore just his jeans and his necklace.

"W-What the hell?-!-!" Asuna yelled, trying to cover herself with her hands. "Don't just come in here like that!-!"

"Oh please, you're like fourteen or somethin'. Like I'm actually gonna care." Dante rolled his eyes, as he closed the door.

"That's not the point!-!" Asuna cried.

"That aside, I want you to be honest." Dante strolled by her and sat down on one of the couches provided. He had a serious expression that held as he spoke. "Do you really think you can handle the shit I gotta deal with everyday? Are you really prepared to go through that hell I go through?"

Asuna's eyes held a look of uncertainty but no reply.

"Think about it; you're a high school girl who's at least got a life to live. Me? I'm goin' though this bullshit every day." Dante looked to the floor as he continued. "And it ain't ever gonna stop for me. No matter where I run, or what I do, I can't escape from what I am." Dante paused for a few seconds in pensive thought of all he's been through and all he's seen—the violence and death he's endured. He let out a deep sigh and finally looked back to Asuna eye-to-eye. "So unless you like seeing people drop dead at your feet or you enjoy the constant smell of both demon and human blood, then be my guest. But if I were you, I'd try and make the most of what I got."

Asuna didn't say a thing. She didn't even bother to open her mouth at all. Her expression wasn't that of anger or sadness, or even remorse. It seemed her expression was rather dull and impassive. Finally she walked closer to Dante, and lifted her hand as if to answer a question.

"Uh, what're you- -?" Before Dante could fully ask the question, Asuna balled her hand into a fist and brought it down hard across Dante's head, making sure she hit extra hard just for him to feel!

"OW!-!" Dante yelled with anger as he massaged his throbbing head. "The fuck was that for?-!"

However instead of looking angry…Asuna smiled. Giggled even. "I swear." She grinned, "You sound just like Negi right now."

"What?" Dante replied in confusion.

Asuna propped herself on the couch by Dante as she explained, "You keep making excuses for yourself not to let others help you. I bet you've been asking for someone to get off their lazy ass and help you out a little, but no one ever did. After a while, you stop bothering to ask and go on through life by yourself, pushing people away who want to help because you've been raised to do things on your own." She turned to Dante, him showing full attentiveness, and smiled to him, "Well not this time, Mr. Demon hunter. This time, you're gonna get some help from others, and there's nothing you can do about it. Because that's what friends do for each other. You remember those, right?"

Dante could tell she was joking with him. He smirked and chuckled under his breath, while looking in front of him. "Alright, I guess I had that comin'." He looked back at Asuna with admiration this time. "Gotta say; you sure know how to make people think. If you were on T.V., you'd be famous."

"M-Me?-! No! I'm just saying, is all!" Asuna said bashfully. She quickly stood up and stood in front of Dante with a confidence in her smile and a fist ready to fight. "Anyway, we got a tournament to do! Let's both do our best, Dante!"

Dante rose up and smiled his arrogant smile. "Yeah. Show me you got what it takes to go demon killin' with me." He dropped the smile to notice the rather…mature choice of underwear she was wearing. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was older then she looked. "Uh…By the way, I gotta ask. What up with the showy lingerie?"

"Huh?" Asuna looked at herself and finally realized what she was actually wearing. She looked as though she just realized what she was wearing and gasped! "Wh-What the hell?-! What am I wearing?-!"

"You just now realize you're wearin' that?" Dante commented, "Wow. If you were a stripper, I bet you'd just come out naked, and dress instead of strip."

"Not funny, Dante!" Asuna cried.

"Hey! What're you do- -?-!" Asakura, opening the door expecting to ask Asuna if she's ready, instead saw a shirtless Dante, and a lingeried Asuna both standing in the same room with the lights dulled. She then grew a troll grin and an eyebrow cocked. Her News reporter senses were activating rapidly. "Oh~ This'll make a REALY good scoop! Camera! Where's my camera?-!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!-!" Asuna and Dante yelled simultaneously.

After a few minutes of waiting, the tournament finally continued o to the next round!

"**SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING FOLKS! AND NOW, WE BEGIN MATCH NUMBER THREE! DANTE AND ASUNA KAGURAZAKA!"**

The crowd looked to the entering of the stadium and all cheered greatly at what was in front of them! The men of the audience were cheering for what Asuna was wearing; a very cute black Lolita/maid dress with a cute hat on her head, red school shoes by the looks of them, and her Harisen in hand.

The females cheered loudly for what Dante wore; a black V neck T-shirt, with a black utility belt on his waist, a rosary hanging off it and a small bullet pouch. He also wore dark brown long pants with a bullet holding pouch strapped to his left thigh, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Over this was a hooded black and red parka with faux fur on the rim of the hood. He had the wooden claymore Evangeline gave him in hand.

"W-Wait a minute, Asakura!" Asuna objected, running to Asakura! "What's up with these clothes?-!"

"Well, you don't have the look of a cool champion, so Chao told me to make you look cute. Dante however looks threatening enough so with him it was small change."

"At least give me my tights back!" Asuna cried, "My panties will show if I move around!"

"That's okay." Asakura patted Asuna's shoulder, "Camera's are forbidden anyway."

"That's not the point!"

While Asuna was complaining about her outfit, Dante simply crossed his arms and waited for the tournament to start already. "Jeez. Can't we get this over and done with now?"

"In a hurry?" Said a young Scottish voice. Evangeline had greeted him, wearing a mixture of a sleeveless school girl top and baggy short shorts that reached her thighs. She also wore long black boots and long fingerless gloves.

"Naw, just don't like waitin' to fight." Dante sighed.

"Well you're going to be quite disappointed if you expect this to go on for a long time." Evangeline scoffed, "I mean she is a tough opponent, but you'll be able to defeat her easily."

"Why does it feel like you want me to beat her?" Dante questioned with a smirk on his face, "Gettin' jealous I'm with another girl and not you?"

"I swear, if we fight one another, I'm aiming for your throat." Evangeline muttered bitterly, but her anger subsided when she noticed someone standing behind Asuna. She too noticed this man in a long white coat with the hood over his head, making his face, unseeable.

"Um…Can I help you?" Asuna asked with an eye brow cocked.

"The man smiled from under the hood and reached his hand out slowly. He reached for Asuna's head and began rubbing her head as if she was his child.

"Whoa!" Asuna squeaked as she quickly backed away from this strange man. "Wh-what're you doing all of a sudden?-!"

"That was weird." Dante said, "What do you think, Eva…? Eva?"

Dante looked to the chibi vampire to see that she looked a bit surprised. Her facial expression was that of bewilderment, as if a revelation was revealed to her. "No…It can't be…!"

"Fufu…"The man smirked, "Even if I look closely at you, I still cannot believe it, Asuna-san." The man said with a British accent, "You looked just like a doll, but now have grown up into an energetic woman." He then turned his gaze to the others, "And it seems you've been blessed with friends as well. Vanderburg was right for intrusting you to Takamichi."

"Vanderburg?" Dante muttered. He didn't know why, but for some reason, that name rung a bell to him. It seemed like a name that he's heard once before, but couldn't quite remember.

"Anywho, don't think about anything." The man suggested. "Instead5 try to let yourself move. Do this, and you'll be able to focus just like Takamichi will in his fight."

"Wh-What…?" Asuna said. Something about this man filled Asuna with worry. It was as if he has met her once before, but she's never even seen the man at all in her life. Who could he be, and why does he seem to have a connection with her? She had to know. "Who…are you?"

"HEY! YOU!"

Evangeline practically pushed Asuna out of the way just to get this man's attention from everyone else. She seemed rather irritated and mad about him being there. "Damn you! Why are you even here?-! There are people after you, you know!"

"…Dante."

The man in the cloak ignored Evangeline and looked right at Dante from under his hood. "The second son of Sparda. I've heard much from you."

"Wait! Sparda?-!" Setsuna exclaimed, and then looked to Dante. "Y-You're the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?-!"

"I thought you knew." Dante sighed. "It's not something I like to show off." He turned to the cloaked man now. "So, you gonna start tellin' me how you know about my old man?"

"Fufufu…" He smiled. "You've been through so much. Limbo, your brother, it's quite a burden to deal with for someone of your age."

"I drink plenty of beer for energy." Dante boasted, "In fact, I don't always kick ass when I'm drunk, but when I do, I prefer dos equis."

"Now is not the time for games!" Evangeline scolded.

"Correct." The man intervened, "Now is the time for the tournament. We shall meet again soon. Farewell." And with a simple bow, the hooded man was suddenly se through, until he had completely disappeared from sight.

"Damnit!" Evangeline hissed, "How could I not notice that prick until now?-!"

"Evangeline-san, you know that man?" Setsuna asked.

Evangeline sighed. "Yes. He's one of Negi's Father's friends. His name is Al- -"

"- -Ku:Nel Sanders would be fine." The hooded man intervened as he suddenly appeared behind Dante, which almost made him, out of instinct, break his nose with his fist. "Just as the tournament has named me."

"Will you stop that?-!" Evangeline yelled, "Also, where have you exactly been all this time?-!"

"Dante-san…"

"LISTEN TO ME!-!" Evangeline yelled angrily.

"…You are indeed his son. There for you have a debt to repay to all that have been wronged by his betrayal." Dante turned to Ku: Nel as he continued. "It pains me that you are the only one who must suffer through this pain and misery. However, I am confident you will be able to overcome."

"You must be a level 300 or somethin' on computer games, huh?" Dante slipped his hands in his pockets, "But I see your point. I've been dealin' with a lot of bullshit because of my father. But I'm not gonna sit and complain about it, and I'm not gonna try and imagine it's not real." He finally looked into Ku: Nel's eyes with determined eyes of his own. "I'm gonna kill all these demons and get my life back."

Ku: Nel gave Dante a smile. He knew that the infamous son of Sparda would have some bite to his bark. "Interesting decision." Ku: Nel nodded. "I look forward to your…"special" reunion."

Dante cocked an eye brow. "What do you mean "special" reunion?"

"In due time." He turned to Asuna with a more serious expression. "Asuna-san. You want the power to help Dante-san, to protect Negi-kun?"

"O-Of course." Asuna confirmed with doubt.

"Very well. I shall lend you my power…So no one has to die…in front of you again."

Asuna was captivated by his final words. She has never seen anyone die in front of her eyes before. What did he mean by "again"? Though these were questions that she wanted to know now, unfortunately she did not have that luxury. Asuna had a tournament to participate in, and she was against possibly one of the strongest guys here. That in itself was a lot to worry about.

As the two fighters finally got up on stage, weapons at the ready, Asuna couldn't stop thinking about Ku: Nel. What he said was…stimulating her mind. She tried to remember if there really was someone who died in front of her, but she was quite unsure of whom, or better yet when at all.

Dante was also captivated by the cloaked man's words. He mentioned the name "Vanderberg". Dante felt as if the name was a fresh pizza behind the door of his mind, but he was still looking for the key that fits in the door to open it. Plus, there was his talk of a reunion. What sort of reunion could he be talking about? And why did he even know so much about Dante in the first place? Unfortunately, the time for thought was done, and the time for fighting was now.

Finally the two stood in the middle of the tournament grounds, getting prepared to duel. Asuna had her harisen at the ready in front of her, while Dante simply slinged his sword on his shoulder, taking the stereotypical "sword on shoulder" pose.

"Here I go, Dante!" Asuna said.

"Alright. Bring it on." Dante smirked.

"Okay then." Asuna muttered to herself. "I just need to focus…"

"_No Asuna-san. Remember to turn yourself into nothingness._"

Asuna suddenly heard the echoing voice within her head, and squeaked with a jolt of fear. It seemed the hooded man. Ku: Nel, was communicating with her through telekinesis.

"W-Wait a minute!" Asuna quietly said to herself, "Don't talk into my head! I don't even know what you mean by all that stuff!"

"_Simple; bank out._"

"What…? W-Well I am good at that…" She almost felt embarrassed to admit it, but it was true.

"**NOW THEN! ROUND 3…BEGIN!-!"**

Dante quickly rushed Asuna to the point that she didn't even see him move at all! Like he moved in a white haze to the normal eye! Asuna was about to get hit on the head, but suddenly, as if pure instinct kicked in, she parried the strike from Dante and pushed him back!

"Whoa…" Dante whistled.

"_D-Did I do that?-!_" Asuna thought, surprised at her own skill. "_Okay then! Here we go!_"

From there, Asuna continued her battle as she was getting the upper hand on Dante, to his surprise. Both clashed weapons harshly and well powered! Asuna lead as she and Dante clashed wooden sword to harisen while running forward! Dante was impressed at how she was keeping up with him. As if she's been fighting for a while now.

"_W-Wow! I'm actually catching up to him?_" Asuna thought with amazement of how powerful she was.

"_Alright. She's got some bite in her after all._" Dante thought, "_Let's give 'er a test._"

Dante took the higher footing by rolling taking a roll in front of her, stand back up and charge at Asuna. Asuna interpreted this and blocked his wooden claymore as quickly as he striked. From there the two entered into a struggle of sword swinging, creating a very gust of wind as the weapons striked each other quickly and very skillfully. Though Dante was longer arced with his swings, he was still able to block Asuna's smaller arced sword swinging.

"_What happened to her all of a sudden?_" Dante thought with an interested smirk, "_Guess she really has the skills to back up that attitude of hers._"

While Dante was still thinking, Asuna took the chance to spin to get behind Dante and brought her harisen back to strike, but Dante knew this would be the case, as he ducked down from her swing and spun to her in order to do a powerful heavy swing of his own, which she blocked, but still pushed her back a distance in to the air from Dante.

"Gotcha!" Dante took this chance to get the jump on her by charging from the momentum of his earlier swing. Asuna saw this and swung at his sword before he had a chance to hit her. The two then continued their barrage of sword combos within mid-air as if they were flying! Finally with a final powerful clash, Asuna and Dante were separated from each other from the momentum of the strike and landed away from each other.

"**W-WOW! THIS MAID-UNIFORM-WEARING SCHOOL GIRL AND THIS LONG COAT YOUNG MAN ARE FIGHTING WAY BEYOND EXPECTATIONS! IT SEEMS THAT THE INTENSITY FROM THE PREVIOUS MATCHES WERE NOTHING COMPARED TO THIS! IN FACT, BOTH THE MALE AND FEMALE AUDIENCE ARE CHEERING AND PRAISING QUITE LARGELY!"**

The crowd was certainly eating up the action as they all cheered for such an amazing tournament going on right in front of them!

Asuna was starting to pant a bit as she was sweating a little and was also amazed at herself. Dante on the other hand wasn't even breaking a sweat and had his sword on his shoulder, wondering just where did all this strength come from? She was reading his movements well and was even interpreting the way he fought.

However, a certain blond vampire on the side lines wasn't too happy with Asuna's sudden boost in power.

"Why?-!" Evangeline wondered aloud rhetorically, "Why does Asuna seem to have that much physical ability?-! She's just a brute strengthen idiot! So how?-!"

"Maybe…it has something to do with that hooded man." Vergil answered walking to Evangeline, getting her attention. "Was there anything he did to make such a thing happen?"

Evangeline tried to remember if anything did happen that could have changed Asuna's power…then she remembered.

"He touched her head!" Evangeline revealed, "That bastard rubbed her head and that must be why- -!"

"Well those _ARE_ her original talents. ~"

Both suddenly turned to Ku: Nel, who appeared behind both of them so suddenly.

"You must enjoy doing that…" Vergil sighed.

"You! What did you do to that girl back there?-!" Evangeline ordered to know.

"Nothing~" He said in a singing voice. "I just gave her a push~" He then turned to Evangeline and proposed something. "How about this, Evangeline-san, and the first son of Sparda…" He then turned to Vergil who was a bit on edge. "…Let us make a bet. I will bet on Asuna-san's victory."

"Really then?" Vergil inquired.

"What might be the wager?" Evangeline edged on.

"Simple; for you, Evangeline-san, information about Asuna-san." He then turned to Vergil again. "And for you, dear Vergil-san, info on Lilith's true goals here."

"Lilith?" Evangeline repeated. "What's that bitch doing here?"

"And also, what info do you know of her?" Vergil eyebrow cocked in suspicion. What secrets is he hiding?

"SO I shall call it a bet then?" Ku: Nel nodded. "Also, in the condition the son of Sparda loses…" Ku: Nel brought up a single finger and suddenly two things appeared in his hands that neither of them ever wanted to see. "I will have you enter your matches in these. ~"

Ku: Nel had in one hand; a school swimsuit with her name o nit, and for Vergil; a pink suit with polka dots on it.

"WHAAAT?-!" Evangeline yelled of sheer embarrassment!

"I will kill you with all my anger and regrets." Vergil threatened with anger hissing in his voice and blue aura gathering around him.

"Well then…how about we add on to this bet." Ku:Nel explained making the ridiculous outfits vanish.

"What are you proposing?" Vergil questioned.

"Simple; If Dante-san wins…" Ku:Nel then grew serious, looking Vergil right in the eye. "…I will tell you the whereabouts of that which you seek…Sparda's **true** sword."

* * *

**Finished up! Well this one was a bit smaller but I wanted to get the main points in. Plus seeing Vergil react in an over reactive way is fun to do as well. A break in the character every now and then is good, right. Anyway, sorry this took so long to load up and I hope I can give more chapters sooner, but with the school work I do, it's doubtful. I'll try though.**

**That's all here! See ya later.**


	16. Chapter 16 A New Power

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**I get to do more with this fanfic. I feel I haven't been putting a lot of time into it, but now it's here! Time to continue the fight between Asuna and Dante! What new things will be revealed? Well check it out and read!**

**Also; YAY!-! VERGIL'S PLAYABLE IN THE NEW DMC!-! I'm so pumped!-!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(HI)= **Announcer (Asakura) talking

**(Hi)=**Commentators

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 16: A new power**

* * *

Vergil stared at Ku: Nel, frantically fathoming the proposal that has been laid out to him. His father's other sword; the sword that's been said to be lost for ages…and _he _knows something about it, while Vergil's been searching for a shred of info on it for years?

"W-What did you say?-!" Vergil ordered, grabbing on Ku: Nel's cloak threateningly, "Did you just say that you would tell me about my father's true sword?-!"

"Why yes I did." Ku: Nel smiled, lightly pushing Vergil's hand off his cloak. "You see, I carry a vast knowledge of all things relating to Sparda and all that he has done in his life. With my knowledge of him, it may even reveal some secrets that could help you with what you want to accomplish with the Order."

"That depends on the information you have to give." Vergil replied with arms crossed. "I refuse to be sold short by some stranger with a hood over his head."

"Well I'd love to tell you, however we still do have a deal at hand." Ku: Nel reminded him nodding at the tournament stadium. It seemed as though Dante and Asuna were at neck and neck with each other. Asuna was actually pulling off some impressive sword play that made Dante go on the defensive, something Vergil had never seen him do. Vergil was having vague doubts that Dante could actually be beaten by this high school girl, all because this mysterious cloaked man is controlling her mentally, or as he puts it "opened her true power".

"Ah yes." Vergil sighed. "So in order to receive this info, my brother must win his fight. How vexing."

"But if he loses then…then…!" Evangeline couldn't even utter the words she was about to say.

"No! Don't say it…!" Vergil urged Evangeline. "We just need to have faith in my brother. I'm sure he will be able to win this…I hope."

"YOU HOPE?-!" Evangeline exclaimed, "Do you know the consequences that we must suffer if we lose?-!"

"Better try getting rid of your shame now~" Ku: Nel sang, to which Vergil and Evangeline gave him the most intense death glare he had ever seen.

Meanwhile on the stadium, Asuna had parried Dante's strike and aimed for his gut, but Dante jumped out of the way, back flipping away from Asuna and gaining distance from her.

"_She moves pretty sloppy, but her maneuvers are top notch._" Dante thought, "_Has she really always been that good…naw, I've seen her fight before, and she wasn't this good…Wonder if it's got somethin' to do with that hooded guy._" Dante peered over to Ku: Nel, who was only keeping an eye on Asuna. It seemed Dante was right on the money.

However, Asuna was thinking something else. She believed that she was naturally getting stronger due to her fighting someone as strong as Dante, and therefore her natural instincts kicked in to help her out.

"_This feeling…It's so different from the magic energy that I always get from Negi…With this…I'm stronger now!_" A bold confidence filled her chest and a new burning power was rising within her. She felt as though she truly was a powerful fighter and her abilities are realized.

"Dante! Take a look now!-!" Asuna proclaimed to him.

"Okay…?" Dante questioned.

"This time I'll show you!" Asuna proclaimed to Dante with her new resolve of ability! "I'll show you I'm capable of being with you no matter what!"

Everyone's eyes became wider with confusion and sudden shock and awe at Asuna's bold statement upon the young man she was fighting. They all squealed and whoo'd for Asuna's seemingly love confession to Dante, making note at how what she said was completely exaggerated.

"**OHHH~~COULD THIS BE A CONFESSION RIGHT HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MATCH!-?"**

"W-Wrong! SO WRONG!-!" Asuna quickly yelled with a heavy blush forming on her face.

"Wow. I didn't know you were in to me like that." Dante sneered.

"I'M NOT!-!" Asuna raged. Amongst her anger at how people took things the wrong way, she felt something wrong in her body. It was a depleting feeling, like all the energy she had before was beginning to fizz out on her. Hell, the very smoke coming from her body was proof enough of this.

"Wha…? What's happening to me?" Asuna wondered, looking at her body smoking.

"_It seems you've run out of power._" Answered the familiar voice in Asuna's head once again.

"You again?" Asuna muttered.

"_It can't be helped since this was your first time. I'll guide you on what to do now. This is a demon/Angel hybrid you're dealing with, and as such you must fight fire with fire. Just listen to me, and empty your mind._"

"O-Okay…" Asuna listened and did what he said within her mind as instructed. "Umm, "Angel power" in the right hand…" She put her right hand out a bit and suddenly felt a brush of Angelic energy flow through it. It felt calm and cool, a relaxing feeling that felt reliable and free upon her right hand. "Now, "Demon power" to the left hand…" She put her left hand out a bit and, as with her right, felt a brush of Demonic energy within her left, but this time, it was a warm and almost unbearable pain that felt untrustworthy and constricting on her left hand. It made her wince with pain, but she was able to adapt to it quickly.

Dante was left astonished at what she had gathered within her hands. Though normal human beings couldn't see it, Dante saw it all too well; light blue energy in the form of fire was surrounding Asuna's right hand, and dark red aura flowed in her left.

"You gotta be shittin' me…!" Dante muttered with shock. "How the hell did she …?-!"

Meanwhile at the side lines, near the announcer box, Negi and Kotaro sat there, staring at the amazing sight that was taking place right in front of them!

"Wow! Amazing!" Negi uttered.

"I never would have guessed she had that kind of power packing in her!" Kotaro said.

Back at the stadium, Asuna did as she was instructed by Ku: Nel in her thoughts, and brought her hands together. Suddenly, a blast of wind formed around Asuna's body and her harisen floating in the air as if it were lying on a table. The red and blue aura on her hand was forming all around her body, and became aura that was now burning off her body. The wind dissipated and Asuna was left with a burning power that she felt coursing through her veins. It was warm but also cool, light and dark. She could feel as though her body was as light as a feather, but strong like an ox.

The crowd was in awe at such a scene forming in front of their eyes that some couldn't believe it for themselves.

"W-What…? What is this power?" Asuna mumbled to herself with amazement. "It feels…so different."

"Hey bells!' Dante called slinging his sword on his shoulder. "Just now, what was that?"

"I-I don't know!" Asuna replied, "I just feel…ready to go!"

Dante wasn't mistaken after all. That wasn't any regular magic or ki at all. That was demon and angel power she fused together. It seemed as though she's gained power of both a demonic creature and an angelic being. Or as Dante grinned arrogantly and said; "She's become me."

"W-What is this?-!" Vergil exclaimed rhetorically. "She has Angel and Demon power within her?-! Impossible, she's a human!"

"Ku: Nel? Do you have something you would like to share with us?" Evangeline asked, turning to Ku: Nel.

"You?" Vergil said, turning to Ku: Nel. "You turned her into a hybrid?"

"Not quite." Ku: Nel explained. "It's simply a mixture of two techniques into one combination. The technique of getting her hands to gather the power is from a magical stand point by reaching out to a power source and gathering it into your hand to form it together. A technique like this takes years to master and is very difficult to do on a daily basis. Now as to the powers in her hands, well those come from a special ability I have. A file, I should say, that has the samples of all the creatures I've come across in my life. In other words…"

"…An angel and a demon." Vergil finished coldly.

"Correct." Ku: Nel acknowledged. "I simply opened this file and placed it into Asuna-san's inner soul and body for a temporary time so that she could activate it to fight the young son of Sparda."

"But wait! If you only put in the hybrid powers, then why can that girl do the synthesis?-!" Evangeline demanded to know.

"Hmmm I wonder…" Ku: Nel pondered.

"DON'T SCREW AROUND!-!" Eva outraged.

Meanwhile back on the stage, the aura surrounding Asuna disappeared and she was now ready to go all out. She grabbed her harisen and rushed in at Dante with increased speed! "Here I come, Dante!"

Dante smirked. "Hell yeah!" Dante also ran in at her with increased speed as well! When they finally got close enough, they both attacked and ended up parrying each other and pushing each other back a bit!

"_Whoa! This could get wild!_" Dante thought.

"Damnit, Dante!-! What're you doing out there?-!" Evangeline yelled frantically. "Stop wasting time on her! Beat her in 5 seconds!-! No, kill her!-!"

"Calm down." Vergil sighed. "I doubt Dante will lose, so there's no reason to get over exaggerated."

"B-But- -!"

"Are you sure about that, Vergil?" Ku: Nel questioned. "Then let's say we raise the stakes a bit."

"What more info do you have to give?" Vergil asked.

"Not for you, but for dear little Evangeline-san here." Ku: Nel focused on Evangeline, who looked up at him. "For you dear Evangeline-san, I wager…Nagi Springfield."

Evangeline quickly was attention grabbed and felt a slight chill of goosebumps on her pale skin. "Wh…What did you say?"

"You heard me." Ku: Nel smiled. "Information on Nagi Springfield. And I assure you, you have not heard this info before."

Evangeline felt her whole body tense up so suddenly upon hearing such a name. Not only that, but to hear information on him that she didn't even know was something of great interest to her. She had to know. No matter what she had to gain that information no matter what the cost is. "Deal."

"Okay then~" The hooded man smiled. "Of course, if Dante does lose…" Ku: Nel once again lifts his hands and suddenly what appeared in his hands next was something that Evangeline couldn't even bare to see with her own eyes. "…Then you'll have to wear these cat ears and the sailor uniform top with these glasses."

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!-!-!" Evangeline shrieked.

"That is…unfortunate." Vergil said with a tone that could only be described as mild compassion.

"Ah, but that's not all." Ku: Nel added. "For you have a price to pay too, Vergil-san. For you see if Dante-san loses…" Ku: Nel made the items for Eva vanished and summon newer items. Vergil stared horrified at what he had presented to him. "…You will have to fight with this pink wand and spin around gracefully while chanting "Magica magical lovely daze! Sugar and gumdrops all amazed!" Okay?"

Vergil said nothing. His stare said his words for him. Ku: Nel took a few steps away from Vergil for that entire time.

The fight was intensifying within the stadium. Dante had just parried Asuna's blow and was a bit of steps away from her.

"_Go easy on her? What was I thinkin'?_" Dante thought with an interest in his tone. "_Who'd of thought she could actually use demon and angel powers even though she's human. Or maybe she's not human at all. Either way, this kind of power ain't gonna be enough for her to play with the big boys in Limbo._"

"_Looks like I'm getting a lot of power…!_" Asuna thought confidently, "_But I still don't think it's enough to beat Dante if he decides to get serious on me. But still, with this I can really be a helping hand to Dante, and be a powerful partner to Negi…!_"

"_Asuna-san._" Called the voice in her head again.

"Wha…?-! You again?-!" Asuna whispered. "I'm in the middle of something right now, Ku: Nel-san!"

"_Dante-san thinks you're still not ready to help him. If you seize this chance, you will be able to easily defeat him with no hassle. Simply listen to my instructions, okay?_"

"W-Wait a second!" Asuna said, turning towards Ku: Nel.

"An opening!" Dante smirked as he rushed at Asuna and jumped into the air a bit, bringing his sword up, about to do a hammer strike.

"_Here he comes. turn to the right._"

Asuna did so and turned on the heel to the right, just in time to dodge Dante's Helm breaker attack.

"_Now strike!"_

Asuna did so and brought her harisen to Dante's face. Dante however bent backwards a bit from the side way swing of Asuna's and got back up to do a spin of his own to swing at Asuna's head.

"_Shoulder strike!_"

Asuna pushed herself into Dante, shoulder first and went right into his chest. This actually pushed Dante off his feet and he was temporarily juggled off the ground. Asuna took this chance to strike, which her hit made contact, but was blocked by Dante's wooden sword. However the impact of the hit was enough to make Dante fall flat on his back.

"_Now swing your right hand down._"

Asuna did so and she was now standing before Dante with her sword near his neck, a sign of victory she stood.

The crowd was going nuts over this amazing battle that was going on right in front of them that they could only cheer and roar of excitement!

"Heh, Cocky." Dante smirked. He then sweep stepped Asuna off her feet and she was caught off balance. Dante was back on his as he was able to quickly catch Asuna right in his arms like a prince would a princess. "But I'm not that easy to beat."

He then threw her out of his arms and she quickly regained her footing, as Dante kicked his wooden sword up and caught it in his hand. From there he slung it on his shoulder. "Still, I'm impressed. You got some moves there, bells."

"Wh-What?-!" Asuna flusteredly spoke. "N-No! That wasn't…"

"Don't stop now! Show me what you got!" Dante grinned. He once again charged at Asuna with a bit more speed.

"_It's a downward swing. Block._"

Asuna brought her sword up in order to block the attack, but this was not the case. Dante was in fact faking the attack from above in order to appear at her stomach level and spin to the left, aiming for her left side.

"Uh oh!' Asuna blurted out as she jumped out of the wooden blade's path.

"_Stab."_

Asuna thrust her sword forward at Dante, but Dante quickly reverse gripped his sword and brought it up to parry Asuna's stab attack, which made her break her stance, leaving her wide open. From there, Dante re gripped his wooden sword and swung downward! Asuna quickly brought her hand down too and both weapons hit each other! Asuna used the impact of the hit to allow her to get her footing back and go on the defensive.

Dante took the challenge and proceeded to attack with no mercy in sight. Asuna was desperately trying to find an opening, but no such opening was seen at all! She was in a tough situation with just blocking and slightly dodging his attacks the way Ku: Nel was instructing her from her thoughts.

"**WOW! LOOK AT THESE TWO GO! ASUNA KAGURAZAKE SEEMED TO BE TAKING THE LEAD IN ALL THIS, BUT IT APPEARS DANTE HAS STARTED TO GET BACK ON TOP OF THIS FIGHT! ASUNA SEEMS AS THOUGH SHE'S REACHING HER LAST LEG!-! WHAT WILL SHE DO?-!"**

Beyond the crowds shouting of excitement and energetic cheering, Dante could feel a strange feeling coming from Asuna. It was faint but it was starting to gather as she continued to take the heat of attacks!

"_It seems he's changed his style. There! Bring your sword up!_"

Asuna quickly uppercut with her harisen and was able to disrupt Dante's flow of attacking. She then did her own counter attack of barrages of swings to make Dante go on the defensive.

"_Jeez. Didn't want to have to use my real attacks on the girl, but I just might have to._" Dante thought. "_Besides, she's lasted this long, so why not?_"

Asuna sent him back a bit with her last strike which she put her might into doing, giving her a bit of distance from Dante.

"_Now then, next- -_"

"W-Wait a minute, Ku: Nel-san!" Asuna muttered.

"_What's the matter?_" Ku: Nel asked.

"W-Well…Do you think you can stop giving me advice?" She asked meekly.

"_Why?_" Ku: Nel questioned.

"Why? Because it's unfair!"

"_But didn't you want to win this match so you can join Dante in protecting Mahora?_" Ku: Nel brought up.

"Y-You know about the demons?-!" Asuna said with surprise. She finally turned to Ku: Nel at the side lines and stated, "A-Anyway, there's no meaning in this if I don't fight with my own power! If I don't show my seriousness, I'll feel like I won't be getting though to Dante or Negi that I can help them more! So…So let me do this myself!"

The crowd was confused. Who was she talking to? Was it the hooded man? Did they know each other?

"I see…" Ku: Nel spoke in her mind. He sounded more stern then his usual energetic tone. "However…you will lose…Is that alright? Leaving Negi to be like he is?"

A strange feeling came over Asuna that one second that made her heart skip a beat. It was Negi's memory of his father leaving him…But why would she suddenly- -

"Yo, bells!" Dante called out. Asuna quickly turned back to Dante to find that he had brought his sword back while reverse gripping it and was about to perform a "drive" attack. However, because he had a wooden sword, it wouldn't be as powerful as oppose to his regular Rebellion. He then swung his blade upward, releasing a shockwave of energy that slashed along the ground and was heading towards Asuna! Asuna narrowly escapes by jumping out of the way, feeling that enormous power within her quickly drain away from her.

"And what of Dante-san?" Ku: Nel began. "He will be lost within his own darkness and will also be subjected to the demonic torture once more. Can you bare to leave him that way as well…just as his father was left by you?"

"W-What?-!" Asuna quickly looked over to Ku: Nel that she completely forgot who she was fighting. She quickly looked to find Dante, sliding across the ground, blade first, doing a "stinger" attack at her.

"No…!" Asuna muttered trying to shake her head. Something was filling her thoughts, corroding them into not being able to see reason. She felt as though all that she remembered was disappearing. Konoka, Setsuna, Takamichi, class 3-A, Chamo, Dante…even Negi. She clutched her eyes closed trying to put whatever was trying to fill her mind off. Fighting off its advances and making herself go against it…but she was weak against it…it immersed her mind. Immersed her body. Finally…he spoke through.

"_Keep smiling...Asuna Bells…_"

Dante had finally gotten close to her and was about to end the fight once and for all. He hit his mark with all his might and made contact with her…however what Dante made contact with wasn't Asuna or her harisen at all. No…It was something more powerful than anything he could ever imagine.

"The hell…?" Dante uttered.

"No…" Vergil replied with a worry upon him. "It…It can't be…"

Dante took a peek at Asuna to find that she was completely calm and unemotionally focused on the fight. She swung the large weapon and pushed Dante all the way to the other side of the tournament stadium! He was able to get his footing back, but unfortunately, his wooden sword was completely shattered, and all that was left was the handle.

"Whoa…" Dante uttered as he stared at the weapon Asuna held so effortlessly in her hand. "What the hell is that?"

Asuna brought the large sword to her side and was seemingly prepared to strike. The sword itself seemed organic as the blade outer cutting side touched all the way to the bottom of the handle, while the dull side was dark, and organic. As if it had demon skin spreading on the blade like an infection. This sword was emitting a very dark aura about it and seemed to melt the very air with its presence.

Suddenly, the entire crowd disappeared from sight and the sky started to speed up. As if the world were turning at an alarming speed! The roofs of the audience stands started to break apart and flew into the air, along with the ground crumbling and the water turning blood red.

"Oh, great!" Dante groaned as his sword appeared on his back. "The girl brought me into Limbo with that weird ass sword!"

Asuna rushed Dante and held the monstrosity of a sword with a powerful grip! She jumped into the air and was going for a downward slice and was aiming right for Dante!

"No! Stop!" Ku: Nel called out to her, but it was of no use. She was too far gone.

"NOO!-!" Evangeline yelled frantically. (Not for Dante, but because of the bet if she lost)

"Dante! Your weapons! Use them NOW!-!" Vergil ordered quickly!

"If you say so!" Dante replied. Dante threw away the wooden sword handle, and brought his right arm back and his gauntlets, the Eryx, appeared on his hands and with a right timing, Dante brought that fiery fist into an uppercut, and caught Asuna right in the chin, causing her to be punched up into the air and quickly descend back to the ground with a crashing thud!

The world suddenly morphed back into the Mahora tournament stage and the sea back to being blue along with the sky back to normal. The crowd reappeared to the stands and was simply awing and calling in excitement and satisfaction for such an amazing tournament to come to an end.

"**AH…I-I DON'T KNOW WHAT JUST HAPPENED ALL OF A SUDDEN, BUT…CONTESTANT KAGURAZAKA IS DOWN, AND- -WOW! LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! IT APPEARS THAT CONTESTANT KAGARAZAKA'S GIANT SWORD HAD TURNED BACK INTO THE FAN AGAIN!-!"**

Asakura was indeed correct. That large sword had vanished and had transformed into her harisen once again. Luckily, Dante was able to make Eryx disappear before Limbo completely changed back along with his sword.

"**THE JUDGES HAVE CONFIRMED THAT THE GIANT SWORD BEFORE WAS INDEED REAL. ALTHOUGH IT IS AN INCREDIBLE TECHNIQUE, THIS TOURNAMENT FORBIDS THE USAGE OF BLADED WEAPONS! THEREFORE CONTESTANT DANTE WINS!-!"**

Asuna was finally starting to regain consciousness, and slowly opened her eyes to the sun once more. She then heard the sound of people cheering and calling out the name of the winner. She realized that it wasn't hers and couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. From the periphery of her eye she caught Dante, standing over her, and taking a knee beside her.

"D-Dante…?" Asuna muttered, rubbing her eyes. "W-What happened…?"

Dante could only smile at her with a bit of sarcasm about to leave his lips, but he felt now was not the time. After all, he just fought Asuna with a giant sword in her hand. "You did good, bells. But it looks like I won this one."

Though the victory was a fortunate one for his brother, Vergil was otherwise feeling a very concerned feeling as of now. He wondered what other works could be going on here, and why did they use an innocent high school girl to inflict "_that_" upon her?

"_Just now…_" Vergil thought, biting his gloved thumb with his arms crossed. "_How…how was she able to obtain that sword all of a sudden…our father's great sword! Only we of the sons of Sparda should be able to grasp it, let alone carry it in one hand…_"

The very thought of this young girl being able to grasp his father's sword was incomprehensible. There was no way she could have summoned it, unless…

Vergil then came to a realization. Something he didn't bother to consider…something he wished he was wrong on.

"No…" He uttered. "It can't be possible…could she be…?"

* * *

**Done. Glad too, because I've been meaning to finish this soon anyway. Any who a lot of interesting stuff is going on now and it can only get bigger as the fanfic continues! Also, be sure to review on this! I always love to hear feedback from the readers, so don't be shy.**

**That's all here! See ya later.**


	17. Chapter 17: Underwatch & Apalogys

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**So anyway, I know everyone is right now playing the DmC demo right now, but unfortunately, I can't cause I don't have a PS3 or Xbox360. *sigh* oh well, I might get an Xbox360 for Christmas so there's that. Also after so much that's told about Dante, I feel like Dante's character in this fanfic is a bit different, but I'll roll with it. There's the new weapon Aquila that's been shown, but I won't be adding that until I know more about it.**

**So then, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(HI)= **Announcer (Asakura) talking

**(Hi)=**Commentators

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 17: Under watch & Apologizes**

* * *

"I-I…I won!" Evangeline exhaled with relief that she was the winner of the horrifying bet she had to take place in. She turned to Ku: Nel with confidence and arrogance all in one breath. "Hahaha! How's that?-! Evangeline bragged. "It doesn't matter if this is a bet, or not, it's foolish to think you could win against me!-!"

"I'm aware of that." Ku: Nel smirked. "I'm just satisfied to see such a panicking face on you again."

"W-WHAT?-! You bastard!-!" Evangeline shrieked in great anger as she jumped on Ku: Nel and strangled him with his hood. "So all that was your plan this whole time?-!"

"I would have given you the information without the bet anyway." Ku: Nel slyly smirked.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!-!" Evangeline outraged.

"Now now." Vergil sighed coldly as he grabbed Evangeline by the back collar like some doll.. "Come off him."

"Damnit Vergil! Let me go!" Evangeline struggled, "He must die!-!"

"Later." Vergil put Evangeline down and stood in front of Ku: Nel with a deathly glare pointed right before Ku: Nel. Ku: Nel knew the result of Asuna pulling out the Sparda would be bad for the things he obviously had planned, which is why he didn't want for this conversation to proceed. "I want to know the full truth of what's going on here." H pointed to the arena. "Why did that girl suddenly hold in her hands, my father's legendary sword?" He then pointed at Ku: Nel. "And what does all this have to do with you in the first place? Why do you decide to show up now, right as me and Dante arrive here?"

Ku: Nel smiled no more. The once calm smile had become a dull poker face, deluded of much emotion. His eyes now depicted a dark looming existence that could rival Vergil's stare.

"I'm afraid I can't quite tell you. For you see…That would interrupt what has been prepared."

"Prepared?" Vergil rose to a topic. "What do you mean by prepare?"

"All in due time." Ku: Nel smiled his usual smile.

Vergil was getting aggravated with this man's dodging of the question he desperately needed to get answered. Anymore of these chasings of his answers and he was about to let Yamato get properly acquainted with the hooded man's rib cage.

"…However, I will simply tell you this." He paused and deeply exhaled in order to reveal the truth.

"You see…"

…

Meanwhile at the tournament stadium, where a great match has just ended, Dante offered his hand to Asuna and pulled her up to her feet.

"D-Dante!" Asuna cried out.

"What's wrong now?" Dante sighed. "You're not really bummed out about losin' are you?"

"W-Well…! It's just…!" Asuna took a quick pause before exclaiming to him without even looking towards him. "D-Dante, I'm sorry!"

"Huh?"

"I-I just don't know what happened back there!" Asuna apologized with a flagrant tearful voice. "What I did back there! I-I mean I don't really remember what happen, but I know I almost hurt you real bad, and…! And how could I even protect Mahora like this…!" She covered her face as shame started to fill herself conscience. "D-Dante! I- -!"

"Bells!" Dante ceased her, and allowed her to look up at him…only to be met with a small punch to the nose, that her grasp it in pain.

"OOW!-!" Asuna cried. "What was that for?-!"

"Now we're even." Dante grinned. "You got me, I got you. Sounds fair."

Asuna did feel she did kind of deserve that, but just not in the nose.

Dante turned to walk off the tournament stadium, but stopped to look back to Asuna and said with his signature grin; "Y'know…Maybe you are good enough to play with the big boys after all."

Asuna didn't know what to say. She felt honored and exuberant that she was finally able to gain Dante's loyalty to helping him with protecting Mahora, but her nose was still making that seem very dry.

"Consider the shiner in your nose an initiation." Dante smiled as he waved, and walked off the stage first.

"R-Right!" Asuna accepted. As soon as he left, she couldn't help but feel warm and giddy on the inside. She didn't exactly know why that was but it was there, and she felt it. She quickly ran off the stage as the crowd cheered them off for an amazing fight.

"**WELL FOLKS! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR ASUNA AND DANTE! BUT DON'T GO YET FOLKS, THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE AGAINST NEGI SPRINGFIELD AND TAKAMICHI T. TAKAHATA!-!"**

The two walked to the fighter's side lines to find the mysterious hooded man known as Ku: Nel had left the stands.

"Looks like he's gone." Dante confirmed.

"He can't be!" Asuna looked around. "I'll go find him!"

Asuna took off in a random direction, leaving Dante alone to watch her run off her own way.

"Heh, still has energy to spare. What a girl." Dante snickered.

"Yeah, Asuna-san has always been like that."

Dante stopped what he was doing, and looked over his shoulder to see who was talking to him. He quickly turned all the way around at the sight of a familiar girl whose silvery hair was in two small pigtails and her dressed in a white kimono and red sash. The dress was shortened to a skirt and she wore long white socks that reached her thighs along with wearing Japanese sandals as well.

"Ako…" Dante uttered. He felt a sort of uncomfortable feeling within him. He remembered how much he screwed up with her before, and didn't want to say the wrong thing and mess up again. "Um…what's up, Ako?"

"You know, I think my name's the only one you actually remember well." Ako smiled.

Dante was confused a bit. Wasn't she trying to stay away from him and not talk to him at all? So why is she so friendly now all of a sudden? "Really? Didn't realize that."

"Hehe. It's a bit nice." Ako giggled. "I'm glad I'm a bit more to you than just a face. Also, You were really awesome in the tournament! I didn't know you could fight that good!"

"Yeah well, bells wasn't too bad either." Dante grinned. "Almost got me a few times too."

"I could see that." Ako smiled. "Anyway, I have to go back to the haunted house. Inchou needs me there, pronto."

"Oh, okay then." Dante nodded.

"Well, see you in your next fight." Ako waved as strolled off from Dante. Dante couldn't fathom what just happened just now. She hated him, and yelled at him about having a girlfriend, and now—all of a sudden, she was all friendly about him? Either way, he couldn't just leave it at that. He had to at least say something.

"Hey Ako!" He called out.

"Yes?" Ako replied, turning back to Dante.

"Hey, about what happened with Amy…"

"It's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I get it already. You don't have to apologize twice" Ako giggled. The way Ako said that made it seem as though she had heard this apology before and was assuring him that she was fine. "We're friends after all, right?"

"Uh…yeah." Dante nodded.

"Okay then. Goodbye for now." Ako smiled and jogged off to the school again. Dante watched as she was now out of sight, leaving Dante to think about how she was so happy all of a sudden with him? And why did she sound like she had heard him apologize to her before? Was she happy Amy left and that she was now free to be happy? No, Ako isn't that type of person from what she's seen of her, so it was something else…but what?

Then it finally hit him. "Wait. This happened before…!" Dante muttered. He had finally realized why she seemed batter. He must have apologized to her in the past. But for that to happen he would have needed the small pocket watch time machine to do that. But when did he even use it? Or the better question is when _will _he use it?

"Geez and I had so many questions I wanted to ask." Asuna suddenly said as she walked back to Dante, throwing him out of his train of thought.

"Like what?" Dante questioned.

"Yes. Exactly what did he tell you within your thoughts?" Entered another voice.

Both turned to find Vergil being the bearer of the question. However he didn't seem to have a kind expression. His face was stern and almost intimidating to say the least. Dante knew this look very well. It was the stare Vergil had give to him when he first explained his plans to Dante. "That sword you used while fighting Dante; how did you summon it?"

"W-Well…I remembered something…something important." Asuna distantly said. "But…I can't remember it anymore."

"I see…" Vergil sighed irritably. He had hoped that this young girl would at least remember something when she summoned the great sword of Sparda. That's not exactly something you forget to know how to summon right away. "Well then, I guess it was all from that sudden surge of power you had."

"O-Oh yeah! That's right! That hood guy said for me to use Angel and Demon power!" Asuna remembered with a bit of fear. "Does that mean that I'm half angel and half demon now?-!"

"I don't think it works like that." Dante questioned. "I don't feel any demon or angel power in you. So I guess you're just human again."

"Oh. That's good." Asuna breathed with relief. "Anyway, I better change out of these clothes since I'm out. See you guys in Negi's fight!"

With that, Asuna waved goodbye as she went back to the changing room, leaving Dante and Vergil to talk alone.

"We gotta talk." Dante told Vergil.

"Yes. But let's do it somewhere more private." Vergil said.

The two retired to the changing room, where Dante was changing into his normal clothes of jeans, Tank-top and combat boots with his fingerless gloves. He stood out of the changing room to talk. He also held his coat in one arm.

"Alright. Now that we're alone, I'm just gonna start." Dante began. "Why the hell did she suddenly go demon and angel style on my ass? And what was with that big ass sword all of a sudden, and sending me into Limbo?"

Vergil nodded at Dante's questions, knowing full well he agreed with his arguments. "Yes. It's been a question I've asked the hooded figure while you were fighting." Vergil began, staring Dante in the face while explaining. "You see, it seems that the hooded man casted a spell on Asuna Kagurazaka in order to give her angel and demon powers."

"Seriously?" Dante almost showed. "How the hell does that harry potter wanna be have that kind of blood?"

"He doesn't." Vergil explained. "He carries with him a file that has different bloodlines of people he's met once before. Two of them happened to be of both an angel and a demon. He transferred this into her bloodstream, like a drug, and gave her the power of our bloodline." Dante nodded, confirming he understood what his brother was saying. "However, the demon and angel themselves were low leveled, so you could have killed her if you went serious on her."

"You seem a bit disappointed that I didn't." Dante said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I assure you that's not what I was thinking." Vergil assured Dante. "Anyway, I should now explain the sword she summoned."

"Alright." Dante said, folding his arms and leaning back on the wall. "Shoot."

"Okay then." Vergil followed, as he stood before Dante, his hands behind his back, and a deep breath escaped his voice. Dante knew this was something bigger than just a random sword coming out of nowhere.

"That giant sword was the sword of our father, Sparda."

Dante's eyes shot right open in bewilderment. He quickly unfolded his arms and pushed off the wall in order to make sure he actually heard right! "W-What did you say?-!-!"

"Yes." Vergil confirmed. "The sword that Asuna Kagurazaka was using was our father's legendary sword that was used to fight against Mundus 9 millennia ago."

Dante was at a loss for words. In fact, the only word that could form on his face was; "H-how?-!"

"I'm not sure. The only people who can use Sparda's sword are him and…" Vergil paused. He himself couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth. But he had to at least tell his own brother of his theory. "…and those with Sparda's blood…his children. You and I."

"But wait! Bells was able to summon it, so…Does that mean that…She's…?-!" Dante couldn't even finish his sentence, on account of the sheer amazement of such a revelation.

"Yes…" Vergil stated. "…She could be Sparda's third child that we didn't know about…a daughter of Sparda. Also known as…?"

"…Our little sister?" Dante finished. "Whoa…so…she could really be…?"

"I'm not 100% sure though." Vergil pointed out while folding his arms. "It could be just a lucky fluke, but…that was way too lucky of a fluke for her to suddenly summon a powerful sword such as that. We must keep an eye on her to get more confirmation."

"But say she _is _our sister…" Dante said "Where the hell could she have come from? Is her mom our mom, or is it someone else? Did dad get busy with some other angel or somethin'?"

"Like I said, I'm not 100% sure." Vergil reminded him. "All I know is that she has become a very questionable person now, and we must now keep an observed eye on her."

Dante nodded. "Guess she's become the most important person as of now." Dante washed his face with his hand. All this was way too much for him to piece together all of a sudden. Ako forgiving him from something he did or will do in the past, Asuna possibly being the third child of Sparda. "This is gettin' pretty out of hand."

"Precisely." Vergil nodded. "For now, let's continue this- -"

Suddenly both brothers felt a strange feeling within the air that caused a slight tremor of the ground. It seemed they were the only ones to feel such a strange sensation and all of a sudden, Dante's sword appeared on his back once again, and Vergil's katana also appeared in his hand.

"Limbo?-!" Vergil hissed. "Now of all times?-!"

"Time to get to work then." Dante smirked, while putting his coat on. "Where's it coming from?"

Vergil closed his eyes for a few seconds to focus himself onto a single point within the entire city. He felt a sudden hot spot within the main city of Mahora and finally pinpointed the exact location of the strong demon energy.

"A pizza restaurant." Vergil answered.

Dante could only sigh at such an ironic location. "Of course. Had to be a place that has what I love. Typical demon scum."

"Dante!" Asuna called as she ran to Dante, dressed in her sailor school uniform again. "I-I feel something bad! And the entire place transformed like before!"

"Yeah. It's Limbo again. We gotta go to the main city." Dante said. "Vergil, you should stay here."

"And why is that?" Vergil questioned.

"You got a tournament to do." Dante grinned.

"As if that's really important right now." Vergil narrowed his eyes to his brother's foolish pride. "We must deal with this threat before- -"

"Wait!" Asuna interjected. "I know how we can be able to kill the demons at the place we need to go _and_ still see Negi's match along with Vergil's!"

Vergil was skeptic to hear what strange plans she had in mind. However, because she was a possible child of Sparda, it was worth listening to. "And that is?"

"I sneaked this out of Negi's pocket incase he might misuse it." Asuna smiled. She put her hand in her skirt pocket, and quickly pulled out a small pocket watch that was gold and familiar to Dante.

"Ahh, hell yeah!" Dante grinned, not only for defeating the demons and seeing the tournaments, but also having a reason to talk to Ako. Hell, maybe this was the time he would go back in time to apologize. "This'll work!"

"What is _this _exactly?" Vergil asked, staring at it with connoisseur's eye. He's seen pocket watches before, but he was skeptical as to how it will help them get from the tournament to the main city.

"A special kind of item that'll get us from A to B." Asuna showed off. "Okay then! Enough talk! Let's get going!"

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" Dante wondered as he held Asuna and Vergil's shoulder.

"Uhh…yeah, of course!" Asuna replied meekly. This worried the twins. Asuna held on to Dante with one arm wrapped around his bicep and another around Vergil's bicep. She then turned the small clock back a bit and pressed down on the small knob. Vergil was at lost for words as he was standing perfectly still, however the entire world was turning faster than it would in Limbo. Everyone seemed to be moving backwards with inhumane speed so fast, that it looked like a lot of blurs within the eyes of the normal eye.

Finally the spinning had stopped as they were all now standing within the hall of the changing room once more, only this time, the sun seemed to be just peeking over the horizon to start a new day. Dante also noticed his and Vergil's weapons had disappeared, which meant they were out of Limbo now.

"And welcome back to the beginning of the martial arts tournament!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Alright." Dante nodded. "Now we can start this from the beginning and get it over with now! Right Vergil…? Vergil?"

Vergil didn't say anything. He was still trying to fathom what had just occurred right in front of his eyes. Could what he had just seen and even been through be logical?

"I-I time traveled…" Vergil exasperated. "It's true man has since tried to discover the grasp of time travel for themselves and many years of properly testing said philosophies have come to flourishion and all, but…how?"

"It's all thanks to this." Asuna smiled, showing Vergil the gold pocket watch. Vergil stared at the pocket watch, then at Asuna, then at the pocket watch again. "You mean to tell me that _that_ item, right there, is responsible for bring us back in time?"

"Pretty much." Dante answered. "Trust me; I didn't believe it when I first saw it too."

"Amazing…" Vergil expressed with astonishment. To think that such advanced technology that man has since been spending over a decade to create, was within the hands of a young high schooler and her fellow students, and a child for a teacher. Quite a strange turnout actually. Vergil could hardly contain himself; his hand slowly branched out to hold such a powerful and valuable item within this teenager's hands, but was quickly snatched away from him, by Dante's sudden brash snatching.

"I'll hold on to it for now." Dante said, eying Vergil with suspicion. "For now, let's just head to that pizza place already."

"O-Oh yes." Vergil gained his cool back and cleared his throat a bit. "Now then, what time exactly is this?"

Asuna checked her wrist watch for the time. "It's about 6:13 a.m."

"Good. We should be in Evangeline's training world right now." Vergil confirmed. "Now then, here's how we must go through with this." He placed his hands behind him and started his explanation. "The enemy doesn't know we're here right now, so it's imperative that we go through with this very carefully. Dante, that means no going off, guns blazing."

"Aw, and I like goin' out guns blazin'." Dante said with sarcasm.

"Seriously? You just shoot and kill with no real plan?" Asuna questioned.

"Pretty much." Dante shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Wow. I mean, even Negi thinks before he does something dangerous…" Asuna muttered.

"What was that?" Dante eyed Asuna.

"Nothing." Asuna quickly replied.

"Back to the discussion..." Vergil emphasized, "…It's better we don't try to bring attention to ourselves. So here's the plan that we'll take. Asuna Kagurazaka, you know more about the city then we do, so the locations are all up to you to pin point for us. Do you think you can handle such a responsibility?"

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Asuna nodded.

"Alright then. Here's what how we get in…"

_**6:23 a.m.**_

Later that day, the three ran off to the train station that went to the main city, ready to fulfill their plans for the demonic battle to be fought.

"Okay. So we know the plan, right?" Vergil reminded them as he took lead.

"Yeah, I got it already." Dante replied irritably from being reminded so much.

"I remember." Asuna also replied.

"Good. Let's hurry to the train station before our doubles, you explained, get here." Vergil ordered. As they all were passing the Mahora's giant tree, they passed a group of teenage girls that all had instruments and were talking amongst themselves. Dante and Asuna instantly recognized them as the three cheerleaders of 3-A and the lead guitarist as someone Dante knew as the person he had previously been trying to find before. He had to at least get it off his chest before going into hell's pizza shack. He stopped and looked at her as she was walking away.

"Hey Vergil, you go on to the train station!" Dante said as he was starting to run that girl's way.

"What?-!" Vergil called. "Dante, wait!"

But Dante didn't listen. He jogged to the girl with the guitar case and desperately wanted to get to her, before he lost her again. He knew he had screwed up before, but this time he didn't want to screw up again. He called her name. "Ako!"

Ako stopped and turned to see Dante coming right for her. She instantly was filled with surprise and anger all in one. She was trembling as he was getting closer to her that she felt like she was gonna throw up. Ako suddenly felt a wave of emotions fall upon her and quickly decided to do what came natural to her in that situation…she sped off as fast as she could from him, and didn't bother to turn back!

"Wha- -! Ako, wait!" Dante also took off running for her as he was dead on her trail. "Damnit Ako! Stop running!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Ako yelled.

The two were already down the street before the cheerleaders could talk to him and ask what was going on. The three wanted to spend time with Dante, but he ran off before they could make another date.

"What was that all about?" Misa questioned.

"You got me…" Sakurako and Madoka said simultaneously and equally confused.

Meanwhile, Dante was running after Ako throughout the entire festival and not stopping at all. She had tried to lose him in a crowd like last time, but that did nothing as he simply pile-drived his way through them all and continued to chase after her. She ran into the back of a few buildings, which was a lane that over looked the sea, but she tried to run down this lane in order to lose him. It seemed nothing was going to stop him from trying to talk, which Ako certainly didn't want to do, not after what she had said to him that night. She didn't want to face him or his possible scolding for meddling in his affairs as her P.E. teacher. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to run faster.

"_I don't want to see him! I don't want to see him! I don't want to see- -_!"

Ako's thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into something that made her fall back on her butt. She looked up to see it was Dante that she bumped into.

"Ready to talk now?" Dante asked. "Or do you plan on flashin' me the whole time?"

Ako quickly crossed her legs and turned red. She had flashed Dante for the second time, feeling even more embarrassed that it happened a second time.

"Alright. No need to get all embarrassed." Dante sighed. He offered his hand to her and waited for her to take it. Ako stared at it, but didn't reach for it right away. She wanted to talk, but also didn't want to begin some strange conversation and it ending with them not talking anymore or Dante hating her. But she also felt ashamed that she just ran off without at least letting him explain himself. Plus, she had no right to be mad since she knew that she and Dante would never be...

She accepted his hand and allowed her to be pulled up by him.

"Okay…" Dante muttered. There was a long silence that was between them. Dante scratched the back of his head, while Ako stood, there looking down and fidgeting her hands. Neither knew how they were gonna star this or what to talk about first, but Dante sighed and broke the ice. "Alright…I know you're mad about what happened with me and Amy..."

"W-What? I'm not mad!" Ako said with pleading. "Please know that I wasn't mad at you…I just…I was just-"

"I get it." Dante said, getting Ako to look up at him, eye-to-eye. "It was my fault. I should've told you that…I wasn't really into you like that…" Ako was a bit hurt at such a revelation. But in her heart she knew this would be the result. "…But I kind of had you led on though, so that was my mistake in encouragin' it to the point it got now." Dante sighed. "So…here's the deal; I just want you to know that…well…I'm sorry, or whatever…I didn't wanna break your heart in the end…"

Ako didn't say a word. She was too busy looking into Dante's eyes to see a side of him that she hadn't seen before. Usually when she saw him, Ako always felt Dante was a bit of a jerk and was arrogant at times, but…this time he was different. He seemed…nice.

"So…Are we cool?" Dante asked, offering a hand.

Ako once again looked at his offer of an apology with speechless results. He didn't seem to carry on about his apology at all. He was straight to the point and kept it short and sweet. She expected more, but then again she didn't since it wasn't her right to run away like she did. She had to at least get that off her chest as well. "Well…allow me to apologize as well."

Dante lowered his hand and heard her out. She felt this would be hard to say so she lowered her head. "I'm sorry about what I said that night…It was wrong of me to say such an awful thing…It's your life and I have no say in who you may talk to or who you're with…after all…it's not like we're together anyway…"

"No, we're not. In fact, you really were wrong in gettin' all mad at me…" Dante said sternly. She knew he was mad from the mention of what she had said that night, and prepared for him to never want to talk to her anymore…But she didn't get that at all. Instead she felt a hand under her chin, and her head gently being faced to Dante's face. He was smiling differently to her—not the cocky or malice filled smiles, but a genuine forgiving smile that mixed with his blue eyes and made him appear as an angel from the heavens. "…But Y'know, I'm kinda glad you got mad. At least you cared enough to make me realize that…I was hurtin' a girl who I first saw when I came here."

Ako felt she was going to break down in tears…but instead held them in so that a smile could be given instead. "Y-Yeah…you jerk."

"Okay, I deserved that." Dante chuckled as he took his hand off her chin and offered a hand once more. "So…are we really cool?"

Instead of shaking his hand, Ako quickly ran into him and embraced him tightly. Dante was a bit taken back by this gesture and really didn't know what to do in this situation. Was he to hug back and risk getting into another awkward situation or just let her hug it out, and her feel like he didn't care about her…He took the risk and hugged back.

"Yeah…" Ako uttered with a content smile. "…We're cool."

"Dante."

Both let go of one another to see Vergil was the one who called him from outside the alley lane. He was leaning on the building with his arms folded and a small smile on his face. "We got to go."

Dante nodded. "Got it." He turned back to Ako with his signature smirk. "Whelp, gotta go."

"Yeah, I know. The tournament." Ako said encouragingly. Dante was about to correct her, but remembered he had traveled back in time to the tournament's beginning. "Good luck."

"Yeah." Dante said. "Be sure to be there, alright?"

"I promise."

_**Main city outside Mahora**_

_**6:30 a.m.**_

The city was glimmering with the people who were shopping and going out, to the workers getting to their jobs or just going out for a drink so early in the day. Even though it was so early in the morning, the city seemed as though it woke up hours ago.

The scene was now at the newest pizza restaurant which was the same one that the cheerleaders and Dante went to a few days ago. Asuna was the lone person to walk up to the door and lightly open it, seeing other people enjoying their pizza in the seemingly empty building. Since it was early in the morning, expecting customers was a bit of a long shot anyway.

Asuna walked up to the counter where a young woman in uniform was at the cash registering, seeming rather tired but trying to pull though with a smile. "Why hello there! Welcome to "Tony Red's pizzeria". How may I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I'd like to apply for an opening here, if there is one anyway." Asuna asked meekly with a small smile.

The cashier pondered that from the looks of her face and replied, "I'm sorry, but we can't afford any more personal or staff to be working here. If you'd like we can take your number and we'll call if there is an opening."

"What…? WHAT?-!" Asuna suddenly yelled. She then grabbed the poor cashier's collar and held her anger filled glare at the defenseless scared cashier's. "What the hell do you mean you can't afford anymore staff?-! That's bullshit! You might as well say no damn breathing since there are people out here who need such jobs as this!"

Suddenly she heard a small winding that signaled from behind her and in front of her. They were small CCTV camera's that seemed lined all over the buildings.

"H-Ha! Now what will you do with all of these security camera's around?" The cashier said with spite in her voice. "Now you have nowhere to go and all of them are locked on you!"

Asuna smiled.

"Good…" Asuna muttered, giving the cashier a confused face. "…Phase one and done."

Meanwhile outside of the pizza restaurant, Dante and Vergil were hiding behind a building across from the pizza restaurant. The camera's that were set outside were now going inward to the inside of the building, where Asuna was.

"Good. She's created a distraction." Vergil confirmed. "Let's begin our part." Vergil reached into the back of his waist and pulled out a small handgun. He placed a silencer onto it and readied the pistol at the restaurant's camera. He pulled the trigger once from the other side of the street and the bullet aimed right for the first camera, then he aimed to the second one and shot that one as well. Both cameras were now out of commission.

"Come on. They're demon cameras; they'll reactivate within a ten seconds." Vergil urged. The two ran across the street and ran for both sides of the building with Dante on the left, and Vergil on the right. By the time they got there, a camera waited for both of them on each side, scoping the area and getting close to seeing the twins. Both quickly used silenced handguns to shoot them out of commission. Both then placed strange stamps onto the walls behind them, and instantly, portals opened with a strange pentagram placed on the walls. Both Dante and Vergil punched through them and found themselves suddenly transported in a flash of light.

Back within the pizzeria, Asuna walked into the bathroom after her outburst with the pizza cashier. She looked around to make sure she was alone in the surprisingly cleaned bathrooms and that no one was to come in. She locked the door behind her and walked to the mirror.

"I hope this works." Asuna mumbled, looking at the stamp Vergil gave her. She placed the stamp onto the mirror and suddenly, to her surprise, a large pentagram appeared on the mirror. She did as she was told and punched the pentagram hard. Within seconds, the glass mirror cracked and shattered to pieces! Behind the mirror however was something completely amazing.

She quickly jumped through the said mirror to reveal she was within the same bathroom, only this time the toilets were lined up on the upper walls and the stall doors were slanted on both sides of a single pathway that led to a door that resembled the door to enter the bathroom. The lights over the pathway were out of their sockets and were simply hanging there by some black sludge.

"Wow…" Asuna said with amazement. "So this…is Limbo…"

* * *

**Complete! Good that's all done. So the next chapter will feature some in Limbo action and more will come. Sorry this was taking so long to upload. My computer's been acting funny and stupid so I couldn't upload this faster. **

**Hopefully I get a new one soon.**

**Whelp that's all here.**

**See ya laterz.~**


	18. Chapter 18: The Devil's pizza

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. **

**So glad to be able to get this finished. Anyway, there's a lot I like to do with this fanfic now that I'm going on to getting to the bigger plot aiming. So then, let's get this fanfic going! After finally seeing more of some gameplay and the awesome combo vids, I'm psyched to write more! **

**So then, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 18: Devil's pizza**

_**Unknown location (Before tournament begins)**_

Deep in a dark cave with the only shade of light to be seen was the monitor screen in front of her, the woman who was helplessly sitting within her cage was getting irritated with just doing nothing. Her jacket had been torn along with her skirt being ripped a bit. Her brunette long hair was undone and her shades gone, revealing her heterochromia colored eyes of red and blue.

"This is sooo boring!" Lady protested. "At least get me a magazine or something."

"I'm afraid that won't due, arune." Said the young Chao Lingshin, whose very voice was starting to annoy her. "After all, you might read an article on "how to escape magic-enforced cages" and I certainly wouldn't want that to happen."

"As if that even exists. Why are you even keeping me here, huh?" Lady wanted to know. "It's not like I'm gonna get in the way of whatever ideas you might have. Unless of course they're demon related."

"Then it seems we're at an impasse." Chao smiled as she walked to the cage. "The plan involves more than just any regular old demon. I'd be careful who you're dealing with here."

"Really? I'm pissing myself right now." Lady sneered. "As if you could take me down."

"What challenge could you possibly bring arune?" Chao challenged. "You're just a human who has skill. But skill's not enough to defeat the demons that are going to come."

"Heh, you say that as if you, yourself, aren't human at all." Lady sassed.

"Well who said I was?" Chao stated. "Now then. I must go and introduce the beginning of the tournament and explain the rules. Be a good girl while I'm gone." Chao winked and quickly vanished in a flash of light.

Lady watched where she disappeared with spiteful anger. She could only punch the bars to get it all out, but even then that wasn't enough. She didn't like to be caged like an animal and certainly didn't like not having her weapons on her. It made her feel naked without them. Especially her very "special" item.

"Well well well. What do we have here? ~"

Lady quickly turned and stood up in the presence of the one woman that striked a cold chill down her very spin. The presence of her was enough to give Lady a dark feeling within her gut. This woman was dressed in a fur coat and a pink long dress under it that was short and accompanied by black heels and stockings with garterbelts. She seemed to have an aging complexity that's been through quite a lot of plastic surgery and blond long hair.

"It's been awhile, Ms. Lady." This woman smirked with maliciousness. "How's your parents doing?"

"Shut up, Lilith!" Lady outraged. "You know damn well what you did to them!"

"Do I?" Lilith wondered sarcastically, but then remembered. "Ah yes! The brutal torture of your mother and father by yours truly. My they were quite the rambunctious couple—not letting me kill them already…I wonder…" She looked directly at Lady with darkness in her eyes. "…How long will you last?"

"I don't know." Lady grinned meekly. "Come over here, and find out."

Even Lady was wondering why she would allow her parent's killer to enter her cell. Even if she had a gun held behind her, she knew it wouldn't be enough to stop this demon goddess.

Lilith swung the cage door open and smirked evilly. "Ready for suffering, dear Mary?"

"Are you?"

Lady quickly revealed the gun in her hand, and instantly pulled the trigger.

_**Pizza Restaurant (Limbo)**_

The world of the pizza restaurant itself was a surreal version of the girl's bathroom now turned demon's lavatory. Asuna slowly crept about this strange world with caution of her surroundings and heavy precision upon her steps. She had reached the door of the bathroom and slowly opened it.

She finally pushed it open all the way and was now in front of the restaurant once more, only this time, the bathroom entrance was elevated high over the rest of the restaurant, which was now very surreal itself; the entire area was like a cavern version of the original pizza place with tables and chairs held randomly within the air, and the ground was now small platforms and bridges of wood in the air as well, while below her was a deep dark pit that was so dark that she couldn't see the bottom. The counter was destroyed into a sort of ramp that led to a luxurious closed door turned upside down. The only way out was covered in black fluid, solidified so that no one could get in or out. The above was a bright light that seemed to be the sun, shinning through the thick clouds.

"Wow…" Asuna uttered in amazement.

"Hey! Bells!"

Asuna looked further ahead to see the sons of Sparda standing on the other side of the large area with their respective weapons on them.

"W-Wait a second! I'll be right there!" Asuna called, but she was too busy staring into the pit that threatened her life if she wasn't careful. She took a small gulp and did what came natural. She jumped from the edge of the bathroom and landed on top of one of the tables on all fours. She breathed a breath of relief, but that was held in her throat as she felt a cracking from beneath her!

"O-Oh no!" Asuna yelled as she stood right up and jumped off the table on to another one before it disintegrated completely. "T-That was too- -!" Before she could say so, that same table was showing signs of crackage and an unsettling creaking noise. "Oh, come on!" Asuna got back up and jumped off that table too on to another one. This time she didn't stop to rest. She quickly jumped from one table to the next, narrowly missing a table just before it was destroyed as she landed. Finally, she reached the edge of the floor platform, and jumped with all her might to land on its ground and finally land on all fours to rest, and catch her breath.

"You okay, bells?" Dante grinned as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not too much action for ya, is it?"

"I'm *pant* fine!" Asuna panted.

"Asuna, are you sure you want to do this?" Vergil felt the need to ask. "You don't have to continue on with us like this if it's too much for you. I can create a portal to get you out if you'd like."

Asuna shoke her head. "No. I wanna see this through to the end." She quickly stood up and grew a confident smile. "I know I can get through this!"

"Well, look at you all tough and shit. I like that." Dante smirked. "Whaddya say, Verg? Think she can keep up?"

"Well as long as she doesn't get into trouble here, then so be it." Vergil responded with a sort of higher ranked pretentious leader. "But if she gets injures and it prevents her from continuing on, then she lays where she stays."

"Here that, bells?" Dante made sure.

"Yeah, I got it!" Asuna clenched a fist. "Let's keep going to kill some demons!"

Alright then." Vergil proceeded. "I've compiled that there are a few routes we can go. The first is within that door over there." Vergil pointed at the counter on the other side of the room. "The second is up there." He then pointed upward at a ledge that was way too high to reach by simply jump. "And lastly, there's the freezer room." Vergil pointed to the door by the counter's door. "Now, we're skipping the freezer one as it could get dangerous in there, especially with a human with us. So our best bet of finding the main demon that's controlling this restaurant is in the back of the counter."

"Almost like Poison." Dante reminded him.

"Exactly." Vergil nodded.

"Poison? Who's that?" Asuna asked.

"An annoying giant slug demon I chopped to pieces with a big ass fan." Dante smirked. "All she did was talk shit, but she got dealt with afterwards."

"Anyway, let's get to that entrance behind the counter." Vergil suggested. Everyone nodded and agreed to this. The three proceeded to jump from table to table as quickly as possible and stood on top of the deformed counter, and stood before the expensive door with a strange-looking copper-colored lock on it.

"It's locked." Asuna confirmed.

"Looks like we need a key to get in." Dante speculated. "A copper argent key." (**1**)

"A-what?" Asuna asked with confusion.

"It's a key that we need in order to get through this door." Vergil explained. "Without it, there's no way we're getting though."

"Alright. Then let's go and find this key and get going." Asuna urged.

"We're gonna have to split up and look in the different doors." Dante suggested. "I'll take Bells with me to the room up there." Dante pointed the high leveled entrance. "Looks like you got the freezin' room. But don't worry; you got a cold enough heart to survive in there." Dante grinned instigatingly.

"Now's not the time for banter." Vergil sighed. He turned to Asuna and said, "Anyway, good luck, Asuna Kagurazaka."

"Don't worry. I got Dante to help me out." Asuna winked with a smile.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Vergil mumbled.

Vergil suddenly disappeared in a blue distortion and suddenly appeared at the freezer door, entering in and the door and black fluid blocking his way from escaping.

"Alright." Dante stretched and looked up at the door that was way too high. "Looks like it's you and me. Let's try to get up there."

"But how?" Asuna questioned. "That doors way too high to reach from here."

Dante looked to Asuna with an are-you-serious smile. "Ha! You say that like I don't know how." Without warning, he grabbed Asuna and held her tight, as he grabbed his sword and it turned into the Ophion grappling hook that glowed a light blue aura. (**2**) The grapple shot out from the handle and swooped right to the door, clamping on the edge of it tightly. "Hang on!"

Dante soared through the air with Asuna around him, screaming from the fear of him letting go or them falling. Finally they reached the edge and Dante flipped both of them over the edge, into the entrance. Dante made the grapple into his sword again and put it on his back.

"You okay?" Dante asked Asuna.

"Y-Yeah!" Asuna trembled to say. However, she also noticed a strange feeling on her. It was enough to make her feel a bit weird but also…good. So good to the point she was starting to blush. "U-Um…Dante…? Could you…let go of my breast, please?"

Dante then realized that he grabbed Asuna with his hand placed firmly on her chest by accident. He quickly put her down and said nonchalantly, "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"I-It's alright…" Asuna mumbled. Normally if this were some pervert or Negi, she wouldn't think twice in swinging on them. However this was the same guy who wouldn't think twice in beating her and is the only person who she can trust to get her out of here, so that was a no-go for her.

"Anyway, let's keep going." Dante ordered.

"Alright. Lead the way." Asuna agreed.

The two continued down the organ-skinned morphed hallway where the sound of faint moaning could be heard in the distance.

"Shhh…" Dante hissed. "It's a lost soul…" (**3**)

"A-what?" Asuna whispered, "What's a- -?"

Her answer suddenly revealed itself as it suddenly grabbed Asuna by the shoulders and moaned right in her face. It's terrible expression of pain and suffering while he was covered in blood was enough to almost make Asuna shriek in terror. However, Asuna was quick in giving the good soul a right hook that knocked it off of her.

"Nice." Dante nodded approvingly. It seemed the soul was hanging off of something from the roof and was now dangling unconsciously.

"I think I might've hit too hard." Asuna worried.

"Naw, it didn't feel it." Dante disagreed. He grabbed Rebellion and cut the binding that was holding it to the roof, thus letting it drop. It struggled to move for a few seconds, before inevitably vanishing from sight.

"Where did it go?" Asuna asked.

"Who knows." Dante shrugged while putting rebellion on his back. "Heaven, Hell, one of the two."

"So, what are those "lost souls" anyway?" Asuna asked again.

Dante was getting a bit irritated in constantly explaining the workings of Limbo. It felt like he was baby-sitting a curious five year old. "The name says it all; lost souls who've died and haven't past on, thanks to the narck-os here."

"Narck-os?"

"Demons, bells. Keep up." Dante sighed. "If that's all of your twenty questions, then let's get a move on, shall we?"

"O-Okay." Asuna agreed. As she was walking with Dante, she couldn't help but feel a tad bit sad for the poor soul that's been forced to stay in this under belly of a hell forever until someone busts him out. Asuna made sure to pray for the poor soul in her mind that he or she gets sent to a better place.

_**Freezer room (Limbo)**_

Vergil treaded slowly within the freezing temperatures of the freezer room. However the so called "normal" freezer was now turned into a widened freezed over back room with the roof top not even within sight behind the sun. The ice shimmered brightly to the sun's rays and the boxes of frozen food stacked up into walls or levitating within the air.

"It seems as though this will be my only way up." Vergil deduced, looking up to the ceiling. Vergil was about to go, when all of a sudden, he felt an ungodly roar fill his ears and echoed through the whole room itself! He had recognized it for years and would use to hide from it.

_**KILL…VERGIL…!**_

Within seconds of those words, Vergil was suddenly surrounded by humanoid demons that were solid ice, along with their bladed dual hands and their feet which were transformed into blades themselves to slide upon the ice. The growled ferociously at the white haired male and circled him like ravage wolfs.

"I don't have time for the lot of you." Vergil coldly stated. "So unless you'd like me to put an end to your lives, I suggest you leave."

The demons responded by charging in on him, blades at the ready to skewer Vergil to pieces. Vergil could only sigh at the demon's foolish attempts of trying to kill him. Attempts that quickly met their end as Vergil released blue long claymore swords to act as a barrier and surround him, butchering the demons that dared to challenge him. (**4**) They were reduced to body parts that were shot into the walls by the swords firing at all of them.

"Humph. How pathetic." Vergil remarked.

Suddenly even more of the same type of demons appeared to take their place and this time was armed with chainsaws and growls.

"So it seems you all still don't know your place. So be it." Vergil twirled his sword to his side and stood perfectly still with his right hand on the hilt of his sword. "You shall all die."

Vergil proceeded to charge his attack and quickly unsheathed his sword to perform Judgment cut (**5**) and release a barrage of blinding sped cuts that left small pillars with the very fabric of space. This cut down a number of enemies in front of him. From there, Vergil teleported to another demon, and quickly unsheathed his sword again to send him into the air and jump up with it to do a three hit sword attack, and it ending with him downward slicing it to the ground, dead.

More surrounded him that instant but Vergil sheathed yamato once more and got into drawing stance. He finally released his katana, shooting all the enemies around him into the air with him following them and quickly spinning in a spiral while cutting away at the demons and ending with a powerful slice.

Vergil landed and sheathed his sword to get ready for more of them to come. Vergil Did a slick three hit combo with his sheath the first two and unsheathed yamato to send them away from him. A chainsawed demon was coming right for him to stab him into pieces, but Vergil sheathed yamato and quickly teleported away from the path of the strike, and quickly charged toward it and the rest with a rapid slash that was so quick that not even normal human eyes could see him even unsheathe his katana.

With that bunch dead, the next batch showed up. Vergil summoned the blue phantom swords once more and shot them at the targets, making them unable to strike back at that one moment, giving Vergil the opportunity to release another Judgment cut on all of them three times, swiftly killing them all so quickly that none could see Vergil even unsheathe his sword.

Finally all the scum had been wiped clean from Vergil's view and He let his offense down. "Too easy."

Suddenly something glowing in front of him in a small light and quickly went out to see something slowly descend in front of him. It was a long metal key that had three copper brown emeralds on the head of it to form a triangle.

"A copper argent key." Vergil confirmed as he held the key in his hand. "Good. Now we can proceed…Wait…I feel something…It seems that one more is upon me."

Suddenly, from the crumble of the ground in front of him, and the terrible rumbling that was occurring before him, Vergil came face to face with a larger grotesque body of that of a gorilla, but the face of a terrifying beast that could make even the bravest of warriors cower in its wake. Its arms were caressed with black fur along with the rest of his body covered in armor of roman architecture.

"**I have found you, great son of Sparda! No matter where you may go or how different you may change your appearance, you will never escape your fate. We will never stop, not until you are dead right in front of our feet."**

Vergil simply placed the key in his pocket and didn't say a word. Quite in fact he didn't even bother to get into stance at all. Yamato was firmly held on his side.

"**What's this? No banter as I've been told? It seems you truly except you fate. SO BE IT!-!"**

The monster's arm lifted up into the air and was descending to the ground where Vergil stood.

Key word: _stood._

Suddenly, the demon knight stopped in that instant and didn't move at all. He felt a strange sensation all over his body. It was as if something felt completely disorientated with him from the inside out. Suddenly, the demon heard footsteps from behind him, but they seemed to be leaving him. Meanwhile he turned slightly to see that the white haired male had simple walked right past him, his sheath leaning on his shoulder and his katana twirling in the other hand professionally.

"**W-What?-!"**

"So, you have some personal vendetta with my brother, is that it?" Vergil said with a dreading coldness to his voice. "It's a shame. Instead of his bantering and sadistic tendencies…you were ended with no mercy."

Vergil held his sheath in front of him and placed yamato into it. He slowly sheathed it completely as he got to the raingauard and held it there until he said, "…How unfortunate for you."

His sword had sheathed with a ringing clip to it…The poor beast had no chance of keeping his body together again.

_**Back room (Limbo)**_

Dante and Asuna stopped as they appeared into a broken down room that was filled with the stoves and ovens levitating to the air and the ground crumbled to pieces below their feet. The area was as wide as a football field and the roof, completely gone, revealing the morning sky. However that morning sky seemed to be speeding by as clouds were zooming before Asuna and Dante's eyes, like time was fast forwarding.

"So this is the only place back here." Asuna deduced.

"Don't think so." Dante noted. He pointed at the only door that was seen in the room, but it was suddenly masked shut by black fluid, and from the ground before them came more of the manikin-like demon dolls, this time with blue masked faces and wider blades on their arms. At least six of the bastards were around the two and each was more creepy then the next.

"Looks like a no-go." Dante grinned. "No problem. I hate it when shit's too easy anyway. Ready, bells?"

"Bring it on!" Asuna demanded. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled her pactio card and chanted, "Adeat!" Asuna's battle harisen appeared and once again, she focused her magical power into the fan and turned it into the large-one edged sword. "I'll go in first!"

"Alright." Dante said, leaning on the door ceil with his arms crossed. "Have fun."

"Oh I will!" Asuna smirked. She then ran at the demon hoard and quickly brought her sword up into an uppercut, shooting most of the demons in the sky. Asuna quickly let out an assault of sword swinging and was butchering them all in one foul swoop. She finally ended it by swatting them away with a baseball bat swing, their bodies slamming into the walls but were able to recover for more. Asuna brought her sword back and released it with a heavy swing to the side and went off in another barrage as before only this time, ending it with a jump on one of their heads and landing with a powerful downward swing! A few more popped up right after them to take their place and reached seemed more devilish then the last.

"Okay…Let's see if I can do that move." Asuna said to herself. She brought the sword back, and to Dante's surprise, reverse gripped it and seemed to have waited for them to get close enough to her. The sword itself began to emit a dark red aura around it and was increasing steadily as she stood there. Finally the demons ran in on her and were prepared to end her right there! Asuna smiled competitively and proclaimed, "Take this; Dante's signature move! Drive!"

Asuna swung the sword with all her might and was awaiting the powerful slice to come from her mighty sword…Nothing.

"Eh?" Asuna questioned.

The demons shrugged it off and were prepared to have a field day with the orange haired girl. Because Asuna swung with all her strength, she couldn't bring the sword up to be able to attack or defend herself! She was in deep trouble!

"O-Oh no!' Asuna exclaimed as the dreaded blade of the demonic creature was about to descend upon her, when all of a sudden, a heavy gunshot was heard from behind Asuna and the demon's head was blown clean off its neck. The smell of gunpowder filled Asuna's nostrils.

"Having fun there, bells?" She looked to the side of her to find the black haired demon killer suddenly holding a black barreled shotgun pointed at the demons. It had a sawn-off bore, no stock, and only a simple grip with an engraved frame underlining the barrel.

"Wh-What's that gun?" Asuna asked frightfully. Sure she's seen guns before from Tatsumiya Mana, but for one to be shot right near her ears was a bit scary to her.

"An old man I call Revenant." (**6**) Dante said, putting the gun away or just making it vanish within his coat. "Anyway, it looks like you're not doin' so hot."

"S-Sorry. I thought I could do your attack." Asuna smiled meekly while rubbing the back of her head, "Guess I kinda messed up."

"Give you points for effort though." Dante assured her. "But how about you let me have a little fun too?"

"What?-! I can still handle a few!" Asuna opted with her sword in front of her, ready to go.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll let you get the boss of them, alright?" Dante sighed. "How's that sound?"

Asuna was almost tempted to accept Dante on his offer, and actually did want to see how strong a boss demon really is. If things get too hairy, she can always trust Dante or Vergil to be able to save her. She made the sword back into a card and placed it in her pocket. "Deal."

Asuna quickly ran to the door ceil and looked from afar as Dante was face-to-face with the dreaded demons with their blades for hands and their faceless mask. Some also had blue mask on their faces and even rougher blades.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Dante grinned sardonically. "Time to give these babies a try."

Dante's sword vanished from his back and he concentrated his angelic power into his hands. Soon a light blue whirlwind formed in both his hands and created its own small wind current. Finally, the wind ignited and disappeared out of sight, but in its absence, within Dante's hands were now a pair of large, three-bladed, throwing stars with curved edges. The spun gracefully within Dante's hand and emitted an angelic aura about them.

"Whoa! What are those?" Asuna asked with obvious curiosity.

"My little eagles that're gonna bring pain on these fuckers." Dante said as he told his weapons; "Time to kick ass, Aquila!" (**7**)

Dante quickly disappeared in a white haze and reappeared in front of the demons! Dante used his Aquila and did a barrage of combos with every swing releasing an aftermath of more circular-like blades in front of him. He swung them hand in hand and also did a spin with them, creating a force field around him to slice away at the ones nearby. The attack ended with Dante shooting the stars out in every direction and bringing them back in, along with the demons as well. And finally, Dante lifted them in the air with an uppercut strike, and continued his assault of a deadly Aquila dance in mid-air, cutting away at the poor demon fools and bringing more with him into the air as well. Finally, all were cut up into pieces and only one was left standing! It was a shield one but was iced completely.

"Your next!" Dante warned it, but it was too late for it to turn back if it wanted to, as Dante sent the Aquila stars at it and the blades began cutting the demon up without Dante even calling them back. More shuriken appeared in Dante's hands and he was now going to finish it. He swung the right hand, then the left, then spun around with them creating a whirlwind around him to cut the demon's bottom half, threw them forward at it, then ended it all with him spinning rapidly and slicing up the demon along with the past stars also doing damage! The demon couldn't hold out any longer, and completely broke apart into tiny pieces! Dante stopped spinning and was a bit disorientated from the constant spinning that he started to stagger.

"Whoa…! Th-That was awesome!-!" Asuna expressed with amazement. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and was colored impressed. "Those things are cool too!-!"

"Ya think so?" Dante groaned, walking to Asuna and Aquila became Rebellion on his back again. "Cause it's a pain in the ass doin' that spinning attack and gettin' dizzy."

"Still it was cool!" Asuna reminded him. "That angel power is really useful. Maybe I should've let the hooded guy keep that angel powers into me more often."

"Yeah, yeah…huh?" Dante noticed something glowing behind him, and both him and Asuna turned to see something slowly descend in front of them. It was a long metal key that had three copper brown emeralds on the head of it to form a triangle.

"Is that the key?" Asuna asked.

"Yep. That's the one." Dante answered. "The copper argent key." Dante grabbed the key and held it in his palm for Asuna and him to see in all its glory. "Looks like our work here is done."

"Alright then." Asuna nodded. "Let's get back to that door."

_**Back at the main room (Limbo)**_

Asuna and Dante walked through the entrance and were back within the towering main room of the restaurant. The both noticed Vergil standing there and waiting for them in front of the door. Dante and Asuna jumped off the edge of the entrance, and landed onto the counter behind Vergil.

"Do you have it?" Vergil asked without turning around.

"Yep! We got it!" Asuna gleefully said, holding the key up. Vergil looked over his shoulder and nodded with a smile. "Well done, Asuna Kagurazaka. You actually lived while with Dante."

"Oh, so now big brother's got jokes, huh?" Dante scoffed, "Can we get this over with already?"

"Yes." Vergil pulled from his pocket, a duplicate key of the one in Asuna's hand, and placed it into the door's key socket. The key suddenly vanished, and two of the copper emeralds on the door disappeared along with the key itself. "Your turn, Dante."

"Got it." Dante nodded. Asuna gave him the key and he placed it within the key socket as well. The key vanished and so did the final emerald. The entire door slowly vanished and was replaced with the entrance glowing so bright that the other side couldn't be seen at all.

"Let's hurry." Vergil suggested.

"Oh joy. We get to go into more hell. I feel sooo much better." Dante sighed with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Asuna assured them as she and the twins walked through into the light.

Dante only said; "You have no idea…"

**Complete! All done with this one. I wanted to make this one long so that it could cover most of what goes on here, and show off a bit of their skills as well. So this was more of a "break Asuna into demon hunting, and also show off" chapter. So I'll be finishing this mission off by the next chapter definitely.**

**Now for explanation time.**

**The Copper Argent Keys are the keys that have been seen in the demo where they open doors to secret areas.**

**Ophion is the name of the grapple hook. Finally got a name for it too.**

**The lost soul is a soul that caries red orbs in it, but is also for gaining something in the game. They usually moan to let you know they're close.**

**This is a move Vergil does in the new game and the original games called summon swords where he has blue aura swords surrounding him and shooting out at enemies, in place of guns.**

**Judgment cut is a rapid slicing move Vergil does in the new and old games.**

**Revenant is Dante's shotgun in the new game. It's different from the old one but works the same way.**

**Aquila is the newest weapon shown in the new game. They're like shuriken or to me; they're like Axel's Charkams from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Hopefully I update soon.**

**Whelp that's all here.**

**See ya laterz.~**


	19. Chapter 19 Merry Mahora Christmas

NmCC: Negima may Cry Christmas

**WHAT UP WHAT UP WHAT UP!? It's me again, Alitolexlto, here to wish you a possibly last merry Christmas! (what with the Mayans and all). I've decided to take a Christmas break from NmC: Negima may Cry to get all the planning for future chapters in. So until then, I've decided to hold you over with this Christmas chapter! I tried to make this as good as possible for myself and others but hey, I'm just doin' the best I am. So here goes!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Christmas Chapter 19: Merry Mahora Christmas!**

Tawas the day before Christmas and all through the school, not a creature was stirring…except demons. Even on the snowy day of Mahora's Christmas break, the black haired Demon Killer, known as Dante, was still doing his job. He was dressed in his normal coat but this time wore black wool gloves and a black wool shirt under his coat with dark grey jeans and blacker combat boots. He was using Rebellion, his sword, to slice up the demons and put an end to their carnage once and for all.

"Phew. Done." Dante sighed, placing his sword on his back again. The people returned just as Dante's sword vanished and he was with others on the snowy ground of Mahora's campus. "Damn. Even on Christmas I still gotta deal with these shitholes…" Dante muttered.

"Dante!" Called a young girl's voice. Dante turned to Asuna Kagurazaka who was bundled in nice clothes and snow boots. "Killed some demon huh? That sucks you have to do your job even on a snow day."

"It's not too bad." Dante said, walking with Asuna to her dorm. "In fact, it looks like the demons also celebrate Christmas too. In fact, I saw one colored in red and white. The red was from the blood of a human body obviously."

"O-Oh really?" Asuna meekly smiled. "T-That's getting into the spirit, I guess..."

The two finally made it to Asuna's dorm and entered into it to find Negi, and Konoka also there, sipping hot cocoa and relaxing on a now classes day of Christmas eve.

"Welcome back, Asuna." Konoka smiled, but then noticed Dante as well. "Oh, Dante. It's good to see you here."

"Thanks." Dante replied, while taking off his coat and hanging it on the hanger along with Asuna. "I decided to get a little break time myself. What with all this demon hunting and all, I might as well make some kind of business out of it."

"Well it's quite alright if you stay here with us." Negi said. "We were just about to play cards."

"Sure thing." Dante nodded.

All four of them sat at the table and were each received hot cocoa courtesy of Konoka , who also made one for herself.

"So what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Dante asked, drinking his hot cocoa like the other three.

"I'm not sure." Asuna thought. "I was hoping to find Takahata-sensei so that we can go hangout." Her eyes became dreamed and a blushing smile formed on her face at the thought of her favorite teacher. "Yeah, that's nice~"

"She's got it bad, huh?" Dante asked the other two. Both nodded and sipped their cocoa. "Figures. So what about you guys? Got anything interesting planned?"

"Well now that you mention it, there is a Mahora Christmas blowout tonight and tomorrow." Said Konoka happily.

"Christmas blowout?" Dante repeated.

"Oh yeah! The Christmas blowout!" said the ermine on Negi's shoulder known as Chamo, "It's a Christmas event where it carries on from Christmas Eve night to Christmas day, all day. There's food, decorations, games—it's like the Mahora festival but Christmas styled."

"Sweet. Can't wait to see it all." Dante raised his cup in interest.

"But we should try to be careful this time, though." Negi hastily said. "We don't need a repeat of the Halloween party."

"What happened at the Halloween party?" asked Dante almost wanting not to.

Asuna could only sigh. "Well…"

_**HALLOWEEN**_

"_**This is channel 5 news! On today of a Halloween party in Mahora Academy, a fire broke out within the very school building and it has spread through the entire campus! Firefighters have tried to put it out but the results are unchanging! We have no idea how the fire started but we have just gotten report that the fire was started by a conflict between two girls and...What?...Oh. We have just gotten report that one of the girls is in fact a boy! It…O-Oh my God! Get that on camera! It appears that the entire school is surrounded in ice! I'm not kidding! Surrounded in complete ice!?-!"**_

_**PRESENT**_

W-Wow…They thought you were a girl?" Dante snickered.

"Not important Dante!" whined Negi. "I-I'm NOT whining!"

"Who did you say that too?" asked Konoka.

Meanwhile, next door in the other room next to Negi's, the library group, which had Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna, were also enjoying their day off, and spending time with the brunette physic, Kat. Kat was dressed black pantyhose, dark blue short short pants, and snow boots. She placed her jacket on the door hook.

"Thank you again for letting me in here." Kat smiled at Nodoka for her kindness.

"Oh that's okay." Nodoka said. "It's just nice to have guest."

"Yeah~ especially when that guest has a special need to be fulfilled!" Haruna smiled deviantly. Kat always did feel uncomfortable when this glasses girl smiled like that.

"And what need could that be?" Yue asked, sipping on her juice.

"Easy answer; Admit it, Kat-chan!" Haruna pointed at Kat, to her confusion. "Admit that you're in love with Dante-san!"

Kat almost spit out the eggnog she was sipping on. "W-What?-! I'm not in love with Dante!"

"Oh please, girl! I see the way you look at him sometimes!" Haruna gossiped. "It's so obvious by the way you're blushing right now!"

"It's not like that!" Kat objected. "We're just friends! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"I think you're jumping to conclusions too fast, Paru." Nodoka said.

"What?-! No way!" Haruna stood confidently with her arms crossed. "My predictions of love are always on lock! Sometimes they even come true!"

"Key word; _sometimes_." Yue emphasized.

"Don't act all innocent with me, you two!" Haruna targeted at all three of them with her signature deviant grin. "Come on, confess. You can't tell me you girls haven't thought about Dante-san at some point."

Haruna had struck a soft spot within each of them. Nodoka felt embarrassed that she, indeed, had some thoughts about Dante, but they were more of a big brother sort of relationship. Yue on the other hand, did have a small interest in Dante due to his mysterious personality, and his antisocial characteristics. He was something straight out of a book. Kat never thought of Dante as nothing more than a friend, but upon Haruna talking about the topic, she did feel Dante was more than just a friend to her.

"~Ahh, so I'm _not_ wrong, huh?" Haruna smirked victoriously. "Well don't you guys worry. Your secrets are saved with me. After all I got a full proof plan to get everyone happy!"

"After what happened on Valentine's Day, you might as well forget it." Yue stopped her.

"What happened on Valentine's day?" Kat felt she was going to regret asking but did so anyway.

Yue sighed. "Well…"

_**VALENTINE'S DAY**_

"_**This is channel 5 news! We have just gotten reports of debauchery and undetermined first degree rape charges. Police have been called to Mahora academy on Valentine's day for the call of a young ten year old boy being chased and almost raped to death by a large number of high school girls, all looking as if they were hypnotized by some kind of love potion or something! The teachers have said this event could not have been for see- -No way! We have just gotten report that today on the day after Valentine's day, the same ten year old boy was seen being almost chased by even more high school girls, all holding mistletoes as well! That poor boy better cover himself well tonight when he sleeps or it's Charlie Sheen all over again!**_

_**PRESENT**_

Wow…That's…really awful." Kat mourned.

"He almost issued a restraining order…" Nodoka said meekly. "But unfortunately…the women who gave him the papers started to like him too…and stalked him to the point that he almost had to move out of Japan…"

"_Dante would love that attraction…_" thought Kat with a small smile. "_hmm, I wonder if Vergil would react the same way…?_"

Meanwhile in the dorm room that was a few rooms from the book club's room, the cheerleaders- Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka, decided to invite Dante's white haired black coated, twin brother Vergil to their dorm, where they all were around a small table in the middle of the room. Vergil was in a wool vest over a blue dress shirt, black long pants and brown snow boots. His katana was leaning on his shoulder as he was plopped on the floor with the others.

"So then," Vergil started. "Is there a reason why I'm here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Madoka smiled.

"We want to know more about Dante-san and what makes him who he is!" Sakurako said happily.

"And we figured; why not get info from someone who he's been with for the longest." Misa smirked with her face close to his in anticipation. "So, what do you know about Dante-san?"

"Next to nothing." Vergil replied. "I don't really know much about my brother since we haven't seen each other in about 13 years."

Misa sat back from Vergil in disappointment along with the other cheerleaders. "What?-! That's no good!" Misa groaned.

"I don't quite understand." Vergil said. "What could you possibly see in my brother to be so interested in him?"

"He's rebellious." Madoka said.

"He's kind." Sakurako said.

"He's hot." Misa said.

"He'll have no time for any of you." Vergil dryly admitted.

They all groaned with disappoint.

"Well, it's not like we were planning to really date him…" Sakurako sighed sadly.

"Plus it would be weird that this older guy who looks like he's in college was dating a young high scholar…" Madoka sighed sadly as well.

"But not as bad as what happened with Ayaka a month ago…" Misa reminded them, but otherwise still sighed.

"Oh yeah." Madoka remembered. "I wonder if he'll be traumatized by it?"

"Wait, what happened a few months ago?" Asked Vergil almost regrettably.

All three sighed. "Well…"

_**A MONTH AGO**_

"_**This is channel 5 news! It appears that the same ten year old boy who was chased by girls, was seen dating a young fifteen year old girl when all of a sudden another fifteen year old girl with orange hair in double pig tails appeared and the two girls got into a fight after smack talk was said! They're just really going at it, a-Wha!—I have never seen anyone's spine bend that way! It's- -Whoa! Was that a Street Fighter move!-?**_

_**FINISH HER!**_

"_**W-Who the hell said that?-!"**_

_**PRESENT**_

"So…Why did they even fight?" Vergil asked.

"Monkey instincts." Sakurako admitted with a wave of a hand.

"I see." Vergil quickly got up with his coat and grabbed Yamato in his hand. "Well, I'll be on my way."

"Leaving so soon?" Misa said. "We were just about to do some interesting things."

"Really?" Vergil questioned with little care for what it was. "And what would that be?"

Well…" Misa then sat on the couch and posed in a very seductive fashion. The other two did the same as they all looked like something out of a sexy fashion magazine. "We were just about to…get undressed~"

The door closed as Vergil walked out of it.

"Tehe. So shy." Misa giggled.

"Aw~ He left.~" Sakurako said sadly.

"_Were you expecting him to stay?_" Thought Misa and Madoka to their friend's slight air headedness.

The morning quickly turned to the afternoon with the city outside Mahora filled with snow and joy filled people who can't wait for the holidays to begin soon. And within the shopping district of the city, a few friends of 3-A were happily going to shop for the items needed for the blowout at Mahora and a few things for themselves as well.

"Ahhh. Nothing like a good old walk around the city on Christmas Eve." Makie said joyfully.

"Yes. It is a good day to be out. Though those dark clouds in the horizon worry me." Akira noted in the horizon.

"But don't you think it's a bit…rowdy?" asked Yuna. And rowdy it was in fact, but then again, it's always rowdy with a certain tan skinned black long haired gun totter and an ex police brown haired middle aged man having a small scuffle in the city…with guns. Gunshots could be heard within the city, however, the two always told the audience that it was just a movie scene they were doing and the camera crew hid in order to not bring attention to them in the actual movie. Plus they were both using BB guns so it wasn't too bad.

"Come on, Mana!" Leon Kennedy smiled. "Is that all you got after all these years?-!"

"You just wait, Kennedy!" Mana smirked. "I'm not gonna pay for the snacks for the movies this time!"

"_That's what they're fighting about…?_" The 3-A students thought with comical sweat drops.

"Wow…" Said the brown pigtailed, Lady, herself, viewing the spectacle at hand. She was dressed in a fur coat, black long pants and black heeled boots. "Looks like those two aren't having a jolly Christmas…"

"Really?" Yuna figured, "I'm no expert like Haruna in love, but all I can I see is a bit of sexual tension."

"What sexual tension are you seeing?-!" The other's pondered.

The afternoon was starting to set at the day of three O' clock and the hours finally passing further to the big party later. Dante had left to the front of the main Mahora building to see people getting the decorations ready for tonight. They all had tarps under the places they were decorating, obviously for the stuff not to get wet due to the dark clouds that were beginning to form. As Dante was walking, he noticed that most of the girls that were there were staring at him and blushing. When he looked their way, they looked away while giggling amongst one another. He wondered why that was. Was there something on his face? Was his fly open? He quickly checked to find his fly was up and that wasn't the problem. He decided to just shrug it off and continue walking.

"Man it's cold here." Dante shivered a bit. "And that sky's not lookin' pretty."

"Dante-san!" Dante looked in front of him to find Ako, running to him in warmer clothes as well.

"Oh, Ako. What are you doin' here?" Dante smirked.

The moment Ako got a good look at Dante's face…her expression changed…she was now a bit timid and blushed slightly while still retaining a small smile to him. She couldn't even look Dante in the eyes. "I-I was told that…a party was being held, so...I came to help out here at the academy part of Mahora..."

"Oh. Well I'm here for my own reasons." Dante said, hiding the whole truth as to why he's _really_ there. (Hunting demons) "But I might as well try and help out a bit around here. You want to come with me, Ako?"

Ako's blush became deeper as she squealed, "O-Ok. Sure!"

Dante suddenly felt a raindrop hit his cheek as the even more started to descend upon them.

"Uh oh. Come on, let's go somewhere." Dante suggested.

"O-Okay!" Ako agreed.

Dante grabbed Ako's hand as she felt even warmer all over her body. Her face was becoming entirely pink and she felt her heart beating fast. "_W-What's going on with me…?_"

The two ran into the building of the all girls' middle school building, running into the empty 3-A classroom as the rain came down.

"Made it." Dante sighed as he removed his black coat. "Looks like it's gonna go on for awhile. Least it's not that bad. We should probably stay here till it lets up."

"Y-Yeah…" Replied Ako with a bit of tremble in her voice as she removed her warm coat along with her scarf.

"What's wrong with you?" Dante asked her.

"W-What?-! Oh nothing!" Ako immediately answered. Dante felt that answer came out way to quickly for it to be nothing. "Naw, naw. Somethin's not good, I can feel it."

He got closer to Ako and without warning, placed his forehead to hers to check to see if she was warm or sick. He was taught this by his mother from what he remembered so it was his only way to check. Of course all this did was make Ako's legs tremble and her body feeling like it would melt at the very touch of his lips to hers.

"Oh, don't get all red." Dante chuckled, which was only making her lust worst. He moved off of her and looked at her directly. "I'm just checkin' to see if you're alright."

"N-No! I'm fine! Really!" She exclaimed assumingly that she was fine.

"Oookay then…" He replied but still kept an eye on her as he walked to the window by the teacher's—or Negi's—desk and stared out the window. When he finally looked away from her and to the window, Ako then started to think in her head, _"H-How did it come to this? I-I mean I don't even know if I like Dante-san that way, but…I just don't know…something about him is…so different..."_

She may not have noticed but she was staring hard at Dante and was blushing to a higher degree to the point that her entire face was red. Dante was too busy staring out the window at the rain. As Ako stared at him, he leaned on the window ceil almost like some model with such a dull and pensive expression on his face. It may have been cold out, but he was making her hot right now. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care the consequences of what she was about to do at all. She just knew she wanted to do this now.

"D-Dante-san?" She said in an almost breathless tone.

"Yeah? What's wrong, A…ko?"

She was, slowly, getting closer and closer to Dante while blushing strongly and a look of sexual lust one her face. Dante knew this face all too well and raised an eye brow in confusion.

"Uh…Whatcha doin' there Ako?" Dante had to ask. "And why're you lookin' at me like that?"

"I don't know why…but…My heart…It's beating really fast…" Ako's hand grabbed Dante's hand and brought it to between her breasts. Dante's eyes widened and he quickly broke free from her grip!

"Whoa! Hold on there." Dante halted her. "What's gotten in to you all of a sudden?"

"That's the thing…you see, I…I want you to be in me…" She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her face was reaching close to his as their lips were closing in on each other.

"Wait, what're you- -?-!"

"Shhh…Don't speak." She placed a single finger on his lip to silence him. Her smile was that of lustful and promiscuous. A look Dante had seen many times before in a lot of women he'd spend the night with. He had never expected such a smile from Ako. "I'm sorry…I can't help it…you're just too sexy to let go right now…I know sometimes I can come off as shy and naïve but please…I beg you…" Then she whispered in Dante's ear with her breath blowing in his ear enticingly as she said, "…Make me a woman, Dante."

The breath and she whispering that was enough to make Dante just want to go at it all night with the way she was talking! But he held himself back with ever muscle in his body to try and remember that she was just fifteen and a student. She was a girl and not even a woman yet. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK_! I can't do this!_" Dante thought, "_Gotta fight it! She's fifteen, she's fifteen, she's fifteen! Sure Ako's a good person and cute but not THAT cute! Gotta…! Get her…! Off!"_

Ako got closer and closer as her lips slowly were reaching his…it was silent…No other sound but the rain outside and the air condition in the background…Her lips were inches away…Ako was ever so close to doing it, but…she stopped…She had her eyes wide opened as she realized the position she was in! Ako screamed and frantically back away from Dante as her face was completely beat red! "W-W-W-What the hell just happened!-!-?" Ako yelled! "W-W-Why was I- -!? And you- -!-!-? WHAT THE HELL!-!-?"

Ako finally ran out of the classroom frantically and squealing of bashfulness, as Dante stood there, confused as ever.

"Wha…?" Dante said with confusion, "Okay…What just happened?"

Meanwhile back in the dorms, Konoka was putting away the cups that they and Dante were drinking from, and were about to start their card game. Setsuna also came by to enjoy hot cocoa with the others and play cards as well. Before they did, Negi noticed something on the counter that was gone.

"That's strange." Negi pondered.

"What is?" Setsuna asked.

"Where is that cup of left over love potion I made?" Negi asked. "I made it to taste like hot cocoa as a favor that Haruna asked for."

"Did you misplace it somewhere?" Chamo asked.

"No, I left it here on the counter." Negi was sure he had placed it there.

"Was it in a blue mug like this?" asked Konoka who was washing dishes and showed him a blue mug.

"Yes, it was." Replied Negi.

"Wasn't Dante drinking hot cocoa from a blue mug?" asked Asuna.

"Yes, they were the same looking cups, but Dante had the one with hot cocoa in it." Negi remembered.

"But then he went to the counter to get more sugar and accidently wasted it in the sink." Konoka remembered. "So I said a made two extras For Chamo-kun and Se-chan."

"But I said no to mine…" Chamo said in pondering. "And let Dante have it…what color was my mug though?"

"Blue…" Asuna remembered.

They all realized what cup Dante drank from. Hell, there were two blue mugs as well in the sink.

"Uh oh…" They all said.

Finally the day had become the night and the festival was close to completion for the big blow-out to arrive. The lights of Christmas shinned brightly throughout the city part of Mahora campus. Everyone gathered and was getting into the Christmas spirit by dressing as elves or wearing red and white. And the same can be said for two girls, who were twins and young enough to still believe in the joys of Santa. They also had with them an outsider who wasn't all that jolly for Christmas. In fact, she wasn't too big of a fan of it.

"Wow!" Said Fuka excitedly. "Christmas is really going well here!"

"So true!" Said Fumika just as excitedly. "It really feels like we're in the North Pole!"

"True it is good," Said Kat, looking around. "But something feels ...off. Like something makes all this feel so…sad."

"What do you mean?" The twins asked curiously. Fuka asked, "Does it have something to do with your boyfriend Dante-san?"

"Why do people think I'm dating him?-!" Kat objected. It seemed to be the talk of the campus of her and Dante being together. "But no, it's not him."

"Does it have something to do with his brother? Your rebound guy?" asked Fumika.

Kat sighed at that statement. "You're too young to even know what that is…But no, it's not Vergil either."

"Well what is it?-!" Fuka demanded to know.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Fumika also demanded.

"Well…it's a bit embarrassing to say but…" Kat let out a deep sigh as she explained. "Back then…my Mom and stepdad use to give me Christmas Eve kisses whenever I walked through a mistletoe…It's been a sort of family tradition and I always do it with my family…but..." She felt a touch of grief within her. "…ever since that incident I can't do that family tradition anymore…It kind of bums me out just thinking about it."

The pink haired twins felt sorry for her and her loss of tradition that they could just hug her troubles away. But even if they did, that wouldn't make the pain of having to kill her own demon step father go away.

"Hey you two. You botherin' Kat now?" Said a male voice that was familiar to Kat's ears.

"Ah, Dante-sensei!" The twins said simultaneously.

Kat couldn't bare to look Dante's direction. Not the way she was feeling now. She tried her best to play it off and smile the best she could. "O-Oh Dante!" Kat said with a trembling voice that was on the break of tears. "I-It's good to see your doing- -huh?"

Before Kat could finish her tear filled sentence, Dante quickly appeared close to her and slowly embraced her within his arms. He held her tightly and didn't hesitate to let go at all. Kat was taken aback by such a gesture from him and could only wonder as to why he was suddenly doing this.

"Don't get use to this." Dante said with a warm smile. "Vergil told me about you family tradition, and I'm not use to all this Christmas stuff since I was growing up…but…The least I can do is give you your Christmas spirit." He placed a kiss on her head and held her close to him. She didn't want to cry right in front of him, or show any weakness at all to herself or to anyone, but…for some reason, her eyes wouldn't stop watering. No words were said…just the moment was enough. Kat buried her face into Dante's chest, and let out the sadness buried within her of not having a family to celebrate with…But received a school's worth of friends…and two hybrids as her family.

From behind a nearby building also, a certain white haired man dressed in a red fur trimmed trench coat beheld the spectacle of the black haired male's heart, showing a warmer side to his rebel heart. Dante smiled to himself and said, "I'll let you have this one, boy."

Finally at the last minute before Christmas, everyone gathered all around the school. Class 3-A and their kid teacher Dante, Kat, Vergil, and many others all together at the countdown to one of the greatest times of the year…

"Ah yes." Said Vergil reminded Dante. "This is our first Christmas together since our separation."

"Yeah, it is." Dante nodded with a smile. "Lucky we got this year."

"And we'll be here to help you celebrate it!" Asuna came in.

"Yes. We'll all be your family." Negi smiled.

Both the sons of Sparda could only stare at the kind attempts to try and make this Christmas special for them, just as their mother and father tried to do.

Both couldn't help to smile.

"Thanks." Both simultaneously said.

The clock was now at its last ten seconds as everyone counted down throughout Mahora. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Suddenly, Dante felt an all too familiar feeling among his senses. The people around him disappeared and from where they stood were now demons in red and white along with world suddenly turning into a darker setting with the skies sped up in the air before Dante. He looked to see that he was once again in Limbo. On a Christmas day too!

"Well look what we have here!" Dante grinned with rebellion on his back. "So you demons wanna have a jolly little Christmas?" Dante grabbed his guns and pointed them at the demon hoard. "Well Fa la la la la, motherfuckers!"

_**END.**_


	20. Chapter 20 Toxin

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. So anyway, DmC IS FINALLY OUT!…and I'm broke! DX Plus college is coming up so…ahdzjrjnkjlk**

**Sorry about that, but I hope you all have fun with it. Meanwhile, I'll keep you company with this new chapter. Sorry for being so late, but I' back now and ready to really get started!**

**So then, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 20: Toxin**

* * *

The bright light had faded in their sights as the trio made it through the door without a hitch of problems. However, they now were within an entirely new area from before. They stood in a narrow hallway that was dimly lit from the small lights that were flickering a bit. The hall was long and was leading straight forward to another larger looking area.

"It looks like we've reached the summit point." Vergil confirmed.

"Already? I was expecting more than that." Dante expressed in disappointment.

"You mean things get worse in Limbo?" Asuna questioned.

"Much worse." The twins replied.

The three continued down the hall as the faint sound of growling could be heard in the distance. They also heard a sort of gurgling as well and hacking violently. The tunnel itself was disgusting with mucus-like substance being on their feet, which disgusted Asuna to no end accompanied by that awful smell.

"Ugh God! What's that smell?-!" Asuna said covering her nose in disgust.

"It's from that weird hacking." Dante confirmed with the same disgust. It seemed he was right on his guess the more they walked closer to the end of the tunnel. "Ugh, smells like a shit did a shit…hold on."

"What is it?" Vergil asked.

"I'm feelin'… déjà vu here." Dante looked around in ignorance, "Where have I seen stuff like this before…" He tried to remember an episode of when he's experienced something like this before…then it hit him. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Asuna asked.

Dante grasped his forehead and sighed irritably the instant he remembered it. "God, why me? I already mopped the floor with this bitch, now I gotta do it again? Great…"

Vergil was at first confused, but quickly understood his brother's blunder, and groaned in irritation with him."How unfortunate for us that she actually returned from her death." Vergil sighed, "Don't you have those gauntlets to prove she's dead?"

"Yeah, I got 'em. So what's up with the growlin'?" Dante wondered. "Did Lilith bring her back?"

"Who knows." Vergil wondered himself, "But I do know this; if that indeed is Poison once again, she has to be very much weakened from her battle with you, judging by her demonic energy I'm feeling."

"Poison?' Asuna questioned with a bit of concern, "Dante, didn't you say that this was the giant demon you killed by that name?"

"Yeah, well that's what we decided to call her. She got chopped up in a fan and that was that. Now she's back again. But since she's weaker now, you can handle it like I promised." Dante grinned with a pat to Asuna's back, "Like our deal said. I handle those smaller ones, you take the boss."

Asuna obviously had nervous glare to Dante, but that wasn't going to change his mind that easily. She let it go and dropped her head with a sigh. She looked back up and decided this was something she asked for, and she was gonna do it. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Alright. We will be here to come in just in case it's too much for you." Vergil assured her. "Be careful. This demon is a harsh beast that doesn't hold back, even if you're a woman, or human. She will kill you if you're not too careful."

"Nice encouraging words there, Vergil." Dante sneered sarcastically.

Asuna looked back at them for a quick glance, and stared into the continuous hallway that lead to the edge of the hall. She breathed out her anxiety and grew more determined to accomplish this mission. She ran right through the hallway at top speed and was headed to the edge of the hall. Immediately, Asuna jumped and soared into a round cave-like area with the floors made of glass and the roof donning strange pipes. Below the glass floor was some strange fluid that looked dangerous to step in from the way it glowed an eerie green. She stood on the round pedestal and came face to face with the source of the screaming. It was a strange fattening creature that was striped black and a dirty yellow. It had small wings sprouting from its back and its face was curled into its stomach.

"U-Um…! Hey!" Asuna called. "Hey…you! Get down here, now!"

"Come on, bells!" Dante called out from the tunnel above her. "You can do better shit talkin' then that! Really give it to him!"

Easier said than done for her. Asuna had never really been one to smack talk a creature that's three times larger than her like Dante or Vergil could, and frankly, didn't want to start anytime soon. But she knew this was what she wanted. This was the opportune moment for her to prove herself. She sucked in all the breath she had, and yelled.

"HEY FATASS! WAKE THE HELL UP!-!"

Instantly a loud thunderous roar was cried out and shot throughout the entire area! The walls began to shift and so was the tunnel that the twins were in! Vergil had to think fast on what to do now. Though he didn't want to leave his brother, he didn't have a choice in the matter. One son of Sparda had to keep an eye on the possible daughter of Sparda.

"Shit!" Vergil exclaimed. He quickly teleported out of the tunnel, while Dante couldn't escape in time and was closed off from the stage with boulders covering, seemingly only way into the large area.

"What?-! Aw, damnit!" Dante groaned, "Gotta find another way!"

Meanwhile back at the stage, Vergil was able to land before the crying beast and Asuna, who was grateful that he at least came for moral support.

"Vergil! Thank goodness, you're—"

"Look out!"

Vergil grabbed Asuna by the waist and teleported from their position just before a large hand slammed into it! They appeared on the other side of the pedestal and looked up in horror of the horrid face of the sluggish demon. It was that of an aging old man who had the eyes of a fly over his regular eyes and sharp crocked teeth. Its head was lumpy and its arms were formed into claws with blood stained on the talons. And lastly, its leaking sluggish body was hanging upside down by a tube that held its lower half contained.

"**WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?-!-!"**

"Yep. That's poison, alright…" Vergil sighed, "But a male version of it, I presume?"

V-Version?-!" Asuna repeated nervously, "There's more of this thing's kind?-!"

"I'm assuming so since Dante met one of the same beings like this before." Vergil figured. "So…This is an incubus…disgusting."

"**DO NOT INSULT ME, YOU BLITHERING LITTLE BOIL BAGS!-!"**

The creature's shrieking left small trails of saliva to shoot out of its mouth and almost hit Asuna and Vergil, to their disgust. Vergil ignored its rudeness and asked it a question. "So then. Am I under the impression that you are related to the Virility succubus? And since you seem to be a male, you are an incubus?"

"That's an ugly looking incubus…"Asuna muttered under her breath.

"**Virility? Ah, yes. That pathetic little succubus whom was decimated by a young bastard child of the traitorous Sparda!" **The demon turned its fat ugly head at Vergil, anger boiling in its veins, **"Yes! Your brother ended the life of my dear and foolish sister!-!"**

"Brother?" Vergil repeated. "How is it you know of us being brothers?" In fact, Vergil was partly surprised that any demon here knew who he was, and why he was dragged into Limbo at all. He had made sure that no demon knew he existed or that Sparda even had two sons in the first place. So why?

"**You may be able to keep your presence a secret in Limbo, but here, we demons are more meticulous in discovering hidden truths! You are Vergil, the second son of Sparda, and once we have disposed of you, we will inform our master, Mundus of your death!"**

"Not if we kill you first!" Asuna proclaimed. She quickly reached for her pactio cared and called out, "Ade—!" However, she was stopped as a giant hand swung right at Asuna and forced her to stop her incantation in order to roll out of the way, along with Vergil, from its heavy right hook! "Hey! What the hell?-!"

"**As if I'd be a fool as to let you activate your provisionary contract right in front of me!-!"** Asuna was a bit surprised that this horrifyingly slug demon even knew what a pactio was. The demon was about to send another hand soaring right at Asuna, but it was thwarted by a single light blue blade hitting it, and changing it's coarse to the side! Vergil appeared to the side of Asuna and suggested, "You might want to activate whatever this "contract" is."

"R-Right!" Asuna nodded. She quickly used her card again and proclaimed "Adeat!" Suddenly her harisen appeared into her hand and quickly transformed into her giant sword once again. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Good." Vergil said, yamato's sheath clenched in his hand. "Now we fight."

Before Vergil could make a move, Asuna blocked him from moving with her sword, preventing him from leaving his stationary position. "What're you doing?"

"I told you and Dante; I'm ready to do this on my own." Asuna smirked with a wink, "And I'm gonna prove it to you! Just stand back and watch me!"

Vergil was about to say something, but quieted himself for two reasons; one, so that he could fulfill his and Dante's word on letting Asuna handle this by herself as proof that she can handle Limbo. And two, so that he could see if she had the ability to use Sparda's sword again, and get more confirmation of if she really is the daughter of Sparda.

"Fine then." Vergil nodded, while standing back. "Besides, I'd like to find out what you're truly capable of. Don't disappoint me." Vergil smirked.

"Don't worry. I won't." Asuna held her sword at the ready in front of the grimacing monster who was revolted at being challenged by something as insignificant as a human teenage girl with a giant sword.

"**How foolish! Do you honestly think that YOU can kill ME?-! Me, the powerful Toxin?-!"**

"I don't think! I _know_ I can!" Asuna yelled, "So bring it on, and I'll show you!"

Asuna leaped at the giant demon and their battle began.

Meanwhile, Dante had no choice in the matter of ways to go, and simply turned around, back through the door they came from. He ended up back in the large counter area, trying to find another way through.

"Okay…Now what?" Dante wondered looking around. "There's gotta be another way in there."

"_**Looks like you're a little lost, boy."**_

Dante quickly turned up to the entry way above him that he and Asuna went through with Ivory pointed right at the way. Low and behold, standing right there was a familiar red mask fellow whose black long coat and gleaming sword made him stand out quite well.

"Well look who decided to come out to play!" Dante called, "Guess you're gonna start one of your shitty 80s one liners and bore me to death, huh?"

"_**Better then that garbage you call smack talks, kiddo." **_Red mask boasted, _**"But enough about me, let's talk about you. From what I've seen, you got a little issue to deal with in that room."**_

"What of it?"

"_**Might wanna try gettin' through here."**_ He pointed at the entrance behind him, _**"Might get you there faster. Or not, either or."**_

"And I should trust you, why?" Dante questioned, about ready to pull the trigger.

"_**Because…you and I are more connected then you know."**_

Dante didn't let that faze him at all, although it did stay in his mind. What could he have meant by that exactly? How are they connected entirely? "What do you mean "connected"?"

"_**Another time. Anyway, good luck kid. You'll need it."**_

And with that, the red masked man vanished in a red haze.

Dante placed Ivory back on him and looked up at the entryway where the red mask stood. There was obviously more to him then Dante knew about, along with something he wasn't telling him either. There wasn't any other way to go, but up, so that's just what Dante did.

Dante used his grappling hook and launched himself up to the ledge and continue on through the tunnel. He once again ended up in the same room he was in before and nothing seemed to change at all. Still old wooden and the sky peaking through the roof.

"All the same." Dante confirmed, "And so's the blocked door. How am I suppose to…huh?" Dante could hear a light echo in the room. It sounded like a low growl and seemed to be something of non-human variety. He followed the growling and it quickly led him to the outside of the tunnel. At the very end, the source of the echoing was that of a strange humanoid creature that slowly rose it its feet.

Its skin was very pale with scars lining it, but its waist was covered by a black long cloth that covered its legs. Its right arm was a dark metallic arm that was extra longer then his right with the rest of the metallic piece forming around his torso except his left chest plate. Dual long curved swords were also held in each hand. But it's most horrid factor was its face. It was a strange red mask with no eye holes but instead a bit of blood running down where his eyes should be and a devilish smile plastered on his face.

"Oh shit…" Dante uttered.

The creature came running at Dante like a trained assassin while Dante took out his handguns o shoot at it, but it wasn't doing any good as the demon swordsman sliced his bullets to pieces and was charging towards Dante! Suddenly a strange rift opened in front of Dante and with that, the red masked demon vanished.

Dante put his guns away to look around. "Great…" Dante said gravely, "…A Drekavac."

Just as the name was uttered, Dante could feel the cold chill run down his spine and without warning, Dante blocked the Drekavac's attack with Rebellion! It was just as strong as Dante remembered and he quickly pushed it off from him. It caught its footing and went off on Dante with a flurry of slashes. Dante blocked his strikes and dodged the fatal cuts just in time for him to kick the demon in the stomach, and turn on the heel to do a spinning swing called Death Coil, following it up with a powerful swing that pushed Drekavac back.

Dante took this opportunity to soar across the ground and thrust his sword at it in his stinger attack, but Drekavac striked at the right time with an uppercut swing, causing Dante to lose footing and giving Drekavac the moment to stab him in the heart! Dante quickly stepped to the side, just as the blade shot at him, and brought rebellion down on its blade to guide it to Drekavac's head. Unfortunately the red masked swordsman jumped back from the strike and disappeared into a rift again.

"Damnit! I don't have time for this!-!" Dante yelled out.

A rift opened behind him, making Dante instinctively jump out of the way of the red mask demon's path of attack, just for it to jump into another! Dante looked around for it to pop up but all was quiet. Too quiet.

Suddenly, it shot out in front of Dante and was about to take Dante's head as it flew at him, but Dante leaned back and narrowly missed its blade's path. He got back up just to see it go into another rift.

"Alright. Come on, Dante! Think, think!" Dante muttered, "Okay, okay. I just gotta focus…focus…focus…" Dante closed his eyes and stood perfectly still. His sword relaxed within his hands and his mind as clear as it could be. He let his senses be the judge of it all; smell, sound, and touch. He could smell the slight stench of its rotting body growing. Its feet stepping in the fabric of space were also getting louder to his right. And finally, Dante could suddenly feel a small sharpness pressing into his back, getting deeper into his back.

"Gotcha!-!" Dante quickly opened his eyes and side stepped from Drekavac's blade and spun around to finally cut the red masked demon's head clean off its body!

It broke apart on its own and vanished in a pool of black muck right before Dante's feet.

"That's that." Dante sighed as he placed Rebellion on his back again. "Now for Bells and Vergil." Dante ran for the blocked door and the path opened instantly for his entry. He was running up the stairs that strangely went up, but upon the end of it, it took a clear shoot downward like a cylinder tunnel that lead to who knows where.

"Guess I'm slidin'" Dante figured.

He jumped right into the tunnel and was sliding down it with great speed. The stench of the giant demon slug, and its incisive yelling could be heard through the tunnel itself, which meant he was getting close.

Finally he had reached a small ending point of the tunnel, and ended up into a strange factory-like hallway with the most eerie of flickering lights. The sound of the Slugged demon could be heard much closer now.

"Looks like I made it." Dante said as he ran down the hall and reached an opening that lead to the loud yelling being even louder to his ears. He finally arrived and bared witness to Asuna fighting off the giant slug beast. It was swinging its large arms to slam Asuna to the wall, but she was dodging its attacks with no problem at all, to Dante's surprise. He looked for Vergil to find that he was standing back, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. It seemed he was keeping the same promise Dante was.

"Looks like I'm in time." Dante smirked, but then noticed Asuna's fight. She was swinging at its face with her giant sword, but it was doing no good as the poison twin wasn't being affected by them at all.

"Why isn't her attacks doin' anything?" Dante wondered. "Is it 'cause this demon's got a some tough skin…Wait a second." Dante happen to notice the strange glowing veins on the giant worm demon's neck and how they stretched all the way to the pipe it was hanging from. "Ah. So that's how you do it."

Meanwhile, Asuna was doing her best to dodge all of this gigantic caterpillar demon's flaring arms, but yet her attacks to try and end this weren't doing so well. She didn't know the problem as to why her attacks were doing no good. Was it her sword, or was it she wasn't strong enough.

She finally backed away from the creature, panting harshly, but still holding her sword tightly in her hands. The sweat was starting to make her clothes stick to her, and what was worse was that her shirt was starting to become see through. She could only imagine Dante's jokes to how much she's growing. Just thinking about it made her turn red.

"**HAHA!-! What's the matter, little bitch?-! Can't use that giant butter knife right?-!"**

"Shut…up!-!" Asuna yelled between breathes. However Toxin was right. This was getting her nowhere. She needed some plan to be able to do this. However Asuna wasn't one for planning and could only think of one thing she could try; using every bit of her strength and aim for its neck area where those veins were. "Alright then…Here goes!"

She charged at Toxin with her sword at her side and yelling her battle cry with fervor.

"**HAHA! FOOL! I told you that you can't—UGH!-!"**

Toxin felt as though something had ripped from her neck, and upon discovery was its vein that was for some reason not responding to her, leaving her skin vulnerable now!

Asuna didn't know what was going on, but decided to take the opportunity and jump to swing her massive sword at the slug demon's neck. The attack was a success as the blade slashed through it's the right side of its skin and made its blood splash out violently! Toxin screamed in pure pain as its neck was almost taken off, if not for it swinging its arm in the way, causing Asuna to jump back.

"I-I did it!" Asuna expressed happily.

Vergil was also impressed by this feat. He wondered where she acquired the strength to break through this beast's hard skin. He looked up to its vein's path to find that a familiar face had used his grappling hook to release its vein in order to remove it from Toxin.

Dante saw Vergil staring at him from afar, and smirked with a shrug of the shoulders. Vergil scoffed with a smile. So Dante was breaking his promise after all of letting Asuna handle this on her own. But he guessed the situation called for it since she wouldn't have figured it out any time soon.

"**AAAAAAGH! YOU IGNORANT PEUTRID SHIT STAIN!-!"**

"That's some mouth you got there!" Asuna said more confidently. "But it won't help you this time!"

"**FOOL! As if I would lose to such-!"**

While Toxin was talking it normal smack talk, Vergil looked back up at Dante to wonder what he was to do now. Dante saw that the other vein was on the other side of the beast, and he couldn't help but wonder how he was gonna get over there without Asuna seeing him. He looked towards Vergil and pointed to the other side of the loud demon, then to Asuna while shaking his head.

Vergil got the message and nodded. He summoned a summon sword and shot it at the Toxin, if anything to shut it up. The blade slammed into Toxin's head and made it shriek out in pain.

"Wha—! Vergil!-!" Asuna called in annoyance turning to Vergil. "I said I would handle this!"

"My apologizes then. It seemed like you were taking too long." Vergil waved. Vergil eyed Dante in the air to see that he had sneaked past Asuna's vision and was hanging by an old ladder that was half destroyed. He used his grappling hook once more to grab onto another tube, and pull it off!

"**AUGH!-! WHA-! WHO'S DOING THA?-!"**

"What?" Asuna wondered, looking back at Toxin who looked as though it was in pain from its shrieking.

"Asuna, now's your chance!" Vergil exclaimed. "Aim for the left of his neck!"

"Right!" Asuna nodded. She ran right at the giant slug and with a single leap; she brought her massive sword onto the beast's left side of his neck! Her blade made deep contact and with all her strength she was able to connect her slash with the previous damage, and with a ripping, and gurgling of the beast itself, Toxin's shriek had finally ended as its head dropped to the ground with a loud splat and its blood pouring out of its corpse into the oblivion underneath the single broken glass floor. Asuna was almost gagging at the sight of so much blood, but was also gagging at the horrid stench from its blood.

"Well, that's that." Asuna said, holding her nose.

"Good work." Vergil said, placing a hand on her head and smiling at her kindly, "Looks like you can handle things on your own after all."

Asuna couldn't help but blush at such a complement. Especially from someone like Vergil. "O-Oh! Thank you!" Asuna bowed.

"Guys!"

Both looked up in the air to see Dante flying to the ground and landing on the pedestal, so as to not break the glass floor they stood on. "You alright? Looks like you got shit done, huh?"

"You know it!" Asuna said running to Dante and making her pactio vanish. She really couldn't hold in her happiness at being able to handle a demon like that by herself. "I did it! I killed a demon all by myself!"

"Nice." Dante smirked, "Looks like you're a devil hunter in the making."

"I-I wouldn't say that…" Asuna smiled, "I'm just doing this to save Mahora is all."

"Yep…And it looks like you're growin' in other places too."

"Huh?"

"I didn't know you were a B-cup." Dante chuckled.

"STOP LOOKING!-!" Asuna yelled as she blushed and covered herself.

"Anyway, the city and Mahora can be a little bit safer now." Vergil said, "This beast was secreting its mucus into the vents here to make its mucus turn into…"

"…The cheese that makes pizza. AW! That's sick!-! I ate ass snot pizza!" Dante gagged, "And I ate an entire box!"

"That's so disgusting!-!" Asuna cried, "So glad I don't eat pizza!"

"Yes, well, save your sickness for another time." Vergil pointed at the Incubus slug's corpse. "Let's get that body out of there first."

"On it." Dante volunteered as he was walking to the demon's headless body. Vergil also walked with him to help him out with the body, however…

"Uh…guys?"

Both turned to Asuna to wonder what was up, when all of a sudden, they saw that her arms were strangely orange color. Then without warning, her arms stared to glow and emit a powerful orange aura about them to the point it blinded all three of them! It was as if her arms were growing arms and Asuna was shrieking out in pain of what was happening!

"Whoa! No way!" Dante said in disbelief.

"Impossible!" Vergil stated, but it was possible.

The glow had finally vanished and Asuna's pain had ended. However in its absence, the bright light left something on Asuna's arms; they were large dark orange gauntlets that had armor on them and stretched to her shoulders. They looked like the armor of a samurai's arm sleeves, only the fists were massively bigger then her own hands and the shoulder pads were a bit larger.

"W-Whoa!" Asuna said in both confusion and in worry mixed with amazement, "W-W-What just happened?-!"

Dante and Vergil could only stare with their mouths half opened at this sudden development. Asuna actually got weapons from the demon she killed. And to top it off, the giant demon slug's body had disappeared in that bright light. Could it be that it was sucked into this teenage girl's arms?

"She has them…?-!" Vergil couldn't believe.

"B-Bells…You got a Devil Arm!" Dante said in even more disbelief.

"Um…Is that bad?"

* * *

**All done. Again, sorry for being so late and all. Trying to get back into this but with SAT coming up I doubt I'll do more, so sorry. Hopefully after SAT I'll have time. So that's that.**

**Hopefully I update soon.**

**See ya laterz.~**


	21. Chapter 21 Struggles

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. Thought I'd do this and bring it in to the tournament. There's also a few other things to come as well!**

**College is coming soon for me, so I may not have all the time to do these fanfics, but I'll try.**

**Sorry for this one being a bit brief ans short compared to my other chapters, but I think this one opens more for a bigger plot.**

**So then, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 21: Struggles**

* * *

After a revealing and odd event that happened such as what did in the underground area, Dante, Vergil, and Asuna were just about ready to escape the underground round room and Limbo along with it. Vergil off to the side, drawing up the escape portal so that they can go. Meanwhile, Asuna was too busy admiring her new weapons with much glee; her giant samurai armored fist.

"Wow…!" Asuna whispered in amazement, "These are SOOO cool!-! I can't wait to use them!"

"Whoa, slow down there, rocky." Dante advised, "Those weapons you got there ain't toys y' know. They're pretty dangerous if you don't know how to use 'em."

"I-I got it…But still, this is amazing. So does this happen every time we defeat giant demons?" Asuna wondered.

"No, not really." Dante explained, "Sometimes when you kill a demon, their body and spirit become weapons for you. Or at least that's what Vergil said. But still, glad to see you got some new bangers to hit with." Dante smirked.

"Yep! No demon's gonna mess with me now!" Asuna said with a determined smile.

Even though the two were enjoying Asuna's new gift from killing a giant demon, Vergil on the other hand, was more curious then he began to be with this Asuna Kagurazaka. "_How though?_" Vergil thought, "_It's said that only Nephilim could be able to control demons as weapons. So how was she?_" He remembered what Ku:Nel said about giving her angel and demon blood in her fight with Dante. "_But…did he really give her angel and demon blood…Not only that, but it all seems way too convenient that such a powerful demon would be under a pizza restaurant. Plus Asuna just so happening to be able to use angel and demon blood, summoning the Sparda, and being able to control a devil arm… I wonder…_" He was finally complete, and looked over at Asuna as she admired her fist. "_…or…did he just activate the blood that was already in her veins?_"

"Yo, Vergil!"

Vergil snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his brother calling him from afar.

"Are we ready to go, or what?-!" Dante called.

"Oh, yes! Come on!" Vergil called back.

The two nodded and ran to the pentagram Vergil made. After they bent to one knee, Vergil placed a single hand on the floor, and the pentagram suddenly glowed brightly around them! Asuna was taken by surprise at how amazing this was! She could feel as though her arms were become a bit lighter though and her body shifting!

Suddenly the light faded, and the three found themselves back outside in the alleyway across from the pizza restaurant. Asuna noticed that Dante's sword was gone, along with her armored fist, yet Vergil's yamato was still in his hand. Strange. It also seemed that a lot of people were walking out of it with anger on their faces along with impatience.

"Good. We saved hundreds of people's lives." Vergil smiled in relief.

"See? Told ya stayin' here was needed." Dante grinned.

Vergil scoffed. "Yes well. Shall we head back to the tournament then?"

"Right!" Asuna nodded, "We have to see Negi's tournament too!" Asuna took out the pocket watch and set the timer to the exact time they left. "Here we go then. Hold on."

Dante and Vergil held on to her shoulder, and she was just about to click the top, when suddenly—

"D…Dante…!"

Something grabbed on to Dante's shoulder as Asuna pressed down on the top! Dante looked and was surprised to find her with a black eye and her arm bleeding and bruised up terribly! Her shades were missing and her hair was down but seemed as though I was unkempt and pulled violently at the top!

"Lady!" Dante called as he held on to Lady while still holding Asuna! But it was also too late to stop the clock as all four of them were hurled from the time they were in now, and quickly sent to the future from which they left. They appeared before the same streets and Dante was free to hold Lady with both arms.

"Oh no! Lady-san!" Asuna cried out.

All this was certainly calling attention to them, and some called the hospitals already to help them out.

"Lady! Lady, what happened?-!" Dante begged her! "Come on! Tell me!-!"

Lady was floating in and out of consciousness, trying to be able to answer him, but it seemed no use. "D-Dan…te…I-It was…it…was…Lilith…!" Finally her head fell to a side glance as her eyes shut and she fell out of consciousness.

"Shit! Vergil, we gotta get to a hospital!-!" Dante yelled to him.

"Right." Vergil nodded, helping Dante carry Lady. "Asuna, go get the dean! I think we all need to talk."

Asuna nodded hastefully, and ran off to get back to the bullet train back to Mahora. Meanwhile Dante and Vergil (who wore a fedora that he picked up) carried Lady to the nearest hospital they could find.

"How do you keep finding freakin' fedoras?-!" Dante asked.

"Coincidence?" Vergil shrugged.

The two were finally able to find a hospital to go to, and immediately ordered that Lady be treated, all paid for by Vergil's credit card. Dante and Vergil were asked to wait in the lobby as Lady gets treated from her injuries. Vergil was able to sit quietly, however Dante couldn't stop pacing at all. Some people within the white lobby couldn't help but stare at Vergil, who had an actual katana with him in the hospital, while Dante had a rather threatening anger on his face that made going near him seem like death in seconds.

"Dante, you need to calm down." Vergil advised.

Dante stopped to stare at his brother like he was crazy. "Calm down?-! Vergil, Lady was attacked! We can't just calm down and think everything's okay! Who knows what could have happened to her! For all we know, those bastard demons got to her!-!"

"Dante, hush!" Vergil hissed, seeing the other civilians eying them strangely.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to keep…your voice…down..." The counter woman's voice trailed off as Dante's anger filled eyes turned to the woman; she couldn't do a thing except tremble and sit down slowly. Dante realized how much he was scaring everyone, and simply decided to breathe and calm down a bit.

Dante fell into his seat and sighed deeply. "Sorry…I just don't like sittin' here, knowin' one of our teammates got handled like that…"

"We have no choice. We must wait until we have results of her condition." Vergil said, "After that, we can focus on going after Lilith…by the way, I didn't know you had such a tight bond with Lady?" Vergil questioned, "How long has this been?"

Dante was hesitant to talk to Vergil about women, but figured he needed some way to get the edge off of his back. He removed his coat and placed it on the chair next to him as he explained to Vergil while gathering his thoughts; "It was back when you first recruited me…"

**A FEW WEEKS AGO…**

"_At least give me a chance to show you." Vergil pleaded as he, Dante, and Kat stood in the darkened order's base._

"_Show me what?" Dante reluctantly asked._

"_Who you really are." Vergil answered._

_Dante couldn't help but stare at him in questioning of what he really meant by that. Was he playing with Dante, or was he for real? Looking at him closer, Vergil did kind of look like Dante, but there were still small differences in their looks. Maybe it was the hair or the way they talked or even the way they dressed. Either way he sensed a similarity._

"_For now, let us rest. We have much work to do." Vergil turned away to walk back to his desk. "Allow Lady to address you on where to go. Kat will stay here and help me work on our plans for our next attack."_

"_Lady? Whatever." Dane sighed as he walked out of the large office and back into the main room where computer people were working on plans and other important business. Dante could care less for any of that crap, as he looked around for this "Lady" woman._

"_So you're Dante, huh?"_

_Dante turned to see a young woman with dark brown hair in a pony tail and wearing a dark white uniform that composed of a white cat suit with heels on the back of the feet and the zipper zipped to her belly button, revealing a lot of skin. She also wore dark brown gloves, a black utility belt, and a few guns on her._

_Dante was very impressed with the "Lady" he got._

"_Now that's a Lady." Dante smirked. "So, what's a sexy thing like you doin' in a dark as shit hole like this?"_

"_If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Lady smirked while gliding a finger past Dante's cheek. "Isn't that how it goes?"_

"_Oh, dangerous. I like that." Dante flirted. _

"_Cute. But cuteness will get you nowhere inside of this suit." Lady flirted back, pointing at her chest._

"_Am I gonna have to sneak on in there then?"_

"_Perhaps. But not tonight. Tonight, I'm just your guide to your room. The rest is up to you." Lady smirked._

"_Ooh, cold."_

"_As Alaska."_

…

"Is there a point to this story?" Vergil interrupted, feeling that Dante's flashback was going nowhere.

"I'm gettin' to it!" Dante assured him. "Jeez. Anyway, after we, Y'know…did the deed…" Vergil sighed but continued to listen. "…We sat in the bed and she and I talked."

…

"_Wow… now that…was explosive…" Lady grinned as she laid in the same bed as Dante, both naked and Lady sweating, and panting from such a wild time, while Dante wasn't even breaking a sweat._

"_Yeah. You actually lasted more than three hours. I'm impressed." Dante smirked, "Where'd you learn how to last so long?"_

_Lady's smile quickly vanished. She then had a sort of saddened look on her face. Dante knew that he asked the wrong question, and sighed in his mind about how this chick's got some issues with an old flame or she was a rebellious child…but no…_

"…_My …old boyfriend…"_

_Dante's sighed harshly at that answer. He couldn't help but feel like the moment was utterly shattered and any chances of getting in her bed were ruined completely._

"_Really? We're gonna talk about old flames now?" Dante bitterly said._

"_Trust me, he's not on my mind anymore…But…It's hard to keep a maniac like him out…after what he did."_

"_What did he do?"_

_Lady took a deep breath and explained, "…my boyfriend, Greg, taught me the moves…while he attacked me some night…" Lady said painfully. She rolled over to look Dante face-to-face. "I was raised by my father and mother…My mother was gravely ill, not being able to leave the hospital that much, and my dad would usually work late…Greg would visit every night so we could hang out…But one day…He went out for a drink at this club…and when he came back…he changed. I didn't notice at first but…as I finally turned 18…he took a different notice of me…" Her voice started to lower to a whisper only he could hear. "I…never thought he would look at me that way…Those eyes…those hungry eyes…I thought that he'd be the guy that would always see me as his true girlfriend…but…"_

"_He saw you as actual food." Dante finished solemnly._

_Dante could feel Lady tighten her grip on his shoulder. "He was turned into a demon…Those demon bastards at the Devil's Dalliance club transformed him into one…But then…one day…he showed up with a drifter woman came to our home, demanding money from my father…They had my mother tied up with them, but he had nothing…and she and him were merciless…" Lady was trembling. Her voice shaky and her nostrils sniffling. "I was able to grab one of my father's guns and kill Greg, but…She broke my legs and I couldn't move…She killed them…she killed them dead…A-And…I just sat there, as she made me watch…Damn her…! Damn that Lilith…!-!"_

_Dante laid there with her. Not knowing what to make of this situation. And to think, he was calling her hot and wanting her for sex…when someone else has done worse to her. He honestly didn't know what to say to her. She simply burrowed her head into Dante's chest, letting her tears flow and her sobbing to herself._

"_You'll help us…won't you…?"_

_Dante may not have known what to say, but he certainly felt her pain. To be tortured like that so relentlessly and having to go through it every night…It was not that different from Dante's past of constant torture and suffering…_

_He embraced her and kissed her head. "It's okay…I'm here…and I'll kill 'em all…for you."_

…

Dante sighed deeply. Remembering such a depressing past was enough to make him feel even more worried for Lady's safety. He had no idea such feelings of that night would come back to him so quickly…it was suffocating.

"I see…" Vergil said with equal solemn. "I…had no idea…She didn't tell me anything."

"How could she?" Dante said, "That wasn't exactly somethin' she could talk about no problem."

"Yes, but why did she talk with you?" Vergil questioned.

"Because she and I are alike…we both have had problems with the fuckin' demons." Dante said with building rage and shaking fist of anger. "They ruined our lives one way or the other. And you said we'd finally defeat them all…That's why she told me. I'm the one who's gonna stop all this."

"We both will." Vergil nodded. "We'll make sure these demons never see the light of the human world…as they roast in hell."

"Dante! Vergil!"

Both looked to the door to find Asuna had returned to them, but also had with her Negi, who was a bit beat up with small bandages on his face and the Dean as well.

"Konoemon-san brought us here!" Negi said with worry.

"Where's Lady?-!" Asuna frantically asked.

"Well now. You all are in luck then."

They all turned to see that a single doctor appeared before then, removing his gloves, and a grateful smile on his elderly face.

"How is she, doctor?" Konoemon asked.

"A few minor injuries and a fracture to her arm, but other than that, she'll be just fine." The doctor assured them.

Everyone took a sigh of relief and was more than grateful that Lady was okay.

"Thank goodness." Asuna thanked.

"However, she will need to stay here for a few days. She's currently resting right now so she'll be up and ready after some rest." The doctor explained.

"Thank you for your hard work." Vergil bowed.

"You're welcome." The doctor bowed back, "Though I must say, she's lucky to have a large group of friends to worry for her."

"Yeah. She is." Dante smiled.

"Well then, excuse me." The doctor replied as he walked off from the lobby.

"Well now. It seems all is peaceful once more." Then dean smiled while stroking his beard.

"Actually, everything is far from peaceful." Vergil turned to Konoemon. "You and I need to talk in private. There's some things we need to discuss."

Konoemon's smile slowly turned stone as he nodded. "I understand."

"Ahh! Wait a minute!" Asuna interrupted, "Vergil! You still have a tournament to do!"

"A-Ane-san, I don't think now is the time for that…" Chamo commented from Negi's shoulder.

"No! He has to go!" Asuna turned to Vergil, "Kotaro is your next opponent. You have to fight him and give him a good battle."

"Do you really think I have the time for a tournament right now?" Vergil replied. "There are important things that I need to—"

"And I shall hear them all out once your fight is done."

Everyone turned back to the dean in surprise.

"But sir…" Vergil began but was halted by a rose hand of the dean to be given a chance to speak.

"Don't worry. I promise I shall speak with you personally after you have completed your tournament." The dean explained. "In the meantime you have a fight to attend. Are really going to deny a challenge such as this?"

Vergil didn't want to waste his time fighting a child in a tournament. He wanted to discuss what was on his mind with the dean concerning the academy, and maybe even the country of Japan itself. But by the looks of the dean and Asuna, he wasn't going to be able to slick talk his way out of this. He didn't know who else to ask for their opinion except Dante.

"What're you waitin' for?" Dante smirked, giving a pat on Vergil's back. "Get out there and duke it out!"

"And you?" Vergil asked.

"I wanna stay here with Lady for a bit." Dante confessed, "She might need more help."

"Alright then." Negi said happily. "Let's go to Kotaro-kun's match!"

"Umm, what happen to the kid?" Dante asked Asuna in private.

"Oh, Negi fought Takahata-sensei in the tournament." Asuna answered. "And Negi even won it too."

"Negi beat that guy?-!" Dante expressed in amazement. "Damn! He's got some skill to do that."

"Well it seems I don't have a choice…" Vergil sighed.

"Splendid. Now then, let us proceed to the festival." The dean announced. All of them walked out of the hospital lobby, while Dante still stayed there. He slipped on his hooded coat and sat down with one leg crossed on his knee, and him leaning back. He really did want to see Vergil and Kotaro fight, but he didn't want to leave Lady by herself. It was the least he could do to make sure she doesn't get targeted.

"Looks like everything worked out then…for now." Dante sighed. "Hope Vergil doesn't kill the person he's fightin'…God be with whoever's _his_ challenger."

_**BACK AT THE TOURNAMENT**_

Negi and co. were able to make it back before the actual time of the next match was to start. (Thanks to Vergil's dimension jumping) They had appeared before an energetic crowd ready for the next fight to begin for them!

"Looks like we're in time." Asuna assumed.

"And not a minute too soon." Konoemon deduced as he saw that Asakura was already announcing the next fight.

"**NOW THEN, WE WILL BEGIN THE FIFTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND! KOTARO MIKUGAMI VS VERGIL!"**

Vergil sighed. He didn't want to let this drag on for long and decided to just make it quick. There were more important matters ahead of him. He wasted no time and walked on to the tournament with a bokken (wooden katana) not even bothering to get into costume and wear what he was wearing. However he did remove his long black coat and left his yamato in the hands of Asuna till the tournament was done.

"Well he's ready to get this over with…" Asuna commented.

"Yes, it appears so." Negi figured.

"Negi!"

Everyone turned to see Kotaro running to the before he stood up onto the stage. "Looks like it's my turn."

"Yes. Do your best, Kotaro-kun." Negi encouraged.

"Oh I will." Kotaro smirked, "See you in the finals, Negi."

"I will wait for your arrival there." Negi nodded.

Alright then! Let's do this!" Kotaro proclaimed as he ran to the tournament stadium and stood onto the stage across from Vergil. He was more then fired up to fight such a competitor like Vergil. Especially because Vergil was part Angel part Demon, which made things a lot more interesting.

"_This guy's a totally different story compared to others, I can feel that…_" Kotaro thought, "_No way I can be careless. I'll have to use full power at the beginning in order to win._"

"**NOW THAT THE CONTESTANTS ARE ON STAGE! LET THE 5****TH**** MATCH OF THE MAHORA TOURNAMENT; BEGI—!"**

Before Asakura could completely finish the beginning sign off, or even the crowd could cheer, Vergil instantly appeared to the side of Kotaro and thrust the pommel of his bokken into Kotaro's side, making Kotaro go flying across the stage!

Kotaro quickly got his footing back before he was a sitting duck. Everyone was taken back at what had happen so quickly! But cheered none the less at the pure action they were getting!

However with Kotaro, he wasn't too thrilled about suddenly being attacked so quickly. "_What?-! That speed! That wasn't instant movement, it was something else! Like he traveled through a dimension in space and appeared to the side of me in such small time!"_

He looked back at Vergil who stood straighter and had his sword in drawing stance with a stern expression on his face.

"Kotaro. I apologize but I'm afraid I'll have to make this a quick fight. At least three minutes I will allow you." Vergil said, "Nothing personal. I just have more important issues to deal with. In other words; you won't be seeing Negi in the finals after all."

Kotaro was appalled that Vergil would say such a pompous declare. However Kotaro smirked at his boasting as well; Kotaro wanted Vergil to be in top form when he finally beat him. But even so, Kotaro was still on edge at his speed and power, clutching his side tightly.

"How straight forward, Vergil-san." Kotaro said, "You must lose a lot of friends that way, don't you? How can you say I won't win if I haven't even tried?-!"

Kotaro got back up and ran at Vergil top speed. Suddenly Vergil thought he was seeing things as Kotaro's body separated into seven clones of him, all ready to strike!

"Shadow clones." Vergil deduced. They all strike and used brute force to try and catch Vergil off guard or get a connection at him, but they were no use. Vergil dodged and blocked all the attacks with the smallest of effort. He didn't even hold his sword the proper way. He held it as if he was holding the sheath of the sword, not even trying to get serious. His expression stayed passive and almost poker faced with no emotion showing.

"I've had enough of this. That's one minute down…" Before one of Kotaro's clones could make a dent in him, Vergil dodged that attack and brought his sword upward as if holding a sheath. Then he swung it back down at the second clone with no issue. The third came from behind, but Vergil kicked it back and did a roundhouse kick at the fifth one. Then next one was stabbed by the pommel and threw back. In seconds all of them vanished, leaving one last Kotaro on stage.

"Damn…!" Kotaro hissed.

"As I said, I have minimum time…" Vergil said.

Kotaro's blood ran cold at the chilling sound of Vergil's voice from behind him so suddenly. He tried to react fast enough, but it was too late! Kotaro felt a terrible pain in his gut as he was lifted off the ground with a single uppercut to his gut, making Kotaro almost spit up in the process. Vergil then grabbed the handle of his wooden sword and swung forward, sending Kotaro flying right across the stage, off the grounds, and slamming into the contender's side of the river; slamming into one of the lanterns in the process!

"**W-WOW! UNBELIEVEABLE! AGAINST THE RUMMORED BODY SPLITTING TECHNIQUE, VERGIL HAS COME OUT ON TOP AND SUCESSFULLY KNOCKED CONTESTANT KOTARO OUT OF BOUNDS!"**

"Kotaro-kun!" Negi called.

"He's really not letting up is he?" Konoemon noted.

"I didn't think Vergil was this strong..!' Asuna said in amazement. She knew for a fact that Dante was powerful, so she naturally assumed he'd be the same. Her suspicions were right on the money as she thought.

As the dust cleared out of the way, Kotaro was seen, kneeing on the surface of the water, but was greatly injured from the way he was panting. "_S…So strong!_" Kotaro thought, "_I knew that he'd be tricky to fight but…to be this strong that I can't keep up with him?-! I might actually lose this…!_" Kotaro didn't want to suddenly admit defeat like that. He couldn't. It was against both his pride as a fighter and his promise with Negi; Negi. That's right! He couldn't lose to anyone until he got to Negi in the finals. "_N-No! I can't get all spineless now! Look at Negi! I can't lose now, and there's no way in hell I'm giving up in a place like this! I made a promise damn it!-!"_

Kotaro slammed his hand to the water and a black spiked aura appeared and charged at Vergil! The aura finally took the shape of pure black wolves, ravagingly charging at Vergil hungrily.

"That's minute number two. Now you only have one minute left." Vergil warned.

The wolves slammed around Vergil! A distraction no doubt. Suddenly, Kotaro instantly transported from where he stood and appeared in front of Vergil with his hands cupping a black spherical aura ready to burst!

"_Rouga sou-shoda!-!_" Kotaro slammed the palms right into Vergil's chest, and with it, let loose a powerful impact that blasted blackened aura right into Vergil!

All seemed victorious on Kotaro's side, however that victory was swept from under him as he saw that Vergil didn't even change his stern expression at all. He seemed as though he wasn't even moving or being blown away either. Kotaro looked and was shocked to discover that he had blocked the attack with, not a wooden sword, but a light blue aura-made longsword in his hand!

"Hmm…I will confess; I honestly expected better than that."

"_N-No! That was a direct—!_" Before Kotaro finished that thought, he suddenly felt an intense pain in his right arm and found that Vergil had used his wooden sword to slam it into Kotaro's right arm, potentially breaking it in the process! Kotaro shrieked in pain, but that was interrupted as Vergil made his summon sword vanish and grabbed Kotaro by the collar to throw him to the side like garbage.

Kotaro layed there; clutching his arm in pain unable to contain his small shrieks of pain as he clutched his right arm.

"Don't fret. You're still young." Vergil said, holding his bokken in a sheath fashion. "And some day, you'll reach a power that might actually touch to mine..."

He swiftly appeared before Kotaro and administered the final blow to Kotaro's head with his bokken, knocking him unconscious with his blood splattered on his bokken's blade.

"…Until then; know your place."

"**W-WOW! SUCH A FINISHING BLOW! POOR KOTARO DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST THIS WHITE HAIRED SWORDSMAN OF CLASS. IT'S ALMOST TEAR JERKING TO SEE SUCH A STRONG BOY LAY ON THE STADIUM SO DEFEATED! BUT NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE COUNT! ONE…TWO…"**

Negi stood there, motionless and worried greatly for his friend who seemed to not be getting up any time soon. "Kotaro-kun! Come on, get up!"

"it is no use." Konoemon said, "Kotaro-kun has been completely knocked out. He won't be able to stand anymore. It is over I'm afraid."

"**TEN! AND IT'S OVER! THE WINNER OF THE FIFTH MATCH IS VERGIL; THE DARK SLAYER!"**

The crowd cheered for Vergil's victory, though some felt that this fight was very one sided as the poor boy was humiliated and beaten down by someone older than him. Then again, they did expect that to be the case anyway.

Vergil wasted no time and walked off the stage, leaving Kotaro face down on the ground, not waking up yet or moving an inch. By the time Vergil got off the stage, the medics were already on the tournament grounds to pick Kotaro up on a stretcher and take him to the infirmary.

"Vergil! What the hell?-!" Asuna outraged, "You didn't have to break his arm!"

"I know people like Kotaro." Vergil said, "He would've fought even if he was near exhaustion. I just won just to get it over with." He took yamato from Asuna rather rudely, "

"I hope Kotaro-kun will be ok." Negi worried, "I should go and see him!"

"No." Vergil stopped him as he put on his black trench coat. "That would disgrace his honor. Do you honestly think the first thing he'd want to see after being defeated so easily is his rival, who won his match already?"

Negi thought about it, and simply nodded. He knew that Kotaro was a prideful person and that if he were to see Negi right there after promising to fight him in the finals, that would just break his half dog, half human heart. "Y-You're right."

"That aside…" Vergil finally turned to the dean. "We need to talk."

"Of course." Konoemon replied, "About what though?"

"Simple…" Vergil's eyes became hard and stern. "I want to know. Since there seems to be a lot of demon magic here, I must ask…" He breathed and finally asked.

"Sparda was one of the founders of this school, wasn't he?"

* * *

**Done. That was pretty good. Too bad for Kotaro and Lady though. But there will be more soon, so don't worry. I was recently asked if I'll do a DXD and DMC crossover and that could be possible. But I want to know more on DXD first.**

**Hopefully I update soon.**

**See ya laterz.~**


	22. Chapter 22 Bookworm X Demon killer?

NmC!: Negima may Cry!-!

**Hi guys! Alito Here. So glad to finally upload this! I feel like I have to many things stopping me from enjoying my fanfic writing, but I'm glad I got this up and on it. So that's good.**

**Like I said; College is coming soon for me, so I may not have all the time to do these fanfics, but I'll try.**

**Sorry for this one being a bit brief and short compared to my other chapters, but I think this one opens more for a bigger plot.**

**So then, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

**CHAPTER 22: Bookworm X Demon killer?!**

* * *

Negi and Asuna stood there in shock at what Vergil just asked the dean for.

"W-Wait…! Vergil-san, what are you saying?" Negi questioned.

"You're saying your dad could have been a founder of Mahora?-!" Asuna exclaimed, "No way?-!"

"Well it seems like a likely conclusion." Vergil said as he stared down the dean, "Doesn't it, Dean Konoe?"

"My, my. You are quite observing." The dean said, stroking his beard, "However, I must ask what would conceive you to ask such a question?"

"It occurred to me that the legendary Abigail was sealed under this very school, which is why Lilith is here now." Vergil explained, ignoring the confusion on Negi and Asuna's face. After all, he didn't explain the severity of coming events. "Not only that, but my mother defeated and sealed Abigail away 7000 years ago. By my calculations and based on the memories that slept within me for so long, Sparda and Eva met exactly a year before Eva finally defeated Abigail. It would make sense that Sparda perpetually had plans to hide the power of Abigail in an inconspicuous way i.e.; a school. And so by meeting with the founders, he had them make a special containment field that would prevent anyone from entering it. However, there is a catch to all this; the containment field uses up a lot of magic every 7000 years that it holds Abigail's power."

"Hold on." Negi estimated, "By that logic that would mean that 7000 years has already passed from when your mother and father sealed and hid this Abigail you speak of."

"Precisely." Vergil nodded, "And judging by the demons quickly showing up whenever it's night, that would also mean that when gathering magic from the tree, the containment field is temporarily turned off when charging up, and thus leaving the power of Abigail open for anyone to take." Vergil smirked coyly at his deduction to this issue. "So then, am I right on the money?"

Then dean was obviously impressed by Vergil's comprehending skills. If he was up for it, Vergil would have made an excellent teacher in Mahora. But now was not the time for such thinking.

"Well now, I'm impressed." The Dean congratulated, "You've actually been able to solve an issue that we of Mahora couldn't crack."

"Well it wasn't me alone." Vergil confessed, "Evangeline helped me to figure this all out when she allowed me to look into her private reading chamber. There was much knowledge that provided me with the answer to all this."

"Ah yes. Eva-chan always was a spoiled sport in allowing anyone into her secret rooms." The Dean chuckled. "Although that still asks the question." He then asked in a more worried to stern voice. "Why hasn't Lilith made her move for it yet?"

"She probably doesn't know where it is. As I don't either nor anyone here." Vergil said, "But it seems to have something to do with the world tree. However, getting into the location won't be simple. There's still one thing you'll need to get into the location."

"And what's that?" Asuna asked.

Vergil turned to Asuna as if he expected Asuna to say something. "Asuna Kagurazaka…You out o fall of us knows the answer."

Asuna was confused by that statement along with the others that she had to ask; "What do you mean?"

"It's simple; the truth is that—"

"**ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE NOW MOVE ON TO OUR NEXT ROUND! SETSUNA VS. KU-FEI!"**

All four of them looked back on stage to see Both Setsuna and Ku-Fei on stage, ready to fight. Setsuna was calm and cool even though she wore a dark blue maid outfit with cat ears and high Maiko geta sandals and white thin socks.

Ku-Fei was focused but still excited as she wore a traditional Chinese dress with long large sleeves and white stocking watched with slip on black shoes. She also donned a long sash around her waist.

"Ku-Fei-san! Let us have a glorious fight!" Setsuna proclaimed as she held her long broom stick as a sword.

"Yes! I look forward to this, Aru!" Ku-Fei replied, getting into martial arts stance.

"**WOW! JUST LOOK AT THAT DETERMINATION IN BOTH THEIR EYES! THEY'RE CERTAINLY FIRED UP TODAY! SO LET'S NOT KEEP THEM WAITING SHALL WE?-!"**

"Perhaps we should have this conversation another time." The dean suggested, "There is a fight we must witness."

Vergil sighed in annoyance. He was just about to reveal what was needed only for a tournament to start. He knew he should have done more damage to the stadium so that people would fix it, and there for take time into replacing it. But alas, He had to be patient. Only time will tell when a chance to explain would come; Vergil only hoped it'd be soon. For now, he had no choice but to take a look at the fight that was to begin.

"**AND NOW LET MATCH SIX…BEGIN!-!"**

…

_**INFIRMARY**_

Dante sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours in a day. There was no one who wanted to talk to him; no one didn't even want to sit with him. Frightened he might explode like he did earlier. This didn't hurt Dante at all. He was use to this kind of loneliness before and he can easily do it again. Even so, this was still a friend he cared about…the least someone can do is ask him if he's alright.

"D-Dante-sensei."

Dante turned to the door to find that one of Negi's students walked through with a bouquet of flowers of assorted colors in her hands.

"Oh, bangs." Dante greeted Nodoka with a small wave and a smile, "How's it goin'?"

"Good." Nodoka replied as she took a seat next to Dante. She was wearing a brown khaki jacket, a black skirt, black long stockings and white tennis shoes. Her hair was also done in a pony tail, thus letting her eyes be seen from out of her bangs. "Will Lady-san be okay? I heard from Asuna-san about what happened to her. I'm sorry."

"Why're you apologizing?" Dante smirked kindly, "I swear; you're too nice for your own good, Y' know."

Nodoka giggled at that statement. "Why, thank you."

"Well anyway, Lady's gonna be fine after she's rested up." Dante looked towards Nodoka with a coy smile, "By the way, I saw that little present you gave Negi during the fireworks." He then gave her an over exaggerated thumbs up and smiled, "Nice work!"

Nodoka instantly went red and almost dropped the flowers in the process. "W-Well I-I mean…!"

"Haha, Calm down. I'm just messin' with ya." Dante grinned.

"T-That wasn't very nice though…" Nodoka pouted.

"Who said I was nice?" Dante said with a snarky tone.

Nodoka had to agree there. Dante may have been a bit of a jerk when he talks, but he has good intentions behind those words. And Nodoka could see that very well. Nodoka also noticed that a few of the people in the waiting room were glancing at the two.

The people were amazed that this obviously shy high school girl would know such a dangerous delinquent. It didn't exactly click in their minds. Dante and Nodoka couldn't help but giggle at the people's eyes. Though Nodoka was surprised herself that she's able to talk to a delinquent such as Dante. And on top of that, he was a boy; a gender Nodoka would never talk to back then. The comedic atmosphere died down as they both grew silent for a few seconds before Dante finally brought it up.

"So bangs…about what you heard that night…" Dante began, "Well…I hope this doesn't make you think any different of me."

"Oh! It's doesn't! Honest!" Nodoka said assurance. "Though I will admit…I was surprised to hear that you weren't even human."

"Funny. I would've thought you'd be freakin' out more about this." Dante figured.

"Well I have seen a few magical and amazing things before you came here." Nodoka explained, "I've even experienced some of those magic moments as well. There were times when it was dangerous, but I was able to pull through just fine. I will admit I was scared of this new world I was entering, and worried I wouldn't be able to handle it all…but Negi-sensei gave me the support I needed."

"You really do like the kid don't you?" Dante smiled, "Though it's kind of weird…it's nice. It's nothing dirty, or cynical. It's just two humans brought together by fate…Those are pretty rare."

"Why do you say that like you've never experienced that?" Nodoka asked.

Dante chuckled to himself before saying, "Well I've had times…but they all ended way too quickly so I don't know the full feeling."

Nodoka was concerned for Dante that he's never had any kind of love before. It was kind of sad to hear such words, but she was ashamed to not be too surprised. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Ah see, there you go again bein' too nice." Dante chuckled as he lightly chopped her forehead.

"Heh…I guess that's just how I am…" Nodoka smiled.

"Whelp don't change that…anyway, I think I'm all better now." Dante said as he stood up and stretched out from sitting so long. "Why don't you give those flowers to the counter woman and we can get back to the tournament."

"Okay then." Nodoka nodded.

Nodoka gave the flower bouquet to the counter woman to give to Lady and she and Dante were out of the hospital, walking down the street to the train station. It took Nodoka a while to realize this, but she couldn't help but look up at Dante and wonder about it; that strange white hair that's on the back of his black haired head. It was an odd thing to see, and Nodoka desperately wanted to ask about it more, but thought Dante would get mad.

Dante noticed Nodoka staring intently at him and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Oh…well…I hope you don't mind me asking but…why is it that the back of your hair has that bit of white in it?" Nodoka asked meekly, "You said it was because you dyed it that color?"

"Oh, that?" Dante said, feeling the back of his head. "Well since you now know about demons, and you know I'm Nephilim, then I guess I can tell you." He looked forward as he explained, "It's white because I opened a bit of my powers to activate it. Like a small realization or epiphany. The white in my hair is a signal of that transformation and me slowly gaining my real powers. At least that's what Phinias says."

"Phinias?" Nodoka asked.

"Some guy I know." Dante waved, "Anyway, that's my story, so let me ask a story from you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. How did you go to Mahora?" Dante asked, "Your parents?"

"O-Oh yes." Nodoka nodded, "My parents said that…well…because of my…shyness to boys…I should go to a school that has more girls in it so that I'm not over-whelmed. So that's how I arrived here. And I've made a lot of friends as well."

"So you shy around guys?" Dante questioned, "I can understand Negi, but why do you seem alright with me?"

"I guess it's because…I know you better." Nodoka smiled to herself, "Maybe…I just know more about you and how much you do for us here at Mahora. You fight the demons, and try to help us out when we need help. And I know that we all really do appreciate it…I know I do."

"Heh, well aren't you just cute." Dante smiled, "You'd probably make a great wife to some lucky guy."

"E-Eh?-!" Nodoka said in surprise with a beat red face, "W-Well I-! I-I mean…! I don't know about that…"

"Haha, I was just messin' with you again." Dante chuckled.

"Dante!" Nodoka groaned, "That's not funny!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Dante smiled. "Anyway, let's hurry back to the tournament already."

"Oh…okay then." Nodoka agreed.

The two were walking back to the actual tournament, actually excited to see the next rounds and Dante to be in one of them soon…but that feeling of happiness and enthusiasm ceased…as they heard her voice.

"Well well~! Look at what we have here."

Dante suddenly stopped walking at the sound of the voice he had just heard. Nodoka stopped walking as well to turn around and see who it was that said that. Dante however slowly looked over his shoulder in suspense to find that the woman who gave way to attention was a woman with a faux fur coat and a pink cocktail dress with matching high heels. She had blond long hair and dark grey eyes. Though she wore heavy makeup and had large lips, she was riddled with wrinkles and seemed as though she was a cougar.

"You know Dante; I didn't think you'd be into the shy, young type." The woman smirked, "How devilish of you."

"Lilith…" Dante hissed bitterly as he turned fully around and stood almost in front of Nodoka, "what're you doin' here?"

"Now is that any way to treat an old friend? I just want to make sure that my dear Lady is okay." Lilith said happily.

"If you lay a hand on her, I'll rip that skin bag you call an ass right off." Dante threatened.

"Oh, temper, temper." Lilith mocked, "I wouldn't want you to waste all your strength trying to defeat me here. I'd rather me kill you when I obtain what I desire."

"K-Kill?" Nodoka trembled as she clinged to Dante tightly.

"And what the hell makes you think I'm gonna let you?" Dante said angrily, "I'll fuck you up before you could even reach the seal."

"An interesting threat, but not one I believe you'll hold true to." Lilith challenged deviantly, "Be that as it may, I wouldn't get to comfortable with this place, for you just might end up losing it soon enough."

"I'd like to see you try." Dante challenged as well.

"In due time. For now, I shall take my leave. Don't worry about that wretched Lady of yours. I've gotten what I needed from her. Oh, and by the way, my darling love would be more than thrilled to find you, but I'll keep that secret to myself." Lilith smirked evilly as she turned to walk into the crowd. "What better way to gain his love then by dealing with you myself? Be good and say thank you. Ta-ta."

And with that, Lilith disappeared into crowd of people before them. Dante clenched his fist in anger at the woman, almost wanting to summon Rebellion and hack her to pieces. However, he held back, knowing that he needed to keep calm. For he'll have his chance soon.

"Dante…?" Nodoka said.

Dante got out of his anger and looked back at Nodoka, who seemed worried for him.

"I'm fine." Dante assured her. "Don't worry. I'll stop her and make sure nothing happens to you guys."

"W-Well if you needed something from her, then I can help too." Nodoka said with a bit of confidence.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

Nodoka looked into her bag she was carrying and pulled out a chapter-like book with the Mahora insignia on the front of the leather backed book. She opened it and flipped through pages until she stopped at the words written in a dark pink and a amateur drawing of Lilith.

"What's this?" Dante said with curiosity.

"It's my artifact; _Diarium Ejus._" Nodoka explained, "It has the ability to read the inner thoughts of people. Though I feel really bad about reading people's thoughts since its invasion of personal space…" Nodoka said shamefully.

"So you can read minds? Wow. You surprise me every day, bangs." Dante said impressed.

"O-Oh, thank you." Nodoka blushed, but continued on to the book. "Anyway, here's what she was thinking the whole time."

"_Ha! What a foolish Nephilim. He believes that he will be able to defeat me? With Abigail's power, I'll be able to simply stomp him into the ground with no problem what so ever! Though I will have to be careful of that damned guardian that protects the entrance from—wait. What's this strange feeling? Oh, so it seems the girl behind him is a mind reader, huh? Well listen here you little brat, I won't let you or him stand in my way of true power and love…you better watch your back, bitch, for I swear if you get in my way-!"_

Nodoka quickly shut the book, not wanting to read anymore or she'll start to tear up in absolute fear. She was now worried for both herself and everyone else, and now she's worried that she's put herself in a bad situation that could cost her own life now. This seemed too much for such a fragile girl to be able to go through and she certainly didn't want to have to fight demons. What if she died? What if one killed her? The thought of dying by a demon was too horrid of an image for her to even draw in her magic book.

"D-Dante…I-I'm…I'm scared…" Nodoka uttered trembling her book to her chest, "I-I don't know if I can handle this anymore…I know I said I was ready…b-but I…I-I just don't know…I don't know what to do…I…I don' wanna die..." Her tears finally streamed down her pale cheeks and her heart skipping beats. "I-I…"

Before Nodoka could say anymore, Dante quickly brought her close and embraced her tightly with one arm. Her cheek pressed to his chest as she could detect the scent of cigarette smoke and the leather from his coat. However, she ignored this scent as she could hear the heart beat of Dante's heart.

"Don't worry bangs." Dante said tenderly, "I swear to you that no one's gonna die. If you don't want to take part in this, you don't have to. You can just leave it all to me, and Vergil to handle this."

Nodoka felt a bit at peace with Dante saying that, but…at the same time, she felt uncomfortable to just let Dante and his brother is the only ones to deal with this problem. She didn't want to feel weak anymore. She didn't want to be scared of things either. So she freed herself from Dante's embrace and wiped the tears away and looked back at Dante with confidence burning in her eyes. "No…I want to help too. I-I know I was doubt full before…but I know I can do the best I can as well…So please…Let me do something too."

Dante looked at Nodoka in honest surprise. He didn't think such a shy girl would go this far for those she cares about. He guessed when pushed to the wall, the real strength of her comes out, ready to go.

"Alright." Dante smirked, "But don't think you bein' all cools gonna make me fall for you or anything."

"P-Please stop joking like that…" Nodoka asked meekly.

"Sorry." Dante smirked, "Anyway, let's get to the tournament. When Lilith shows up, we'll deal with it. For now, let's enjoy what we got."

"Yes…you're right." Nodoka nodded.

The two continued on to the train station through the city, hoping to not miss too much of the tournament. However in the mist of getting there, Nodoka took one last glance towards Dante; she saw that he had a rather dull expression on his face, but the second he turned to Nodoka, he smiled to her, to which she quickly turned her head the other way. Not only that, but strangely enough…she was blushing.

"_Wh-what is this…?_"Nodoka thought as she clutched her chest tightly, "_Why…Why do I feel so safe with Dante-sensei…? And…this warm feeling…Why do I feel this all of a sudden…? It's…it's almost…it's almost like with…Negi-sensei…_"

The entire way back, Nodoka couldn't look Dante in the face at all. And the instances when she did, she'd blush and look away quickly. It was both confusing and troubling for Nodoka to deal with all of a sudden. Could she be having a problem with Dante? No, it was the opposite. She didn't know why, but the more she was with Dante, the safer she felt…but why though?

All that thinking was interrupted by the large crowd of people who filled the Mahora campus for the festival and Dante having no choice but to hold her hand, which made her turn completely red in the face.

"W-Wh-What're you doing?-!" Nodoka exclaimed meekly.

"Whaddya think?" Dante said, "You're gonna get lost in this crowd."

Nodoka couldn't argue with that, as the two walked through the crowd with Dante's hand firmly wrapped around Nodoka's small hand. She took not of the roughness of his gloves and the firm tight and strong grip he had, smothering her small hands in comparison.

This was actually the first time that she's felt an older guy's hand before, and she could definitely tell the difference between Negi's soft and small hands with Dante's rough and larger hands. But for some reason, deep down inside her…she didn't want him to let go.

_**BACK AT THE TOURNAMENT**_

The crowd was growing ever-so largely as the second round of the Mahora Tournament was about to begin. The popularity of the tournament has gathered hundreds to the front line. And even more were piling up to bring in an entire crowd of people, all trying to see some of the action that was going on.

Unfortunately for a few high school girls dressed in either cute or sexy Halloween costumes, getting in was near impossible.

"W-Wait! What?-! What's up with this crowd?-!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"Wow! It's gotten so popular!" Makie said with astonishment.

"No! It can't be! I still want to see Negi-sensei's match!" Ayaka exclaimed as Sakurako tried to hold her back from ripping through the crowd. "I will not miss such a glorious sight!"

"Looks like getting in is a no go." Misa said while sitting on the ground on her laptop, "But at least we can see the match results via computer."

The girl's gathered to see the results and the winners of each fight of the first round. The three cheerleaders of class 3-A were more than happy to see that Dante had won his fight, while Ayaka was absolutely impressed that Negi won his fight.

"Looks like Setsuna won against Ku-Fei, but…Ahh, so Kotaro-kun lost; and to Vergil-san too. I feel bad for the guy." Makie said a bit sadly.

"Hey, wait. What's that?" Madoka pointed out on the screen. "It looks like it says…"Magic"?"

"Hey!"

The girl's looked back up to see that someone was running to the stage, bring with him a girl by hand. It turned out to be Dante…holding Nodoka's hand?-!

"D-Dante-san?-!" Sakurako exclaimed, "A-And Bookworm?-!"

"Hey, is the next round starting?-!" Dante said almost impatiently.

"W-Well it's about to star in a few more minutes." Ao answered, "Dante-sensei, why were you-?"

"Oh shit! I'm almost late!" Dante exclaimed as he quickly let go of Nodoka's hand and ran right to the tournament gates! Since he was blocked by a crowd of people, he decided to simply jump over them and on to the roof tops to get through!

"W-Wait! Can he do that?-!" Makie questioned.

"Forget that, Nodoka-san, why were you and—huh?" Fuka was about to question, but it appeared that Nodoka had ran away from the girls in a ditch effort into the tournament!

"S-Sorry! I had a ticket to go back in!" Nodoka called as she ran into the crowd. "I'll join Konoka-san and the others!"

"NO WAY!" Fumika groaned sadly.

_**ON THE TOURNAMENT STADIUM**_

"**AS WE'VE INFORMED EVERYONE EARLIER, DUE TO TATSUMIYA MANA'S FORFETTING IN THE FINAL ROUND OF THE FIRST HALF, THE DEFULT WIN GOES TO KU: NEL SANDERS!"**

"Ah, so Mana-san really did forfeit." Asuna said solemnly but also relieved. "Well at least I won't have to fight her."

"You wouldn't have to fight because you were defeated already, remember?" Vergil reminded.

"Y-You don't have to remind me, Y'know…"

"**AND NOW TO CONTINUE, WE SHALL CONTINUE ON TO ROUND 2 OF THE MAHORA TOURNAMENT!"**

The crowd's cheers seemed to be even louder than before as more people started to show up in droves as there wasn't an empty seat in the house at all. The cheering was almost as loud as a football stadium!

"W-Wow! The tournament's really picking up!" Negi said in amazement.

"Yes. It appears the tournament has brought in more to the audience in packs to take a gander at these interesting and amazing matches." The dean noted.

"Or maybe humans just crave violence more than anything." Vergil commented to himself, "There like children, wanting to see where the fire is being lit."

"Um, that's an odd way of looking at it, but okay then." Asuna simply agreed.

However, Negi wasn't so on board with Vergil's tone or the mildly disgusted look he had on his face. Negi knew that not all humans are like that, and Vergil must surely know this too. But judging by what he's seen of him and how he carries his words, Negi could already see that this guy was someone he really didn't like.

"**NOW THEN, LET'S CONTINUE ON TO THE SECOND HALF OF THE MAHORA TOURNAMENT! ROUND NINE! CONTESTANT DANTE VS. CONTESTANT TAKANE D. GOODMAN!"**

"It appears Dante's match is next." Vergil said looking around for his twin brother, "But where is he?"

"I guess he's still at the hospital." Asuna figured.

"I guess he's that worried about Lady." Negi said, but more so trying to see what Vergil's response was to tell if he was right about Vergil being who Negi thinks he is.

Vergil sighed and said, "Well it can't be helped." Vergil smiled dully, "He does care about Lady…"

Negi looked towards Vergil with surprise. He assumed Vergil would be heartless and not care about Lady and only Dante being here, but it appears that he at least isn't that heartless. Still Negi didn't know why, but he always feels a bad aura with Vergil. Every time he's with them, he always has a bad feeling about Vergil. It muddled him.

However his attention was brought to the stage of the tournament, where the crowd was cheering loudly for the next fight with their excitement rising! On the stage already was Takane, who was now in a black long robe, the same one she wore beforehand. Her blond long hair was still flowing in the wind and her confident blue eyes mixed with her pompous smile allowing her to stand before the stage again.

"_This time WILL be different!_" Takane thought, "_I refuse to be beaten by such a delinquent such as him! I will win this…but…_" She couldn't help but exclaim, "Where the hell is he?-!"

"HEY! Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone turned to the roof of one of the tournament audience stages and cheered at the arrival of the other contestant to fight. Dante slid down the roof of the audience seat's roof and leaped across the surrounding water of the stage, and landed right onto the stage with Takane, behind the line was suppose to stand.

The crowd cheered at Dante's arrival and he was more than ready to go. Though he didn't dress as fancy and was just wearing the normal clothes he wore along with his hooded coat, his short black hair slightly danced in the wind and his light blue eyes were filled with action ready to go!

"Alright, I'm here." Dante smirked, "Try not to get your clothes rip off this time."

"D-Don't think that will be the result of this!" Takane proclaimed, "For this time, your punishment will finally come! I, shadow user Takane, will bring out my most powerful-!"

"Can we get on with this already? I didn't wanna be bored to death with your monologuing." Dante sighed, waiting for her to be finished.

This slightly annoyed Takane, but not enough to break her concentration as she continued with her egotistical attitude. "Fufufu…It matters not. As of now, you will taste my true power."

"**AND THAT'S MY CUE TO GET THIS ROLLING! NOW THEN, LET ROUND NINE BEGIN…FIGHT!"**

"Bare witness, Dante-sensei! For this is my true power!" Takane proclaimed as she finally removed her black robe, and instead of being naked, she was now wearing a very gothic styled sleeveless dress with black long boots and black opera gloves. But the most out of the ordinary feature on her wasn't her clothes or the Lolita hat she wore. No. The biggest thing that stuck out was a large and tall figure that loomed behind her wearing a black robs on its body and a white mask on its face. There was also black cloth hanging off it and its large clawed hands around her waist as well! "Face my ultimate close range fighting power; _Nocturna Nigredinis!_"

Dante could only say in question; "Um…is that allowed?"

**And complete! Well this one definitely hinted a little NodokaXDante love, but I don't think it will fester into anything beyond a small admiration crush. She still loves Negi but is now conflicted with growing feelings for Dante. What will be the result of this? Find out later! ;) Welp, see you guys Laterz**

**Laterz!~ (Again)**


End file.
